Academia Sanctuary
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Saori Kido es una niña rica de 12 años que jamás ha asistido a una escuela normal, hasta que por fin se le da la oportunidad de asistir a la Academia Sanctuary. Es aquí donde pasará nueve años de su vida, conociendo a personas nuevas, teniendo gratas experiencias, otras no tan agradables, y donde conocerá a una persona especial que cambiará su vida desde el primer día. Milo/Saori.
1. Romance de Secundaria

**¿Cómo están? Soy Daniel, me conocen como FriendlyMushroom, y soy el orgulloso autor de: "Guerras Doradas", una dramática historia de actualmente 51 capítulos que se convirtió en mi proyecto más grande de todos. Estoy tan orgulloso del resultado de "Guerras Doradas", ya que a pesar de ser un universo alternativo a muchos les ha fascinado, en especial por el cómo manejé la relación de Saori y Milo en esa historia.**

**De igual manera, debido al éxito, y debido a que no hay muchas historias Milori (Saori y Milo), he decidido convertirme en un impulsador de esta pareja, así que nació esta historia. Se trata de un universo alternativo, tristemente, después de Guerras Doradas agoté todas mis historias de acción, repetirlo hubiera sido repetitivo, así que los transportaré a otra realidad, donde todos los caballeros de Athena asisten a una academia. Imagínense un anime "school-life" japonés, pero con los caballeros de Saint Seiya. En fin, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Para objeto de la historia, todos los personajes tienen un año menos, por ejemplo, Saori, en lugar de tener 13 años tendrá 12, y Milo en lugar de 20 tendrá 19. Además, los personajes tendrán apellidos que espero les agraden. No me atrevo a dar muchos detalles por el miedo de aburrirlos, pero les pido que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**08 de Abril de 1985.**

—¡Más rápido, Tatsumi! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ya quiero llegar! —una joven señorita de apenas 12 años de edad, con cabellera morada y larga, miraba impaciente a través de la ventana de su limosina, y una gentil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus bellos labios rosados mientras veía a jóvenes estudiantes, todos uniformados, dirigirse a una hermosa y extensa academia de gran prestigio—. ¡Por fin! ¡Seré una niña normal! ¡Haré a muchos amigos! ¡Conoceré mucha gente interesante! ¡Ya no tendré que estudiar en esa aburrida mansión! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! —continuó la niña, y su chofer, Tatsumi Tokumaru, comenzó a preocuparse.

—Señorita Saori —comenzó mientras veía a la niña pegar la cara a la ventana, sumamente emocionada—. Con el debido respeto mi señorita, permítame recordarle que su estado social es muy superior al de la mayoría de estos plebeyos. Me preocupa el hecho de que su abuelo, el señor Mitsumasa, haya accedido a permitirle realizar sus estudios de secundaria en una institución privada —y la niña lo ignoró rotundamente—. Señorita Saori, no olvide que el nombre de la familia Kido es sinónimo de grandeza. Me temo que el comportamiento de sus nuevos compañeros podrá parecerle… pues… mundano —insistió Tatsumi.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Tatsumi —respondió Saori—. Tengo 12 años, ya sé cuidarme yo sola —continuó la niña, mientras Tatsumi bajaba la velocidad para estacionar su limusina—. Por fin mi abuelo accedió a dejarme estudiar en una escuela normal, por fin conoceré a más personas de mi edad, será perfecto, tendré muchos amigos que sean iguales a mí —sonrió la niña, y la puerta de su limosina fue abierta desde afuera—. Tranquila, no pasa nada —sonrió Saori—. Solo sé tú misma y todo saldrá bien —y Saori salió, tomando la mano de quien la esperaba fuera de la limusina, un apuesto hombre de cabellera larga y rubia, que la recibía con una sonrisa.

—Sea bienvenida, señorita Saori Kido —habló el hombre invitándola a salir, y Saori reverenció con modales propios de una señorita de alta sociedad, mientras salía a una alfombra roja, y era bañada por pétalos rosados de los árboles de cerezo plantados alrededor de todo el instituto—. Mi nombre es Shion Starlight —comenzó el hombre—. Y soy el director de Sanctuary, una academia de renombre a nivel mundial, y donde entrenamos a distinguidos caballeros para formar parte de una sociedad respetable y activa —y Shion la presentó, y diez estudiantes de los últimos grados, cinco de cada lado, reverenciaron a la señorita recién llegada—. Sea bienvenida, a la Academia Sanctuary —y Saori sonrió, dio su primer paso, y comenzó su primer día de clases, rodeada de los rumores de los no tan influyentes, que comenzaban a llamarla una niña presuntuosa por llegar en limosina a la academia.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 1: Romance de Secundaria.**

* * *

—Permítame mencionarle, señorita Saori, que nos enorgullece tener a una miembro de la familia Kido en Sanctuary —comenzó a explicar Shion, mientras caminaba con ella alrededor de los corredores de la academia. Todos los estudiantes la miraban, lo que hacía a Saori muy feliz, pues pensaba que la miraban porque era linda, y juraba se volvería muy popular. La realidad sin embargo era muy diferente, mientras algunos la admiraban por su dinero ya que llegó en una limosina, otros tantos la repudiaban por la misma razón y comenzaban a juzgarla sin siquiera llegar a conocerla. Un grupo de seis estudiantes seguía a Shion y a Saori mientras fungían como escoltas, y escuchaban todos los rumores que se contaban.

—Rayos… es el primer día del nuevo periodo… somos estudiantes Universitarios, deberíamos estar conociendo a nuestras nuevas compañeras. No sabemos siquiera en qué grupo quedamos —se quejó uno de los estudiantes, tenía cabellera café con un ligero tono rojizo, iba al frente de la fila. Junto a él iba un joven de cabellera rosada, que suspiraba intranquilo—. Vamos… Mu… sé que eres muy serio pero, ¿en verdad quieres seguir con esta farsa? A nadie le importa la nueva princesita de la escuela. No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo —insistió.

—Es lo que se espera de nosotros, Aioria —respondió Mu tranquilamente—. Somos los estudiantes más destacados que se graduaron e ingresaron a sus estudios universitarios. Lo cual es mucho decir, nadie se esperaba que terminaras en sexto lugar —continuó Mu, y detrás de Aioria, un joven de cabellera azul comenzó a reírse.

—Cierra tu maldita boca, alimaña ponzoñosa —recriminó Aioria, y el joven que se reía tras de él sintió que una vena le saltaba en la frente y pateó a Aioria—. ¡Si serás! —se quejó Aioria, pero Mu le golpeó el pecho con el codo, tranquilizándolo—. Lo arreglaremos en la salida —refunfuñó el castaño rojizo.

—Te estaré esperando, gatito cobarde —respondió el de cabellera azul y despeinada que viajaba detrás de él, y que de pronto sintió un fuerte tirón en su oreja cundo el que caminaba a su derecha siguiendo a Mu como escolta, comenzó a jalarle la oreja con fuerza—. Camus… suéltame… ya… me comportaré… —se defendió el joven.

—¿Por qué siempre estás metiéndote en problemas, Milo? —recriminó Camus, un joven de cabellera azul suave, y de una apariencia bastante tranquila—. Eres mejor que Aioria, muestra tus modales. Actúa siempre con respeto, como se espera de ti —y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia, pero asintió, se tranquilizó, y siguió la línea, lo que molestó a Aioria quien quería seguir teniendo pelea.

—Ah, lo que daría por que volviera a ser el primer día de clases —sonrió un inmenso estudiante universitario, que tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta muy fina, y de tez bronceada—. Ser tan inocente, hacer nuevos amigos, suena muy divertido, estoy con Aioria. Deberíamos estarnos divirtiendo en lugar de actuar de guías. ¡JA JA…! —comenzó el gigante, pero un joven rubio a un lado de él lo obligó a callar momentos antes de que Shion y Saori descubrieran el origen de tan sonora risa.

—Aldebarán… tu risa… —suspiró el joven rubio, que viajaba detrás de Milo en la línea—. Es muy sonora… no olvides que me lastima los oídos —y Aldebarán se preocupó y se avergonzó—. Estoy caminando sin mi bastón. Tengo que poner mucha atención por donde voy. Tu risa es demasiado sonora, me desconcentra, trata de controlarla por favor —y Aldebarán asintió, y tanto Milo como Aioria voltearon a ver al rubio preocupados.

—Lo lamento… Shaka… sabes que no era mi intención ser tan ruidoso —se disculpó Aldebarán, y Shaka sonrió, asintió, y se detuvo junto al grupo mientras Shion entraba en la oficina de la dirección junto a Saori—. Pero sabes… algo me preocupa… hay muchos rumores —comenzó Aldebarán al ver que todos hablaban en voz baja a su alrededor.

—No son buenos rumores —agregó Shaka, agudizando su oído, y sacando un bastón de ceguera para moverse junto a Aldebarán y descansar su espalda contra la pared—. Por más prestigiosa que sea esta academia, los estudiantes son todos humanos. Y los humanos buscan morbo que les sirva de distracción de sus aburridos estudios. Han comenzado a correr rumores sobre la riqueza de la niña nueva… Saori, creo que se llama… —terminó Shaka, y Milo y Aioria se preocuparon al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Inventan rumores? —mencionaron los dos, que inmediatamente descubrieron que habían dicho lo mismo, se avergonzaron, se dieron las espaldas, se cruzaron de brazos, y suspiraron enfadados.

—Si… rumores… —continuó Shaka—. ¿Les preocupa? —y ambos se ruborizaron—. Era de esperarse de los autoproclamados policías de pasillo. Por favor cuiden de su nueva compañera, será pequeña, pero necesita de buenos guardianes —y al escuchar esas palabras, tanto Milo como Aioria cerraron sus puños en determinación, Camus y Mu por su parte se mostraron preocupados.

—Shaka… siempre está moviendo los hilos de esos dos… —habló Camus intranquilo, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano en señal de preocupación—. Seguro van a hacer una tontería… estoy seguro… definitivamente lo harán —terminó Camus.

—Si… y como siempre… nos van a arrastrar a sus idioteces de una forma u otra —prosiguió Mu—. Esos dos… por más que se odien el uno al otro la verdad es que comparten un mismo sentimiento de la justicia… que envidia me dan… —sonrió Mu—. Bueno… hay que apoyarlos —y Camus lo negó.

—Deberías de dejar de alimentar las idioteces de estos dos, Mu… no lo apruebo —terminó Camus cruzándose de brazos—. No debemos incitarlos… sino corregir su camino… Milo, déjate de tonterías y compórtate —ordenó Camus, y Milo se avergonzó, asintió, y se calmó.

* * *

Dentro de la oficina, Shion jalaba de la silla de Saori, y la empujaba para que la joven se sentara. Saori estaba sumamente agradecida, y sumamente feliz. Estaba impaciente de que sonara la campana, y esperanzada de que comenzaran las clases. Quería conocer buenos amigos, tener pláticas de alta sociedad, e impresionar a todos con sus buenos modales. De esa forma había sido educada después de todo, por lo que estaba impaciente.

—Espero que el breve recorrido haya sido de su agrado —comenzó Shion—. Y espero no le haya molestado el ser acompañada de estudiantes universitarios —y Saori se impresionó de escuchar esa parte—. Saori, están por comenzar sus estudios de secundaria. Pero aquí en Sanctuary, nos interesa conservar a los estudiantes, y formarlos hasta su graduación universitaria —y Saori asintió—. Por nueve años, convivirá dentro de esta institución, conocerá a muchos amigos, y despedirá a grandes compañeros cuando estos se hayan graduado —y Saori volvió a asentir—. Desde el primer año hasta el noveno, tendrá una de las formaciones académicas más prestigiosas a nivel mundial. Le explicaré cómo está dividida nuestra academia. Los uniformes de nuestra academia son todos iguales, con una sutil diferencia en el emblema. Los estudiantes de secundaria, llevan un emblema de bronce. Los estudiantes de preparatoria, llevan un emblema de plata. A los universitarios se les condecora con un emblema de oro —prosiguió Shion—. Para cada emblema, se necesitan cursar tres grados. Los grados del 1-A al 3-A, y del 1-B al 3-B, son grados de bronce, allí es donde usted tomará sus primeros estudios, mi señorita —y Saori asintió nuevamente, mientras Shion le entregaba su boleta—. Espero que su estadía en la Academia Sanctuary sea muy grata, y llenas de buenas experiencias. Permítame acompañarla a los tableros para verificar su salón —terminó de decir Shion.

—Por favor, no se moleste —agregó Saori con alegría, mientras Shion se encontraba a medio esfuerzo de levantarse de su silla—. Quisiera valerme por mí misma de ahora en adelante. En la mansión Kido siempre están atendiendo a todas mis necesidades, no me dejan hacer nada, y ya es tiempo de que comience a conocer a buenos amigos —continuó Saori, se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a retirarse—. Muchas gracias por todo, señor Shion —insistió Saori, salió del salón, y Shion de inmediato corrió tras de ella.

Los distraídos estudiantes universitarios de primer año, no se esperaban ver a Saori salir por sí misma. La niña sonrió ante ellos, hizo una reverencia, y los universitarios le regresaron la reverencia, y le permitieron retirarse.

—¡Señorita Saori, espere! —se quejó Shion, preocupado por la niña, y entonces miró a los universitarios—. ¡Ustedes! —mencionó Shion, y los seis se sobresaltaron—. La señorita Saori es la sobrina del principal accionista de la Academia Sanctuary. Jamás se le ha permitido socializar fuera de los círculos de la alta sociedad. Necesito que uno de ustedes actué de mayordomo de la señorita Saori, y se cerciore de que nada le pase. Hay que mantener a Mitsumasa Kido despreocupado de su sobrina —y en un principio, todos se miraron mutuamente en confusión, pero de inmediato, Milo y Aioria cruzaron miradas, como leyendo la intención del otro, y ambos levantaron la mano al unísono, sorprendiendo a Shion, y forzando a Camus y a Mu a golpearse los rostros al mismo tiempo—. Bien, Milo es más responsable que Aioria. Confío en ti, Milo —agregó Shion.

—¿Eh? ¡Un director no debería hacer ese tipo de distinciones! —se quejó Aioria, viendo a Milo con desprecio. El joven de cabellera rebelde tan solo sonrió con malicia—. ¡Como sea! ¡Al menos no estaré actuando de niñero de una princesita! —se quejó Aioria.

—Como si me importara, con derrotarte me basta —sonrió Milo con malicia—. Es obvio que el director Shion hizo la selección más acertada. No lo defraudaré, señor Shion —y el director asintió, y entró de nuevo en su oficina—. Perdedor, Aioria perdedor —insultó Milo cuando se cercioró de que Shion no podía escucharlo, y entonces comenzó a retirarse.

—¡Te mataré! —gritó Aioria, y Mu tomó a Aioria de los brazos impidiéndole intentar lastimar a Milo—. ¡Maldito ponzoñoso! ¡No eres más que un sirviente del director! ¡Sin voluntad propia! ¡Lame botas! ¡Manipulador ponzoñoso! —y Aioria forcejeó contra Mu.

—¡Aioria! ¡El manipulador ponzoñoso se está regocijando en tu desprecio! —lo hizo entrar en razón Mu, y Aioria se mordió los labios con odio, y se quitó a Mu de encima—. Por todos los cielos, Aioria. En lugar de preocuparte por quién es el niñero de la niña nueva, mejor vamos a asomarnos a los tableros para cerciorarnos de que hayamos quedado en el mismo grupo —y Aioria parpadeó en un par de ocasiones.

—Es verdad… no los hemos revisado todavía —y Mu suspiró, preocupado por la poca seriedad de Aioria—. Como sea, mientras no me toque en el mismo grupo que el malnacido de Milo. No soportaría otro año con él. Siempre está fastidiándome, no sé cómo puedes aguantarlo —recriminó Aioria.

—Di lo que quieras, Milo y tú han sido rivales desde que éramos estudiantes de acero. Pero no cambia el hecho de que los dos parecen mejores amigos —agregó Mu con un ligero tono de molestia, y Camus reaccionó a esas palabras también con desprecio.

—No digas eso, Mu —comenzó Aioria—. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, eso nadie lo cambia —continuó Aioria—. Milo es mi rival, nunca será más que eso. Ese ponzoñoso escorpión del demonio. Uno de estos días le voy a partir la… —y Mu le golpeó la nuca a Aioria con fuerza—. Iba a decir cara —se quejó Aioria mientras se sobaba la nuca, y ambos salieron en busca de los tableros, seguidos de Camus, Aldebarán y Shaka.

* * *

—Creo que me perdí… —susurró Saori para sí misma, y miró a todos los estudiantes de nivel de bronce a su alrededor. Todos susurraban, y Saori los miró y sonrió. Algunos se rieron a forma de burla, otros tantos solo la ignoraron, un grupo de tres chicas que se veían mayores sin embargo, comenzaron a rumorear entre ellas, y se acercaron a Saori—. ¡Muy buen día! —reverenció Saori—. Mi nombre es Saori Kido, es educado presentarse antes de hacer una petición. Ya que me he presentado sin embargo, quisiera preguntarles sobre la ubicación de los tableros, creo que estoy un poco perdida —y una joven de cabellera morada oscuro, y piel pálida, se rio con malicia mientras sus dos acompañantes, una joven de mirada agresiva y cabellera de color verde, y la otra con una mirada gentil y aparentemente preocupada y que tenía cabello rojo y ojos azules, se acercaban tras de ella como sus guardaespaldas.

—Mi nombre es Pandora Heinstein, mis amigas son Shaina Ofiuco y Marín Icarus —presentó Pandora a sus amigas, y Saori asintió y reverenció nuevamente—. Así que, princesita, eres nueva en la academia. Sería una pena que te toparas con chicas malvadas —sonrió Pandora, y Shaina se rio de igual manera, Marín por su parte veía a Saori con preocupación—. Lindo cabello —continuó mientras tomaba la cabellera de Saori, y la acariciaba con gentileza—. Pero, podría verse mejor. Soy buena con las tijeras, ¿qué te parece un pequeño corte de cabello? Te haría verte más popular —prosiguió Pandora.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Saori emocionada, y en ese momento, Milo caminó por los pasillos, y se horrorizó al ver a Pandora—. Sería increíble. Muchas gracias pero, ¿no llegaremos tarde a clases? Debo primero encontrar mi salón de clases —comenzó la niña.

—No te preocupes, aún hay tiempo —insistió Shaina, tomando a Saori de la mano, Pandora tomó su otra mano, y ambas comenzaron a jalar a la incrédula de Saori en dirección a los baños cuando Milo se posó frente a ellas, asustándolas a las tres—. ¡Ah! ¡Señor Milo! —se avergonzó Shaina—. Se-se-señor Milo. Que grata sorpresa es verlo —continuó Shaina, peinándose el cabello de forma nerviosa—. Felicidades… por graduarse de la preparatoria.

—Ya basta, Shaina —comenzó Milo fríamente, y todos los estudiantes de bronce miraron lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo, un universitario estaba entre ellos—. Estoy decepcionado de ti. ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar hacerle daño a la señorita Kido? —recriminó Milo, y Shaina se estremeció y retrocedió apenada—. Señorita Kido, con el debido respeto —prosiguió Milo—. Permítame llevarla a los tableros. Las clases no tardan en empezar, y usted aún no ha encontrado su salón —prosiguió Milo, y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y observó al mayor frente a ella extenderle la mano.

—No te metas, estás en el ala bronce —mencionó Pandora malhumorada—. Saori, si quieres ser popular, harás lo que yo te diga —prosiguió Pandora, y Saori miró a la joven con una sonrisa—. Yo puedo hacerte popular. Tú quieres ser popular, ¿no es así? —y Saori asintió.

—Perdóneme, señorita Kido —interrumpió Milo nuevamente—. ¿Pero qué podría hacerla más popular? ¿Un nuevo corte de cabello? ¿O poder presumir a sus amigos en su nuevo salón, que usted ha paseado por los pasillos tomado de la mano de un universitario del ala de oro? —prosiguió Milo, y los murmullos alrededor de todo el pasillo estaban dirigidos en admiración a Milo, comenzando rumores no muy agradables para el universitario, pero que eran mejor que lo que podría pasarle a Saori si se quedaba con Pandora.

—Acepto su invitación —sonrió Saori, hizo una reverencia, y aceptó la mano de Milo mientras se ruborizaba un poco—. ¡Pandora! ¡Te veré en el receso! ¡De verdad me gustaría que me cortaras el cabello! —sonrió Saori mientras movía su mano en dirección a Pandora, y Milo la guiaba lejos de las tres problemáticas.

—¡Anda! ¡Vete con el escorpión! ¡Eso no te hará popular! —recriminó Pandora—. ¡Te arrepentirás, Saori! ¡Nadie niega a Pandora! —continuó quejándose, pateó el suelo con fuerza, y miró a sus amigas—. ¡Nos vamos! —comenzó, y observó a Shaina mordiéndose los labios y temblando de odio mientras lágrimas de ira intentaban escapar de sus ojos.

—¡Está tomando de la mano al señor Milo! —enfureció Shaina, y tanto Pandora como Marín la observaron fijamente—. El señor Milo es… la persona que más me importa… esa mocosa la va a pagar muy caro… ¡Me hierve la sangre! —continuó Shaina.

—Descuida —sonrió Pandora—. Va a pagar. Ella quiere ser popular, y aún le debemos un corte de cabello —insistió Pandora—. Cuando terminemos con ella, ni siquiera los bronces de primer grado la querrán cerca. Esa niña rica está a punto de descubrir que el mundo real, puede ser muy cruel —y Pandora rio con delicadeza malévola.

* * *

—Señorita Kido, lamento la inoportuna intromisión —comenzó Milo—. Pero tendré que pedirle de la forma más amable posible, el que evite tener contacto con los Heinstein —continuó Milo—. Puedo asegurarle, que ese supuesto corte de cabello no la ayudará a ser más popular. Hay gente mala en este mundo señorita —prosiguió Milo.

—Me temo que no puedo tomarme muy enserio las palabras de un completo extraño, mi señor escorpión —y Milo se sorprendió por la mención, y observó a Saori detenidamente, mientras la guiaba fuera del edificio, y en dirección al patio de la academia—. No se ha presentado formalmente, solo escuché su apodo, escorpión —y Milo soltó a Saori, y la miró fijamente—. Me presentaré yo primero si no le molesta —y Saori se tomó de la falda, e hizo una reverencia—. Mi nombre es Saori Kido, aunque, al parecer usted ya lo sabía —terminó Saori.

—Tiene unos modales excepcionales, señorita —la alagó Milo, e hizo una reverencia también—. Mi nombre es Milo Antares, tengo 19 años de edad, recientemente me gradué de la academia de plata de Sanctuary, y comenzaré mis estudios universitarios en la academia oro de la misma institución, con especialización en la medicina —prosiguió Milo—. Es un placer conocerla —terminó con excelentes modales.

—El placer es todo mío —sonrió Saori—. ¿19 años? Es genial, un universitario se ha fijado en mí —susurró Saori, y Milo la miró curioso—. Me guiaba a los tableros, joven Milo —y el universitario asintió, le ofreció su mano, y todos los estudiantes en el patio miraron a Saori asombrados.

—Es por aquí —prosiguió Milo, y Saori asintió agradecida, mientras Milo la llevaba ante los tableros—. Veamos, usted es una estudiante de primero, y solo hay dos tableros por grado, así que, su salón deberá ser el 1-A o el 1-B —y Milo comenzó a buscar—. Cefius… Heinstein… Kido, aquí está —apuntó Milo al encontrar su nombre en el primer tablero—. Su salón es el 1-A con el profesor Aioros. Es muy afortunada señorita, Arles es el maestro de 1-B, y tiene la fama de ser un tirano a momento de dejar tareas, yo lo sé, fue mi maestro —le explicó Milo.

—Grupo 1-A con el maestro Aioros —se alegró Saori—. Le agradezco todas sus atenciones señor Milo. Ojala pudiera pagárselo de alguna manera —prosiguió Saori sumamente agradecida, y Milo asintió a esas palabras.

—Si en verdad desea pagarme el favor, solo aléjese de los Heinstein —agregó Milo—. No puede hacerse amiga de ellos, hablo enserio —y Saori comenzó a preocuparse—. Ellos no la harán popular, nadie puede ayudarle a hacerse popular —y Saori cerró sus manos en puños—. La popularidad no es algo que… —intentó decir Milo.

—¡Suficiente! —habló Saori en un elevado tono de voz—. Primero me aleja de la señorita Pandora. Pensé que era una especie de aproximación pero ya veo qué es lo que está ocurriendo —aseguró Saori—. Quiere alejarme de la señorita Pandora porque ella muy amablemente me ofreció un nuevo corte de cabello. Usted egoístamente está negándome asegurándose de que no escale en la línea social, no puedo creer semejante egoísmo —finalizó Saori.

—¿Ah? —se preguntó Milo de forma incrédula—. ¿Acaba de escuchar lo que acaba de decir? No tiene ningún sentido —prosiguió el joven, pero Saori estaba ofendida, e indispuesta a seguir escuchando las explicaciones de Milo—. Escuche señorita Kido, si sabe lo que le conviene, en verdad se alejará de los Heinstein, entiéndalo —trató de explicar Milo.

—¡Ya he escuchado suficiente! —prosiguió Saori con molestia—. Buen día señor Milo —y la enfadada joven se retiró, con los cachetes inflados por el desprecio, y el joven universitario la miró con confusión sin saber lo que había ocurrido, pero permitiendo a la joven retirarse. Después de todo, ya tenía una dirección que seguir.

—¡Excelente trabajo, papanatas! —escuchó Milo una voz que le molestó demasiado, y miró a un universitario de tez morena, una sonrisa malévola, y cabellera azul oscura y revuelta—. ¿Qué mejor forma de comenzar tu año escolar como un dorado, que haciendo enojar a una pequeña de bronce? Tal vez te juzgué mal, tienes un corazón negro, escorpión —se burló el de tez morena, que iba acompañado de dos universitarios más, uno de cabellera verde y corta, que parecía molesto todo el tiempo, y el otro de cabellera larga y de un color azul muy suave, tenía la piel bastante fina, y cargaba una rosa en sus labios.

—Perfecto —se quejó Milo—. Mephisto Carcinus el bueno para nada, Shura Capricorn el emotivo busca pleitos, y Afrodita Pisius la mujercita de los de noveno —se burló Milo, y el trio lo miró con desprecio—. No me compares contigo, sucio cangrejo cobarde. Yo soy un pandillero de honor. Me sorprende que Shura siquiera continúe juntándose con ustedes, par de perdedores —gritó Milo furioso.

—¿Quieres pelear, escorpión? —se acercó Mephisto con una mirada sombría—. ¿Qué te parecería ser expulsado en tu primer día de clases por levantar tu puño contra un superior? No eres más que un debilucho de séptimo —insistió Mephisto.

—¿Por qué no te llevas a tu novia y a tu guardaespaldas fuera de mi vista antes de que decida golpearte y se queden los tres otro año en la academia, ancianos —continuó Milo, y los alumnos comenzaron a agruparse alrededor de ellos—. ¿Qué esperas, Mephisto? ¡Pruébame! —gritó Milo.

—¿A quién llamas novia, ponzoñoso animal? —agregó Afrodita, y antes de poder tomar a Milo del cuello, una mano tomó la de Afrodita, era Shura, que lo detenía—. ¿De qué lado estás? —preguntó Afrodita molesto.

—Del lado que te mantenga en la academia, Afrodita —contestó Shura, y apuntó con la mirada a espaldas de Milo—. Yo no los apoyaré en sus peleas infantiles. Pero les aconsejo que no busquen peleas que no puedan ganar —terminó Shura, y Afrodita miró a espaldas de Milo, encontrando a Aioria respaldándolo—. Vámonos… tienen suerte de que los profesores no hayan visto nada —y Afrodita se sacudió la mano de Shura, y siguió al arrogante en dirección a los salones.

—Uno de estos días, escorpión… —comenzó Mephisto—. Terminaremos lo que empezamos. Voy a darte una paliza tan brutal que llorarás porque te deje en paz —se burló Mephisto—. Un día en que tu amiguito no esté fastidiando —prosiguió Mephisto.

—¡No necesito de ayuda alguna para ponerlos a los tres en su lugar! —aseguró Milo, que se dio la media vuelta, y observó a Aioria detenidamente—. No necesito de tu ayuda. Sé cuidarme solo —insistió Milo, y lo empujó fuera del camino.

—¡De nada! —gritó Aioria molesto—. Es un maldito pesado —continuó Aioria, y Mu se reunió con él—. No deberíamos ayudarlo. Es un tonto, me molesta. No quiero verlo cerca —insistió Aioria, y Mu suspiró en señal de molestia.

—Oye, trata de entenderlo —comenzó a explicarle Mu, y Aioria bajó la cabeza preocupado—. Sin Camus para ayudarle a bajar su rabia, Milo terminará expulsado si no nos tiene cerca para ayudarle a calmarse. Va a ser un año muy difícil para Milo —prosiguió Mu, y Aioria asintió.

—¡Camus! —gritó Milo, que encontró a Camus sentado en una banca, mientras miraba al suelo, visiblemente entristecido—. ¡Camus! ¡Por fin! ¡Alguien civilizado con quien hablar! —se alegró Milo—. Vamos, hay que conocer a nuestras nuevas compañeras. Este año pretendo enamorar más chicas que tú —sonrió Milo.

—Sí… todos los años dices lo mismo… —comenzó Camus en un tono muy bajo de voz—. ¿No has visto las listas, cierto? —preguntó Camus, y Milo recordó que no había buscado su nombre para saber qué salón le tocó—. Me tocó con Aldebarán y con Shaka… —mencionó Camus débilmente.

—¡Oh! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Podremos tomar té con Shaka en la hora del descanso! —mencionó Milo—. ¡Y tener a Aldebarán ayudándome a mantener los pasillos controlados será más sencillo que estando solos tú y yo! —prosiguió Milo, y Camus movió su cabeza en negación.

—Milo… —habló Camus sombríamente—. Más te vale no hacer que te expulsen… no me causes demasiadas preocupaciones… —prosiguió Camus, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. No es el fin del mundo. Solo trata de graduarte conmigo, ¿quieres? —y Camus se puso de pie, y caminó en dirección a Aldebarán y a Shaka—. Increíble… juntos desde la escuela de acero… no sobrevivirá solo… comienzo a preocuparme… —y tanto Shaka como Aldebarán sonrieron gentilmente ante las quejas de Camus.

—Momento… —comenzó Milo—. Eso significa… —y Milo se horrorizó, corrió hasta las listas, y comenzó a buscar su nombre—. ¡Antares Milo! ¡7-A! Pe-pe-pe-pero. ¿Dónde está Acuarión Camus? ¡Siempre somos los dos primeros de la lista! —se preocupó Milo.

—A Camus le tocó estar en el salón 7-B —explicó Aioria, y Milo lo observó horrorizado—. Estás con Mu y conmigo —apuntó Aioria, y Mu lo saludó en silencio—. No me agrada la situación… pero no me gustaría que te expulsaran tampoco… —terminó Aioria.

—Esa es la forma muy particular de Aioria de decir, hay que llevarnos bien, todos somos amigos —sonrió Mu, y Aioria se ruborizó—. Lamento que no compartas salón con Camus, pero anda. Ya es hora de ir a clases. Tenemos de profesor a Gemini —explicó Mu.

—¿Kanon o Saga? —preguntó Milo, y Aioria bajó la mirada intranquilo—. ¿Sa-Sa-Sa-Saga? ¿Nuestro profesor es Saga? —se horrorizó Milo—. ¡No sobreviviré sin Camus para ayudarme a estudiar para los exámenes de física quántica de Saga! ¡He escuchado que la pregunta del examen final de física es el calcular la energía quántica requerida para hacer estallar toda una galaxia! ¿Pero cuál galaxia? —gritó Milo, y Aioria colocó su mano en el hombro de Milo.

—Comprendo tu dolor —lloró Aioria junto a Milo—. Solo tenemos una solución —y tanto Milo como Aioria voltearon a ver a Mu, e hicieron una reverencia antes de que ambos gritaran al unísono—. ¡Por favor cuide de nosotros, maestro Mu! —y eso molestó a Mu.

—No les pasaré las respuestas —se fastidió el de cabello rosa—. Ustedes tendrán que pasar los exámenes por sus propios medios. Ahora dejen el drama y vamos a clases —y Mu se retiró, seguido por el par de resignados.

* * *

—¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Seguro estaba celoso porque estaba haciendo amigas tan fácilmente! —se molestó Saori, mientras buscaba su salón a paso apresurado por los pasillos vacíos de la academia. Las clases ya habían comenzado—. Y yo que pensé que estaba siendo amable. ¿Cómo alguien tan guapo puede ser tan despreciable? ¡Lo odio! —se quejó Saori, y entonces llegó a su salón, encontrando la puerta abierta, y a su maestro, de rostro gentil y cabellera café cremosa, en medio de una presentación.

—¡Oh! ¡Parece que tenemos aún a una compañera que no se ha presentado! —agregó el maestro—. Perdona, acabamos de terminar de presentarnos, supongo que tendrás que conocer a tus compañeros por cuenta propia, pero te ayudaré un poco —y el maestro le extendió la mano—. Mucho gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Aioros Regulus, soy maestro en la academia Sanctuary en el salón 1-A. Me gusta dar clases y cuidar del torpe de mi hermano molestándolo porque aún no tiene novia —y Aioros se soltó a reír, y nadie se rio de su chiste. Al parecer era la cuarta o quinta vez que lo contaba—. Ahora tú —ofreció Aioros, ayudando a Saori a pararse frente al grupo.

—¡Ah! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos! —agregó Saori, e hizo una reverencia—. ¡Mi nombre es Saori Kido! Antes de venir a la Academia Sanctuary, yo estudiaba en casa, era muy aburrido, y no tenía amigos… por eso… mi principal objetivo es hacer a muchos, muchos amigos —se alegró Saori, y sus compañeros comenzaron a tener una buena impresión de ella.

—Perfecto, Saori —aplaudió Aioros—. Ahora… ya que eres bastante enana… ¿dónde te voy a acomodar…? —y el grupo comenzó a burlarse de Aioros por el comentario acerca de la estatura de Saori. Inmediatamente sin embargo, un estudiante levantó su mano—. ¿Qué pasa, Jabu? —preguntó Aioros.

—¡Maestro Aioros! ¡Yo le cederé mi lugar a Saori! —se ofreció el joven, que se sentaba en frente hasta la derecha, pegado a la ventana—. Me correré al asiento de atrás para que Saori pueda ver mejor —insistió.

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres caerle bien a la señorita Saori? ¡Buen movimiento! —agregó Aioros, avergonzando a Jabu, y forzando a todo el grupo a burlarse de él—. Anda, Saori, no hay que desperdiciar el esfuerzo de tu nuevo fan —y Saori asintió, y se sentó en el pupitre hasta el frente, y el avergonzado de Jabu se corrió al pupitre de atrás.

—Debes sentirte sumamente ridículo, Jabu —se burló un joven en el asiento a la derecha de Jabu, tenía la piel ligeramente morena, cabello café, y se reía estúpidamente de Jabu—. Hola, mi nombre es Seiya, Sainto Seiya —se presentó el joven, avergonzando a Saori—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el curioso niño.

—Nada… es solo que… —comenzó Saori—. Nadie jamás se había presentado con tan pocos modales. ¿Fuiste criado por cavernarios? —preguntó Saori, y Seiya se molestó, Jabu tan solo se soltó a reír con fuerza.

—Perdónelo, señorita Saori —comenzó un joven que se sentaba a la derecha de Saori. Tenía la cabellera verde, y parecía más una niña que un joven—. Seiya es de familia campesina. Pero es muy buena persona, lo conozco desde que éramos estudiantes de acero —y Saori asintió—. Mi nombre es Shun, mi apellido es Heinstein —se presentó Shun.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, joven Shun —se alegró Saori—. Espera… ¿Heinstein? —preguntó Saori—. ¿Eres hermano menor de Pandora? —preguntó Saori, y Shun sonrió ante aquella mención—. ¡Tu hermana es divina! ¡Espero que seamos buenas amigas! —se alegró Saori.

—Hermanastra —corrigió Shun—. Mi madre y su padre se casaron. Pandora es mi hermanastra mayor —corrigió Shun, y Saori se impresionó—. También tengo un hermano mayor, su nombre es Ikki Heinstein, está en segundo grado —explicó Shun—. Son muy buenas personas —aseguró Shun, y Saori asintió.

—Conocí a un mentiroso que dijo lo contrario —se molestó Saori—. Él dijo que la señorita Pandora no era una buena persona, y me pidió no acercarme a nadie de los Heinstein. Es un tonto, aún no puedo creerlo. Y se veía tan apuesto —continuó Saori.

—¿Apuesto? —escucharon todos—. Pobre Jabu, se va a desilusionar —y todos se percataron de que Aioros estaba sentado en el suelo frente a ellos escuchando toda la conversación, y se avergonzaron—. Oh, vamos, tienes que decirme quien era. ¿Qué pasa si lo conozco? Podría hacerte el favor a cambio de tu lonche por dos semanas —bromeó Aioros, y el grupo se echó a reír—. Moraleja de esta historia, no platiquen durante mi clase, o le chismearé todo a los maestros —y Saori se ruborizó y movió su cabeza en negación—. ¡Bien! ¡Comencemos con la clase! —y todos se entristecieron—. Lo sé, yo también odio el primer día de clases. Pero hagamos un trato, ustedes no se quejan, y una semana antes del examen les doy una guía de estudio para su examen. Se quejan o no ponen atención, y no hay guía —y todos se preocuparon, pero se callaron, y tomaron sus clases con educación y silencio—. ¿Quién dijo que hacer tratos con los estudiantes no era fructífero? —sonrió Aioros—. Debajo de su pupitre encontrarán su material escolar. Saquen el libro de griego y ábranlo en la página… —continuó Aioros, y durante toda la clase, Saori se alegró de por fin pertenecer a una escuela. Nada podría arruinarle el día.

* * *

—¡Llegan tarde! —pero para los universitarios, el primer día no era del todo agradable—. Antares Milo… Hamal Mu… Regulus Aioria… sepan desde ahora que no toleraré retardo alguno, ni siquiera en el primer día de clases —recriminó Saga Gemini, el instructor de los estudiantes de séptimo grado del nivel oro—. ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa? —preguntó Saga, y el trio se miró mutuamente.

—Con el debido respeto, maestro Saga —comenzó Milo—. Por instrucciones del Director Shion nos vimos en la obligación de servir de escoltas de una distinguida nueva adquisición de nuestra academia, su nombre es Saori Kido —y Saga asintió—. Lamentamos sinceramente la demora. Podemos hablar con el director si es necesario —prosiguió Milo.

—¿El director Shion? —preguntó Saga, y Milo asintió—. Ya veo, pueden irse a sus lugares —y Milo hizo una reverencia, y se dirigió hasta el final del salón a tomar un lugar viendo a la ventana y al fondo. Mu y Aioria tan solo se impresionaron por la manipulación de Milo—. Comenzaremos las clases estudiando la teoría del multi-universo. ¿Alguien sabe lo que significa el multi-universo? ¿alguien? —preguntó Saga mientras el trio se sentaba, Aioria delante de Milo, y Mu a su derecha—. ¡Aioria! —y el joven se paró de forma militar de improviso—. Explícanos con tus palabras qué es la teoría del multi-universo —terminó Saga.

—Pero maestro… es el primer día… nadie estudia el primer día… —se defendió Aioria, y todos se rieron de él. Saga se mostró molesto ante semejante respuesta, Mu suspiró en señal de molestia, y se preparó para levantar la mano e intentar salvar a Aioria de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, pero Milo levantó la mano primero.

—Maestro Saga, permítame enmendar mi retardo respondiendo por Aioria —se ofreció Milo, y Saga asintió, Milo entonces se puso de pie—. La teoría del Multi-universo, es una teoría que explica que existe una cantidad infinita de universos paralelos, o las llamadas Otras Dimensiones —explicó Milo—. Es una teoría que dicta que existe una fuerza denominada cosmos, una energía dentro de todos los seres vivos, dentro de toda la existencia, que fluye a través de nuestros cuerpos como una fuerza universal —y Saga asintió—. Se cree que esta fuerza, es capaz de dividir la realidad en lo que se conoce como el multi-universo. Existen dentro del mismo plano existencial, pero separadas por campos vibraciones enteros —y Milo observó la pizarra, y Saga se hizo a un lado, y le permitió pasar, tomar un gis, y comenzar a escribir—. Un individuo ocupa un lugar en el tiempo y el espacio, dentro de nuestra dimensión —prosiguió Milo—. Pero existe una pequeña variación que se produce en el cosmos, cuando se toma una decisión. Piensen en una moneda al ser lanzada al aire, si yo elijo Euro, y cae emblema, entonces yo pierdo, y se forma la realidad donde perdí —y Milo dibujó una línea, con el símbolo del Euro—. Pero, la teoría dice que hay una realidad donde elegí emblema en lugar de Euro —y Milo dibujó otra línea, una línea con un escudo—. Pero también hay otra realidad donde elegí Euro, y cayó Euro —y Milo dibujó otra tercera línea, con un Euro, y una paloma indicando la correcta elección y caída de la moneda—. Y otra, donde elegí Escudo, y cayó escudo —y Milo dibujó una cuarta línea—. Puede existir también una realidad donde no elegí lanzar una moneda, u otra realidad donde nuestra moneda no es el Euro, y tiene otra denominación, y otra cara, puede ser incluso de otro material, y todo abre más y más líneas, formándose un mundo infinito de realidades que se detonan, por el poder de la decisión. También abrían miles de realidades donde se obtuvo el mismo resultado, pero cuando entra un segundo individuo en el teorema —y Milo volvió al principio, y comenzó nuevamente—. Este individuo, también toma decisiones, y crea sus propios universos paralelos, sus propias otras dimensiones —y Saga asintió—. Por ejemplo, pudo existir una dimensión paralela donde Aioria decidiera contestar a la pregunta del maestro Saga, u otra realidad donde me decidí a no ayudarle. Podemos irnos más atrás, y en definitiva podríamos decir que hay otra realidad donde nuestro maestro es Kanon —y todos rieron al recordar al gemelo de Saga—. U otra, donde los padres de ambos los nombraron al revés, y el maestro Saga sería la misma persona, pero su nombre sería Kanon —y todos volvieron a reír—. No hay forma de saberlo, es solo una teoría que desafía las barreras de la realidad. Podría existir un mundo, donde no somos estudiantes, y somos guerreros luchando por salvar el universo de dioses que en esta realidad no existen, pero que en la otra, tendrían el poder de destruirnos a todos. O simplemente, una realidad, donde no existe la vida en la tierra. Tal vez en alguna realidad tenemos otros hermanos, otros nombres, otros padres, otras parejas, las posibilidades son infinitas —y la clase aplaudió a las palabras de Milo, que hizo una reverencia, y se dirigió a su lugar, sorprendiendo a Mu y a Aioria.

—Excelente —respondió Saga—. No podía esperar menos de uno de los diez primeros lugares de la Academia Sanctuary —prosiguió Saga—. ¡Aioria! ¡Espero que en esta dimensión, puedas seguir conservando tu puesto honorífico como uno de los diez primeros lugares también! ¡O te enviaré a la Otra Dimensión! —apuntó Saga a un par de estudiantes sosteniendo cubetas de agua fuera del salón—. ¿He quedado claro? —preguntó Saga.

—¿En verdad tiene que llamarle a un castigo la Otra Dimensión? —preguntó Aioria en un susurro—. ¡Ha quedado claro, maestro! —prosiguió Aioria, y Saga asintió, y comenzó a borrar lo dibujado por Milo, y a escribir su propia teoría—. Saga está demente —susurró Aioria a Mu.

—La teoría de la Otra Dimensión es al menos más completa y concreta que la teoría de su hermano Kanon sobre las dimensiones portátiles —comenzó Mu—. Aún no he logrado olvidar el sermón sobre una dimensión entera existiendo dentro de un triángulo dorado creado por el cosmos. Como si eso fuera posible. Sería más fácil extinguir todas las luces de las estrellas —terminó Mu.

—O transmitir la fuerza de un relámpago en el estado plasmático de la materia —se burló Aioria—. Recuerdo que hice estallar el laboratorio intentando transformar los electrones de un relámpago en materia plasmática para mi examen final de quinto grado. Casi me expulsan. ¿Cuál fue tu proyecto, Milo? —y el joven de cabellera azul se fastidió.

—No le dicen escorpión por nada, Aioria —explicó Mu—. Trabajó con quince venenos distintos intentando encontrar la cura a varias enfermedades. Su reporte logró impresionar a la comunidad científica, comenzaron a llamarlo el señor de los escorpiones. Pero Milo tenía que realizar pruebas con humanos. Y se negó —y Milo se fastidió—. Lo último que recuerdo es que se usó a sí mismo como sujeto de experimentación, estuvo a punto de morir, pero al mismo tiempo, al parecer, su sistema inmunológico mejoró al nivel de que jamás se ha enfermado. Pero al perder credibilidad con la comunidad científica pues… —y Milo observó a Mu con desprecio.

—Me obligaron a abandonar la senda de la medicina —respondió Milo fríamente—. Solo me permitirán continuar con mis experimentos si me gradúo como uno de los diez primeros lugares de la Academia Sanctuary. Todos me llaman escorpión como recordatorio de mi fracaso, y claro… porque antes de experimentar con escorpiones… yo era un pandillero que jugaba con veneno… además es mi signo zodiacal… —terminó Milo—. Pero eso no tiene importancia. Lo importante es graduarme, y crear esas medicinas capaces de crear milagros. No abandonaré mi tesis… la completaré… cambiaré la precepción que todos tienen de los escorpiones… no son criaturas malvadas… son mortíferas, elegantes… e incomprendidas… —y Milo observó por fuera de la ventana—. Que fastidio… en lugar de pensar en ello, me rebajo a ser niñero de una chiquilla malcriada… debería olvidarme de ella y seguir con mi vida… —y Aioria observó a Milo—. ¿Qué quieres? —se fastidió.

—No vas a dejar que Pandora se meta con ella de nuevo e intente jugar a la estilista con Saori, ¿o sí? —y Milo se molestó por los comentarios de Aioria—. Sabes que Pandora no se detendrá hasta que sea la chica más popular del nivel de bronce, para así poder graduarse y llegar al nivel de plata con una reputación innegable. Ella siempre humilla a las nuevas, en especial a las princesitas —insistió Aioria, y una sombra lo rodeó, y el joven se sorprendió, y se horrorizó.

—¡Aioria!—recriminó Saga, como si una fuerza dorada y hermosa le rodeara el cuerpo—. ¡A la Otra dimensión! —gritó Saga, y Aioria se sobresaltó, y Milo se burló en silencio, mientras su rival era forzado a cargar cubetas de agua fuera del salón de clases.

* * *

Dio la hora del recreo. Saori no comprendía lo que ocurría cuando Aioros se despidió y les dijo que los volvería a ver dentro de dos horas. Todos los estudiantes de 1-A salieron del aula, o se preparaban para irse, pero Saori, confundida, se quedó sentada en su pupitre sin saber qué debía hacer. ¿Cómo eran los recreos para la gente normal? En la mansión, simplemente tomaba el té y esperaba el regreso de sus maestros, pero aquí, todos esperaban impacientes el campanazo de libertad.

—¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? —preguntó Shun, y Saori lo observó con curiosidad—. Siempre comemos todos juntos en el recreo, Seiya y Jabu siempre están discutiendo, pero llegarán a agradarte, te lo aseguro —y un par de niñas se acercaron, y esperaron a Shun—. June, Shunrei, ¿no les molesta que comamos con Saori? —preguntó Shun.

—De ninguna manera —sonrió June, una joven rubia que se acercó a Saori, e hizo una reverencia—. Mucho gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es June Cefius, espero que seamos grandes amigas —y June se hizo a un lado, para que otra joven, de cabellera negra amarrada en una extensa trenza, saludara a Saori.

—Es un placer —reverenció—. Mi nombre es Shunrei Librus. Soy una estudiante de intercambio del oriente —se presentó la joven, y Saori se puso de pie y reverenció de igual manera—. Sería un placer el que nos acompañes a comer —invitó Shunrei.

—Me encantaría —agregó Saori, y en ese momento, Pandora, Shaina y Marín entraron en el salón—. ¡Ah! Pero primero se lo prometí a Pandora —se disculpó Saori, y tanto June como Shunrei intercambiaron miradas de preocupación—. Lo lamento mucho. Pero ya quedé mal con ellas hoy, no me gustaría fallarles dos veces. Será la próxima ocasión —y June sonrió ligeramente preocupada, quería decir algo, pero Shun era su amigo y no pudo arriesgarse.

—¿Comerás con mi hermana? ¡Eso es fantástico, Saori! —prosiguió Shun, que miró a Pandora, y sonrió—. Cuida bien de mi amiga, hermana —sonrió Shun, y Pandora se preocupó un poco, pero asintió de todas formas—. ¡Muchas gracias, hermana Pandora! —prosiguió Shun.

—No… no tienes nada que agradecerme… hermanito —prosiguió Pandora, que se acercó a Saori, la tomó de la mano, y la jaló fuera del salón—. Anda, Saori. Vámonos antes de que ese ponzoñoso… —comenzó Pandora, que al salir del salón sin embargo, se sobresaltó—. ¡Eeek! —agregó por la sorpresa.

—¿Ponzoñoso? Me pregunto de quien estás hablando —agregó Milo de forma sombría, y Pandora se preocupó, Shaina se avergonzó, y Marín suspiró aliviada—. Señorita Kido… tendré que volver a advertírselo. Los Heinstein no son una buena influencia —prosiguió Milo—. Anda… la acompañaré a comer —insistió Milo.

—¡Creo que nadie te pidió tu opinión! —contestó Saori malhumorada, y Milo se sobresaltó, y todos los de bronce observaron al universitario, curiosos—. ¡No necesito una niñera! ¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola! ¡Y Pandora es mi amiga! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ponzoñoso! —gritó Saori, y escuchar ese insulto, forzó a Milo a morderse los labios.

—Esperaría… escuchar ese insulto de quien sea… —comenzó Milo, temblando por el desprecio—. Pero escucharlo de usted… por alguna razón me fastidia… —y Milo tomó aire, y se tranquilizó—. Concéntrate, no pierdas la calma… concéntrate, no pierdas la calma… concéntrate, no pierdas la calma… —y Milo soltó el aire, más relajado—. Es la última advertencia… señorita… —comenzó Milo—. Si se niega a atenderla… me temo que no me quedará más que dejar que aprenda por la experiencia… preferiría evitarle ese dolor… —insistió.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Saori—. ¡No quiero tu falsa estima! ¡Solo me sigues a todas partes porque de seguro el director te lo pidió! —prosiguió Saori—. ¿Crees que soy una niñita indefensa? ¿Crees que no veo que lo único que haces es seguir órdenes? ¡No eres más que un obediente esclavo del director! ¡Sin identidad! ¡No haces más que obedecer y fingir portarte bien! ¡Incluso tu cortesía es falsa! —y Milo se impresionó.

—¿Falsa? —preguntó Milo—. No comprendería la falsedad incluso si esta te tomara de la mano —apuntó Milo a la mano de Pandora—. Se equivoca, señorita Kido. Mi cortesía no es falsa. Trato a todos con el respeto que se merecen, eso no es ser falso, se llama ser cortes y tener educación —prosiguió Milo—. Usted es mejor que esto, puedo verlo en su rostro, en su gentileza, por eso la trato con la cortesía de un caballero que se dirige a una princesa. Pero si la princesa no desea aceptar esa cortesía, entonces a pesar de que en efecto, fue una orden del director, me temo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer —terminó Milo, hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a retirarse—. Probablemente mi error fue, el tratarla como una princesa, cuando debí tratarla como a una niña. Usted disculpe —y Milo se retiró.

—¿Mi-Milo se retiró? —preguntó Pandora—. ¿Así de simple? —y miró a Marín y a Shaina—. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Independientemente si nos dejó solos o no, continuar con el plan podría… —comenzó Pandora preocupada, y Shaina cerró sus manos en puños en intensa molestia—. Shaina, nos arriesgaremos a ser vistas como unas malvadas… —susurró Pandora.

—No me importa… —prosiguió Shaina—. El señor Milo… se portó como todo un caballero a pesar de las palabras de Saori… —y Shaina se mordió los labios—. El Milo que conozco… hubiera humillado a Saori con sus palabras, la habría hecho quedar mal, y sin embargo… Milo retrajo su aguijón. ¿Por qué? —lloró Shaina—. No es el Milo que conozco… no es el Milo que amo… —prosiguió, y Pandora observó a su amiga—. Hagámoslo —suplicó.

—Recuperar mi popularidad después de esto será muy difícil —suspiró Pandora—. Pero me agrada más la idea de darle una lección a ese escorpión —prosiguió Pandora, y comenzó a jalar a Saori. Shaina las siguió a ambas, Marín dudó, pero obedeció de todas formas, mientras Pandora entraba al baño de las niñas—. Sáquenlas —ordenó Pandora, y tanto Shaina como Marín comenzaron a desalojar el baño. Por fortuna solo había niñas maquillándose—. Es momento de que todos en la escuela tengan una impresión de ti que jamás pensaste siquiera tener —y Pandora sacó unas tijeras—. ¡Sosténganla! —ordenó Pandora.

—¿Sostenerme? —preguntó Saori, mientras Shaina y Marín la tomaban cada una de una mano, y Saori comenzó a ponerse nerviosa—. Amm… Pa-Pandora… yo… creo que después de todo me gusta mi cabello así como está… —sonrió Saori con nerviosismo.

—A todos les gusta tu cabello tal como está, Saori —continuó Pandora, abriendo y cerrando las tijeras—. Eso te hace llamar mucho la atención, y me molesta bastante. Nadie puede tener más atención que nosotras. ¿Lo entiendes? —y Pandora comenzó a jalar la cabellera de Saori con fuerza, y a cortarla.

—¡No! ¡Pandora! ¡Me estás lastimando! —se quejó Saori, mientras su cabello caía al suelo en mechones completos—. ¡No! ¡Pandora! ¡Me estás cortando mucho! ¡Suéltame! —pero Pandora solo seguía cortando, y Shaina sonreía con malicia. Marín por su parte, se repugnó de sus acciones, soltó a Saori, y le permitió zafarse.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó Pandora, mientras Saori escapaba del baño de las niñas—. No importa. Puede que no haya terminado mi obra maestra pero… el daño ya está hecho —agregó Pandora, y cuando Saori salió al pasillo, con su cabello hecho un desastre, las risas de los estudiantes de bronce resonaron.

Los estudiantes la rodeaban, todos se burlaban, le decían cosas horribles, y Saori, lloró. Lloró con fuerza, y salió corriendo por los pasillos sintiéndose humillada, y adolorida en su pecho. Su frágil corazón se había roto.

—¡No la dejen escapar! —habló un joven de tez bronceada, cabello largo y café oscuro—. ¡Reda! ¡Spica! ¡Atrápenla! —ordenó, y dos jóvenes, uno de cabellera azul y corta, con un tatuaje de una estrella rosada en su mejilla derecha un poco por debajo de su ojo, y otro de cabellera rosada y larga peinada para arriba, sostuvieron cada uno a Saori de una mano, y la forzaron a ver al grupo de bronces que se burlaba de ella, mientras el ultimo tomaba su celular, y comenzaba a tomar fotos—. Dile adiós a tu vida social, pequeña niña rica —se burló el moreno, antes de recibir una patada en el rostro, que lo derribó al suelo.

Reda y Spica, los jóvenes que sostenían a Saori, fueron tomados del cuello, Spica fue lanzado a los casilleros, mientras Reda era sostenido del cuello, y aplastado por la mano poderosa de un furioso Milo, que lo ahogaba quitándole el aire.

—Spica Casiopeia… Reda Doradus… y Ohko Tigris… —habló Milo de forma sombría—. Siempre tengo que darles una paliza. Pero no me esperaba que fuera tan temprano en el periodo escolar —y Milo pisoteó el celular de Ohko con fuerza, rompiéndolo en pedazos—. ¡Todos ustedes mírense! —gritó Milo—. ¿No les da vergüenza burlarse de una pequeña que ha sido irrespetada? —y Spica se puso de pie para intentar defender a Reda, solo para que Milo lanzara a Reda al joven y ambos terminaran en el suelo—. Escúchame bien… Ohko… el que seas un estudiante de segundo no te da derecho a hacer menos a los de primero, así como ser de séptimo no me da derecho a burlarme de los de segundo —comenzó Milo de forma sombría—. Pero te lo advierto… vuelve a meterte con Saori… y te aseguro, que vas a conocer el por qué me llaman escorpión. ¡Ahora lárguense! —gritó Milo, y los tres huyeron tan rápido como pudieron—. Saori… —comenzó Milo, y Saori se quedó, allí parada, con su cabello hecho un desastre, y la mayoría de los estudiantes de bronce en los pasillos apenados por su comportamiento—. No… se-señorita Kido… —corrigió Milo—. Permítame por favor… —y Milo recibió un abrazo de Saori, que pegó el rostro a su vientre, y tras haberlo hecho, Saori comenzó a llorar con fuerza, y Milo se agachó, y le regresó a la niña el abrazo—. Todo estará bien… Saori… no dejes que la broma de Pandora te afecte, no todos en la academia son malos, y esto les servirá de experiencia… comprenderán que ridiculizar a los demás, no es sinónimo de popularidad… es lo más bajo de todo, es repugnante —y los de bronce se avergonzaron—. Solo piensen, en que todos ustedes pudieron hacer algo para evitar esta tragedia. Pero en lugar de ayudar, se burlaron. Son tan sucios como esos tres —y el silencio imperó en los pasillos, mientras Milo le secaba las lágrimas a Saori—. Ven… no es un caso perdido aún… voy a rebajarme a un nivel que me repugna demasiado, pero… creo que sé cómo podemos arreglar este… pues… —y Saori aspiró con fuerza—. Umm… llamémoslo desastre de la moda —y Saori asintió nuevamente.

* * *

—¡Maldición! ¡Shura no está en nuestro grupo! —en el comedor, Mephisto se quejaba sonoramente, mientras Afrodita y Shura comían sus almuerzos—. Y nos tocó con Suikyo Garuda de profesor. Se le conoce como el terror del 9-B. Será un último año escolar de pesadilla. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Quisiera arrancarle ese maldito rostro sereno que tiene! ¡Me fastidia que me mire así todo el tiempo! —se quejó Mephisto.

—¡Mephisto! ¡Estoy comiendo! —se quejó Afrodita—. ¡No quiero esa imagen mental en mi cabeza! ¡Es horrible y de mal gusto! —prosiguió Afrodita—. Por tu culpa ya perdí el apetito. ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan horribles? De todas formas, aunque Shrura esté en el 9-A nos vamos a seguir juntando para estudiar —insistió Afrodita—. ¿Verdad, Shura? —preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa, y Shura miró a otro lado.

—No me mires de esa forma tan repulsiva —fue la fría respuesta de Shura, que molestó a Afrodita, y forzó a Mephisto a reírse con fuerza. Shura de pronto encontró a Milo caminando en dirección a su mesa, no estaba usando la chaqueta de su uniforme, y caminaba con una Saori que ocultaba su cabeza debajo de la chaqueta de Milo—. ¿Vienes a pelear? Lo arreglaremos en la salida, ahora estamos comiendo, y en la academia, hay que comportarse como es debido, con honor, y respeto —terminó Shura.

—Por todos los cielos… no entiendo cómo puedes juntarte con estos dos… eres en extremo honorable —y Shura lo agradeció con silencio y asintiendo con la cabeza—. Seguro no te dejaron otra alternativa, vieron que eras listo y se te pegaron como el par de alimañas que son intentando aprovecharse de tu honor y sentido de la justicia al usarte de guardaespaldas —terminó Milo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Básicamente así fue —mencionó Mephisto—. Pero eso fue cuando éramos estudiantes de bronce, ahora Shura, aunque no comparta nuestros métodos, es uno de nosotros. Y te partirá el rostro de ser necesario —se quejó Mephisto—. ¿Qué quieres? Intento comer y tu rostro me va a hacer vomitar —continuó Mephisto.

—¡No vine por ti! ¡Vine por la princesa! —apuntó Milo a Afrodita, que se sobresaltó por la noticia, y enfureció al ser llamado princesa—. Tengo una emergencia de moda —continuó Milo, y Afrodita parpadeó en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Emergencia de moda? —preguntó Afrodita—. ¿Moda como en ropa? ¿O como en cabello? —y Milo tomó su cabello—. ¡Un lienzo que moldear! —se alegró Afrodita—. Oye pero espera… yo te odio… ¿por qué razón habría de ayudarte a ser bello y hermoso? —y Milo enfureció—. Digo… si me viera como tú buscaría ayuda desesperadamente pero… rebajarte a este nivel… a quien quieres impresionar debe de ser toda una diosa —y Milo se molestó.

—¡No es para mí! —gritó Milo furioso—. Pon tu maldito precio de una buena vez, antes de que decida lastimarte y forzarte a ayudarme —y Saori se impresionó. El caballeroso Milo se había transformado en todo un demonio en tan escaso periodo de tiempo. De pronto, las palabras de Milo de tratar a todos como se merecen, rodearon su mente.

—Umm… —se preguntó Afrodita—. Hoy encerramos a un gordito en un casillero, y el muy tonto nos delató —comenzó Afrodita—. Pero como no conoce nuestros nombres, el malnacido dijo que había sido una mujer muy fuerte como para levantarlo, y claro, me descubrieron —enfureció Afrodita.

—¿Me preguntó por qué habrá sido? —agregó Milo con sarcasmo—. Bien… le daré un susto a ese gordito, pero no lo voy a lastimar mucho, no sería justo —continuó Milo, y Afrodita lo detuvo, con una sombría sonrisa.

—Olvida al gordito —comenzó Afrodita—. De todas formas, Shura ya se vengó por eso —y Shura asintió—. Lo que no puedo remediar sin embargo, es mi castigo. Lavar los baños… ¿puedes imaginarlo? ¡Yo, el pináculo de la belleza, desinfectando el asqueroso suelo de un baño con mis bellas y hermosas manos! ¡Se llenarán de arrugas! ¡Además el desinfectante no es bueno para la piel! ¡No señor! ¡No es un castigo siquiera digno de mi persona! —y Milo se preocupó—. ¡Te ayudaré con la condición de que limpies los baños por mí! —apuntó Afrodita.

—Los baños… de las chicas… ¿verdad? —y Afrodita enfureció, tomó una silla, y se preparó para azotarla contra Milo—. ¡Bien! —agregó Milo arrogantemente, y mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza—. Me denigraré a la labor de lavar los baños. Pero a cambio, me ayudarás con mi problema —y Afrodita asintió, y Milo le extendió la mano—. ¿Tenemos un trato? —preguntó Milo.

—Un segundo —respondió Afrodita, tomó alcohol y un pañuelo, vertió un poco de alcohol en este, y comenzó a limpiar la mano de Milo, que se moría de la vergüenza, ya que solo una vez que su mano estuvo limpia, Afrodita le tomó la mano y selló el trato—. Te verás hermoso cuando termine contigo —agregó Afrodita.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Que no es para mí! —gritó Milo—. Sígueme, princesita —y Milo se retiró, seguido de Afrodita. En el comedor sin embargo, Aioria y Mu se habían parado a medio camino a sus mesas con las bandejas de su comida para observar lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado para que Milo se rebajará a ese nivel? —preguntó Aioria, y Mu movió sus hombros arriba y abajo sin saber qué responder—. Oye, Mu… —comenzó Aioria nuevamente—. Quiero quedarme después de clases un poco más —terminó.

—Bien… —terminó Mu—. Te acompañaré… pero no voy a hacer tu tarea —terminó Mu, y Aioria asintió—. Comamos ahora que podemos. Tengo un presentimiento que me dice que no vamos a querer cenar esta noche —y Mu continuó su camino en búsqueda de una mesa.

* * *

—¿El baño de niñas? —se quejó Afrodita, y Milo se avergonzó y asintió—. Si esta es otra de tus sucias bromas, Milo… —prosiguió Afrodita en tono molesto, y Milo enfureció—. Ustedes y sus continuas burlas. ¿Acaso un hombre no puede ser hermoso? —preguntó.

—¡No estoy bromeando! —gritó Milo—. Y para probártelo, yo voy primero —agregó Milo, entró en el baño, y todas las niñas dentro se horrorizaron y gritaron apenadas—. ¡Todas fuera! ¡Hay una rata en el baño! —y todas se asustaron, y salieron del baño a toda prisa—. Vamos, antes de que sospechen —terminó Milo, y Afrodita se puso nervioso, pero entró en el baño seguido de Saori—. Ella es la del problema —apuntó Milo—. Y no podía meterla al baño de chicos, así que será mejor que trabajes rápido.

—No apresures a la belleza —se quejó Afrodita—. Ahora veamos —y Afrodita le quitó la capucha a Saori de encima, y al hacerlo, Afrodita infló sus mejillas de la risa, se dio la media vuelta, y rio con fuerza, sosteniéndose el estómago, e incluso llorando por lo que acababa de ver—. ¡Eso tiene Pandora dibujado por todo el cabello! —se burló Afrodita, y Saori comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

—¡Deja de burlarte! —se quejó Milo—. Solo mírala. ¿Te parece eso divertido? —preguntó Milo, y Afrodita sintió que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos—. Es su primer día de clases… es el día en el que creas bellos recuerdos… y mira lo que el primer día de clases le ha hecho. ¿Crees que es justo? —preguntó Milo.

—Si lo pones así… es terrible… —lloró Afrodita un poco, y se secó las lágrimas—. Bien… veré que puedo hacer… esto es un desastre —y Afrodita acercó su mano a Saori, que se retrajo, asustada—. No puedo trabajar así —explicó Afrodita.

—No debiste reírte en primer lugar —explicó Milo—. Saori… ven… —agregó Milo, extendiéndole la mano—. Confía en mí… —y Saori se ruborizó, asintió, y tomó de la mano de Milo—. Afrodita es una princesa, pero es bueno con las tijeras —agregó Milo.

—Vuelve a llamarme princesa, y te juro que mis tijeras visitarán tu cabello —agregó Afrodita, y comenzó a trabajar en Saori—. Hay que darnos prisa, no quiero que me vean salir de este baño y se inicien rumores.

—No te preocupes —agregó Milo—. Tengo un leve presentimiento que me dice, que estamos bien resguardados —explicó Milo. Fuera del baño de las niñas, Mu y Aioria hacían guardia. Pero el pasillo estaba inexplicablemente vacío.

—Oigan… no necesitamos de su ayuda… —habló Aioria, y Mu sonrió junto a él, y miró por los pasillos—. Podemos asegurar la reputación de Milo nosotros solos —insistió Aioria, y Mu volvió a reír—. No le veo la gracia —agregó Aioria.

—Nosotros hacemos lo que nos viene en gana, Aioria —gritó Mephisto, se encontraba en un extremo del pasillo, evitando que los estudiantes se acercaran, Shura estaba en el otro haciendo lo mismo—. De todas formas, lo hacemos por Afrodita, no por Milo.

—Pensé que lo hacíamos por la niña —respondió Shura desde el otro extremo del pasillo, y Mephisto se ruborizó—. Pero si es por Afrodita, los dejaré pasar —insistió Shura en señal de molestia, y Mephisto se molestó.

—¡Bien! ¡Lo hacemos por la niña! —gritó Mephisto—. ¡No me gustó para nada ver ese rostro lleno de lágrimas, que fastidio! —se avergonzó—. ¡Pero métetelo en la cabeza, gato tonto! ¡No somos amigos! —gritó Mephisto, y continuaron con su guardia.

* * *

—¿Qué habrá pasado con Saori? —preguntó Aioros mientras miraba su reloj, la clase ya había comenzado, y Aioros se preparaba para tomar asistencia, pero el pupitre de Saori estaba vacío. Shun, Seiya, y Jabu, mostraron su preocupación al intercambiar miradas—. No me gusta poner faltas en el primer día pero. Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa —comenzó Aioros, pero la puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando a Milo—. Um… este es 1-A —mencionó Aioros.

—Sé perfectamente qué grupo es —comenzó Milo—. Le traigo a una desertora, no es bueno que se pierda su primer día de clases —agregó Milo avergonzado—. Anda, tienes que entrar —y Aioros alcanzó a ver unos mechones morados moviéndose como si alguien negara con la cabeza escondiéndose detrás del marco—. Te ves bien, ¿cuántas veces tengo que mencionártelo? —se avergonzó Milo—. Demasiado bien… como lo odio a ese princesito —se quejó Milo—. Confía en mí —y Saori asintió, y entró en su salón, impresionando al grupo.

—Perdone… la tardanza… Maestro Aioros… —agregó Saori, y el grupo estaba sin habla. Su cabello estaba corto hasta la altura del cuello, y había sido rizado. Un pequeño mechón le caía por enfrente de la cabeza, era el mechón que Aioros vio negar con fuerza. Saori estaba apenada, asustada, y sonrojada, nadie podía quitarle la vista de encima, mucho menos Milo, que intentaba desviar la mirada solo para volver a posarla en ella—. Muchas… gracias… señor Milo… —se avergonzó Saori, y Milo asintió, y salió del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Horas más tarde, sonó la campanada para salir de clases. Milo sin embargo, no se había ido, permanecía fuera de los baños, esperando a Afrodita, que llegó con los utensilios de limpieza, se los entregó a Milo, y se retiró con una burla sonora.

—¡Lo detesto! —agregó Milo, subiéndose las mangas, y sosteniendo un cepillo en su mano—. Me he rebajado más que nunca. Este será un día muy difícil —prosiguió Milo, y una mano entró en su cubeta tomando la esponja—. ¿Eh? ¿Aioria? —se preguntó Milo, y de pronto, otra mano tomó un atomizador y un trapo—. ¿Mu? —preguntó Milo nuevamente.

—No fastidies y deja que te ayudemos —agregó Aioria, y entró en el baño—. Trabajando juntos seguramente terminaremos más rápido —insistió el joven, y sonrió para Milo.

—Pero eso no lo hará menos asqueroso —terminó Mu, y se amarró el trapo a la nariz—. Si me desmayo, sácame lo más rápido que puedas y llévame a la enfermería —ordenó Mu con molestia.

—Par de necios —sonrió Milo—. Pido los baños de las niñas —agregó Milo y corrió por la puerta rosada, y Aioria se sobresaltó—. Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda, Aioria, yo invito la cena si te queda hambre —terminó Milo.

—¡Vas a tener que pagar fideos de los más caros! —se quejó Aioria—. Si es que salgo de esta con vida. ¡Púdrete Milo! —y Aioria entro en el baño de chicos—. ¡Aaaaah! ¡No puede ser tan difícil atinarle! ¡Qué asquerosos! —y Mu suspiró, y entró al baño de chicas a ayudar a Milo.

* * *

—¡Se-se-se-señorita Saori! —gritó Tatsumi sorprendido cuando Saori llegó con el nuevo corte de cabello a la mansión—. ¿Pe-pe-pe-pero que le pasó a su cabello? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le hicieron daño? —preguntó Tatsumi en repetidas ocasiones.

—Fue… —comenzó Saori, y Tatsumi la miró con curiosidad—. Fue… muy amable conmigo… —sonrió Saori, y Tatsumi no supo qué decir—. Creo… creo… —comenzó Saori—. Creo que estoy enamorada… —suspiró Saori, y Tatsumi cayó en shock, y se desmayó—. Milo Antares… —suspiró Saori—. Ya quiero que sea mañana… quiero volver a verte… gracias… —se sonrojó Saori.

* * *

—¡Vomitaré! —gritó Milo—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que incluso las mujeres pueden ser tan sucias? ¡Esos baños estaban sumamente asquerosos! —se quejó Milo, y comenzó a temblar de miedo—. El color rosa no le quita lo horripilante, lo hace peor —se estremeció Milo.

—No quiero volver a ver un baño en toda mi vida —comenzó Mu—. Me convertiré en ermitaño, solo haré mis necesidades detrás de árboles… está es la última vez que me dejo convencer de hacer esto —prosiguió Mu, con el rostro verde del asco.

—¡Ustedes no tuvieron que destapar baños tapados! —gritó Aioria, y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos—. Como sea… hay que borrar esa imagen de nuestras mentes… —y tanto Milo como Mu asintieron—. ¡Cenemos! —agregó Aioria.

—¿Ah? —se quejó Milo—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en cenar tras esa experiencia tan desagradable? —se quejó Milo, y Aioria sonrió—. ¿Mi estómago está por estallar y tú te atreves a pensar en comida? —se quejó.

—¡Tú prometiste comida y quiero comida! —se quejó Aioria, y Mu suspiró, ignorándolos a ambos y siguiendo con su camino—. Es lo menos que puedes hacer, además a mí me tocó el baño de niños —continuó Aioria.

—¡Bien! ¡Los invitaré a cenar! ¡Pero no me agradas, Aioria! —continuó Milo, y Mu tan solo sonrió—. Hay un restaurante de fideos cerca de la estación. Ahora apresurémonos, no quiero que me vean con ustedes, se me pegará lo pensador e inútil de Aioria —y el trio se retiró, llevándose bien, a pesar de todas sus diferencias—. Este será un largo año escolar.

* * *

**Ok, espero haber logrado hacer ver a los dorados en una luz distinta a la habitual. La verdad estoy satisfecho con el resultado pero ustedes decidirán que tanto sobrevivirá esta historia. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, muchas gracias por leer y que disfruten su fin de semana.**


	2. Clubes Sociales

**Hola gente, muchas gracias por sus reviews, estoy completamente agradecido. Me da mucho gusto también ver a mis fieles lectoras de "Guerras Doradas" dándole la oportunidad a esta historia, pero me faltaron dos que empiezan con D, me sentí traicionado por ellas T_T, jajaja es broma, es broma. Ahora, permítanme hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de que lean este capítulo. En definitiva, es un universo alterno, Milo incluso hizo la explicación en su pizarrón. Ahora, alguien mencionó el pizarrón de gises, bueno, ya que estamos en eso, sí, actualmente no hay pizarrones de gises, pero estamos hablando de 1985, un año antes de que empiece la serie original, así que, no sé ustedes, pero en ese tiempo todavía había pizarrones de gises. Ahora, también es importante aclarar que la moneda es el Euro, que entró en vigor el primero de enero de 1999, pero hay que aclarar que este es un universo alternativo y puedo tomarme algunas libertades, pero las explicaré ahora mismo:**

**1 – El año es 1985**

**2 – La moneda principal es el Euro**

**3 – La historia sucede en Grecia**

**4 – Japón es la primera potencia mundial en lugar de Estados Unidos**

**5 – Europa está sufriendo un proceso de globalización Japonés**

**Esos son los principales cambios. Recuerden, es un universo alternativo, hay variaciones, y puedo tomarme estas libertades, no voy a exagerar mucho en las libertades como en "Guerras Doradas", pero sí habrán alguno que otro detalle, trataré de explicarlo cuando se presenten.**

**Ahora, no iba a poner este capítulo aún, pero curiosamente cuando me asomé a ver mis estatus, vi que llevaba 88 hits, así que. ¡Gracias por 88 hits a mi historia! Sé que solo es un número, pero son los 88 caballeros de Athena, me dieron ganas de actualizar antes para celebrarlo. Ahora, antes de que llegue el hit 89, a contestar reviews:**

**TsukihimePrincess: Señorita, al menos el 90% de las veces eres la primera en dejar reviews, gracias. Milo en verdad es un caballero, su personalidad es muy compleja, de hecho tiene la personalidad más compleja de todos los dorados, y no lo digo porque yo sea un Escorpio. En este capítulo exploraremos un poco más su personalidad. En cuanto a Pandora, en efecto, es la malvada chica popular, Shaina y Marín son sus aliadas básicamente porque tienen la misma edad, en esta historia, hay 18 grupos, del 1-A al 9-A, y del 1-B al 9-B, tengo incluso un Excel en el que separé a los personajes por edades y grupos, en total saldrán 95 personajes, de los cuales: 76 son estudiantes de los niveles bronce, plata y oro. 13 son el personal docente de la Academia Sanctuary. Ninguno es personaje original, bueno, miento, solo dos que aparecen en "Guerras Doradas", y los voy a reciclar. En cuanto a Milo como Erudito en física cuántica, Milo es uno de los diez primeros lugares de la academia, así que prácticamente, sí, lo es. Y los ataques de los dorados seguirán saliendo como un toque cómico de la historia. Gracias por tu review, y disfruta.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Señorita, puede que se haya unido tarde al grupo de lectoras de "Guerras Doradas", pero me alegra mucho que sigas otra de mis historias y lo mejor de todo, desde el principio, muchas gracias por darme otra oportunidad. Lo que mencionas de Saori vengándose, lo lamento, pero no va a suceder, Saori no es así, jajaja. Es verdad, tengo problemas con las edades de los personajes, y algunos pensarán que las parejas son pedófilas como lo mencionan algunos, pero no puedo hacer mucho con tan poco reparto de personajes cercanos a la edad de Saori, después de Kiki, Saori es la menor de toda la serie, wow. Camus es frívolo, no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, pero intentaré hacer relucir su personalidad de la forma más adecuada. Qué bueno que te gustó la escena del baño, trataré de darle un toque cómodo entre romántico y cómico a esta historia sin caer en ridiculizar a los personajes como en otras historias que he leído, saben que mi fuerte es el sufrimiento, la sangre y el drama, con esta historia exploraré terrenos muy diferentes. Claro que Saori terminará uniendo a todos, este capítulo lo demuestra. Qué bueno que te gustó el castigo de la Otra Dimensión, jajajajaja, habrá más referencias a los ataques de los dorados. La personalidad de Aioros la estoy extrayendo del Episodio G, espero no les moleste, lean el Aioros Gaiden para que me entiendan. ¿Estabas hambrienta de fics? Espero que no estés adieta, porque me conocen, y saben que mis historias son altas en calorías.**

**Isagamboa7: Lo entiendo, pero espero que me expliques mis calificaciones, Isa, realmente quiero saber qué estoy haciendo mal, tienes que admitir que eres bastante exigente señorita.**

**Roygvid: Mi brother como estás, uno de mis pocos lectores hombres, jajaja, que bueno que estás por aquí nuevamente. Espero no haberme acabado los chistes, quiero que sea una historia cómica sin terminar en ridiculizar a los personajes, tengo mucho respeto por todos los dorados y sus personalidades, el resto no me importa mucho, jajaja. ¿Milo de lolicon? Jajaja, no, la verdad no, Camus lo explica bien en este capítulo, lo que Milo tiene es un complejo de paternidad, Saori es la rara aquí. Camus en esta realidad seguirá siendo el mejor amigo de Milo, no sé si vaya a durar, la verdad estoy muy encariñado con el trio de los milagros y Camus no entra en esa imagen todavía, mi objetivo sin embargo, es que lo sea. Gracias por tu review, espero verte por mis historias más seguido.**

**cuatecatl88: ¿Qué traigo contra el cabello largo? Amiga, mi novia tiene el cabello largo, jajajajaja. Hay una razón para dejar a Saori "sin melena", en Saint Seiya, Saori tiene trece años, pero se ve de 17 o 18, y lo que yo trato de hacer es quitar a la diosa Athena, y mostrar a Saori tal como era a inicios de la serie, inocente, algo infantil, testaruda, todos recuerdan a esa Saori que nos duró hasta que Jaiman del Cuervo se la robó y empezaron a madurarla a la fuerza. Pero la actitud es solo uno de los problemas, el otro es la apariencia, ¿cómo puedo escribir una historia con una Saori inocente, si todos la imaginan como en la serie original? Digo, tiene 12 años. Así que la manera más sencilla de denotar inocencia, es cortándole el cabello, así que, tienes cierto grado de razón, le corto el cabello a Saori, pero porque es mi manera de distinguir a la Saori inocente, de su Saori futuro, la de cabello largo. Así que siempre que tenga que usar a una Saori "joven", tristemente tendré que desproveerla de su cabellera para dar la ilusión de juventud que requiero en esta historia, y que vieron en "Guerras Doradas". Pandora, nuevamente reitero, es la mala de la película, pero no saldrá en todos los capítulos, este por ejemplo. En verdad quiere a Shun, como todos los animes escolares, incluso los malos tienen su corazoncito, jajajajaja. Solo una corrección, Milo definitivamente, no ve a Saori bajo la misma luz que Saori comienza a ver a Milo, de lo contrario, la historia sería muy obvia.**

**mermaid-amazon: Bienvenida a la lista de los que dejan reviews, jajajajaja. Espero verte por aquí en más ocasiones. Mi historia como precursor del Milori comenzó en "Guerras Doradas", y desde esa historia me dí a la tarea de contestar reviews públicamente. ¿Por qué? Pues porque había lectores que no tenían cuenta, firmaban de Guest o anónimo, y no había forma posible de contestar esos reviews, por ello, para ser parejos, contesto en público. Bienvenida, y espero que igual que con los cinco anteriores, que me han seguido desde "Guerras Doradas", te identifiques con la historia, formes parte de ella, crezcas con ella, y mis lectores no me permitirán mentir, incluso tomo en cuenta las opiniones de mis lectores para darle forma a la historia, incluso para formas parejas. Disfruta de tu estadía, y muchas gracias por dejar review. Y no sé si Milo sea sexy, me vería muy raro si lo mencionara, soy hombre, jajajajaja.**

**Perfecto, ya terminé, y siguen siendo 88 hits. En fin, no tengo idea, y lo digo enserio, de cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia. Supongo que dependerá de cuantos quieran ustedes que tenga. Saben que soy capaz de llevar una historia hasta los 50 capítulos, "Guerras Doradas" lleva 51 y todavía no acaba, por Athena, estoy loco. Lo que sí, aclaro desde ahora, me aburrí de mi cerebro y lo desechó la terapia, no lo verán aquí en "Academia Sanctuary", el nació producto de la cafeína y los efectos especiales de "Guerras Doradas", les manda saludos de todas formas, él trabaja en "Guerras Doradas" Actualmente, muahahahaha. En fin, gracias por su tiempo, y a leer se ha dicho, disfruten.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Mansión Kido. 09 de Abril de 1985.  
**

Era el segundo día de clases, y pese a lo problemático del primer día, Saori estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar, y a lograr su sueño de tener una vida normal como cualquiera otra niña de su edad. Sonrió ante su reflejo en el espejo, y jugueteó con sus nuevos risos, impresionada por el cómo se le veían, y del cómo resaltaban sus ojos color zafiro suave.

Ayer había llorado mucho, había sido humillada, se le había roto el corazón. Pero ayer también se sintió aliviada por un calor muy sobrecogedor en su pecho, mientras un estudiante universitario se preocupaba por ella, hasta el grado de ayudarla en sus momentos difíciles, y borrar el gran daño que le habían hecho. Su nueva cabellera era la prueba definitiva de la preocupación genuina de un universitario que la trataba como toda una princesa.

Un rubor le coloreaba las mejillas gentilmente, mientras recordaba la gentileza de Milo, quien a pesar de haber sido insultado por Saori, había actuado con respeto, y desinteresadamente, había transformado lo que bien pudo haber sido el peor día de su vida, en algo mágico y lleno de esperanza en la bondad del corazón humano.

—Me comporté como toda una egoísta —se apenó Saori—. Y él fue muy gentil. Quiero volver a verlo. Quiero que vuelva a tratarme como una princesa —sonrió Saori, se puso de pie, tomó su maletín con sus pertenencias, y salió de su habitación con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Milo Antares —sonrió Saori—. Por favor cuida de mí hoy también —y con una sonrisa, Saori bajó las escaleras y salió de su mansión. Tatsumi ya la esperaba con la puerta de su limosina abierta, y la niña corrió a los interiores de su vehículo—. ¡Rápido Tatsumi! —gritó Saori, confundiendo a su mayordomo—. ¡Ya quiero llegar! ¡Rápido! —y Tatsumi cerró la puerta, y comenzó a conducir en dirección a la Academia Sanctuary.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 2: Clubes Sociales.**

* * *

—¡Estoy agotado! —gritó Milo con molestia, mientras caminaba bostezando a cada dos pasos, con su maletín en su mano derecha colgándole tras la espalda. Incluso al caminar, Milo tenía un porte que denotaba seguridad en sí mismo, y un leve grado de soberbia—. No dormí muy bien… salí muy tarde de la academia anoche, y ese tonto de Aioria quiso cenar —prosiguió Milo, mientras Camus lo escuchaba a medias pues caminaba mientras leía un libro. En ocasiones inclusive, Milo terminaba jalándole el brazo para que Camus evitara golpearse con algo mientras caminaba—. ¿Cómo está ese libro? —preguntó Milo.

—Aburrido —respondió Camus—. Los protagonistas simplemente no tienen personalidad, y el autor no mantiene un estilo de narración concreto. Primero habla con modales, y a la página siguiente habla con rudeza —prosiguió Camus, y Milo nuevamente lo jaloneó antes de que se diera de cara con un poste de luz—. Me es más interesante saber por qué saliste con Mu y Aioria ayer… ¿qué ocurrió? —volvió a preguntar Camus.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó Milo, y Camus cerró su libro con fuerza, lo que sorprendió a Milo—. No le pusiste el separador… —apuntó Milo al libro, y Camus le prestó muy poca importancia y en su lugar observó a Milo fijamente—. No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Mu y Aioria solamente me ayudaron con un pequeño problema que involucra a Saori —y Camus parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Milo.

—¿La niña rica del salón 1-A? —y Milo asintió—. Milo… las jovencitas como Saori no cuentan en la competencia de quién enamora a más chicas —habló Camus con frialdad, y Milo se sobresaltó por la revelación—. De todas formas… podrías ir a la cárcel si las autoridades sospechan que estás interesado en una niña tan joven —y Milo se sonrojó.

—¡Claro que no! —le gritó a Camus, y el joven se sorprendió hasta el grado en que se quedó boquiabierto—. ¡Ah! ¡Perdona Camus! ¡No era mi intención alzarte la voz! —se disculpó Milo, y varios estudiantes que caminaban rumbo a la academia, pararon su caminar para observar al par de universitarios—. Qué vergüenza… le grité a Camus… eso no está bien… —se preocupó Milo, y Camus observó a su amigo, y sonrió.

—Relájate, Milo —agregó Camus, y Milo asintió sumamente avergonzado por su comportamiento—. No estoy molesto. Simplemente me sorprendiste con tus preferencias —y Milo se sobresaltó, y abrió la boca intentando hablar—. Es broma —terminó Camus, y Milo se sintió manipulado—. Te conozco, sé que no puedes evitar el querer cuidar de los demás. Bajo esa actitud de maloso que tienes la verdad es que está encerrado un hombre de buen corazón, que siempre se preocupa por los demás, incluso si va en contra de su propia voluntad —y Milo se molestó un poco por ser psicoanalizado por Camus, pero lo soportó por tratarse de él—. De todas formas, a Milo le gusta dominar a las chicas, una pequeña tan sumisa como Saori no representa un reto para el desvergonzado escorpión —terminó Camus, y continuó su camino.

—Si lo mencionas de esa forma me haces sentir sucio, Camus —continuó Milo, y la limosina de Saori llegó, justo en el momento en que el par se preparaba para entrar a la academia. Tatsumi bajó, le abrió la puerta a Saori, y la niña bajó con excelentes modales, aunque al ver de reojo a Milo, sonrió, y el arrogante de cabellera azul despeinada se ruborizó por la sonrisa, forzando a Camus a parpadear extrañado por la reacción.

—Muy buenos días, señor Milo —agregó Saori, e hizo una reverencia. Milo simplemente se mordió los labios, intentando controlarse, suspiró olvidando la vergüenza, e hizo una reverencia en dirección a Saori, que se sonrojó por el gesto—. Espero… verlo más tarde… —y Saori comenzó a caminar dentro de la academia, mirándose los zapatos en todo momento, y con un gentil rubor en su rostro. Milo entonces dejo la reverencia, y miró a Camus, que lo observaba con ojos de desaprobación.

—No me juzgues —recriminó Milo—. Me agradan los niños… y no me gusta que estén tristes —agregó Milo con un rubor en su rostro, y Camus se rascó la barbilla, y miró a Milo fijamente—. Oye… me estás poniendo nervioso —agregó Milo sobresaltado, y Camus entonces sonrió.

—Ya entendí —continuó Camus, y Milo sintió que sudor frio le caía de la frente—. Milo tiene complejo de paternidad —y Milo se sonrojó aún más—. Entonces quieres tener una hija igual a Saori. Eso explica muchas cosas. Por un momento me preocupé y pensé que tenías una mente sucia —y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia—. Todos los escorpios quieren ser papás, pero adoptar a una niñita imaginariamente. Milo eres despiadado —se burló Camus.

—Camus… te agradecería que dejaras de jugar al psicólogo conmigo —comenzó Milo—. Preferentemente, evitarlo en las puertas de entrada de la academia, donde todos se enteran de lo que dices —y Camus se percató de que varias muchachas veían a Milo con gentiles sonrisas en sus labios—. ¿Ves lo que causas? —preguntó Milo.

—Si… —comenzó Camus—. Veo que voy perdiendo en el juego de quien enamora a más compañeras… —y Milo se golpeó la frente con fuerza—. Tal parece que me llevas un amplio margen de ventaja —y Milo suspiró sumamente avergonzado.

* * *

—¡Saori! —gritó Jabu mientras Saori paseaba con la mente en las nubes, y el joven frenó su correr frente a la niña, al parecer se había esforzado por alcanzarla cuando la vio. Seiya llegó con él, aunque él no parecía tan cansado como Jabu—. Saori, que bueno que te encuentro. ¿Ya elegiste a qué club unirte? —preguntó Jabu, y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Club? —preguntó Saori, miró a su alrededor, y encontró a varios estudiantes de todos los grados, desde bronce hasta el oro, recorriendo los alrededores de la entrada principal con letreros y anunciando sus clubes mientras buscaban a nuevos miembros—. ¿Por qué están todos aquí afuera? Las clases comienzan en cinco minutos —se preguntó Saori.

—Hoy es el segundo día de clases —agregó Seiya—. En el primer día se conocen a los profesores, pero en el segundo el director nos da la oportunidad de invertir el día en la búsqueda de un club al cual pertenecer —explicó Seiya—. La Academia Sanctuary es famosa porque ha adoptado las tradiciones orientales de fomentar los clubes sociales como en Japón. El movimiento ha tenido tanto éxito que otras academias comienzan a hacer lo mismo, pero la Academia Sanctuary es la más reconocida por esta iniciativa, tanto, que los clubes ya son una forma de vida para los estudiantes. Aunque yo ya tengo un club. El club de regresar a casa —se burló Seiya.

—¡Ni de broma! —se escuchó el grito de un adulto, que le dio un coscorrón a Seiya por su imprudente comentario—. Escúchame bien. Aquí en la Academia Sanctuary, el pertenecer a un club no es una opción, es una obligación —prosiguió el maestro, de tez ligeramente morena, cabello rojizo castaño, y apariencia fiera.

—Dohko, ¿Qué te he dicho de golpear a los alumnos? —interrumpió Shion, que llegaba junto a Dohko—. Te pido una disculpa, Seiya —continuó Shion—. Dejé al profesor Dohko Librus a cargo de la administración de los clubes. Pero al parecer sigue tan agresivo como siempre. Los estudiantes del aula 9-A ya han reportado tus abusos muchas veces, Dohko, y es apenas el segundo día de clases —reprendió Shion.

—En mis tiempos a los irrespetuosos se les reprendía severamente, Shion —prosiguió Dohko, sumamente molesto por la flojera de los estudiantes—. ¡Seiya! ¡Déjate de esas tonterías del club me voy a casa y busca un club al cual pertenecer! ¡De lo contrario te inscribiré a mi club de Karate! —agregó Dohko, presentando la bandera de su club frente a Seiya—. En mi club, no se admiten flojos. ¿Lo has entendido? —prosiguió Dohko.

—¡Puede que me inscriba! —desafió Seiya—. Yo no soy ningún perezoso, y te lo probaré al inscribirme a tu tonto club —continuó Seiya, y Dohko sonrió, y colocó una forma de inscripción frente a Seiya, que la tomó, agarró a Jabu del hombro, lo volteó, y comenzó a escribir en su espalda—. Yo te enseñaré. Verás que no soy ningún perezoso —continuó Seiya.

—Estas cayendo de lleno en el juego del maestro, Seiya —agregó un estudiante, que llegaba con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Tenía cabellera larga y negra, y piel pálida—. Shiryu Draconis —se presentó el joven—. Soy el actual capitán del club de Karate —y un joven rubio y de piel pálida, y con apariencia de extranjero, llegó tras de él—. Él es Hyoga Cristal, el vicepresidente. Te lo advierto, Seiya, si deseas unirte a nuestro club, debes hacerlo por las razones correctas, no porque el maestro te engañe al reclutamiento —prosiguió Shiryu.

—Oye, Shiryu —se molestó Dohko—. No me estés espantando a los miembros —continuó Dohko, que entonces se aclaró la garganta, y se dirigió a Seiya con solemnidad—. Pero hablando enserio. Si te unes a mi club, estarás regido por las normas de la disciplina, y el honor en la batalla. Me encargaré de convertirte en un campeón, como otros campeones de mi escuela. Shura Capricorn por ejemplo, le decían Excalibur, por su potente golpe de cuchilla que noqueaba a sus oponentes al instante. También fueron mis discípulos Aldebarán Taurus, una pared de músculos poderosos que destrozaba a sus oponentes. Pero los más grandes fueron siempre Aioria Regulus, con sus puños veloces y poderosos, y Milo Antares, veloz e imposible de golpear —prosiguió Dohko.

—¿Milo fue parte del club de Karate? —se asombró Saori, recordando la facilidad con que Milo derribó a los abusadores que intentaban tomarle fotos de su cabellera mal cortada—. Eso explica muchas cosas. El señor Milo es muy fuerte, y ágil —prosiguió Saori, y Dohko sonrió orgulloso—. ¿Milo aún es parte del club? —preguntó Saori.

—Lamentablemente, tanto Milo como Aioria fueron expulsados del club —explicó Shion, y Saori se entristeció pues quería saber más de Milo—. Ambos usaron lo aprendido de forma equivocada. Eran violentos, sin principios. Se les prohibió volver a competir —terminó Shion.

—Tenían un futuro brillante, Shion —recriminó Dohko—. Pero siempre se estaban metiendo en problemas. Pudieron haber llevado a la Academia Sanctuary a las nacionales pero… su comportamiento fuera de los templos de entrenamiento era bastante… inaceptable… —y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones.

—El señor Milo era toda una leyenda en mi vecindario —habló Hyoga—. Se metía en muchos pleitos bastante violentos. Se dice es una persona peligrosa, y que todos los que son cercanos a él resultan lastimados de algún modo. Hay incluso una leyenda urbana que dice que el señor Milo se enfrentó él solo a 800 pandilleros y salió victorioso. El señor Milo tiene un grupo muy selecto de amigos por la misma razón, y se recluye a sí mismo —terminó Hyoga—. Es el principal ejemplo de que sin honor, no se puede triunfar en las artes marciales —y Dohko asintió.

—¿Milo es violento entonces? —se sorprendió Saori—. No lo imaginaría —continuó, recordando a Milo y sus buenos modales. Era cierto que había usado la violencia para ayudarla, pero Saori lo vio como una violencia justificable. Pero al parecer los rumores que rondaban alrededor de Milo eran más profundos que su apariencia gentil y modesta.

—¡Me uniré! —gritó Seiya emocionado, y Dohko se alegró—. No me importa lo que digas, ni quienes sean los legendarios discípulos de Dohko. Yo quiero aprender, volverme el más fuerte —prosiguió Seiya, y se inscribió—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Jabu? —preguntó Seiya.

—No… yo creo que ingresaré al club de atletismo —explicó Jabu—. Soy mejor con las piernas que con los puños de cualquier forma —terminó Jabu, y Seiya terminó de llenar su forma y se la entregó a Dohko.

—Perfecto, bienvenido al equipo —sonrió Dohko—. Nos veremos todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes por las tardes. No llegues tarde mañana, Seiya —aclaró Dohko, que se retiró, seguido de Shiryu y Hyoga. Shion los vio retirarse, y antes de irse él también, observó a Saori detenidamente.

—Señorita —comenzó, y Saori miró al director—. ¿Ya ha pensado a qué club se unirá? —preguntó Shion, y Saori no supo que decir—. Le recomiendo que se apresure a decidir. Si un estudiante no ha elegido club para el final del día escolar, entonces los profesores se tomarán la libertad de acomodarlos en los clubes que se encuentren faltos de miembros. Dudo mucho que le guste que la acomoden en el club de Karate en contra de su voluntad —terminó Shion, y Saori se preocupó al escuchar eso último.

—Buscaré un club, director Starlight —se apresuró a decir Saori, y Shion asintió, hizo una reverencia, y se retiró—. Definitivamente no quiero pertenecer al club de Karate —continuó Saori—. ¿Qué clubes hay disponibles? —preguntó, y miró alrededor de toda la escuela.

—¡Inscripciones abiertas para el club de lucha deportiva! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —resonó la poderosa voz de Aldebarán, a quien Saori recordaba como uno de sus escoltas—. Vengan a romper espaldas como grandes gladiadores. Confíen en mí, nos divertiremos —prosiguió Aldebarán y rio con fuerza nuevamente—. ¡Oye, Shaka! ¡Ven y únete a mi club! —gritó Aldebarán.

—Tengo mi propio club, muchas gracias —respondió Shaka, sentado en posición de loto y sobre un mantel justo al lado de donde Aldebarán invitaba a los miembros del club de lucha deportiva—. Aldebarán, arruinas el ambiente de mi club de te —insistió Shaka.

—Vamos, Shaka. No me digas que sigues empeñado en buscar miembros para ese club de perezosos —prosiguió Aldebarán, pero Shaka lo ignoró rotundamente, tomó una taza de té, y se relajó mientras bebía—. Eres increíble, Shaka. ¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡Tal vez me una a tu club! —continuó Aldebarán al notar la concentración de Shaka.

—Indudablemente asustarás a los miembros de mi club —terminó de decir Shaka, y continuó bebiendo—. Nadie se acerca… Aldebarán… ¿podrías llevar tu escandaloso club a un lugar más alejado de mi jardín zen? —preguntó Shaka, y Aldebarán volvió a reír con fuerza.

—Creo que el club de té sería bueno para empezar —habló Saori, pero le daba miedo acercarse por el agresivo de Aldebarán—. Creo que mejor no —suspiró Saori intranquila cuando la risa de Aldebarán invadió sus oídos—. Pobre Shaka —terminó Saori, que entonces viró en otra dirección buscando otros clubes.

—¡Ex…! —se escuchó el resonar de una poderosa voz—. ¡…calibur! —prosiguió la voz, y Saori notó a Shura, del otro lado de la entrada principal, blandiendo una espada de madera, y cortando a la mitad un madero, e impresionando a todos los presentes—. Club de Kendo —terminó Shura, sin decir más, y varios estudiantes aplaudieron sorprendidos.

—Esa es una forma bastante original de hacerle publicidad a tu club —mencionó Jabu impresionado, y Seiya asintió—. Ese sujeto es increíble… partió un madero con una espada de madera, imagina si fuera una espada de verdad —prosiguió Jabu.

—Si pero… —comenzó Seiya—. Yo me pregunto si había una razón para gritar Excalibur de la forma en que lo hizo —y tanto Jabu como Seiya se miraron mutuamente, y se rascaron la barbilla, curiosos—. ¡Definitivamente no había razón! —concluyeron los dos. De inmediato, ambos escucharon un grito infantil de Saori, que había sido tomada de los brazos y subida a la fuerza a un banco por Afrodita.

—¡Solo observen esta magnífica expresión del arte plasmado en la cabellera de esta dulce niña! —gritó Afrodita orgulloso, y usando una rosa como si fuese un micrófono—. ¡Es la expresión del arte de manos de un artista, cuyo lienzo son las personas! ¡Únanse al club de estilistas! ¡Creen arte, con lienzos hermosos como este! —prosiguió Afrodita, y varios aplaudieron mientras veían a Afrodita—. Por cierto Saori, ¿quieres inscribirte? —preguntó Afrodita, y Saori se preocupó.

—El club de las princesas es lo que es —mencionó Milo, que llegó en auxilio de Saori cuando evidentemente estaba siendo obligada a unirse a un club al que no quería pertenecer al ser expuesta al público—. Ya te lo dije, Afrodita, ese club no existe —continuó Milo.

—Existirá si tiene al menos tres miembros como el club de Shaka —se quejó Afrodita—. Por cierto, ¿a quién llamas princesa, ponzoñoso? —prosiguió Afrodita, sumamente molesto—. Vamos, Saori. Solo tienes que unirte, y juntos encontraremos a un tercer miembro y tendremos nuestro club —insistió Afrodita, y Milo caminó en dirección a Saori, la ayudó a bajarse del banco, y le ofreció su mano, la cual Saori tomó con un ligero tono de vergüenza—. ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Ladrón de socios de clubes! —gritó Afrodita.

—Soy el mayordomo asignado, supéralo —prosiguió Milo, y Afrodita se molestó, pero continuó buscando miembros para su club—. Quédese conmigo, Saori. Me aseguraré de que no la obliguen a unirse a un club que no quiera —y Saori asintió, y Milo se percató de que Seiya y Jabu seguían a Saori con sus brazos detrás de las nucas—. ¿Y estos? —preguntó Milo.

—¡Son solo amigos! —se apresuró a decir Saori mientras se ruborizaba, y Milo alzó una ceja en señal de curiosidad, vio al par, y al hacerlo, soltó la mano de Saori para evitar que se formaran ideas equivocadas—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme nuevamente, señor Milo —y Milo asintió, y siguió caminando—. Si no es indiscreción… —comenzó Saori—. ¿A qué club ingresará usted, señor Milo? —preguntó Saori.

—Ya soy el capitán de un club —explicó Milo, y Saori se impresionó—. Pero lo más importante es encontrar el club al que usted desea pertenecer, señorita Kido —prosiguió Milo—. Espero no parecer entrometido. Como le expliqué el día de ayer, en efecto es mi responsabilidad el ver que se adapte a la nueva vida estudiantil que ahora vive —y Saori se entristeció un poco al escuchar eso último, y Milo lo notó, pero no hizo nada para remediar lo que había dicho, tan solo continuó con su responsabilidad fríamente—. La acompañaré hasta que encuentre un club que sea de su agrado —y Saori asintió, y continuó buscando.

—¡Vengan al club de video! —escuchó Saori, y de inmediato encontró a un joven con maquillaje negro chorreándole de los ojos, y una mirada sombría dirigida a Saori, que se asustó y tomó de la mano de Milo inmediatamente—. Únanse al club que les ha traído tan sobrenaturales películas a través de ocho años repletos de horror, sangre, y sufrimiento —continuó, era Mephisto, e incluso Seiya y Jabu se sobresaltaron al ver su rostro tan horriblemente maquillado—. Solo necesito que firmen con su sangre —continuó mientras sacaba un cuchillo de hule—. ¡JA JA JA JA! —prosiguió el universitario.

—Mephisto… con esa actitud me sorprende que tu club siga existiendo —terminó Milo, sobresaltado por la actuación de Mephisto que asustaba a todos los estudiantes con su macabra apariencia—. Tus películas son buenas, pero tienes muy poco reparto de actores. Si te dejaras de tonterías con el maquillaje probablemente tendrías más miembros —terminó Milo.

—¡No entiendes la sombría genialidad de mis películas! —sonrió Mephisto, y Milo suspiró en señal de molestia—. Solo quienes lo entienden tienen derecho a pertenecer a mi club. El resto, que vaya a jugar con tijeras en el club de Afrodita —y Mephisto observó a Saori—. Necesitamos una víctima inocente. Ese bello rostro tuyo se vería bien lleno de sangre —y Saori se horrorizó, y se escondió tras Milo—. Tú te lo pierdes. Seguiré buscando víctimas. Solo los mejores rostros permanecen en pantalla, inmortalizados en mis películas —y Mephisto continuó buscando miembros para su club, mientras movía sus manos como enfocando una cámara, y tras encontrar a miembros potenciales, se iba tratando de reclutarlos.

—Ya se fue —mencionó Milo, y Saori asintió y salió de detrás de él confundida—. Las películas de Mephisto son buenas. Pero tristemente, siempre tiene muy pocos actores. Una vez obligó a Afrodita a interpretar el papel de la reina mala en una de sus películas —y Saori se lo imaginó, y no pudo evitar reírse al ver esa imagen plasmada en su mente—. Sigamos —pero entonces se deprimió al ser testigo de la frialdad de Milo. Saori entonces miró a Jabu y a Seiya, que se abrazaban el uno al otro asustados por la horrible cara de Mephisto, y en cuanto se dieron cuenta, se empujaron mutuamente, molestos por la acción del otro.

—Mephisto, aquí tienes mi solicitud para unirme al club de video —escucharon entonces, y Milo se sorprendió al ver a Camus entregándole una solicitud a Mephisto, que sonrió y aceptó la solicitud del nuevo integrante de su club.

—¿Camus? —preguntó Milo sorprendido, y Camus lo miró, mientras Mephisto se reía malévolamente, burlándose de Milo, que lo observó furioso—. ¿Te estás uniendo al club de video? —preguntó Milo y se acercó furioso a Mephisto, que comenzó a alejarse a paso apresurado creyendo que habría problemas—. ¿Qué le hiciste, Mephisto? ¡Te mataré si me entero de que lo amenazaste para que se uniera! —gritó Milo furioso.

—¡Fue por su propia voluntad! ¡No fastidies! ¡Aún necesito reclutar a más miembros! —le gritó Mephisto desde lejos—. ¡Después arreglaremos nuestros pendientes, tonto escorpión! —y Milo enfureció, y estuvo a punto de correr tras de Mephisto, pero se tranquilizó y miró a Camus con preocupación y curiosidad.

—Dime que te forzó —mencionó Milo como pidiendo permiso de Camus para ir tras de Mephisto, pero Camus movió su cabeza en negación—. Pero. ¿Qué hay del club de natación? —preguntó Milo preocupado por la selección de clubes de su amigo.

—Me apetece intentar algo nuevo —respondió Camus—. Club de ajedrez, club de lectura, club de natación. No importa lo que elija de todas formas tú no te unes al mismo club —prosiguió Camus, burlándose de Milo—. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparte porque me una al club de video? —preguntó, y Milo observó a Mephisto de forma sombría, quien sintió la mirada a pesar de la distancia, se dio la vuelta, y le sacó la lengua a Milo de forma infantil—. Pienso que es uno de esos clubes que no deben de perderse. Es el último año de Mephisto después de todo —y Milo se preocupó—. Además, es mi oportunidad de escribir un guion —terminó Camus.

—Voy a matarlo —mencionó Milo, mientras imaginaba de fondo a Mephisto rodeado de fuego azul de almas y sosteniendo un documento que decía: 'contrato', y que tenía el nombre de Camus escrito con letras rojas como si fueran de sangre—. Le acabas de vender tu alma al diablo —insistió Milo, y Camus le prestó poca importancia a las palabras de Milo.

—No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara, Milo —agregó Camus, y entonces vio a Saori, que parpadeó en un par de ocasiones al ver que Camus la miraba fijamente—. Comienzo a sospechar que no es un síndrome de paternidad —y Saori alzó una ceja confundida, y Milo se ruborizó.

—¡Te digo que no es de esa manera! —se quejó Milo, y Camus asintió. Milo de pronto recuperó la compostura—. Saori, te presento a Camus —agregó Milo, y Saori hizo una reverencia, Camus le regresó la misma impresionado por los modales de la niña—. Es mi mejor amigo, y era el capitán del club de natación… hasta ahora… —prosiguió Milo.

—Un placer conocerla, pequeña señorita —agregó Camus de forma respetuosa, y Saori hizo otra reverencia sintiendo que debía hacerlo—. Me pregunto quién cuida a quién —apuntó Camus a Saori, y Milo se fastidió, pero no podía gritarle a Camus como le gritaba a Aioria—. Cuida bien de mí querido amigo. Tiende a meterse en más problemas de los que puede solucionar —y Camus se retiró, siguiendo a Mephisto, que le entregó unos panfletos para que comenzara a distribuirlos—. ¡Club de video! ¡Únanse al club de video! —prosiguió Camus.

—No puedo creerlo —se molestó Milo—. Sin Camus para liderar el club de natación, eso significa que tendré que dar visitas continuas para asegurarme de que no lo arruinarán. Hemos sido los campeones a nivel regional de natación por dos años consecutivos, se supone que este año deberíamos tener la copa por tercera ocasión —y Saori observó a Milo curiosa, y al notar su mirada, Milo decidió explicárselo—. Cuando una escuela gana la copa tres años consecutivos, la institución se queda con la copa al volverse tricampeona. Además de que el consejo estudiantil de la prefectura debe pagar una compensación económica a la academia por el éxito deportivo obtenido, y debe mandar hacer una nueva copa, ya que la copa del tricampeonato es ahora una presea perteneciente únicamente al tricampeón, es el honor más grande de una institución a nivel deporte —y Saori comenzó a comprenderlo—. Como capitán, Camus logró obtener la copa dos veces. Pero ahora se ha cambiado de club. Como ex-miembro del club de natación no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como nos arrebatan la copa. Tendré que asegurarme de que el reemplazo de Camus no lo arruine —terminó Milo.

—¿Eso significa que visitará el club de natación recurrentemente? —y Milo asintió, y Saori lo pensó por unos instantes, y entonces sonrió—. ¡Lo he decidido! —reaccionó Saori—. ¡Entraré al club de natación! —y Milo la observó, parpadeó un par de veces, y se sorprendió.

—¿Tú en el club de natación? —preguntó, y Saori asintió—. Pero… ¿sabes nadar? —y Saori asintió nuevamente—. Ya veo… eres enana, y ligera, seguro te moverías bien en el agua —y Saori sintió que una ceja le vibraba con molestia ante las palabras de Milo—. El club de natación es un club de alto prestigio en la academia. Normalmente a los novatos les hacen la vida imposible. ¿Estás segura? —y Saori asintió nuevamente—. Entonces te llevaré, pero no puedo llevar a esos dos —y Saori miró a Jabu y a Seiya—. Solo aspirantes y ex-miembros. Los miembros del club de natación son bastante estrictos, y no quieren mirones —terminó Milo—. Ahora largo —continuó.

—Aguafiestas —se quejó Jabu, y se retiró junto con Seiya, que hasta ese momento no había comprendido el por qué Milo los quería lejos, pero que al comprenderlo, se ruborizó, y miró a Saori, que de inmediato se cubrió como imaginando lo que Seiya estaba tan indecentemente pensando—. ¡Oye! —se quejó Jabu al notar la mirada pervertida de Seiya—. ¡Deja de imaginarte esas cosas! —gritó Jabu con molestia, y él y Seiya comenzaron a discutir.

—Niños —se quejó Milo—. Vamos entonces, antes de que se acaben las inscripciones. En estos momentos los miembros del club de natación femenino deben estar entrenando —y Saori asintió, y siguió Milo hasta el auditorio donde se reunía el grupo de natación.

* * *

—¡Alto allí, pervertido! —a su llegada al centro acuático sin embargo, una joven rubia vistiendo un traje de baño escolar, detuvo a Milo cuando llegaron ante las albercas, y todas las miembros del club de natación se cubrieron apenadas—. ¡Este es el horario de entrenamiento de las chicas! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Fuera de aquí! —se quejó la niña.

—¡Sabes perfectamente quien soy, mujer! —respondió Milo con brusquedad, sorprendiendo a Saori nuevamente, que seguía impresionándose por el lado agresivo de Milo—. De todas formas, es imposible que tú seas la nueva capitana. ¿Quién está a cargo, Tethis? —preguntó Milo, y Tethis se cruzó de brazos—. No me hagas perder el tiempo. Solo faltan unos minutos para la entrega de boletas de inscripción —continuó Milo.

—Entonces, Milo planea volver a unirse a nuestro prestigioso club —habló un joven desde el otro lado de la piscina. Vestía un traje de baño, y a pesar de ser un hombre no lo sacaban como Tethis intentaba hacer con Milo—. Déjalo pasar, Tethis. Milo Antares solía ser el asistente del instructor, Camus Acuarión, hace dos años. Sería un verdadero honor volver a tenerlo en el equipo —prosiguió el joven—. Gustoso aceptaré tu solicitud —terminó.

—¿Julián Solo? —se sorprendió Milo—. No es posible que seas el nuevo capitán del club de natación —agregó Milo, y el joven sonrió, y asintió respetuosamente—. No puedo creerlo, pero no me corresponde juzgar. De cualquier forma no es mi interés el entrar al club de natación. Es a ella a quien quiero presentar —explicó Milo, y Julián observó a Saori.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor Julián —reverenció Saori, y el joven no podía quitarle la mirada de encima—. Mi nombre es Saori Kido, de 1-A. Quisiera unirme a este club si me lo permite, capitán —terminó de presentarse Saori, y Julián nuevamente no dijo nada, y continuó observando a Saori fijamente—. Por alguna razón… me siento más incómoda que si estuviese usando un bañador —susurró Saori a Milo, y el universitario alzó una ceja y miró a Julián fijamente, y al hacerlo, sudó frio por la sorpresa.

—No es cierto —reaccionó Milo sintiendo pena ajena—. Saori, creo que este club no es recomendable para ti —comenzó Milo, y Saori parpadeó un par de ocasiones sintiéndose confundida—. Mejor busquemos otro club, como el de música, o el de artes —prosiguió Milo.

—Un momento —habló Julián tras despertar de su trance, aunque lo hacía como si no hubiese quedado cautivado por Saori como Milo sabía que había ocurrido—. Yo no he dicho que rechazaré a la señorita Saori —y Julián se acercó a la niña—. Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Julián Solo de 4-A, un estudiante de plata —reverenció Julián—. Dígame señorita Kido. ¿Sabe nadar? —preguntó Julián, y Saori asintió—. Evaluaré su técnica. Tethis, quedas a cargo temporalmente —y Tethis asintió y comenzó a ordenar a las bañistas—. Normalmente entrenamos por las tardes, pero el club está abierto hoy por las inscripciones. Acompáñame a los vestidores, te conseguiré un tarje de tu talla —prosiguió Julián, ofreciéndole su mano a Saori. Solo que Milo se interpuso.

—Me temo, Julián, que no pretendo dejar a la señorita a solas contigo —y Saori se confundió, y Julián miró a Milo con desprecio—. ¿Qué talla eres, Saori? Te buscaré un traje de tu talla —y Milo movió la cabeza, indicándole a Saori que lo siguiera, y Saori obedeció.

* * *

Un silbatazo de Julián anunció que Saori debía lanzarse al agua. La niña se había vestido en un bañador, y aunque se encontraba avergonzada por ser vista por Milo, dio todo de sí para ser aceptada en el club.

Se le pidió que probara con los 4 nados, el crol, el dorso, el pecho, y la mariposa. Saori los conocía todos, aunque no tenía condición, y su técnica era deficiente por la poca práctica. Y sin embargo sabía moverse sin ahogarse, y su velocidad era un poco por encima del promedio.

Milo la observó mientras iba de un lado de la piscina al otro, Saori estaba agotada, tomaba largos descansos entre viaje y viaje, pero se forzaba a seguir adelante cada vez que se daba cuenta de que Milo la observaba. La niña terminaba ruborizándose, los ojos de Milo eran penetrantes, y Saori se sentía más expuesta de lo que realmente estaba, por lo que aún si estaba agotada, volvía a zambullirse, y nadaba, sabiendo que el agua le cubría mejor. Julián por fin silbó el fin de la evaluación, y Saori pataleó para quedarse a flote, y se aferró a la orilla de la alberca, mientras Julián pensaba en el veredicto de la sesión de evaluación.

—En el club de natación rara vez aceptamos a principiantes —comenzó Julián—. Tu técnica necesita bastante refinamiento, y tu velocidad y resistencia son muy cuestionables —y Saori miró a Milo, y se deprimió por saber que no había logrado su cometido—. Un principiante en nuestras albercas retrasaría el progreso de los demás. Sería arriesgado aceptarte —y Saori asintió, y se hundió hasta las orejas y comenzó a soplar burbujas a manera de depresión—. Sin embargo… pienso que tienes potencial… —y Saori sonrió, y Milo observó a Julián con curiosidad—. Tomaré el riesgo contigo, Saori. Bienvenida al club de natación —terminó.

—¿Enserio? ¡Graci…! —comenzó Saori, pero al alzar sus manos para celebrar, se soltó de la orilla y comenzó a hundirse. Pero salió a flote y se colgó de la escalera de salida—. Esta fría —se quejó Saori, y Julián se burló un poco de Saori en silencio. Milo lo notó, y se molestó un poco—. ¿No es genial, señor Milo? ¡Soy parte del club! —se alegró Saori.

—Si… parte del club… —habló Milo de forma sombría, y Saori lo notó—. Sal y date un baño. Ya casi es hora del receso, y a pesar de que no hay clases hoy, es la única oportunidad de llegar a la cafetería —y Saori asintió—. Báñate, yo Prepararé tu forma de inscripción —y Saori asintió, y comenzó a salir, pero se detuvo a medio camino, se ruborizó, y se soltó para caer nuevamente al agua—. ¿Qué fue eso? —se preocupó Milo, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación mientras usaba el agua como cobertor improvisado—. ¿A qué se debe esa reacción? —y Saori desvió la mirada—. Eres bastante rara —sonrió Milo, y entonces se retiró, pero no sin antes mirar a Julián de forma sombría, quien le regresó la mirada al notar el cómo se comportaba Saori en la presencia de Milo.

—Déjame ayudarte a salir —ofreció Julián, y Saori observó la escalera de la que estaba colgada—. Aquí en el club hay una regla —sonrió Julián—. La escalera, es solo de adorno, o para los que se están ahogando. ¿Te estás ahogando? —preguntó, y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Entonces debes de salir por la orilla. Te ayudaré en lo que te acostumbras —y Julián le tendió la mano, y Saori la tomó, y comenzó a jalarse hacia arriba. En cuanto sus pies estuvieron ambos en la orilla, Julián la jaló con fuerza, y la forzó a un abrazo desvergonzado, que terminó con ella y Julián a escasos centímetros de compartir un beso—. Te tengo —sonrió Julián, y Saori se avergonzó más que nunca, y se separó de Julián gentilmente—. Las clases terminan a las tres de la tarde, de allí en adelante, es horario de los clubes. Los clubes de natación femenino son de tres y media a cinco de la tarde, todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Los hombres entrenan los martes, jueves y sábados —y Saori asintió—. ¿Te veré más tarde hoy? —preguntó, y Saori sintió que su espina se congelaba por la sorpresa de la pregunta—. Los entrenamientos continuarán todo el día. Hoy es día de clubes después de todo. Los alumnos no podrán salir de la academia hasta las tres de la tarde. Pero si te aburres, puedes venir a nadar con nosotros —y Saori se puso nerviosa—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó Julián.

—Lo… lo… lo pensaré… —susurró Saori, y comenzó a retirarse. Mientras lo hacía sin embargo, Milo regresó con el papeleo de Saori, y ella y Milo se vieron fijamente. Saori entonces se ruborizó más, se cubrió el cuerpo, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. ¡No me mire por favor! —y Saori salió corriendo a los vestidores, dejando a un curioso Milo con la documentación de Saori en sus manos, y a Julián observándolo con desprecio.

* * *

—Qué vergüenza… me uní al club de natación para poder pasar más tiempo con el señor Milo pero… no admito el pensamiento de que me vea en traje de baño —se ruborizó Saori, que tras bañarse y vestirse nuevamente, se encontraba en la cafetería de la academia intentando comprar el almuerzo. Se encontraba esperando, sola en una mesa, mirando a todos lados, como si buscara a alguien.

—¿Saori? ¿Estás sola? —preguntó June, Saori la recordaba de ayer cuando Shun se la presentó. Detrás de ella venía Shunrei, ambas cargaban una bandeja—. Por más que veo tu nuevo peinado, no dejo de impresionarme. ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo? —preguntó June, y Saori asintió con una sonrisa.

—Eso me encantaría —agregó Saori, y las chicas se sentaron con ella—. Solo desearía que el mesero llegara ya… muero de hambre… que pésimo servicio… —y tanto June como Shunrei se sorprendieron de escuchar esas palabras, y vieron que Saori miraba a todos lados—. ¿Dónde estarán los meseros? Veo a todos con comida pero a nadie tomar las órdenes —se quejó Saori.

—¿Estás hablando enserio, Saori? —preguntó June, y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y asintió—. Shun ya me había advertido que era diferente tratar contigo… no me esperaba que el nivel socioeconómico fuera tan abismal —continuó June—. Tienes que ir a hacer fila y comprar tu comida, Saori. No hay meseros, solo vas y compras. Hay incluso que llegar temprano, o la fila se vuelve interminable —apuntó June, y Saori notó la larga fila—. Además, la mejor comida es la primera, el resto no son más que sobras. ¿En verdad es la primera vez que comes en una cafetería? —preguntó June.

—A decir verdad… —habló Saori nerviosa—. Si lo es… he vivido recluida dentro de las mansiones de la familia desde que nací. Mucho de lo que pasa me es increíblemente extraño —y Saori bajó la cabeza apenada—. Y todo este tiempo… yo estaba esperando al mesero… —terminó Saori, y entonces una bandeja fue colocada frente a ella, y Saori se sorprendió, y encontró a Milo a su lado—. ¿Señor Milo? —se avergonzó Saori.

—Te fuiste antes de que pudiera explicarte —y Saori se sonrojó y asintió—. Puedes comer mi almuerzo. Pero mañana te comprarás el tuyo —y Saori asintió, y Milo comenzó a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, tomó la manzana de la bandeja, la limpió, y la mordió—. Esta es mi paga —y Milo se retiró, y Saori lo observó retirarse.

—Ese Milo… siempre cuidando de los más débiles… —sonrió June, y Saori la observó con curiosidad—. No te preocupes, incluso si tratas de regresar el favor, Milo no lo aceptará. Es orgulloso, le gusta ayudar, pero no le gusta que nadie le ayude —explicó June, y Saori asintió, y comenzó a comer la comida que Milo le había obsequiado—. Conozco a Milo desde hace tres años cuando yo estaba en el jardín de acero. En ese tiempo él era un plata de primer año, que visitaba a los de acero continuamente, nos regalaba dulces, y nos regalaba banditas cuando nos lastimábamos —sonrió June—. Los años pasan, pero Milo sigue igual de gentil —continuó—. Mi hermano mayor, Albiore, es un año menor a Milo y está en 6-A. Él y Milo se convirtieron en buenos amigos, aunque mi hermano dice que Milo tiene una personalidad más agresiva y que suele ser bastante violento. Pero normalmente, es de buen corazón y sumamente educado —terminó.

—El lado violento del señor Milo… no es malo… —agregó Shunrei tímidamente, y June la miró alegremente, ya que Shunrei era un poco recluida—. Shiryu… dice que ha visto el lado violento de Milo… lo ha visto pelear, muy agresivamente… pero siempre por un bien… —y Saori recordó nuevamente el cómo Milo humilló a Ohko, Reda y Spica, tres estudiantes de 2-B. Fue violento, pero no inhumano—. Al menos es lo que Shiryu dice —terminó Shunrei.

—Shiryu es el novio de Shunrei —explicó June, y en ese momento Shunrei se avergonzó e intentó ocultarse debajo de la mesa, Saori por su parte, azotó sus manos en la mesa por la sorpresa intentando mirar a Shunrei—. Bueno, novios es una forma de decirlo. Los dos se quieren mucho, de una forma bastante especial. Es más que obvio, pero Shiryu aún no se le ha declarado —y Saori sonrió al pensar en ello—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Saori? ¿Hay alguien que te guste? —preguntó June, y Saori se ruborizó de igual manera.

—¿A-a-alguien que me guste? —preguntó Saori avergonzada—. No es que no lo haya pero… tampoco puedo asegurarlo… —recordó Saori a Milo, pero de inmediato recordó también a Julián, y tanto su mente como su corazón entraron en conflicto. Era la primera vez que Saori interactuaba con chicos del todo, por ello no comprendía el sentimiento, inicialmente pensó que era amor, pero tras la desvergonzada avanzada de Julián, no sabía qué pensar—. ¿Qué hay de June? —preguntó.

—¡Amor no correspondido! —se quejó June, y tanto Saori como Shunrei se sobresaltaron—. No tiene importancia. Es solo que ya se lo dije pero… él simplemente dijo: 'yo también te aprecio mucho, June', y actuó como si mi confesión hubiera sido un simple comentario al aire —continuó June—. El muy tonto no lo comprendió. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que él tiene la cabeza en las nubes, o es simplemente muy inocente como para comprenderlo —terminó June, y en ese momento, llegó Shun a la mesa, acompañado de Seiya y Jabu.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Shun, y June bajó la cabeza, suspiró, y observó a Shun con una sonrisa—. ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? —y June asintió, permitiendo que Shun se sentara junto a ella—. ¿Cómo va tu día, Saori? —preguntó mientras se sentaba, Seiya y Jabu se sentaron cada uno a un lado de Saori también—. ¿Ya has elegido club? —preguntó Shun, que entonces agudizó la nariz—. Espera… huele a cloro… —y Shun se acercó un poco a Saori—. Ya veo… club de natación —se alegró Shun—. Saori seguro se ve hermosa en traje de baño —y Saori se avergonzó, Jabu tragó saliva con fuerza, y Seiya hizo una mirada un tanto pervertida, pero de inmediato miró a otro lado intentando tranquilizarse.

—Descuida, no lo hace con dolo —explicó June—. Shun es demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir —y Shun parpadeó en un par de ocasiones. No entendiendo lo que había dicho mal—. Shunrei y yo ingresamos al club de repostería. Nos estamos preparando para el futuro. El estómago es el nuevo método de conquista —terminó June.

—Yo solo quiero aprender a cocinar arroz sin que se queme —aclaró Shunrei—. A Shiryu… le gusta el arroz hervido… tengo que aprender a prepararlo… —y Saori admiró la determinación de Shunrei—. También ayudaré a Shaka en el club de té en los eventos de la academia. Pero mi intención es aprender a cocinar para convertirme… en… una buena esposa… —y tanto June como Saori se ruborizaron por el pensamiento.

—Shunrei… —comenzó June—. Estoy orgullosa por lo mucho que has progresado en hablar en sociedad pero… hay cosas que de verdad debes mantener para ti misma —y Saori de inmediato asintió sintiéndose apenada—. Shunrei no hablaba con nadie por ser una estudiante de intercambio, pero lentamente se acostumbró. Su progreso ha sido bastante esperanzador, ya lleva dos años en Grecia. Aunque sus raíces siempre serán chinas —sonrió June, y entonces miró a Jabu—. ¿A qué club entraste, Jabu? —preguntó June.

—¡Atletismo! —mencionó Jabu sacando el pecho, sintiéndose sumamente orgulloso de su elección e intentando impresionar a Saori—. Seré el más rápido en las pistas. No habrá quien pueda vencerme. Mis zancadas serán como el galope de un… —continuó.

—Unicornio —interrumpió Seiya, y todos en la mesa se rieron, y Jabu se molestó—. Eres tan soberbio que tu supuesta grandeza en las pista de carreras será mítica, solo real en tus sueños —continuó burlándose Seiya, y mientras todos reían, Saori se sentía alegre. Por vez primera, sentía que pertenecía a un grupo. No estaba sola. Se sentía bastante cómoda rodeada de tanta gente, que a pesar de ser extraños, hablaban con tan poca cortesía, pero sin rondar en lo irrespetuoso—. Yo entré a un club de verdaderos hombres. El club de Karate, ¡Yaaaaah! —gritó Seiya demostrando su determinación de forma ridícula.

—¡Yo también! —respondió Shun, y todos en la mesa lo voltearon a ver con curiosidad y sorpresa—. En realidad, mi hermano mayor fue quien me obligó a unirme al club de Karate. Dice que va siendo momento de que comience a valerme por mí mismo —prosiguió Shun.

—Pero Shun —comenzó June, evidentemente intranquila—. En el club de Karate terminarán lastimándote. ¿En qué está pensando tu hermano? Además, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado —insistió June, víctima de la preocupación. Pero Shun tan solo sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, y Saori comenzó a recordar lo que había dicho Milo acerca de los Heinstein, y a pesar de que Shun no parecía una mala persona, tras lo ocurrido con el forzado corte de cabello, no sabía si confiar en Shun o no.

—Mi hermano Ikki sabe lo que es mejor para mí —explicó Shun—. Desde el jardín de acero, Ikki me ha cuidado. Siempre está protegiéndome —continuó Shun—. A mí no me gusta el Karate, pero así al menos podré pasar más tiempo con mi hermano. En casa, Pandora siempre está conmigo, y a Ikki no le agrada mucho Pandora. Por ello, apenas y veo a mi hermano. El Karate me parece una excelente oportunidad para llegar a pasar más tiempo con él —terminó Shun.

—Shun… —se preocupó June, que entonces se dio cuenta de que Saori miraba su comida sin decir palabra alguna—. Tranquila… Shun no es como Pandora… —susurró June, y Saori la miró fijamente—. Shun es noble. Milo se equivoca, no todos los Heinstein son malos —y Saori observó a Shun, que charlaba con Seiya, como intentando comprender el cómo funcionaba el Karate. Saori entonces sonrió, asintió, y se sintió más cómoda con la presencia de Shun.

En otra mesa, Milo observaba desde lejos a Saori integrarse a la sociedad estudiantil. Su estómago gruñó, y se avergonzó. Camus, que compartía la mesa con él, escuchó las quejas del estómago de Milo, y le ofreció su manzana. En un principio Milo lo negó, pero un segundo gruñido forzó a Milo a aceptar la oferta.

—Puedo darte algo de té si quieres —comenzó Shaka, que también estaba en la mesa. Aldebarán, Aioria y Mu también los acompañaban—. Hiciste algo muy noble al regalarle tu comida a Saori. Pero tienes práctica después del receso, y aunque no es recomendable hacer ejercicio con el estómago lleno, tampoco lo es hacerlo con el estómago vacío —y Shaka colocó una taza de té frente a Milo—. Adelante. Con el presupuesto del club de té, no tendré problemas en conseguir más sobres con hiervas —terminó Shaka.

—¿Entonces conseguiste suficientes miembros nuevamente? —se impresionó Milo, y Shaka asintió con una serena sonrisa en su rostro—. Increíble… hasta Shaka consigue más miembros que Afrodita —prosiguió Milo.

—¡Te escuché! —gritó Afrodita en la mesa detrás de la de Milo, en la cual él, Mephisto, y Shura, comían solos como era costumbre—. Saori era mi esperanza de obtener nuevos miembros para mi club. ¡Pero mis esperanzas fueron rudamente destrozadas por el egoísmo de alguien que interfirió con mi presentación! ¡Ahora mi club corre el riesgo de no ser abierto nuevamente! ¡Espero que estés satisfecho por romper mis sueños y aspiraciones! —se quejó Afrodita.

—¿Por qué se sentaron tan cerca de nosotros? —preguntó Aioria—. Se nos pegará lo descerebrado —agregó Aioria con molestia, y Milo se rio, e igual lo hizo Aioria, Afrodita era un manojo de furia, incluso sus ojos ardían con el fuego de su desprecio.

—Ya deja de quejarte, Afrodita —continuó Mephisto, escribiendo en su mesa—. El club de video tampoco tiene suficientes miembros, pero no hay razón para permitir que dos clubes desaparezcan. Solo únete a Camus y a mí, y seremos los tres miembros que necesitan los clubes para subsistir en vista de que Shura decidió traicionarnos —agregó Mephisto con molestia.

—Soy el capitán del club de Kendo —agregó Shura—. No me metas en tus historias. Mi corazón pertenece a la espada —continuó Shura, observando su espada de madera con orgullo—. Excalibur —susurró Shura, y Mephisto y Afrodita lo miraron con curiosidad.

—¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán, y Shaka se cubrió los oídos por la sonora carcajada de su amigo—. Ya deberíamos juntar nuestras mesas, esos tres son muy divertidos. Además de que es el último año de los tres —sugirió Aldebarán—. Siempre estamos del cuello del otro. Deberíamos cambiar las cosas, nos conocemos desde el jardín de acero —insistió el moreno.

—Nos odiamos desde el jardín de acero —aclaró Milo—. Acéptalo, Aldebarán. Ni siquiera nosotros nos caemos bien del todo. Que separaran nuestros grupos y a ambos nos siguieran los conocidos no nos hace amigos —explicó Milo, y Aldebarán lo observó curioso—. Aioria y Mu me siguieron, ustedes siguieron a Camus. Normalmente Camus y yo comemos solos —terminó Milo con arrogancia.

—Milo y su sentido de la independencia es sobrecogedor —agregó Mu mientras terminaba de comer—. Te seguimos porque los tres nos inscribimos al mismo club, capitán —prosiguió el de cabello rosado—. Además, no nos caes mal —prosiguió Mu.

—Aunque seas un pesado —agregó Aioria—. No somos amigos, somos rivales, pero admito que tienes un sentido de la justicia que me ínsita a querer ayudarte en tus locuras. Ayudaste a Saori ese día. Eso cambió mi percepción de ti —terminó Aioria, y le entregó su manzana a Milo.

—No quiero tu caridad —se fastidió Milo, mientras seguía comiendo la manzana de Camus, a mordiscos pequeños pues no quería que se acabara. El estómago de Milo entonces gruñó nuevamente, Milo se avergonzó, y tomó la manzana de Aioria—. Gracias… supongo… —y Mu parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, Aldebarán sonrió, Shaka suspiró impresionado, y Camus se mostró incrédulo.

—Eso tengo que oírlo otra vez —mencionó Mu, tomó su manzana, y la colocó frente a Milo, que alzó una ceja, curioso—. Es una ligera sospecha, pero creo que te gustan las manzanas —y Aldebarán se rio sonoramente, forzando a Shaka a taparse los oídos, y el gigante también le dio su manzana.

—Anda Milo, sabemos que tienes hambre —se burló el gigante, y Milo comenzó a fastidiarse—. Oye Shaka, dale tu manzana también —agregó Aldebarán, y Shaka se frotó los oídos momentáneamente, y Aldebarán se espantó—. Lo lamento —agregó.

—No… yo soy el que lamenta no haberme acostumbrado a tu sonora carcajada todavía —terminó Shaka, tomó la taza vacía de Milo, y comenzó a preparar otro té—. Ya he comido mi manzana, pero puedo prepararte otro té, de manzanilla para celebrar la ocasión —y Milo observó a todos con cierta molestia.

—¡No me fastidien! —gritó de repente, pero observó sus manzanas y su té—. Qué más da… de todas formas tengo hambre… gracias… —y todos sonrieron, incluyendo a Camus, que se mostró agradecido por la soltura de Milo a con los demás.

* * *

—Saori, ¿irás a tomar tus clases al club de natación? —preguntó June terminada la comida, y acompañó a Saori a caminar por el patio, mientras Saori se debatía entre ir a su nuevo club, o pasearse hasta que diera la hora de salida—. La selección dorada y la selección plateada tendrán un partido inaugural para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes de la selección de bronce. ¿Quieres ir a ver conmigo? Mi hermano Albiore va a competir —prosiguió

—¿Selecciones de oro y plata? —preguntó Saori, y June asintió—. ¿Partido de qué? —preguntó, y June suspiró recordando que Saori no conocía muchas cosas por su temporada de reclusión. Más entonces Saori escuchó un potente balonazo, y resonó un grito universal que Saori jamás había escuchado, pero que toda la academia gritó con alegría.

—Acaban de presenciar… la aguja escarlata del escorpión —anunció Milo, que ahora vestía un uniforme amarillo con shorts negros. Y se encontraba parado sobre una cancha de pasto bien cortado en medio de la academia y frente al centro acuático, y tras haber anotado un gol contra un portero de cabellera larga y color crema, que se molestó tras haber sido superado, pero se puso de pie, con determinación, tomó el balón, y se lo entregó a Milo en señal de respeto—. Has mejorado mucho, Bian —mencionó Milo—. Ahora eres el portero titular, así que no esperes consideraciones de mi parte. La portería de la selección de plata es ahora tuya, defiende tu puesto —terminó Milo, y caminó en dirección a su portería.

—Estará orgulloso de Bian Hipocampus, señor Milo —terminó el portero, que se preparó, mientras el marcador iba y favor la selección dorada, y apenas llevaban diez minutos de partido. Saori desconocía el juego, pero ver a Milo jugarlo le llamó la atención, en especial tras ver el cómo lo aclamaban. June notó las miradas de Saori, y sonrió.

—Entonces es Milo… —susurró para sí misma June, y Saori la observó tras escuchar el nombre de Milo—. No importa. ¡Vamos Saori! ¡Veamos el juego! —y June jaloneó a Saori, hasta sentarla en las bancas donde Saori observó a Milo correr y burlar a un par de jugadores con un dominio del balón impecable—. Hay tres selecciones en la Academia Sanctuary. La selección de bronce y la de plata son selecciones escolares. Pero la selección de oro, es un club mayor. Incluso tienen su nombre, los Golden Saints —explicó June—. Como miembros de un club deportivo, pueden ser convocados para partidos oficiales de la selección nacional del país para torneos cortos por ejemplo. Pero los graduados, son considerados para un puesto de tiempo completo —y Saori se impresionó, mientras un miembro de la selección de plata se barría, robaba el balón a Milo, y corría esquivando a Aioria, también parte de la selección dorada—. Tal parece que Aioria y Milo fueron seleccionados como mediocampista y delantero de la selección dorada. Eso es perfecto, porque eran los responsables de esos puestos en la selección de plata el año pasado. El que corre con el balón se llama Fenril Allioth, del 4-A, el año pasado era el delantero de la selección de bronce, pero ahora que se ha graduado y pertenece al nivel de plata, ambas escuadras están estrenando delanteros —terminó June, y el joven delgado, de cabellera larga y azul clara, alzó la pierna y disparó con toda su fuerza, pero el balón fue atrapado por Mu—. El de cabello rosado es Mu Hamal, él ha sido el portero estrella desde la selección de bronce. El mejor portero que ha visto esta academia, dicen que disparar en su contra se cómo atacar un muro de cristal. En un momento no hay nadie allí, al siguiente el balón es repelido.

—¡Aioria! —gritó Mu, lanzando el balón en dirección a Aioria en el medio campo de una patada, y el mediocampista saltó, atrapó el balón con la cabeza, y se lanzó al frente, asustando a los de uniforme plateado que intentaron hacerle frente, pero se vieron intimidados por la rapidez y lo voluminoso del cuerpo de Aioria, y así prosiguió hasta toparse con un defensa de cabellera rubia, y piel ligeramente bronceada.

—¡Ese es mi hermano, Albiore! —gritó June emocionada—. Cuando Milo se graduó de la academia de plata, le entregó la banda escarlata de capitán a Albiore —apuntó June a su brazo, y Saori divisó la banda en el brazo izquierdo de Albiore—. La banda escarlata es el símbolo del capitán de una selección. Cuando el anterior capitán de la selección dorada se retiró, le entregó la banda a Milo inmediatamente, lo cual no era normal. La banda escarlata es el distintivo que te nombra como el responsable del equipo, quien dentro del terreno da las ordenes —y Albiore robó el balón a Aioria, y Milo al notar que Aioria fue burlado, comenzó a dar órdenes a los defensas, pero Albiore pasó el balón a Fenril, que corrió burlando al resto de los mediocampistas, burló a la defensa nuevamente, y saltó, pateando el balón en el aire, y forzando a Mu a saltar intentando atraparlo, pero Mu no la alcanzó, y la selección de plata anotó un gol—. ¡Increíble! ¡Para anotar un gol en contra de Mu debe ser un tiro bastante certero y poderoso! ¡No es solo cuestión de suerte! —terminó June,

—La verdad es que no entiendo mucho —confesó Saori, mientras escuchaba el grito de los de plata, emocionados—. Pero… todos parecen felices… ser visto como un símbolo de tu institución… el que todos confíen en ti… es increíble… —y June sonrió, mientras Saori se perdía viendo a Milo dar órdenes, y se reunía con Aioria en el centro.

—Burlar la defensa de Albiore es de por sí una pesadilla… ahora hay que alcanzar a Fenril que se mueve tan rápido como todo un lobo —se quejó Milo—. Dejamos atrás a una buena selección de plata. Bian también ha mejorado como portero —y Aioria asintió.

—Calmemos los ánimos de los plateados con otra de tus agujas, escorpión —y Milo sonrió, y Aioria pasó el balón—. ¡Pásala! —gritó Aioria, y Milo pateó, burlando a un par mientras Aioria gritaba con fuerza, como si rugiera un poderoso león—. ¡Sentirán la fuerza de mis colmillos! —rugió Aioria, llegó ante Cefeo, saltó, pateó, y Bian saltó para rechazar pero la pelota golpeó el marco y salió disparada al cielo.

—¡Falló! —se alegró June agradecida pues estaba en favor del equipo de su hermano, Saori por otra parte cerró sus manos frente a su pecho, esperanzada en que el equipo dorado ganara ya que era el equipo en que estaba Milo.

—¡No falló! ¡Apuntó al marco porque sabía que Bian podía atraparla! —gritó Cefeo—. ¡Bloqueen a Milo! —ordenó, y todos se percataron de un tremendo salto que dio Milo—. ¡Es tarde! ¡Levántate, Bian! —gritó Cefeo, y el agotado portero intentó hacerlo, mientras Milo pateaba con fuerza, y la pelota entraba en la red marcando un segundo gol del equipo dorado, y Saori saltó de felicidad y comenzó a festejar a pesar de que June prefería al equipo contrario.

—Aguja escarlata —agregó Milo apuntando a su banda escarlata que lo delataba como el capitán del equipo dorado—. Buen tiró, Aioria —se alegró Milo, y su amigo subió un pulgar a manera de admiración—. Defensas, cierren la línea. Mediocampistas, todos atrás. Vamos a dejar que los plateados intenten anotar. Mu, pendiente de Fenril, que tus defensas no lo dejen pasar, marca de dos a uno de ser necesario —terminó Milo.

—¡Ya oyeron al capitán! —gritó Mu—. Ustedes dos marquen a Fenril. Yo protegeré el franco izquierdo junto a los otros dos —prosiguió Mu, y Saori observó todo el juego, emocionada. Y a pesar de que no comprendía las reglas del todo, algo era seguro, su corazón se estremecía cada vez que Milo tenía la pelota, y lanzaba tremendos pelotazos. Todos lo conocían como un escorpión, cada quien tenía su razón para ponerle ese apodo, desde sus días de pandillero, rumores de experimentos con venenos cuando era un estudiante de plata, o por ser mortífero en todo lo que hacía. Al jugar futbol sin embargo, a sus tiros al arco se le llamaban agujas por ser disparados por el escorpión, y eran escarlatas por ser el capitán quien los lanzaba. Era como ver una danza, con gracia, con destreza, y simplemente mortal.

Saori estaba sumamente impresionada. Veía todos los movimientos de Milo con una sonrisa, y con sus manos aferradas al pecho en forma de plegaria, esperanzada de que el equipo dorado ganara. Su corazón se llenaba de gozo cada vez que Milo anotaba otro gol, y Saori gritaba, esperanzada de que Milo la escuchara, entre una multitud de gritos que aclamaban su magnífica actuación.

Mientras Saori observaba a Milo sin embargo, alguien más observaba a Saori. Se trataba de Julián, quien había esperado pacientemente a Saori dentro del centro acuático. Estaba vestido en un uniforme con el emblema de plata fácilmente visible, aunque su cabello estaba húmedo, lo que significaba que recientemente había salido de la alberca.

Julián estaba decepcionado, y miraba a Milo con desprecio, sabía que él era la razón de que Saori lo ignorara a pesar de sus movimientos hacia ella que habían confundido a la niña. Julián estaba molesto, intranquilo, pero volvió a entrar en el centro acuático, dispuesto a ignorar la situación. Al menos por el momento.

* * *

—¡Gracias por el partido! —gritaron los dos equipos cuando finalizó la competencia. El marcador sorpresivamente había sido abultado, con los plateados anotando tres goles, contra cinco de los dorados. La selección de bronce y los nuevos aspirantes estaban impresionados, ya que a pesar de ser un partido de exhibición, ambas escuadras se lo habían tomado con la seriedad necesaria. A manera de respeto, Milo y Albiore intercambiaron camisas como si se tratase de un partido oficial, pero todas las testigos gritaron emocionadas cuando lo presenciaron, incluso Saori se había sonrojado a un nivel que la joven señorita jamás pensó alcanzable, estaba tan roja como una manzana.

—Solo mírate, Saori. En verdad debe gustarte Milo —se burló June, y Saori se puso nerviosa, comenzó a temblar, y a observar a Milo en repetidas ocasiones mientras el capitán de los dorados compartía algunas palabras de aliento con la selección de plata a manera de motivación. El partido había durado tanto, que el sol de mediodía ya amenazaba con ocultarse, pero Saori seguía mirando a Milo, sumamente feliz por haber conocido una nueva faceta competitiva de la persona a la que admiraba tanto—. ¿Saori? ¿En qué dirección vives? —preguntó June, y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Podemos caminar juntas si vives al oeste. Yo vivo en la prefectura de Megara —explicó June.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Saori—. Yo vivo al este de la capital —respondió Saori—. Vivo cerca de la Academia Sanctuary después de todo. Tatsumi es el que nunca me deja irme caminando, mi mansión está a solo treinta minutos a pie. No tengo siquiera que abandonar la prefectura de Atenas —sonrió Saori con ternura.

—Que afortunada eres, Saori —comenzó June—. La mayoría vive en las prefecturas de Megara, de Levádhia, algunos desafortunados tienen que tomar un bote a Khalkís. Pero tú puedes simplemente caminar a la academia, que envidia me das —sonrió June, y Saori asintió—. El señor Milo también viven en Atenas —le susurró June—. Así que, si tu mayordomo por alguna razón no llegara a venir, estoy segura de que a Milo no le molestaría acompañarte —terminó de decir June, y Saori se ruborizó—. Entonces nos vemos, Saori —y June se retiró.

—Espera… June… —habló Saori, sintiéndose avergonzada—. Si le digo a Tatsumi que no venga por mí… entonces… —se sonrojó Saori, y mantuvo su silencio momentáneamente. Más tras unos minutos, sacó su celular de su maletín, y llamó a uno de los pocos números que tenía registrado, y esperó al otro lado de la línea, aunque Tatsumi respondió de inmediato—. Tatsumi… —comenzó Saori—. Por favor… ya no vengas por mí a la academia… —y Saori sonrió, a pesar de las quejas de Tatsumi al otro lado de la linea—. Quiero conocer… a más amigos… —y Saori colgó el teléfono, y esperó pacientemente a las puertas de la academia—. Pero… ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? —se preocupó Saori—. No puedo simplemente pedirle al señor Milo que me lleve a casa, ¿o sí? —mencionó Saori.

—¿Preguntarle… a Milo…? —escuchó Saori, se espantó, y encontró a Afrodita, a Mephisto, y a Shura detrás de ella—. ¿Saori… te gusta Milo? —y Saori se sobresaltó, mientras Afrodita la miraba de forma acusativa—. ¿Una niña tan joven enamorada de todo un anciano como Milo? ¡Eso no está bien! —prosiguió Afrodita.

—Afrodita es el mayor de todos. Eso lo hace más anciano —respondió Shura fríamente, y Mephisto se echó a reír, Afrodita por su parte se fastidió, se molestó, y miró a ambos con desprecio—. Pero lo eres —agregó Shura tranquilamente.

—¡Sé perfectamente cuál es mi edad! —se quejó Afrodita—. En todo caso, la mansión Kido queda a unas cuadras de mi casa. Milo vive para el mismo rumbo pero, para que Milo acompañe a Saori, se necesita de un plan muy bien trazado —y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. ¡Descuida, Saori! ¡En cuestiones del amor, yo soy el caballero que buscas! ¡Con mi infalible plan seguramente, Milo te acompañará a casa hoy, y por el resto de tu vida escolar! —terminó Afrodita, y tanto Mephisto como Shura se retiraron ignorando a Afrodita—. ¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Mephisto! ¡Tú me debes un favor por unirme a tu club de video! —terminó Afrodita.

—¿Ah? No es mi culpa que tu club de princesas no tuviera suficientes miembros para establecerse —se quejó Mephisto, pero entonces detuvo a Shura—. Bien… te ayudaremos —continuó el arrogante.

—¿Por qué tengo que ayudar yo también? —se molestó Shura, pero Mephisto tan solo sonrió, y Afrodita apuntó al rostro de Saori con una sonrisa en su rostro. Shura se molestó, pero se dio la vuelta, asintió, y colocó su espada de Kendo en posición horizontal frente a Saori—. Juro en el nombre de mi espada, Excalibur. Que protegeré su honor, señorita —agregó Shura, y tanto Afrodita como Mephisto y Saori, sudaron frio.

—No tienes que hacer ningún juramento que si fallas te lleve a seppuku —continuó Afrodita, y entonces escuchó al grupo de seis amigos que se acercaban—. ¡Bien! —comenzó Afrodita—. ¡Da comienzo el infalible plan de Afrodita para que Saori tenga una vida estudiantil romántica! Y torturar a Milo en el proceso —susurró Afrodita con malicia—. Bella Saori —agregó Afrodita, se arrodilló, y le mostró una rosa roja y hermosa—. ¿Está sola el día de hoy? ¿Por qué no nos permite a nosotros el escoltarla a su mansión? —y Saori se preocupó, y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Oye rarito —escuchó Saori la voz de Milo, que Afrodita sabía que interferiría—. Sabía que tenías intereses raros. Pero pensé que serían un poco más… masculinos… —habló Milo con frialdad, y Mephisto se soltó a carcajadas, Shura hizo un extraño sonido de risa, pero se cubrió la boca, y se tragó las intenciones de burlarse también—. ¿Quién de esos dos es tu noviecito? —preguntó Milo, y las risas cesaron, y Milo de pronto sintió la espada de Shura en el cuello, y observó la sombría cara malévola de Mephisto.

—Has insultado mi honor —agregó Shura, con su espada presionando el cuello de Milo—. En el nombre de mi espada, Excalibur, te aseguro que de recibir una burla como esa nuevamente. Desataré la ira de los Capricorn en tu ser —y Milo se fastidió, sonrió de forma arrogante, y desafió a Shura con una mirada que rondaba lo endemoniado—. Que mirada tan restrictiva —sudó Shura, pero estaba decidido a pelear, incluso si Mu, Aioria, Camus, Aldebarán, e incluso Shaka, se preparaban para dar pelea.

—Creo que las cosas se me salieron un poco de las manos —aseguró Afrodita, mientras veía a Saori, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto, la espada de Shura salió volando por una tremenda patada, y tanto él como Milo sintieron sus orejas ser jaloneadas con fuerza.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! —y tanto Shura como Milo vieron a la persona que les jalaba las orejas, y ambos se retrajeron, intimidados—. ¿Qué creen que solo porque se terminó la hora escolar pueden causar conflictos frente a las puertas de la academia? ¡Yo, Dohko Librus! ¡No lo permitiré! —prosiguió Dohko, que llegaba junto a Aioros y Saga, el maestro de Milo, y cuando Milo notó su presencia, se espantó, e hizo una respetuosa reverencia—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quieren explicarme qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay una multitud frente a las puertas de la Academia Sanctuary? —preguntó, y Saga cerró sus brazos en señal de juez de lo que pudiera escuchar.

—¡Ah! ¡Todo es parte de mi plan infalible! —intentó decir Afrodita—. Quiero decir, se equivocan, todo es un malentendido. El mayordomo de la señorita Saori no puede venir a recogerla por cuestiones laborales. Y Saori al ser de la alta sociedad, corre peligro caminando sola, así que… ya que vivo cerca de su mansión pensé que sería buena idea acompañarla —y Milo se molestó.

—¿Tú, acompañarla? ¡Eres un rarito! ¿Qué otras perversiones podrían cruzar por tu mente? —insultó Milo, y Afrodita se molestó, le arrebató la espada a Shura, y estuvo a punto de golpear a Milo, pero Aioros comenzó a reír.

—¡Entonces era eso! ¿No estás feliz, Saori? Tienes a todo un club de admiradores —comenzó Aioros, poniéndose de pie, y extendiendo sus brazos de una forma ridícula, pero a la vez significativa—. Es como si todos los aquí presentes, los doce, fuéramos los leales caballeros que gustosos protegerían a su princesa. ¡Los doce caballeros dorados! —y todos lo miraron curiosos—. ¡Todos somos graduados o estudiantes de Sanctuary del nivel de oro! Al parecer Saori se lleva muy bien con los dorados así que, para terminar con el conflicto, ¿qué les parece si los doce caballeros dorados de Saori la guiamos hasta su mansión? —preguntó Aioros.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que jamás he escuchado —agregó Saga, y Aioros bajó su cabeza apenado—. Me aseguraré de que Aioria no termine tan cabeza de aire como su hermano —y Saga observó a Saori—. ¿Nos vamos? —y Saga comenzó a guiar al grupo, y Saori se sorprendió, y siguió a Saga. El resto intercambió miradas de duda, pero resignados, comenzaron a caminar también.

—Indudablemente, Saori tiene un poder especial para unir a las personas —comenzó Mu, mientras el grupo caminaba por las calles, todos vivían en la misma dirección después de todo—. Por cierto, no hemos tenido el honor de presentarnos. Mu Hamal, es un placer, señorita —y Saori miró al resto—. No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que todos se presentarán a su debido tiempo. Yo tengo un poco más de prisa, porque mi casa es la más cercana —explicó Mu.

—¿Todos viven en la misma dirección? —preguntó Saori, y Mu asintió—. Debe ser muy divertido… salir siempre en un grupo de personas. Hacer buenos amigos —sonrió Saori, y Mu le sonrió—. Yo quiero… hacer a muchos buenos amigos… —sonrió.

—Le diré una cosa, señorita —prosiguió Mu—. En estos momentos seremos doce quienes la escoltamos, pero normalmente, solo Aioria y yo salimos juntos, Milo siempre se va con Camus, Shaka siempre es guiado por Aldebarán. Shura, Mephisto y Afrodita salen siempre juntos, sospechamos que Shura va contra su voluntad. Saga, Aioros y Dohko son personal docente, siempre salen más tarde, y debido a que viven en la misma dirección, salen juntos. Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga, siempre sale más temprano. Es representante del club de natación, pero al ser un club autosuficiente, normalmente no interviene y solo se va. En ocasiones sin embargo, puede que nos topemos con él —y Saori asintió—. Lo que intento decirle, señorita. Es que jamás hemos viajado nosotros doce juntos. Tal parece, que usted nos ha unido en cierta forma —y Saori se alegró por escuchar esas palabras. Continuaron caminando por unos minutos más, y entonces Mu se despidió de Aioria, y también lo hizo de Milo, quien medio lo ignoró, pero lo despidió de todas formas—. La dejaré ahora para que conozca a los demás, esa es mi casa —apuntó Mu, y Saori asintió—. Tal vez algún día yo pueda ver su mansión —y Saori hizo una reverencia, y se retiró—. Que pase una buena noche —y Saori volvió a asentir.

—¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se rio Aldebarán sonoramente, y Saori se espantó—. Es mi turno de presentarme —y Aldebarán sacó el pecho mientras caminaban—. Soy Aldebarán Taurus, bueno, en realidad ese no es mi nombre… —susurró el gigante—. Pero guarda el secreto, mi nombre real es… vergonzoso… el Director Shion me ha hecho el favor de asegurar que todos me conozcan como Aldebarán —y Saori asintió—. Solo Shaka sabe mi verdadero nombre, algún día tal vez se lo diga, señorita Saori —y Saori sonrió, descubriendo que Aldebarán era bastante amigable—. ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? No sería justo dejarla caminar. ¡Arriba! —agregó Aldebarán, cargó a Saori, y la acomodó en su brazo.

—¡Oye! ¡Déjate de tonterías, gigantón! —recriminó Milo, y Aldebarán sacó su pecho, orgulloso de su fuerza, mientras Saori se cubría la falda, y observaba a Milo, que estaba aparentemente molesto—. Saori, si este gigante se sobrepasa contigo, solo dime y lo pondré en su lugar —y Saori asintió—. Maldito hippie infantil… ¿en qué época cree que estamos? Saori no es una niña, no debería tratarla de esa forma —se quejó Milo, y continuó con su camino.

—Ese Milo es un sobreprotector —sonrió Aldebarán—. He visto como lo mira, señorita. Tengo una ligera sospecha —y Saori se ruborizó, y movió su cabeza varias veces en negación—. ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se rio Aldebarán, y fue golpeado en su cabeza por el bastón de ceguera de Shaka—. Perdona —se disculpó Aldebarán—. Como sea, señorita, solo dé todo de sí. No será fácil, hay muchos problemas, pero la perseverancia le ayudará domar a la bestia. Si necesita cualquier ayuda, o alguien la molesta, puede contármelo, los haré papilla —se tronó los nudillos Aldebarán, y entonces bajó a Saori—. Bueno, esta es mi casa. Sea una buena niña, señorita —y Saori hizo una reverencia.

—Le pido una disculpa por el descortés comportamiento de Aldebarán —habló Saga, y Saori lo observó, mientras continuaban con su camino—. Si yo fuera el maestro de Aldebarán, puedo asegurarle que corregiría su desvergonzado comportamiento. Pero de momento tengo los ojos puestos en un trio de irrespetuosos —y tanto Milo como Aioria, principalmente Aioria, se preocuparon—. Me presento. Mi nombre es Saga Gemini —reverenció Saga.

—El maestro de 7-A —habló Saori, y Saga asintió—. Ya he escuchado algunas cosas sobre usted. Su castigo de la Otra Dimensión es muy famoso —y Saga asintió, y siguió caminando en silencio. En ese momento, Saori supo que Saga era un hombre de pocas palabras. El grupo siguió su camino por unos minutos más, hasta que Saga, sin dirigirse al grupo, los dejó y se dirigió a su casa. Saori notó la frialdad, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió un aire de respeto que emanaba de Saga, como una persona cautelosa, que protege su personalidad.

—Es mi turno —agregó Mephisto de forma sombría, asustando a Saori, y en ese momento, Milo tomó de la mano de Saori, alejándola de Mephisto—. Eres un envidioso sobreprotector. Saori no es tu novia, ¿o sí? —sonrió Mephisto con malicia.

—Déjate de tonterías. ¿Qué edad crees que tiene Saori? —prosiguió Milo, y Saori se entristeció un poco—. De todas formas, voy a cuidarla de los malintencionados como tú —y Mephisto sonrió con malicia, y desvió la mirada a Afrodita, que asintió. Mephisto conocía el secreto de Saori después de todo, y le debía un favor a Afrodita.

—Tan solo admiraba el bello rostro de Saori. Me gustaría tenerlo —y Saori se asustó aún más e instintivamente abrazó el brazo de Milo, quien miró a Mephisto de forma fulminante—. Solo lo decía en sentido figurado, me refería a que quiero capturar tu rostro, en cámara —y Mephisto sacó su cámara, y comenzó a grabar. Saori se sonrojó entonces, mientras Mephisto la grababa junto a Milo—. Sí… Saori sería una excelente protagonista en mis películas. ¿Segura que no quieres unirte al club de video? Podríamos hacer una película de las que te gustan —y Saori lo pensó, y Mephisto volteó la cámara, enseñándole a Saori su grabación tomada de la mano de Milo, y Saori se sobresaltó.

—¡Lo lamento! —se sonrojó Saori, y soltó la mano de Milo, y el de cabellera despeinada se preguntó la razón—. ¡No era mi intención el parecer necesitada de su afecto! ¡Lo lamento mucho! —hizo una reverencia Saori, mientras Mephisto seguía grabando.

—¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Eres simplemente perfecta para mis películas! ¡Este material me servirá en el futuro! ¡Seguro hay una estación de policía cercana! —agregó Mephisto, y Milo lo miró con desprecio—. Solo piénsalo, Saori. Puedo volver tus sueños realidad, al capturar tu rostro en pantalla —y Milo se acercó para intentar golpear a Mephisto, pero el moreno corrió doblando una esquina—. ¡Aquí me quedo yo! ¡Pero si deseas volverte famosa algún día, no olvides el nombre del próximo director famoso de toda Grecia! ¡Mephisto Carcinos! ¡JA JA JA JA! —y Mephisto se retiró, dejando a Saori confundida.

—Solo ignóralo. De ninguna manera te dejaremos sola con ese sujeto —mencionó Aioria—. Creo que tampoco me he presentado, soy Aioria Regulus, Aioros es mi hermano —y Saori se impresionó de esa revelación—. Escuché que estabas en 1-A. Espero que mi hermano no te esté molestando —agregó Aioria.

—¿Usted es el hermanito que siempre llegaba llorando con su hermano cada vez que se metía en problemas? —preguntó Saori, y Aioria se sobresaltó, y Milo se soltó a carcajadas, mientras Aioros aceleraba el paso, con una gota de sudor cayéndole de la cabeza—. Pensé que tendría el cabello más rojo… Aioros dijo que le hicieron una broma con un tinte de cabello fosforescente, que le pintó el cabello de rojo intenso —y Milo continuó cubriéndose la boca para no reírse, y Aioros comenzó a acelerar el paso aún más.

—¿Por qué le cuentas mis vergüenzas a tus estudiantes? —gritó Aioria furioso—. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¡El del tinte de cabello fuiste tú, rubiecito! —se quejó Aioria, y Milo se molestó, y vio a Aioria con desprecio, ambos incluso pegaron las frentes empujándose mutuamente.

—¡Ah! ¡También conozco historias de Milo! ¡El eterno rival de Aioria! —comenzó Aioros, y Saori asintió—. En venganza por la broma del tinte de cabello rojo, Aioria cambió el champo de Milo de cuanto estaba en el equipo de natación, a un tinte rubio pálido. Le decían, el escorpión dorado —y Milo se molestó, se tronó los nudillos, y ambos, él y Aioria, corrieron tras de Aioros, que reía divertido—. ¡Tranquilo Aioria! ¡No les he enseñado aún tus fotos de bebé! ¡Eso lo estoy reservando para después! —y Aioria enfureció, rugió, y continuó persiguiendo a su hermano.

Saori simplemente sonrió, mientras Aioria se trepaba en la espalda de Aioros, lo ahorcaba desde atrás, pero reía felizmente, como si disfrutara de la compañía de su hermano a pesar de las vergüenzas que lo hacía pasar. Saori entonces comprendió, que había vínculos de confianza entre este grupo, que inclusive permitían a Saori ver estos comportamientos, sus verdaderas caras, a pesar de la caballerosidad que siempre reflejaban. Saori entonces se preguntó por la verdadera cara de Milo, preguntándose sobre su verdadera personalidad, y si a ella le atraería el verdadero Milo.

—¡Me voy entonces! —se quejó Aioria—- Salúdame a la señorita Hasegawa —continuó Aioria, y Saori miró a Aioria, después a Aioros, mientras los hermanos se despedían, confundiendo a Saori—. Mi hermano tiene su propia casa, el malnacido está felizmente casado —agregó Aioria, y Saori se sorprendió.

—Es una pena… le he roto el corazón a muchas chicas —bromeó Aioros—. Por cierto, Aioria, su nombre es Yoshiko —lo reprendió Aioros—. O por lo menos llámala por su apodo, Miko. Es irrespetuoso que le llames a tu cuñada por su apellido de soltera —concluyó Aioros.

—Como sea —se quejó Aioria—. Ya me voy —y Aioria comenzó a retirarse—. Oye Milo, no dejes a Saori sola con la princesa —y Afrodita se molestó, y Milo asintió—. ¡Nos veremos mañana, capitán! —y Aioria entró a su casa.

—Señorita —agregó Shaka, y Saori se sorprendió al ver que era ciego, ya que caminaba con un bastón de ceguera, y con los ojos cerrados—. Shaka Lotus, es un placer conocerla. Espero algún día pueda visitarme en el club de té —y Saori asintió—. Si quiere hacer la pregunta solo hágala. Créame que no me ofenderé —agregó Shaka.

—¡Lo lamento! —comenzó Saori sumamente avergonzada—. ¡Le juro que no era mi intención! Es solo que jamás había visto a alguien ciego —agregó Saori, y Shaka sonrió—. Perdóneme por favor. Lo lamento mucho —insistió Saori.

—No siempre fui ciego —respondió Shaka—. Fui víctima de una enfermedad llamada glaucoma. La pérdida de mi vista fue gradual. No había tratamiento alguno para mi enfermedad en ese entonces. Y cuando se descubrió, mi ceguera estaba a una etapa muy avanzada —y Shaka abrió los ojos, y miró a Saori—. Si no es indiscreción, podría detenerse un segundo —y Saori asintió, y se detuvo, y los ojos cristalinos de Shaka se posaron en ella. Shaka se agachó entonces, hasta poner su rostro a la altura de Saori, forzó la vista, y sonrió—. Usted es muy hermosa —y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, confundida—. Mi enfermedad está muy avanzada. Los doctores han comenzado a perder la esperanza. Aún puedo ver, pero solo si lo que veo se queda quieto, hasta que mis ojos puedan distinguir el qué o quién es lo que veo. Pero como sé que definitivamente me quedaré ciego en un futuro no muy lejano, pienso que es mejor que solo vea lo que pienso que es verdaderamente importante, para grabar esas imágenes en mi mente. Conozco los rostros de Milo, Mu, Aioria, Aldebarán, y Camus. Cada cumpleaños me dejan volver a ver sus rostros, así los podré ver, mientras crecen, y cuando definitivamente me quede ciego, los seguiré viendo, en el ojo de mi mente —y Saori se apenó, y Shaka cerró sus ojos—. Me he preparado desde hace cinco años para el día en que por fin me quede definitivamente ciego. Mis sentidos se han agudizado, puedo escuchar cosas que nadie más puede escuchar. Como el sonido de su pequeño corazón, siempre que posa su atención en Milo —y el corazón de Saori dio un vuelco, y Shaka sonrió—. Ese sonido exactamente —mencionó Shaka mientras apuntaba a su oído—. También escucho el de Milo, él no se impresiona fácilmente. Velaré por usted, señorita Saori, colocaré un incienso en mi ventana y una oración para velar por su felicidad —y Saori asintió—. Me despido entonces —y Shaka se fue, y Milo llegó ante Saori.

—Escuché mi nombre varias veces. ¿Qué ocurrió? —y Saori se sobresaltó, y Shaka detuvo su caminar, volteó a ver a Saori, y apuntó a su oído, indicando que nuevamente escuchó el corazón de Saori, impresionando a la niña—. Shaka también es un rarito —agregó Milo.

—No deberías burlarte de los demás, Milo —reprendió Dohko, y Milo se sobresaltó—. Señorita Saori, si este delincuente la molesta, solo dígame, y le daré una sesión de entrenamiento especial que le hará sentir sus músculos desgarrarse de dolor —y Milo se horrorizó, y apresuró el paso—. ¡Eso es! ¡No olvides quién te enseñó a pelear! —agregó Dohko—. Aunque debo decir, que Milo es uno de mis discípulos más sobresalientes —explicó Dohko—. Él, Aioria, y Shura, fueron todos mis discípulos en el club de Karate. Pero tuve que expulsarlos a los tres, cuando comenzaron a usar lo aprendido en el club para autoproclamarse policías de pasillo. El día en que Milo atacó tan violentamente a esos tres que la molestaban, apenas y se salvó de una suspensión. No crea que los maestros no lo vimos —y Saori se sorprendió—. Saori, no olvide que si alguna vez tiene problemas, puede confiar en sus maestros —y Dohko se retiró, tras propinarle un golpe en la nuca a Milo—. ¡Tú! ¡No te metas en problemas! —y Milo se sobó la nuca.

—¡Maldición! ¡Ese me dolió mucho! —se quejó Milo, y Saori lo observó, sorprendida de lo brusco de su voz. Milo, al notar la mirada de Saori, se tranquilizó y volvió a ser el mismo serio de siempre. Saori miró al resto de los que viajaban con ella, ninguno decía palabra alguna ni se acercaba para hablar con ella. Aioros notó lo que ocurría, y sonrió, se acercó a ellos, y miró a Milo, quien lo miró de regreso de forma arrogante.

—Milo, ¿no es ese tu complejo departamental? —se burló Aioros, apuntando a unos departamentos que ya habían pasado, y Milo asintió—. Supongo que ya debes despedirte —y Saori entristeció, pero Milo no se detuvo, y siguió caminando—. ¿Oh? ¿Tan preocupado estás por la seguridad de Saori? ¿Incluso cuando un profesor la acompaña? —preguntó Aioros.

—¿De qué habla? Usted ya se va también —agregó Milo cuando se detuvieron en la intersección—. No voy a dejar a Saori sola con Afrodita. Después de su casa, maestro Aioros, está la de Shura, y después de esta se encuentra la de Camus, Saori se queda sola con Afrodita. Acompañaré a Saori hasta su mansión —y Aioros sonrió.

—Pero que persona tan comprometida con su deber. Hasta pareciera que encaminas a tu novia a su casa, es una vista muy placentera —y Saori se ruborizó, pero Milo mantuvo su calma a pesar de una tenue gota de sudor que le caía de la frente por el molesto comentario—. Cuida bien de la pequeña Saori, responsable estudiante Milo Antares —se burló Aioros, y caminó a su casa, donde fue recibido por su esposa, una joven de cabellera castaña oscura—. Estoy en casa, Miko —se alegró Aioros, y entró. Saori se ruborizó al ver a una esposa tan gentil, y su mente divagó un poco, pero se concentró cuando Camus se acercó a Milo.

—No dejes que te moleste. Es el hermano de Aioria, sabes que le gusta burlarse de ti —explicó Camus, y Milo asintió, ligeramente molesto—. ¿En verdad acompañarás a Saori hasta su mansión? Sé que no te fías de Shura y Afrodita, pero todo esto me huele a una trampa para intentar mover tus hilos. Afrodita planea algo —concluyó Camus.

—No necesito que me lo digas, señor detective. ¿Pero qué está planeando? —preguntó Milo—. ¿Crees que quiera una pelea? Si es así, usar a Saori de señuelo es muy bajo, incluso para Afrodita. Además, Afrodita no representa una amenaza a menos que… —y Milo observó a Saori—. A menos que quiera usar a Saori de rehén —y Saori se percató de que el escorpión estaba a la defensiva, y no se separaba de ella por la preocupación.

—No me gusta pelear… pero sabes que sé hacerlo si es necesario… —continuó Camus, que entonces recordó a Saori, que lo miraba extrañada—. No me juzgue señorita… es solo una faceta fuera de mi comportamiento normalmente tranquilo y apacible. No soy violento igual que Milo —agregó con frialdad, y Saori sintió su espina congelándose por las palabras gélidas de Camus—. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe después de la casa de Shura? —susurró Camus—. Afrodita no se atrevería a hacerte frente si voy contigo como respaldo —continuó Camus.

—Sabes que soy difícil de vencer —agregó Milo—. Me las arreglaré. Sea lo que sea lo que planea, le daré lo que merece —continuó Milo, y Camus asintió, y continuó con su camino en extremo silencio. Saori estaba impresionada por su frialdad, tanto que comenzó a frotarse los brazos por la extraña sensación que emanaba de Camus—. ¿Qué pasa, tienes frio? —preguntó Milo quitándose la chaqueta, y Saori se ruborizó, movió su cabeza en negación, pero de todas formas Milo le prestó su chaqueta.

—¿La señorita se encuentra bien? —preguntó Shura, y Saori asintió ligeramente con su cabeza, y se arropó con la chaqueta de Milo—. Si tiene frio, llegando al restaurante, le daré un vaso de caldo de carne —aseguró Shura, y Saori parpadeó un par de veces—. Shura Capricorn —agregó fríamente, aunque no tan fríamente como Camus.

—Shura es dueño de un dojo, y de un restaurant de comida japonesa, lo cual es sumamente extraño —agregó Milo, y Saori lo miró esperando saber más—. Toda Grecia está en un proceso de globalización. Existe un tratado entre Grecia y la Unión Oriental, donde están algunos países como Korea, China y Japón, entre otros. Grecia ha tenido problemas económicos muy fuertes desde hace 200 años, y a una gobernante de Atenas de nombre Sasha se le ocurrió el permitir la inversión extranjera japonesa en el país. Como consecuencia, desde hace aproximadamente 200 años, la inversión Japonesa ha transformado a Grecia en un Japón europeo. Shura es español, por lo que sería común que la familia Capricorn tuviera un restaurant de comida española, pero en su lugar, adoptó la cultura japonesa —explicó Milo.

—El restaurant Carpicorn es una mezcla de comidas, lo sabrías si vinieras a comer aquí —terminó Shura, y se detuvo frente a un restaurant—. Esperen aquí —y Shura entró, y Saori observó a Milo con detenimiento.

—Yo tenía una antepasada en Grecia —comenzó Saori, y Milo no comprendió la razón de sus palabras—. Se llamaba Sasha… ¿será la misma Sasha? Nuestra familia era europea. Parte de nuestra familia sin embargo, comenzó a mudarse a Japón hace tiempo. Mis padres eran griegos, pero nací y me crie en Japón por mi abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido. Cuando ellos murieron, mi custodia quedó en manos de mi abuelo y por negocio nos mudamos de regreso a Grecia. El abuelo decía que era porque la mayoría de los negocios de los Kido tenían su cede en Grecia, principalmente en Atenas —y tanto Milo como camus y Afrodita se sorprendieron—. ¿Me pregunto si mi antepasada Sasha se trata de la misma persona? —se preguntó Saori.

—Definitivamente lo es —mencionaron Afrodita y Milo al mismo tiempo, mientras miraban a Saori con miradas de impresionismo—. Increíble, estamos jugando a los guardaespaldas de la heredera de la familia responsable de que Grecia haya sido globalizada por Japón. No sé si sentirme molesto o agradecido —comenzó Milo, y Saori no lo comprendió.

—Milo es completamente griego, muy pocos en la Academia Sanctuary los son —continuó Afrodita—. Yo soy sueco, Camus es francés —apuntó a Camus, que asintió—. Mephisto es italiano, Aldebarán es brasileño, Shaka es de la India, y Mu es de un lugar llamado Jamir. Se podría decir que más del 50% de los estudiantes de la Academia Sanctuary no son realmente griegos. Milo y Aioria son de los pocos que lo son —y la puerta del restaurant se abrió, y Shura salió con una bandeja, que contenía cuatro rodajas de sushi cortado, pero de arroz amarillo, y también llevaba un vaso desechable con un caldo caliente.

—Que aproveche —agregó Shura, y les ofreció las rodajas, cada uno agarró una rodaja, y se preocupó por el color, pero todos comieron al unísono, y se impresionaron—. Sushi japonés, preparado con arroz al estilo español. Es con azafrán, en España se usa para hacer paella. Conservamos nuestro orgullo español cuando vinimos a vivir a Grecia, los mariscos son griegos por cierto —y Milo se impresionó, Afrodita degustó con calma no deseando que se acabara su rodaja, Camus trató de no demostrar emoción alguna, pero Saori casi lloró por la delicia—. Tome —continuó Shura, y le entregó el vaso desechable a Saori—. Eso le quitará el frio. Tenga cuidado, está caliente —y Saori asintió—. La próxima vez les cobraré —y Shura cerró la puerta con rudeza.

—Para ser tan buen cocinero… la verdad me molesta… —agregó Milo, y Camus y Afrodita asintieron—. Vámonos Saori —y los que quedaron siguieron con su camino—. Probablemente debamos venir a comer alguna vez, Camus… y la próxima vez que Aioria y Mu me ayuden sería bueno traerlos también —y Camus asintió a duras penas, sintiéndose algo celoso.

—Si… puede ser una buena idea venir a estudiar para los exámenes finales con Mephisto y Shura —prosiguió Afrodita—. Así podría obligar a Shura a ayudarme a estudiar, y comería… probablemente gratis —agregó Afrodita.

—Ni de broma —escucharon la voz de Shura desde el segundo piso del restaurante. Shura se había asomado por la ventana—. Definitivamente, la próxima vez pagarán —y Shura miró a Saori—. Todos menos ella —y Saori se impresionó—. Ella come gratis. El resto paga su comida, y traigan a Aldebarán y a Shaka también. A los españoles también les gusta el té —y Shura cerró su ventana.

—Es un hombre… bastante peculiar… —agregó Camus sorprendido, Milo, Afrodita y Saori asintieron, y siguieron su camino. El silencio imperó por un tiempo, Saori se dio cuenta entonces de que la amistad de Camus y Milo era algo peculiar. Camus era demasiado tranquilo, Milo era temperamental. Se llevaban bien, compartían una confianza inexplicable. Pero Saori no estaba del todo convencida sobre si era en verdad amistad, o necesidad del complemento del otro—. Es momento de que yo también me retire —interrumpió sus pensamientos Camus—. Cuídate, Milo —y ambos intercambiaron un apretón de manos, y Camus tomó un rumbo distinto.

—Saori —habló Afrodita de repente—. Puede que el club de estilistas no se haya abierto. Pero me encantaría que me permitieras volver a hacer arte con tu cabellera siempre que lo necesites. Puedo ayudarte a impresionar a los poco impresionables —y Afrodita buscó en su maletín, y sacó un frasco, que le entregó a Saori—. Frótate esto en tu cabellera siempre que salgas de clase de natación —y Saori miró el frasco, lo abrió, y una deliciosa esencia le golpeó la nariz.

—Huele… —comenzó Saori, y Milo reaccionó ante el aroma también, y miero a Afrodita con desprecio—. Huele como a manzana —y una vena se saltó en la frente de Milo que comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante un Afrodita que le sacaba la lengua—. Pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó Saori de forma inocente.

—Saori no debe oler a cloro todo el tiempo —agregó Afrodita mientras se tapaba la nariz, y Saori se percató de que el olor a cloro aún la rodeaba—. Saori debe de oler a manzana. Quién sabe, tal vez a alguien le parezcas apetitosa —y Milo por fin tuvo suficiente, e intentó golpear a Afrodita, que salió corriendo en ese momento—. ¡Yo vivo por aquí! ¡Por favor cuida de Saori, Milo! ¡Trata de no comértela por más apetitosa que sea! —y Afrodita continuó riéndose.

—¿Qué crees que soy, un caníbal? —gritó Milo con molestia, y Saori se sonrojó, y Milo se tranquilizó—. No le hagas caso… me gustan las manzanas, pero no te comería —y Saori se rio gentilmente—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Milo.

—No estoy preocupada porque me coma. Tengo 12 años, no tres —y Milo se ruborizó un poco, mientras Saori seguía riéndose—. Mi mansión está a unos minutos más al frente. ¿Seguro que no le molesta? —y Milo comenzó a caminar, ignorando a Saori, que se sintió un poco ofendida, pero bebió del regalo de Shura, e hizo un sonido de felicidad por el sabor—. ¿Quiere? —intentó hacer conversación.

—No gracias —respondió Milo fríamente, y Saori bajó la cabeza, y siguió a Milo—. Pensé que Afrodita te estaba usando para hacerme daño, me alegra saber que no fue así. Pero igual, no pretendo dejarte ir sola de regreso a tu mansión —y Saori se mostró agradecida y esperanzada tras escuchar esas palabras—. Mientras pueda hacerlo, te acompañaré —y Saori sonrió, y recordó las palabras de aliento de los demás, comenzando a armarse de valor.

—¿Por qué se preocupa… tanto por mí? —preguntó, y Milo se detuvo. Saori entonces se detuvo también, y comenzó a esconderse detrás de su vaso, fingiendo que bebía—. Es solo que… quiero saber si es por su deber… o hay otra razón… —se sonrojó Saori.

—¿Qué otra razón puede haber? —agregó Milo, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, y Saori entristeció, y siguió a Milo—. Solo hago lo que creo que quiero hacer. Tratar a las personas como se lo merecen. Es mi forma de ser. Si hay alguien indefenso, quiero cuidarlo. No lo hago por deber, simplemente, es parte de mi personalidad —y Saori asintió, comprendiéndolo un poco mejor.

—Pero… me trata muy diferente del cómo trata a otros… ¿Cuál es el verdadero Milo entonces? —preguntó Saori—. Yo… quiero conocerlo más… pero tiene tantas caras, y es tan complejo, que no lo entiendo… ¿Cuál de sus caras es verdadera? ¿Cuál de sus caras es falsa? —continuó Saori.

—¿Falsa? —agregó Milo con una sonrisa—. Yo no tengo una cara falsa —continuó Milo—. Tratar a todos como se lo merecen, es mi forma de ser. Se llama, tener libertad —continuó Milo—. Todos tienen más de una cara, la diferencia, es que yo las uso todas, porque todas, son mi cara. El agresivo, el manipulador, el obediente, el respetuoso, el irrespetuoso, todas son caras de Milo Antares. Porque son las caras que me identifican —y Saori asintió—. Hay otras caras por supuesto… pero no las uso, esas caras no son Milo. El día en que me veas ignorar a alguien en necesidad, o que me veas abatido, preocupado, e indefenso, entonces será el día en que habré perdido mi identidad. Yo siempre me portó, como quiero portarme —y Milo miró a Saori, juntó las piernas, hizo una reverencia, y le ofreció su mano a la niña—. Y si deseo comportarme como un príncipe, frente a una princesa. Esa es la cara que elegí para tratarla a usted. Pero sigue siendo una cara sincera, porque es una cara, que está en mi naturaleza —y Saori se sonrojó, y tomó de la mano de Milo, que entonces la invitó a seguir adelante, y entrar en los lujosos terrenos de la mansión Kido. Habían llegado, y Saori no se había percatado—. Que tengas una placentera noche, Saori —se despidió Milo, y comenzó a retirarse.

—No… espere… tengo que preguntarle algo… —comenzó Saori, pero Milo ya se retiraba—. ¡Señor Milo! —gritó Saori entonces, y Milo la escuchó, se dio la media vuelta, y sonrió—. ¿Hay una cara… que…? ¿Hay una cara… que solo le muestre a una persona a la que usted quiere con un cariño diferente a lo habitual? ¿Una cara que solo la persona que usted ame de verdad pueda ver? —y Milo no comprendió la pregunta de Saori, y comenzó a pensarlo.

—Supongo que hay caras que ni yo sé que poseo —fue la respuesta de Milo. Reinó el silencio por un tiempo, y solo se escuchaba el sonido del gentil soplar del viento, que movía los cabellos de ambos. Saori entonces bajó el rostro, se encontraba pensativa, sus manos le temblaban, y su corazón latía más rápido a cada segundo. Al ver que Saori no hacía nada, y se quedaba allí parada, mirando su reflejo en el caldo que Shura le había regalado, Milo comenzó a retirarse nuevamente, pero finalmente, Saori se armó de valor, y gritó fuerte, para que Milo la oyera.

—¡Yo quiero! —comenzó, y Milo volvió a posar su atención en ella, mientras Saori continuaba armándose de valor—. ¡Yo quiero ser la única persona que pueda ver esa cara! —por fin lo dijo. Con fuerza, decidida, y Milo la escuchó, la reacción de su rostro al escuchar la confesión de Saori se lo dijo. Y Saori comenzó a temblar, intranquila. Se había confesado. Ahora solo debía esperar a saber la respuesta.


	3. Afinidad de Signo

**Hola gente, ya volví. Primero que nada, una disculpa, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, y no logré actualizar: "Guerras Doradas", como es mi obra principal estoy intentando tomarme el tiempo y hacerlo lo más épico posible. Tristemente, el trabajo no me lo ha permitido, apenas y tuve tiempo de terminar esta actualización porque tengo ideas más frescas en estos momentos pero en fin, prometo tener la actualización de "Guerras Doradas" la próxima semana.**

**Concentrémonos en "Academia Sanctuary" de momento. Para este capítulo, tome en cuenta un horóscopo. Así que todo lo que leerán a continuación de la compatibilidad entre signos es real, no es algo que yo inventé para conveniencia de la historia. Para mayor información, pueden consultar "Arcanos", que es la página de internet que usé para extraer los horóscopo, además de que el de Escorpio me lo sé de pies a cabeza. En fin, es momento de contestar reviews:**

**TsukihimePrincess: Nuevamente la primera, princesa, creo que te tomas muy enserio tu puesto de primer post, jajaja. Afrodita siempre ha sido muy perspicaz, no olvides que se dio cuenta sin ayuda en la serie original que Saga era Arles. En cuanto a Julián, tengo su papel mejor preparado que el de Pandora, no te preocupes. Los tintes de cabello son sus cabellos originales en el Episodio G… bueno miento, Aioria se teñía el cabello en el Episodio G, pero milo originalmente es rubio, jajajajaja. El club de video te dará una gran sorpresa en este capítulo, muahahahaha. Y no creo que te agrade mucho el club de repostería si tomamos en cuenta quien es el maestro asignado, jejeje. Hoy estrenamos ataque en el club de natación, espéralo, estoy seguro que te agradará.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Espero que te sigas riendo a morir, quiero que esta historia siga siendo cómica sin exagerar mucho, jajajajaja. Shura será una broma recurrente con su club de Kendo, simplemente no lo puedo dejar de imaginar con una mirada sombría y diciendo: "Excalibur", seguido de un silencio, y después: "Club de Kendo", muahahahaha, esa imagen no sale de mi cabeza. Afrodita es mi personajes de: "Comic-relief", así que lo necesito hacer sufrir un poco, pero no te preocupes, no seré tan malo con el por siempre. Y sí, en esta realidad la idea es que Aldebarán y Shaka sean mejores amigos, sé que en realidad Mu y Aldebarán deberían de serlo, pero como es un universo alternativo, me estoy tomando algunas libertades. La idea se me vino a la mente por Hasgard de Tauro y Asmita de Virgo en Lost Canvas. Nadie sabe el nombre vergonzoso de Aldebarán, lo siento, jajaja. Mephisto es mi otro personaje: "Comic-relief", y a Camus, lo estoy distanciando un poco del trio, pero seguirá siendo el mejor amigo de Milo de momento. Julián en efecto es un pervertido, creo que después de este capítulo debería subir la categoría pero bueno, trataré de bajarle los ánimos tanto a Milo como a Julián. En cuanto a tus dudas de Kanon, sí, Kanon es el entrenador, lo explicaré un poco en este capítulo, pero no, no es maestro de física, te explico: Los clubes tienen un capitán, y un encargado (maestro). El maestro no está en el club todo el tiempo, sino que lo deja a cargo del capitán, pero a veces van a supervisar. Y los maestros no tienen una especialidad, son maestros de todas las materias. Jajaja, no confundas mi historia con Supercampeones, Milo ni de broma hace el tiro de chanfle… ese lo hizo Aioria 0_0, estoy profanando mi propia historia T_T. Bueno, en cuanto a Guerras Vikingas y Guerras Atlantes, estarán pendientes hasta terminar Guerras Doradas, pero espero que te sigas divirtiendo con esta historia por el momento.**

**dafguerrero: No he visto ese anime… de hecho no veo mucho animé para empezar, eso es raro porque escribo fanfiction, pero intentaré encontrar el tiempo para educarme en anime, jajajajaja. Milo no es un delincuente, es más un autoproclamado justiciero, la historia de su pandilla la contaré después, involucra a Shaina, pero de momento me estoy concentrando en Saori. Sí, me estoy burlando del Aioros del Episodio G, muchos pensarán que está fuera de personaje, pero el Episodio G lo escribió Kurumada, así que técnicamente, es canon, jajajajaja. 0_0, que mal trato le das a Pandora, jajaja, de momento Pandora sigue esperando su turno, estoy esperando a que la temática de la historia evolucione un poco más, y espero recibir tus comentarios de la edición de tu historia pronto, saludos.**

**DaanaF: Señorita, puedes estar segura de que oficialmente me convertiré en el precursor del Milori, invito a todos los lectores a darle vida a esta pareja, jajajajaja, a mí en lo personal me gustaría ver más imágenes de ellos. Tengo muchas ideas, pero claro, no me quiero sobrepasar, pero seguirán leyendo más Miloris de mi parte. Tranquila, no seré tan cruel con Pandora, solamente estoy evolucionando a su personaje, confía en mí, no le pasara lo que a Orfeo en Guerras Doradas. El papel de Julián será muy importante en la historia, de la noche a la mañana le quitó el papel de principal antagonista a Pandora, jajaja. En cuanto a Mephisto, puedes esperas más diversión y movimientos maniacos y macabros de su parte, muahahahaha.**

**SonChiikiiLove: No tengo nada contra el SagaxSaori, la verdad, la única pareja que detesto con toda mi alma es el SeiyaxSaori, no tienen nada de interesante, es solo el príncipe que se enamora de su princesa, y ella cae rendida a sus pies solo porque la salvó, no hay otra razón, en la serie ni siquiera tiene lógica la pareja, no hay un evento trasendental que de incapie a la existencia de una relación amorosa, está allí, y listo, no tiene nada de mágico, por eso odio el SeiyaxSaori, además de que Seiya a mi parecer es el peor personaje de todos, nunca hace nada mientras los demás, hasta Shun, se la parten, y se queda con la princesa al final, por favor, ese héroe era héroe en 1940, del 80 para adelante no somos tan crédulos. En fin, terminó mi rabieta, perdona si te incomodé con mi respuesta. De todas formas compañera, gracias por darle una oportunidad al Milori a pesar de que tu fuerte es el SagaxSaori. Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia, y espero verte en el final de "Guerras Doradas"**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Academia Sanctuary. 10 de Abril de 1985.**

Las campanas de un nuevo día escolar resonaron por toda la Academia Sanctuary. Los estudiantes regresaban a sus salones, y esperaban pacientemente la llegada de sus maestros, quienes no llegarían temprano al estar en una asamblea general de maestros, celebrada como siempre al tercer día de clases. Así era entonces, que las primeras dos horas del día eran libres.

Como era ya costumbre, quienes se hicieron amigos en el primer día, o quienes terminaron compartiendo clubes, juntaban sus mesas de estudio y charlaban. Algunos inclusive comenzaron a comer sus lonches mientras socializaban. Pocos eran los que no se adaptaban y preferían dormir en sus lugares que hablar con los demás pero ellos eran igualmente culpables por su soledad a tempranas etapas del año escolar.

—Hoy es el primer día de actividades de los clubes —habló Shun emocionado, aunque Seiya y Jabu, quienes habían juntado mesas con él, se mostraban preocupados por la integridad física de Shun—. Es mi oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con mi hermano fuera de casa. Pandora entró al club de música, así que podré pasar tiempo con mi hermano tranquilamente —sonrió Shun.

—Sé que no era esa tu intención pero… eso sonó extrañamente egoísta, Shun —mencionó Seiya, y Shun parpadeó un par de ocasiones no encontrando su error—. Como sea, ¿qué tipo de persona es tu hermano? Escuché que no es muy sociable —mencionó Seiya.

—Ikki es agresivo, pero es de buen corazón —mencionó June, que llegaba junto con Shunrei a donde estaban los tres sentados—. ¿Podemos acompañarlos? —preguntó, y el grupo asintió, y los 5 juntaron mesas—. ¿Saori no ha llegado? —preguntó June nuevamente.

—Yo también estoy preocupado —mencionó Jabu—. No es normal en la señorita Saori llegar tarde. Ella es la representación de la perfección de los modales humanos. La puntualidad de seguro es una virtud en ella —aclamó Jabu con entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó Seiya de forma burlona—. La conociste hace tres días, tus deducciones están poco infundadas —comentó Seiya, y Jabu se molestó y le golpeó la cabeza, ambos entonces empezaron a forcejear el uno contra el otro, Shun sin embargo, interfirió y los separó.

—Me pregunto… si algo le habrá pasado a Saori… —comenzó Shunrei tímidamente, y todos en la mesa improvisada asintieron preocupados. Shunrei entonces miró a la entrada, Saori acababa de llegar. Se veía triste, su mirada estaba sumamente cansada, y al verla en semejante estado, todos los alumnos del 1-A se callaron y la vieron entrar.

—Buenos… días… —habló débilmente, llegó a su pupitre, se sentó, cerró sus brazos haciendo una improvisada almohada, e ignoró a todo mundo. Tristemente, la niña había llamado la atención de todos desde el primer día gracias a la broma de Pandora, su corte nuevo de cabello, y el que Milo siempre estuviera cerca de ella.

—¿Saori? —preguntó June, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación indicando que no quería que la molestaran—. ¿Saori? ¿Pasó algo? —y Saori volvió a mover su cabeza en negación—. Podría ser… ¿acaso pasó algo con Milo? —preguntó, y Saori comenzó a estremecerse, y bajo sus brazos se comenzó a escuchar un gentil sollozo—. ¿Saori? —preguntó June.

—Dijo que… —lloró Saori—. Dijo que sentía mucho el que todo se malinterpretase… —continuó Saori, sus sollozos eran más sonoros ahora, y todo el grupo la observaba fijamente—. Incluso en ese momento fue todo un caballero… pero… no cambia el hecho… de que él… —y todos se acercaron, querían saber—. Me rechazó… —y Saori se puso de pie, se lanzó a los brazos de June, y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, abrazando a June, quien le regresó el abrazo.

Todos en el salón estaban preocupados, incluso los inadaptados querían saber más. Fuera por la sed de rumores, o por empatía, en esos momentos no importaba, todos estaban posando su atención en Saori.

Mientras la niña lloraba sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta de que alguien observaba desde fuera del aula 1-A. Era el responsable de los pesares de Saori. Milo, quien suspiró intranquilo, y continuó su camino.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 3: Afinidad de Signo.**

* * *

**Mansión Kido. Ayer.**

—¡Yo quiero! —comenzó Saori aquel día. Todos le habían dado sus palabras de aliento a su estilo muy peculiar. Se había armado de valor, donde normalmente uno teme con gran miedo—. ¡Yo quiero ser la única persona que pueda ver esa cara! —su confesión salió a raíz de una plática sobre las múltiples caras de Milo, y la curiosidad de saber si Milo se preocupaba por ella con cariño, o solo lo hacía por su deber a con la dirección de la Academia Sanctuary.

—¿La cara… que solo le muestro a la persona que más amo? —preguntó Milo, y Saori asintió, sumamente ruborizada y temerosa de lo que Milo pudiera responder—. Espera… —comenzó Milo, levemente intranquilo—. Me temo que antes de sacar conclusiones absurdas, prefiero preguntarte: ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Milo. Su madurez le pedía ser precavido y no caer en malos entendimientos.

—¿A qué me refiero? —preguntó Saori confundida—. Pues… yo… —prosiguió Saori, no sabía qué decir—. Usted me trata muy bien… y yo me siento feliz de sus atenciones… por eso yo… usted me… —continuó, y Milo simplemente esperó—. Me gusta… —confesó, y Milo hizo una mueca, y suspiró en señal de preocupación—. ¡Señor Milo! ¡Usted me gusta! —repitió, esperanzada, y la expresión de Milo, era de empatía.

—No quiero herir tus sentimientos pero… no puedo aceptar tu confesión… —comenzó Milo, y Saori no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Primero estaba horrorizada, después deprimida, después intranquila—. No puedes amar a alguien que no conoces —continuó Milo, y los ojos de Saori comenzaron a ahogarse en lágrimas—. Lamento… si mis atenciones te han dado la percepción equivocada de las cosas… fue un malentendido… —continuó Milo, y Saori bajó la cabeza, y comenzó a sollozar hasta pegar su frente a la ropa de Milo, que colocó su mano sobre la cabellera de Saori, y aceptó el abrazo que la niña le daba por dolor y pena—. Tranquila… no te sientas mal… fue tan solo tu primer intento… te esforzaste mucho por decirlo… —susurró Milo tranquilamente.

—Tenía miedo de decirlo… y ahora estoy muy triste… —lloró Saori—. Pero quería decirlo… yo quería… yo pensé… —continuó Saori, y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, forzando a Milo a agacharse, y devolverle el abrazo gentilmente—. ¿Por qué? Usted es tan gentil conmigo, y quería que lo siguiera siendo… me hace sentir feliz, pero ahora… me duele mucho… —continuó Saori, y Milo asintió, y la tranquilizó.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Saori por fin se tranquilizó. Milo la llevó a una banca, donde la niña continuaba secándose las lágrimas, y cubriéndose del frio con la chaqueta de Milo. No habían mencionado palabra alguna desde que Saori se soltó en un llanto incontrolable, pero Milo no se iba, se quedaba con ella, esperando que se tranquilizara. Pero siempre en el momento en que Saori pensaba que se sentía mejor, siempre volvía a llorar.

Milo lo notó, Saori simplemente había puesto todas sus esperanzas en esa improvisada confesión. Seguramente ni Saori pretendía confesarse, simplemente tomó la primera oportunidad que vio, y se arriesgó. Hacía falta mucho valor para hacer eso. Pero Milo no podía aceptar esos sentimientos, y solo miró a Saori, que nuevamente volvía a calmarse, su garganta le dolía por el llanto, y al parecer se había quedado sin lágrimas.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila? —preguntó Milo, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación varias veces—. Pero tengo que decírtelo de todas formas —continuó, y Saori asintió y lo miró a duras penas, intentando que las lágrimas no le nublaran la visión—. Tu confesión, fue bastante gratificante —confesó Milo, y Saori se sorprendió, y de pronto, las lágrimas que le caían del rostro cesaron mientras su corazón se sostenía a la esperanza—. Pero no puedo decir, que yo pueda sentir lo mismo. Eres… muy joven… —prosiguió Milo, y Saori asintió a duras penas—. E incluso si no lo fueras. Primero tienes que conocer bien a alguien antes de hacer una declaración formal. No sabes nada de mí… y yo no sé nada de ti… así que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. Es solo una pequeña atracción física, combinada con un poco de admiración por mis acciones. Si alguien más hubiera hecho lo mismo seguro solo tendrías ojos para esa persona, ¿no lo crees? —y Saori comenzó a comprenderlo, pero eso no la tranquilizaba. Entendía que se había apresurado a interpretar sus sentimientos, pero igual continuaba deprimida—. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad. Pero debo decir que eres muy valiente. Eso es admirable —sonrió Milo, y aquella sonrisa, volvió a robarle el corazón a Saori. Pero esa puerta estaba cerrada, no podía volver a cruzarla, no después de su improvisada confesión—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó.

—Me siento deprimida… —confesó Saori—. Mi corazón me duele mucho. Entiendo que me confundí, que tuve esperanza sin fundamentos… pero… yo aún lo quiero… —lloró Saori—. Y quiero que me dé otra oportunidad… —y Saori estuvo a punto de volver a soltarse en llanto, pero Milo colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Saori, y la acarició con gentileza—. ¿No puedo? —preguntó entristecida.

—Yo no puedo verte… bajo esa misma luz… —confesó Milo, intentando ser tan empático como podía. Sabía que sus palabras eran como agujas que perforaban el corazón de Saori, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que la niña solo se lastimaría si lo seguía intentando. Milo debía colocar su barrera, tan alta como fuera posible—. Puedes intentarlo cuantas veces quieras… no podría impedírtelo… pero terminarás lastimándote solamente. Yo siempre lastimo a las personas que se acercan demasiado. No me agradaría lastimarte también —y Saori asintió a duras penas—. Lamento no poder devolver tus sentimientos. Realmente quisiera… —y aquello sorprendió a Saori, mientras Milo la miraba fijamente—. Pero simplemente no puedo… perdóname… —y Saori asintió, y Milo se puso de pie, juntó los pies, e hizo una reverencia—. La veré mañana durante las clases, señorita Saori —se despidió Milo, y se fue, dejando a Saori sola, confundida, y con el corazón herido.

**Enfermería de la Academia Sanctuary. Hoy.**

—Después de eso… regresé a la mansión y Tatsumi me encontró llorando… —prosiguió Saori. Cuando Saori comenzó a llorar, June y Shunrei se las arreglaron para salir con Saori a la enfermería sin que nadie los siguiera gracias a que Seiya, Jabu y Shun sirvieron de guardianes de la privacidad, inventando excusas para permitirle a June y a Shunrei atender a Saori en la comodidad de la enfermería donde tendrían la privacidad que Saori no sabía exigir—. No pude decir nada, me fui directo a la cama. Hoy me levanté tarde, estaba cansada, aún me duele mucho pero el señor Milo fue tan gentil… no puedo olvidarlo… —y Saori estuvo a punto de volver a soltarse en llanto, pero June le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo antes de que eso pasara—. Lo lamento —agregó Saori en voz baja.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte —agregó June, y Shunrei asintió también—. Pero Saori, definitivamente hay cosas que solo debes contarle a tus amigos. Podrías comenzar rumores. Debes tener más cuidado —y Saori asintió a duras penas—. Sé que estás triste, pero no te des por vencida, al menos Milo ya conoce tus sentimientos, no podrá hacerse el desinteresado, y tarde o temprano verás que cederá —trató de animarla June.

—El señor Milo tiene un buen corazón —comenzó Shunrei—. Probablemente solo esté preocupado por la diferencia de edad… tú puedes… Saori… —agregó Shunrei con entusiasmo, intentando animar a Saori, y la niña se secó el resto de las lágrimas, y observó a sus amigas con nuevos ánimos.

—Shunrei tiene razón —prosiguió June—. No te desanimes. Milo no es una mala persona, pienso que es muy mayor para ti, pero ahora que te has confesado no puede ignorar tus avanzadas. Tú misma te darás cuenta de si vale la pena o no el esfuerzo —terminó June.

—Pero… ¿qué pasará si me convierto en una molestia para el señor Milo? —comenzó Saori—. No debí haberme confesado… fui una tonta… no pensé las cosas bien —y tanto june como Shunrei, tomaron cada quien una de las manos de Saori—. ¿Creen que me odie? —preguntó Saori.

—Yo creo que en estos momentos, Milo no puede sacarte de su mente —sonrió June, y Shunrei asintió, y ambas abrazaron a Saori, ayudándole a tranquilizarse—. Anímate, Saori. Sé que es difícil pero, da lo mejor de ti —y Saori asintió, y abrazó de regreso a sus amigas.

* * *

—Entonces… —comenzó Camus, que llegaba al grupo 7-A acompañado de Aldebarán y de Shaka—. ¿Dices que tienes un nombre que escribir en el libro? —continuó Camus, volteando la mesa frente a Milo, y sentándose, para disgusto de Aioria, quien terminó de pie al llegar tarde a acomodarse en su lugar—. ¿No es algo temprano en el periodo escolar para agregar un nombre a la lista? No hagas trampa, Milo —se quejó Camus.

—Desearía que fuera trampa —continuó Milo—. De todas formas, escribirlo en el libro es más sencillo que explicarles las cosas a todos ustedes. No soy bueno en estos temas —insistió, y abrió el libro que le entregaba Camus, sacó una pluma, y comenzó a escribir un nombre, cerró el libro con fuerza, le entregó el libro a Camus, y miró por la ventana, aparentemente molesto—. Por alguna razón… estoy molesto… —continuó Milo.

—¿Tanto te sobresaltó la confesión de alguien? —preguntó Camus—. Veamos de quien se trata —prosiguió, abrió el libro, y se quedó sin habla. Mu, Aldebarán y Aioria también miraron, Shaka no lo hizo, pero sonrió con gentileza al escuchar tan sombrío silencio—. ¿Ella? —preguntó Camus con voz temblorosa.

—Ella —respondió Milo con molestia—. Y desde que la rechacé… estoy de mal humor… siento que quiero golpear a alguien —prosiguió Milo, y en ese momento, Aioria se estremeció y retrocedió. Todos lo miraron entonces, incluso Shaka dirigió el rostro en su dirección.

—Normalmente en el vocabulario de Milo, alguien se traduce como Aioria —respondió el de cabellera castaña rojiza, y Milo se fastidió aún más y los ignoró a todos—. Pero hablando enserio. ¿Eso pasó ayer? —preguntó Aioria.

—¡JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán, y su frente fue impactada con fuerza por el bastón de ceguera de Shaka, obligando al inmenso gigante a frotarse la frente—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —se sobó la cabeza Aldebarán.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, pero tus sonoras carcajadas no cesan —prosiguió Shaka—. Supongo por las reacciones de todos, que la persona que Milo anotó en el libro de competencias entre Camus y él fue el de la pequeña Saori —mencionó Shaka.

—Es Saori —aclaró Mu—. Sinceramente, no venía venir esa —continuó el de cabellera rosada—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —preguntó Mu, y Milo lo miró de reojo—. Cuéntanos que pasó —insistió.

—Se confesó, la rechacé. ¿Qué más hay que hablar al respecto? —se quejó Milo, y el grupo se preocupó—. Solo es una niña de todas formas. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué me siento tan molesto. No debería molestarme, y sin embargo, lo hace… —continuó Milo, mordiéndose el labio—. Jugar al mayordomo no me dejó nada bueno —insistió Milo.

—Umm… —comenzó Camus—. De todas formas, ya no hay razones para que debas seguir cuidando a Saori —mencionó Camus, y Milo asintió—. La ayudaste contra Pandora, no volverá a cometer ese error. Y le encontraste un club deportivo. Se adaptará y hará amigos por cuenta propia. Seguro se olvidará de ti fácilmente, no le veo problema —agregó Camus, cerrando su libro—. Despreocúpate, estará bien —insistió Camus.

—Suena sencillo —habló Aioria, y Camus lo observó con detenimiento—. La pregunta es, si Milo quiere que Saori se olvide de él o no —y Milo miró a Aioria con desprecio, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación—. Jamás te habías tomado tantas molestias por alguien antes. No eres del tipo que se denigra, y puedo mencionar dos ocasiones en que lo has hecho, ambas incluyendo a Afrodita —y Milo se fastidió.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —se molestó Milo—. No soy un depravado. No sé por qué estoy molesto, simplemente lo estoy, no me juzgues, Aioria —prosiguió Milo, se cruzó de brazos, y volvió a sentarse y a ver fuera de la ventana—. Solo me siento culpable… no me gustó verla llorar… —y la imagen de Saori llorando volvió a imprimirse en su mente—. ¡Suficiente! ¡Me largo de aquí! —comenzó Milo, que intentaba salir del salón, solo que al abrir la puerta, encontró a Saga del otro lado—. ¡Uwah! ¡Maestro! —se sobresaltó Milo.

—¿Ibas a algún lado, desertor? —preguntó Saga fríamente, y Milo retrocedió y movió su cabeza en negación—. Eso pensé… ahora ve a tu lugar… —y Milo asintió, y Saga entonces encontró a Shaka, Aldebarán, y Camus—. ¡Ustedes! ¡A la Otra Dimensión! —gritó Saga, apuntando al salón de enfrente, donde su hermano gemelo, Kanon, llegaba e invitaba a sus estudiantes a pasar.

—¿Por qué llamas a mi clase la Otra Dimensión? —se fastidió Kanon, mirando a su hermano fijamente—. ¡Aldebarán! ¡Shaka! ¡Camus! ¡A clases antes de que los envíe al Triángulo Dorado! —ordenó Kanon, y el trio se preocupó, se pusieron de pie de inmediato, y corrieron al salón de al lado—. Este semestre, mis alumnos sacarán mejores calificaciones que los tuyos… Saga… —habló Kanon de forma sombría.

—¿Es eso una declaración de guerra, Kanon? —contestó Saga, y ambos se miraron mutuamente, con desprecio hacia el otro, el trio de estudiantes de cada lado inclusive creía poder ver un aura dorada alrededor de cada uno—. ¡Mu! ¡Aioria! ¡Milo! —gritó Saga—. ¡Ustedes son los mejores de la clase 7-A! ¡Si sus calificaciones no están por encima de los del 7-B, pasarán las vacaciones de verano conmigo en clases de recuperación! —y el trio se sobresaltó.

—¿Clases de recuperación con Saga? —se estremeció Milo—. ¡La última vez que alguien fue sentenciado a clases de recuperación con Saga se dice que sus mentes estallaron por la cantidad de teorías dimensionales de Saga! —continuó Milo.

—¡He escuchado que hasta los más serenos en mente han caído destrozados por el puño de hierro con que Saga aplica sus problemas de cálculo diferencial! —continuó Mu, sumamente preocupado.

—Además de que no permite a nadie salir de su dominio mientras no terminen los problemas —continuó Aioria—. ¡Se dice que es como vagar en un laberinto sin salida, sumergidos por la inmensa opresión del aura del maestro Saga, que como demonio protege las puertas del salón de clases! —y el trio intercambió miradas, y los tres se colocaron frente a Kanon.

—¡Alumnos del aula 7-B! ¡No seremos derrotados por ustedes! —agregaron, victimas del miedo, como si la convicción de los tres unidos pudiera crear una luz que brillaba como el sol, transmitiendo inspiración a sus compañeros en el 7-A. Kanon lo notó, y de inmediato miró a sus tres alumnos estrella.

—¡Aldebarán! ¡Shaka! ¡Camus! —gritó Kanon—. ¡Ustedes son los mejores alumnos del aula 7-B! —prosiguió el gemelo de Saga—. Si no obtienen calificaciones por encima de los del 7-A, pasarán sus vacaciones de verano conmigo en las costas de Cabo Sounion y ayudarán en la plantación de granos a los pueblerinos —prosiguió Kanon.

—¡La legendaria prisión de Cabo Sounion de Kanon! —comenzó Camus—. Se dice que en sus costas los pueblerinos tienen sus plantaciones, y que Kanon obliga a sus estudiantes a apoyar en la recolección mientras la marea sube, y no los deja salir de las cuevas hasta que el último grano haya sido recolectado —se estremeció Camus.

—Dicen que esas cuevas son tan profundas que si no logras escapar a las mareas jamás encontrarán tu cuerpo —continuó Aldebarán—. No importa que tan alto seas, el agua te llegará al cuello y te cubrirá la cabeza si no puedes salir antes de que suba la marea.

—Un castigo ejemplar —comenzó Shaka, ligeramente sobresaltado, pero no dejándose intimidar—. Pero lo que me preocupa en verdad… es la legendaria comida de frutos del mar con la que Kanon castiga a sus estudiantes… dicen que… cuando está realmente molesto… podría matarte… —se preocupó Shaka, y el trio intercambió miradas, incluso Shaka abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¡Alumnos del aula 7-A! ¡De ninguna manera recolectaremos granos en Cabo Sounion! —mencionaron los tres con fuerza, desafiando a los tres del aula 7-A, y todos sus compañeros aplaudieron las palabras de sus compañeros.

—¡Oigan! —gritó Dohko, a dos salones del 7-A—. Los estudiantes del 9-A intentan concentrarse. ¡Déjense de tonterías y pónganse a estudiar! —continuó Dohko enfurecido, y Shura miró por fuera de la ventana, una sombría mirada estaba dibujada en su rostro.

—Regresen a estudiar… o si no… —comenzó, y sacó su espada de Kendo—. Excalibur… —agregó de forma sombría, preocupando a todos, sus compañeros incluidos, pero Dohko estaba orgulloso de su discípulo—. Club de Kendo —terminó, y todos le aplaudieron.

—¿Era necesario que le hiciera publicidad al club de Kendo? —habló Afrodita, asomado desde el 9-B, el salón al frente del 9-A—. Shura, tu lealtad hacia tu club es extrañamente perturbadora —prosiguió Afrodita.

—Pero Shura sigue teniendo cara de maloso para una de mis nuevas películas —comenzó Mephisto, sacando su cámara por la ventana, y grabando a Shura, que lo ignoró rotundamente al cerrar la ventana de su clase.

—¡Afrodita! ¡Mephisto! —gritó el maestro de ambos, un joven de cabellera larga y piel pálida—. ¡Sigan distrayendo a la clase y ambos terminarán de catadores en el club de repostería! —amenazó el maestro de ambos, y el par no se mostró preocupado—. Los catadores… siempre terminan en la enfermería. El maestro de repostería es el mismo maestro de los de 3-A. Zelos Frogo —mencionó, y en todos los salones el nombre resonó con horror, incluso Shura estaba sobresaltado.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! —gritaron Mephisto y Afrodita—. ¡Perdónenos señor Suikio Garuda! ¡Por favor todo menos eso! —suplicaron ambos, y la puerta del fondo del pasillo se abrió inmediatamente dejando ver a un furioso Shion Starlight.

—¡Todos regresen a sus clases! —gritó Shion, sumamente molesto—. ¡Háganlo o todos probarán de la comida de Zelos! —y todos los estudiantes corrieron de regreso a sus salones y cerraron las ventanas—. ¡Profesores incluidos! —y los cuatro profesores se horrorizaron, y se encerraron en sus salones también—. Por todos los cielos. Somos una academia de alto prestigio. ¿Por qué todos se comportan como unos niños? —y Shion regresó a su oficina.

* * *

—¿Qué diablos estará pasando en el tercer piso? —se preguntó Aioros, ya que el escandalo resonó con tal fuerza que se escucharon todas las amenazas desde la ala de oro en el tercer piso, hasta la ala de bronce en el primero—. Esta academia está siempre llena de sorpresas… —continuó Aioros, se secó la garganta, y continuó con su clase—. Muy bien todos, estoy por tomar lista, la puerta se cierra en cinco minutos —gritó Aioros por el pasillo, y entonces miró a Saori llegar con June y Shunrei—. Saori, se está haciendo costumbre que llegues tarde. Eso no es bueno, necesitas ser más puntual —reprendió Aioros.

—Lo… lo lamento… maestro Aioros —prosiguió Saori—. Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder —y Aioros asintió, y Saori se sentó en su lugar mientras se despedía de June y Shunrei, quienes se sentaron también en sus lugares.

—Es extraño que Saori se comporte tan distraídamente… tendré que hablar con Saga al respecto —susurró Aioros, pero regresó a sus labores de maestro de inmediato—. Tomaré asistencia ahora. Cefius June —comenzó Aioros, y la joven, que era la primera en la lista, reaccionó al escuchar su nombre.

—¡Aquí! —mencionó, y Aioros tachó su nombre declarando su asistencia. Shunrei se sentaba a su lado, ambas en medio del grupo, y mientras Aioros seguía tomando lista, June comenzó a hablar con Shunrei—. ¿Crees en verdad que debamos darle esperanzas a Saori? Milo es muy mayor para ella —continuó June.

—No creo que a Saori le interese siquiera la edad —comenzó Shunrei—. Ha estado encerrada tanto tiempo en la mansión Kido. Creo que se aferró a los nuevos sentimientos, y se arriesgó. Pero no creo que deba rendirse aún —continuó Shunrei.

—Heinstein Shun —continuó Aioros tras nombrar a al menos nueve estudiantes más—. Kido Saori —prosiguió, y Shunrei colocó su mano frente a June para pedirle su silencio por unos instantes. Pasaron tres alumnos, y Aioros mencionó su nombre—. Librus Shunrei —y la dueña del nombre sonrió.

—¡Aquí! —y Aioros marcó su asistencia antes de seguir con la lista. Mientras tanto, Shunrei continuó hablando con June—. Quiero ayudarla. Saori es muy linda, no comprende muchas cosas. Es como yo cuando llegué al jardín de acero. Si June no hubiera estado allí para ayudarme, jamás me hubiera integrado. Apenas y podía hablar griego de forma entendible —continuó Shunrei.

—Es verdad. No hacías más que hablar en chino —sonrió June, y Shunrei se ruborizó un poco y asintió—. Hace ya mucho tiempo de eso. Tienes razón, Saori está aprendiendo, se va a equivocar mucho. Pero… no sé si Milo sea una buena primera experiencia… es demasiado para Saori, tú viste lo triste que estaba —terminó June.

—Sainto Seiya —continuó Aioros, pero nadie contestó, Seiya estaba dormido en su pupitre—. ¡Sainto Seiya! —le gritó Aioros en el oído, y Seiya despertó de improviso, y Saori se cubrió la boca intentando no reírse, pero terminó riéndose con gentileza, y Seiya se rio de igual manera, ambos parecían llevarse bien, para molestia de Jabu—. Unicor Jabu —terminó Aioros, y tras la afirmación de Jabu, comenzó con su clase. June entonces observó a Seiya, que comenzaba a cabecear nuevamente, pero Saori se dio cuenta, se dio la media vuelta, y comenzó a sacudir a Seiya gentilmente hasta que logró despertar. Seiya entonces agradeció, y Saori le entregó una gentil sonrisa. Todo aquello, comenzó a mover los hilos de la mente de June.

—Shunrei… —comenzó June, y Shunrei la miró fijamente—. ¿Crees en la química entre las personas? —preguntó, y Shunrei asintió—. Quisiera hacer un experimento en el recreo. Solo hay una forma de ayudar a Saori a encontrar el camino correcto, y es hablándole en un idioma que pueda comprender —y Shunrei no supo qué decir—. Necesitaré una revista de chicas —sonrió June,

—¿Revista de chicas? Creo que confisqué una hace poco —habló Aioros, y tanto June como Shunrei se sobresaltaron—. Una de esas revistas que tienen horóscopos, ¿verdad? —y June se ruborizó, pero asintió—. Tengo una, te la daré si dejas de interrumpir mi clase —continuó Aioros ofendido.

—¡Uwah! ¡Lo lamento maestro Aioros! ¡No volverá a suceder! —se disculpó June, y todos en el salón se rieron se June, que se encontraba sumamente avergonzada—. Lo lamento mucho… de todo corazón… —susurró apenada.

—Que esto les sirva de lección —continuó Aioros, levantándose del piso—. Si chismean en mi clase, todos sus compañeros se van a enterar. Ahora, saquen sus libros de química en la página siete. Y si vuelvo a escuchar otro chisme, su examen de química tendrá preguntas de rescate sobre el horóscopo de June del día de hoy, ¿entendido? —y todos se quejaron, pero abrieron sus libros y estudiaron en silencio.

* * *

—Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar —se quejó Milo mientras caminaba con su bandeja en dirección a las mesas junto a Mu y Aioria. Aldebarán, Shaka y Camus se habían quedado a apartar mesa y el grupo se había dividido para ir por la comida sin perder mesa. Todos estaban agotados, tanto Saga como Kanon los habían derrotado mentalmente al forzarlos a hacer problemas complejos y complicados, en ocasiones inentendibles. El cansancio era incluso visible en los rostros del grupo—. Siento que mi cerebro palpita dentro de mi cabeza.

—Camus y los otros no se ven mejor que nosotros —continuó Aioria—. Al parecer la rivalidad entre gemelos es de ser temida, escuché que Kanon les pidió calcular el área del triángulo de las bermudas, y solo podían usar de referencia las islas que formaban sus vértices —continuó Aioria.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que la algebra lineal de Saga —prosiguió Mu—. Jamás en toda mi vida había sufrido por tanto conocimiento —y tanto Milo como Aioria asintieron—. Desearía que hubiera una forma de olvidar este sufrimiento. Siento como si nos hubiera caído una casa encima, estoy agotado —y los tres suspiraron, pero Milo se detuvo, y tanto Aioria como Mu se detuvieron de igual manera.

—¿Saori? —preguntó Milo, y la niña se sobresaltó, y Milo se quedó callado, mientras Saori temblaba frente a él y se sonrojaba. Ambos caminaban en dirección a sus mesas, y se habían encontrado a medio camino accidentalmente. Aioria y Mu intercambiaron miradas, Milo tan solo continuó con su silencio.

—Se-se-señor Milo… yo… —comenzó Saori, y entonces corrió con su bandeja lejos de Milo, y el de cabellera despeinada se sintió algo triste por aquella reacción. Sin embargo, Saori se detuvo a medio correr, se dio la vuelta, y encaró a Milo con su rostro en extremo ruborizado—. ¡Por favor espere! —y Saori corrió de regreso a su mesa, tomó su maletín, lo abrió, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, y extrajo de dentro una bolsa negra, y corrió con ella en dirección a Milo, y se la entregó—. ¡Tome! —continuó Saori, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, miró a Aioria, y le entregó su bandeja, luego tomó la bolsa, la abrió, y encontró su chaqueta adentro—. La lavé… gracias por prestármela anoche… —continuó Saori, e hizo una reverencia—. ¡Muchas gracias! —continuó, y miró a Milo fijamente.

—Por… nada… —agregó, y entonces observó a Saori, que bajaba la mirada entristecida—. No me gusta… verte triste… —comenzó Milo, y entonces sonrió—. Ya sé —mencionó Milo, y tomó su pudín de chocolate, que había escogido de la barra de postres, y lo colocó frente a Saori—. Para ti… —sonrió Milo, y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, tomó el postre, y miró a Milo con curiosidad—. Quiero ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Saori —y Milo tomó su bandeja, y comenzó a retirarse. Saori se ruborizó, y alrededor de toda la cafetería comenzaron los rumores.

—¿Le diste tu pudín de chocolate? —gritó Aioria, y Saori podía escucharlo mientras se retiraba junto a Milo—. ¡Nadie jamás ha entregado su pudín de chocolate! ¡Es el postre más codiciado de la cafetería! ¿No fuiste demasiado lejos? —preguntó Aioria.

—¿Por qué no lo gritas más fuerte para que te escuchen en toda la academia, papanatas? —se quejó Milo, y Mu suspiró, siguiendo a ambos mientras iniciaban otras de sus discusiones infantiles—. De todas formas, no tolero ver a Saori triste —confesó Milo, y Saori miró su pudín, y su rostro se ruborizó gentilmente, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero al notarlo, se los frotó con fuerza secando las lágrimas, y caminó en dirección a su mesa, donde la esperaban todos, asombrados.

—Me… me… me… —comenzó Saori, aspiró con fuerza, y se tragó las lágrimas nuevamente—. El señor Milo me regaló su pudín de chocolate… —se alegró Saori, y sonrió de una forma tan cálida, que todos en su mesa se ruborizaron por la sorpresa—. Es mi postre favorito —terminó Saori.

—Y una declaración de guerra —agregó June, viendo la mesa donde Shaina había roto su vaso por el desprecio que sentía.

—¡Shaina! —le recriminó Pandora, y Marín comenzó a sacar servilletas para limpiar el líquido que ahora manchaba toda la mesa, mientras la de cabello verde miraba su mano ensangrentada por su no tan gentil reacción a las acciones de Milo—. Tranquila Shaina, estamos en la mira de todos desde el incidente del corte de cabello. Tenemos que ser pacientes —y Shaina asintió.

June sabía que Shaina se convertiría en un problema, pero sabía también que Milo se había encargado de ponerla en evidencia por su travesura con el cabello de Saori, y que no actuarían en contra de Saori por un tiempo. Así fue, que June se decidió a poner en práctica su experimento, mientras Saori comía su pudín, y hacía sonidos de placer mientras saboreaba el dulce postre sin siquiera probar su comida.

—¿Viste lo que yo vi? —preguntó Afrodita a Mephisto mientras compartían mesa con Shura, Afrodita estaba sumamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar—. Milo le regaló su pudin a Saori. Creo que Milo también siente algo por ella. ¿Lo viste? —preguntó nuevamente.

—No solo lo vi —sonrió Mephisto de forma sombría—. Lo grabé todo. Otro de los preciosos momentos de Saori para mi colección —y Afrodita se sobresaltó tras escuchar eso último—. Es un rostro muy hermoso como para no ser captado en cámara —y Shura apuntó su espada de madera al rostro de Mephisto.

—Deja a Saori en paz —agregó Shura, y Mephisto se preocupó un poco—. Esa obsesión con tu cámara y el rostro de Saori… suena sumamente pervertida… si me entero de que le haces algo indecente… Excalibur… —susurró de forma sombría Shura.

—No haré nada indecente —continuó Mephisto—. Al menos no a Saori. Pero creo, que podemos darles un buen uso a nuestras cámaras, Afrodita —y Afrodita parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y comenzó a sonreír con malicia también. Shura tan solo los miró a ambos con preocupación, se levantó de su mesa, y comenzó a retirarse.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Saori, la pequeña seguía disfrutando de su pudín y haciendo sonidos de alegría por el sabor. Sin embargo, Shunrei estaba preocupada por el apetito de Saori, y le retiró el plato del camino gentilmente.

—Saori, no es bueno comerse el postre antes de la comida —mencionó Shunrei, y Saori sonrió con sus labios llenos de chocolate, y Shunrei comenzó a limpiarle la boca a Saori con una servilleta.

—Shunrei, ¿qué haremos para nuestro cumpleaños este año? —preguntó June, llamando la atención de Shunrei, que sonrió en ese momento, y todos en la mesa le prestaron atención a June, Saori más que nadie pues no sabía mucho de sus nuevos amigos—. Es verdad —fingió sorpresa June—. Saori no sabe nuestros cumpleaños. Shunrei y yo cumpliremos años la próxima semana. El miércoles 17 de Abril es mi cumpleaños, Shunrei es del 20 de Abril. Tener dos fiestas de cumpleaños es muy costoso, así que desde el jardín de acero, Shunrei y yo celebramos nuestros cumpleaños juntas —y June abrazó a Shunrei, que le regresó el abrazo.

—¿Cumplen años tan próximos una de la otra? —preguntó Saori, y Shunrei asintió—. Tener alguien con quien compartir tu cumpleaños, suena tan bien —continuó Saori mientras comía si comida en silencio, levemente apenada.

—¿Saori, quieres ir? —preguntó June, y Saori se sobresaltó—. Saori es nuestra nueva amiga, por eso está invitada —y Saori se alegró de escuchar eso—. Podemos ir al karaoke, o a la feria. Así podremos dejar a Shunrei sola con su novio en el túnel del amor —sonrió June.

—¿Con Shiryu? —preguntó Shunrei, sobresaltada y sumamente avergonzada, mientras veía a Shiryu caminando con su bandeja a una mesa, seguido de Hyoga, ambos capitán y sub-capitán del club de Karate—. Shiryu no es mi novio —continuó Shunrei avergonzada.

—Podemos ver tu compatibilidad con Shiryu si tienes dudas —continuó June, y colocó una revista que le había dado Aioros al terminar la clase. De esa forma, planearemos nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños acorde a la afinidad de tu signo con el de Shiryu. Buscaremos la mejor forma de acercarlos —sonrió June, Shunrei se ruborizó, Shun se emocionó de saber lo que diría la revista, Seiya y Jabu sin embargo, miraron a June con un rostro que denotaba desprecio sobre el infantilismo de las chichas, Saori sin embargo, estaba confundida.

—¿Afinidad de Signo? —preguntó Saori curiosa, y todos la miraron con la misma expresión de ella—. ¿Qué es un signo? —preguntó, y June sonrió, sabiendo de antemano que Saori no sabría lo que eran los signos del zodiaco por su larga temporada de reclusión en la Mansión Kido.

—Los 12 signos del zodiaco, son los que definen la personalidad de las personas —explicó June—. Desde la antigüedad, diferentes culturas han utilizado el zodiaco para definir los pilares de la conciencia humana, la más acertada hasta ahora es la creencia de que los 12 signos del zodiaco griego: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, son los que rigen el carácter de las personas —y Saori asintió—. ¿Jamás habías escuchado de ellos? —preguntó June.

—En mi mansión hay una estatua en honor a un dios griego que sostiene un reloj con doce símbolos —comenzó Saori, y todos en la mesa se impresionaron—. Escuché a mi abuelo hace mucho llamarlos signos del zodiaco, pero no me explicó todo —continuó Saori.

—Es simple —continuó June—. Los 12 signos del zodiaco son doce constelaciones en el cielo, y cada signo tiene un mes de duración, aunque no empiezan precisamente con el mes —intentó explicar June—. Si tu cumpleaños cae en el dominio de uno de los signos, entonces eres un miembro de ese signo en particular, y tu personalidad, tus gustos, afinidades fortalezas y fuerzas, todo lo que te define como un ser humano, será guiado por la fuerza de ese signo —terminó su explicación June.

—Los signos también tienen afinidades —comenzó Shunrei—. Aries, Leo y Sagitario son signos de fuego, por lo que es difícil que se lleven bien con los signos agua como Cáncer, Escorpio y Piscis. Pero se llevarán mejor con los signos aire que aviven sus llamas, como Géminis, Libra y Acuario. Los signos tierra, Tauro, Virgo y Capricornio sin embargo, no se llevarán bien con los de aire. A eso se le llama afinidad —terminó Shunrei, y tanto Seiya como Jabu se tomaron de las cabezas confundidos, pero Saori aparentemente entendió todo.

—¿Quieres probar, Saori? —preguntó June, y Saori asintió—. Primero, vamos a ver qué signo somos cada uno. Yo soy la mayor, así que debo ser la primera, veamos… 17 de Abril, soy una Aries —se alegró June—. Aries empieza el 22 de Marzo y termina el 20 de Abril… ¡Ah! ¡Shunrei es Aries también! —se alegró June, y ambas se abrazaron—. ¡Somos signo fuego! ¡Ahora tú Saori! ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento? —preguntó Shunrei.

—Yo soy nacida el 1 de Septiembre —explicó Saori, y Shunrei le dio la revista a Saori, que comenzó a buscar su signo en ella—. Entre 24 de Agosto y 23 de Septiembre son los dominios de Virgo. ¡Soy Virgo! —se alegró Saori—. Mi afinidad es la tierra —continuó sonriendo.

—Yo también soy del signo Virgo entonces —se alegró Shun—. Mi cumpleaños es el 9 de Septiembre. Tierra y tierra, Saori —y Saori asintió, y se alegró por el conocimiento de saber que ella y Shun tenían un signo en común. June entonces observó a Jabu.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo también? —preguntó, y June asintió, y le entregó la revista a Jabu—. Pero a mí no me gustan estas cosas. Qué más da, veamos… —comenzó Jabu—. Yo nací un 3 de Noviembre… aquí está… del 23 de Octubre al 22 de Noviembre… Escorpio, soy signo agua —y Saori se sorprendió, recordando a Milo—. Supongo que sigues tú, Seiya —le entregó Jabu la risvista a Seiya.

—¡Mi signo debe ser el mejor de todos! —se alegró Seiya, y miró en la revista—. Soy del 1 de Diciembre, dame algo bueno revista tonta… umm… del 23 de Noviembre al 22 de Diciembre. ¡Sagitario! —se alegró Seiya—. ¿Qué signo es mejor que Sagitario? —se alegró Seiya.

—Si todos los Sagitarios son como tú… seguramente todos —recriminó Jabu, y Seiya se fastidió—. Puedo asegurarte que los Escorpio somos mejores que los Sagitarios. ¡Mucho más superiores! ¡Centaurito! —y tanto Jabu como Seiya comenzaron a discutir.

—Basta de peleas infantiles —habló June, tomando la revista—. Ahora, para preparar la fiesta perfecta de cumpleaños para Shunrei, veamos la afinidad de signo con su amado Shiryu y preparemos el escenario perfecto para que por fin se confiese —y Shunrei se sobresaltó y ruborizó, Saori por su parte estaba confundida, June lo notó, y se dirigió a Saori—. Si conocemos el signo de una persona de la que estás enamorada, podremos saber si son compatibles o no. En base a eso crearemos nuestra estrategia para darle a Shunrei una atmósfera feliz y romántica para su cumpleaños —continuó June—. Shiryu irá a la fiesta, solo dime su signo, veremos su personalidad, y prepararemos el lugar de la fiesta en base a sus afinidades —continuó June.

—Esa es una forma muy extraña de organizar una fiesta, June —se quejó Shunrei, pero intentó tranquilizarse—. Shiryu es…nacido el 4 de Octubre —sonrió Shunrei, orgullosa de recordar su cumpleaños.

—Del 24 de Septiembre al 22 de Octubre, ¡Libra! —mencionó June, y Shunrei se ruborizó un poco y asintió—. Ahora, buscamos la afinidad entre Aries y Libra, para saber si Shunrei y Shiryu son compatibles —explicó June, y Saori asintió—. El resultado es… —continuó, y Shunrei cerró sus manos en forma de plegaria—. ¡Verde! —y Shunrei se alegró, y Saori la miró con curiosidad—. Verde significa que son compatibles —agregó June, y comenzó a leer el diagnóstico de compatibilidad—. Libra y Aries, combinación ganadora —nombró a la pareja—. Esta pareja, al ser opuestos, se quieren en sus diferencias y son compatibles. Claro que son capaces de aburrirse de los abusos de uno y de las indecisiones del otro, sin embargo, hasta que eso ocurra, mucha agua y buenos momentos habrán pasado bajo el río y sobre el lecho. Aries podrá enfrascarse en arrebatos pasionales de todo tipo, muchas veces altera el equilibrio de la balanza de Libra, que le soportará con alegría y paciencia. La unión entre el dinámico Aries y el sibarita Libra, también está fundada en su común atracción por la belleza y el arte. Ambos son unos estetas consumados. Aries sabe disfrutar de la creatividad artística y Libra gobernado vive en todo lo que le provoque sensaciones hermosas. Aries y Libra son un par de hedonistas en acción. En caso de que apuesten por la unión, la relación será compatible pues establecerán un vínculo muy fuerte en todos los planos. Ambos signos armonizan y se complementan. Además en esta unión habrá armonía y gran pasión, pues el fogoso Aries será fácilmente envuelto por la sutileza de Libra —terminó June, y Shunrei se mostró más que agradecida por el diagnóstico, Saori inclusive aplaudió—. Entonces, con este diagnóstico al parecer, Shiryu tolerará cualquier imposición con tal de que Shunrei esté feliz. Podríamos planear una visita al parque de diversiones —terminó June.

—¡Somos compatibles! —sonrió Shunrei, y June asintió. Saori solo demostró felicidad ante la emoción de Shunrei—. Ahora leamos la fortuna de June —comenzó Shunrei, tomando la revista—. A June le gusta un Virgo —continuó, y todos miraron a Shun, pero el inocente no se percató de las miradas—. Veamos… Aries y Virgo… —y cuando Shunrei lo encontró, se preocupó—. ¡Incomprensión! —se sobresaltó Shunrei, y June fingió una risa de comprensión. En parte, June sabía que algo así pasaría—. June… tu compatibilidad con Virgo… es roja… —y Shunrei se entristeció un poco. Saori jaló de la manga de Shunrei, pidiendo una explicación, y Shunrei comenzó a explicarle—. Roja significa, que es una relación muy difícil —y Saori se preocupó por June.

—No se preocupen. No es como que tenga muchas esperanzas en que ese Virgo se dé cuenta —mencionó June, y Shun la miró con confusión, y miró alrededor como intentando encontrar al Virgo potencial—. No te diré quién es… Shun —y todos en la mesa, Saori incluida, miraron a Shun con preocupación por su mente distraída.

—Pero… yo quiero saber quién es… —mencionó Shun, y June suspiró sintiéndose intranquila por la situación—. ¿Es Hyoga? —preguntó, y June se mordió los labios, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato.

—No Shun, no es Hyoga —continuó June, y tomó la revista—. Hasta donde recuerdo, Hyoga es Acuario… veamos… —continuó June, leyendo—. El título de la pareja es, incomprensión —prosiguió June—. El amor cortés de Virgo no coincidirá con las pasiones de Aries pues mientras Virgo es todo pureza, perfección y contención, el carnero es todo vehemencia y fogosidad —y June observó a Shun, que parpadeó en un par de ocasiones sin comprenderlo—. Tiene un título perfecto… incomprensión… —continuó June—. En el campo del amor, es harto complicado que esta pareja viva un gran romance —y June suspiró—. No sé ni por qué sigo intentándolo de todas formas. Pero me es imposible odiar a ese Virgo, por más distraído que sea —y Shun no lo comprendió—. ¿Quieres tratar? —preguntó June.

—No me he puesto a pensar en esas cosas, June —y la rubia bajó la cabeza en desaprobación, y todos en la mesa sintieron pena por ella—. Supongo que simplemente esperaré el momento correcto. Cuando ocurra, seguramente lo sabré.

—No… definitivamente no lo sabrás —prosiguió June—. ¿Saori? ¿Quieres intentar? —preguntó June, y de inmediato, Seiya y Jabu se pusieron de pie, mirando a June fijamente—. ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó.

—¡Virgo! —gritaron los dos al unísono—. Mi compatibilidad con Virgo —insistieron, y se miraron mutuamente con desprecio—. ¡Yo primero! —continuaron, y June suspiró, y observó a Saori, que sintió su corazón congelarse.

—Saori… a ti te gusta un Escorpio… ¿verdad? —y Jabu se ruborizó al extremo, a pesar de que June no estaba hablando de él—. Si quieres, podemos leer tu compatibilidad con Escorpio, ver si esa persona que tú amas es de verdad para ti —y Saori lo pensó, tragó saliva con fuerza, y asintió—. ¡Escorpio y Virgo entonces! —continuó June, Saori se impacientó, y Jabu se ruborizó más y más—. ¿Eh? Esto es… —se sonrojó June—. Sombríamente estremecedor —continuó, y miró a Saori. June entonces le enseñó la revista a Shunrei, que se ruborizó de igual manera—. Ámbar… —comenzó June, y Saori no supo qué pensar—. Ese es el punto del ámbar. No es rojo, lo que significa que no son incompatibles, ni es verde, que también significa que no lo son —y Saori se preocupó más y más—. Ámbar significa, que cualquier cosa puede suceder —terminó su explicación June.

—Pero eso no nos dice absolutamente nada —agregó Jabu, y June se mordió los labios, no se esperaba encontrar un ámbar, mucho menos para Saori—. ¿Qué dice el diagnóstico de compatibilidad? —preguntó Jabu.

—Ese es el problema… para que un ámbar resulte… todas las condiciones deben cumplirse, y estas condiciones son… impropias —continuó—. ¿Segura que quieres que lo lea? —preguntó June, y Saori asintió—. No hay vuelta atrás entonces, el plan me salió bastante diferente de lo que tenía en mente —se quejó June, y comenzó a leer—. El título de la pareja es: una pareja excitante —comenzó June en extremo ruborizada—. Virgo y Escorpio desarrollan una relación estimulante. El amor entre estos signos es potencialmente abundante en sensualidad —y Saori se ruborizó, y Jabu se tapó la nariz también—. Eso dice… —continuó June, y siguió leyendo—. Sin embargo, el tranquilo Virgo se verá expuesto a los humores cambiantes y oscuros que el mortal aguijón de su compañero podrían inocularle —y Saori recordó la gentileza de Milo, así como su explosividad. No se imaginaba siendo la victima de sus gritos descorazonados—. Virgo es un signo de calma, le agrada la paz, aprecia la tranquilidad. Pero Escorpio como compañero de andadura, tiene más de tortuoso, pues ama con deseo absoluto. Escorpio está lleno de angustias metafísicas que no oculta y que alteran el orden y la organización, casi maniática, de Virgo —Saori era una refinada princesa, todo tenía que tener un orden, y una razón, una forma, una cordialidad. Milo era alguien que se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias y las enfrentaba, en ocasiones sin cautela, en otras, con extrema preparación. Era imposible saber cómo reaccionaría Milo ante las circunstancias—. Escorpio cuando ama, lo hace posesiva y obsesivamente. No tiene sosiego en la empresa de comprometer sus sentimientos, pues cuando lo hace, exige entrega total —y June se ruborizó al extremo en ese momento—. Y se la procura prodigando caricias y sensualidad —y Saori reaccionó de la misma manera, inclusive Shunrei estaba apenada—. Pero con Virgo, estas exuberancias serán impertinentes, pues este signo desea sentirse amado pero con flexibilidad y sin presiones —continuó June.

—Definitivamente sin presiones —interrumpió Saori, moviendo su cabeza en múltiples ocasiones intentando no imaginar a Milo mirándola en su traje de baño—. ¡No debí haberme inscrito a clases de natación! —se preocupó Saori—. ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Saori, y June lo negó con la cabeza y continuó leyendo.

—Si Virgo se siente presionado, huye —y Saori asintió—. Si el hombre es Virgo, se sentirá asfixiado por las desmedidas demandas y atenciones de su pareja. Si por el contrario, la mujer es Virgo, los sentimientos serían verdaderos, pues las ambiciones de Escorpio inflamarán sus sentimientos —terminó June, y Saori continuaba tan roja como cuando empezó el diagnóstico de pareja—. Ese debe ser el diagnóstico más vergonzoso que jamás he leído. En otras palabras, como Virgo, si pretendes una relación con un Escorpio. Tendrás que atenerte a ser dominada completamente, incluso para satisfacer la… se-se-sensualidad del Escorpio —y Saori movió su cabeza varias veces en negación—. En definitiva, aléjate de él —y Saori asintió varias veces.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Jabu—. No menosprecies el sentido de protección que los Escorpios son capaces de transmitir a sus parejas —y todos en la mesa lo miraron con curiosidad—. Puede que un Escorpio piense en una relación más formal, y siempre esté buscando a su pareja ideal, esa que será su única musa, quien será su inspiración, quien será el epicentro de todo su amor y devoción —y todos se impresionaron por la seriedad de Jabu—. Un Escorpio siempre busca a aquella a la que le entregará el amor de por vida, por quien hará todo, hasta lo imposible. Si esta persona no soporta esta atención, entonces no es digna del amor de un Escorpio. Porque un Escorpio es desinteresado, siempre lo entregará todo, jamás se callará nada. Un Escorpio piensa en los demás antes que en sí mismo. Si ella no puede comprender esto, entonces no es culpa del Escorpio. Porque el Escorpio vive únicamente para la persona que ha elegido, y la verá como su única, sabiendo que después de ella, nada existe —terminó, y Saori sonrió.

—Después de ella… nada existe… —se alegró Saori—. Por eso me rechazó… —susurró Saori para sí misma, pero nadie la escuchó—. Porque pensó… que sería una carga muy fuerte para mí… —y Saori miró a Jabu—. ¡Muchas gracias, Jabu! —se alegró Saori—. Gracias a ti, comprendo mejor a los Escorpio. Eso me hace muy feliz —se alegró Saori, y Jabu se sonrojó un poco—. No me daré por vencida… —susurró Saori. Jabu se sonrojó más, y Seiya se fastidió.

—¡Es mi turno! ¡Ahora debes leer mi compatibilidad con Virgo! —prosiguió Seiya de forma agresiva, y June se preocupó un poco, pero asintió, y comenzó con su lectura—. Seguramente la compatibilidad entre Sagitario y Virgo será mucho mejor que la de Escorpio y Virgo —se fastidió Seiya mientras observaba a Jabu con desprecio.

—Mucho trabajo para nada —habló June, y todos la observaron—. Es el título de la relación Virgo-Sagitario. Mucho trabajo para nada, es un rojo —insistió June, y Seiya se desanimó brutalmente—. Virgo y Sagitario desarrollan una relación de pareja difícil. Virgo es el hogar establecido, la piedra sólida, la organización. Sagitario necesita espacio para abrirse, Virgo se repliega en sí mismo. Virgo y Sagitario son compatibles en su búsqueda de la verdad y en su enorme curiosidad por todo. Sin embargo, para prosperar como pareja necesitan tenerse mucha paciencia, pues las constantes críticas del perfeccionista Virgo podrían enfadar al bohemio Sagitario que no gusta de sentirse observado bajo una lupa. Son signos totalmente dispares pues existe una gran distancia entre la voluptuosidad, vehemencia, libertad y ansias de expansión de Sagitario y la estabilidad, seguridad, pragmatismo, razonabilidad, conservadurismo y sentido de responsabilidad de Virgo. Es indudablemente una de las peores combinaciones del zodiaco —terminó de leer June—. Las estrellas han hablado, no eres lo suficientemente bueno para una gentil Virgo. Ríndete —prosiguió June.

—¡No tengo por qué escuchar los consejos de una tonta revista para chicas! —se quejó Seiya—. ¡Igual que Jabu, los Sagitarios tenemos nuestros puntos fuertes! ¡Para empezar somos fuertes y jamás nos rendimos! ¡Cualquier Virgo sabría apreciar eso! ¡Seguro una Virgo caería rendida ante mi deslumbrante fortaleza mental! ¡De lo contrario la convenceré! —insistió Seiya.

—¡Es precisamente esa forzosa actitud la que priva a las Virgo de sentirse cómodas en la presencia de los Sagitarios! —le intentó explicar June, pero Seiya seguía terco en decir que con perseverancia podría forzar cualquier relación. Afortunadamente, Saori tenía la mente posada en un Escorpio en particular, y pensaba si sería capaz de convertirse en el centro del universo del arrogante, pero de buen corazón, Escorpio por el que había caído rendida.

—Lo volveré a intentar… —sonrió Saori—. Señor Milo —terminó, y volvió a probar su pudín, haciendo sonidos de alegría al saborear la dulce sensación, no solo del postre, sino también del extraño cariño de Milo.

* * *

—¡Wachoo! —estornudó Milo con fuerza, mientras se cambiaba en el baño para la práctica de futbol de la tarde terminadas las clases—. ¡Maldición! ¡Yo nunca me enfermo! ¿Qué aguijones puede estar pasando? ¡Wachoo! —volvió a estornudar Milo.

—¿Seguro que no puedes enfermarte? —comenzó Aioria, mientras Milo se sonaba la nariz—. Has estado estornudando sin razón alguna todo el día. Para mí eso suena como que has atrapado una enfermedad. Hazte a un lado, escorpión infeccioso —recriminó Aioria, y Milo se molestó y lo encaró con desprecio.

—Si no es una enfermedad, puede que alguien esté hablando de Milo —comenzó Mu, saliendo de uno de los cubículos vistiendo su traje de portero—. Hay un viejo dicho que dice que cada vez que estornudas, es porque alguien está hablando de ti a tus espaldas. Probablemente eso sea lo que está pasando —continuó Mu, y Aioria sonrió maliciosamente, le dio la espalda a Milo, y comenzó a susurrar.

—Milo es un egocéntrico cara de alimaña rastrera —susurró, y Milo de pronto estornudó nuevamente—. ¡Funcionó! —exclamó Aioria sobresaltado por descubrir una magia ancestral, y Milo se fastidió, se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a estrangular a Aioria con una llave al cuello—. ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —se quejó Aioria.

—¿Qué aguijones estabas diciendo de mí, Aioria imbécil? —continuó Milo, y Aioria le pisó el pie descalzo con sus tachos, obligando a Milo a soltarlo y a sujetarse el pie—. ¿Estás demente? ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos! —se quejó Milo.

—Ven por mí, escorpión —recriminó Aioria con furia, y Mu tomó a ambos de la nuca, y los estrelló frente a frente, y ambos se sobaron la frente con desprecio—. No tenías que ir tan lejos… Mu… —se sobó Aioria.

—Tienes la cabeza de ladrillo, Aioria… —se quejó Milo sobándose con la misma velocidad de Aioria. Mu tan solo tomó su maleta de entrenamiento, y salió del baño en silencio—. Mu da miedo cuando se enoja —continuó Milo, terminando de ponerse los tachos. Y ambos salieron de los vestidores.

—En todo caso, si la teoría de Mu es real. ¿Quién crees que podría estar hablando de ti? —sonrió Aioria, y Milo intentó ignorar el comentario y continuar con su camino—. Realmente eres difícil de socializar, Milo —y el arrogante no respondió nuevamente—. Ya sé… piensas que es Saori —sonrió Aioria.

—Déjate de tonterías —fue la frívola respuesta de Milo—. De todas formas, incluso si fuera ella, no tendría por qué molestarme. Es solo una niña —continuó Milo, y Aioria asintió—. Todos parecen muy emocionados por el día de clubes —sonrió Milo entonces, y miró a los clubes que entrenaban al aire libre.

Shura hacía katas de Kendo con casi un salón completo de estudiantes. Habían elegido los campos cercanos a los árboles de cerezo para realizar sus entrenamientos, era uno de los clubes más populares, probablemente por la promoción tan extraordinaria que Shura había hecho, y continuaba haciendo. Entre estocada y estocada de las katas, eventualmente Shura terminaba haciendo un corte rápido, que sus discípulos seguirían, y por toda la academia resonaba el grito de Excalibur, lo que preocupaba a todos quienes veían a los practicantes.

Shaka no tenía un club deportivo, pero tenía un club social también cercano a los campos de cerezo. Varios manteles como para celebrar días de campo estaban esparcidos, y al menos veinte personas, sin incluir a Shaka, bebían el té y platicaban. Shaka y un par sin embargo, se daban a la tarea de realizar labores de anfitriones.

—Milo —sonrió Shaka, saludado al capitán de la selección dorada de futbol—. ¿Te apetece acompañarnos? Tú y Camus normalmente disfrutan de mi té. Pero últimamente no me han acompañado —invitó Shaka.

—Siempre me preguntaré cómo haces para saber quiénes somos, Shaka —sonrió Milo, y Shaka le ofreció una taza de té—. Lamento tener que negarme. Este año aspiro a la selección nacional. Debo concentrarme en mi entrenamiento —explicó Milo.

—Tan admirable como siempre, señor Milo —habló otro de los alumnos de Shaka, que fungía como anfitrión en la fiesta de té—. Shiva Reales del 5-A. Vice-presidente del club de té —se presentó, y Milo asintió—. Debido a la ceguera parcial del presidente, debo pedirles una disculpa. El presidente no sabía que vestían sus uniformes de entrenamiento —se disculpó Shiva.

—¿Oh? ¿Ustedes también tienen rutina de clubes hoy? —habló Shaka, y Milo asintió. Aioria y Mu se reunieron con él al percatarse de que Milo no seguía el camino a las canchas—. Pero si Camus estuvo aquí no hace mucho. Disfrutó de un par de tazas de té y una rebanada de pastel. Intuí que habían entrado al mismo club y hoy tenían descanso —continuó Shaka—. ¿No atendió Agora a Camus hoy? —preguntó Shaka, y un inmenso discípulo de Shaka, de cabellera rosada-rojiza, asintió.

—Agora Ceres del 6-A, estudiante de plata —se presentó el gentil gigante—. Es así como el maestro Shaka ha mencionado. El día de hoy tuve el honor de atender al señor Camus en mi mantel. Se fue no hace mucho —terminó el discípulo de Shaka.

—Camus se inscribió al club de video, yo al de futbol —explicó Milo, y Shaka asintió. Pensaba que ambos habían elegido el club de natación—. Pero, prometo visitarte para tomar el té en otra ocasión, Shaka. ¿Saben a donde fue Camus? —preguntó Milo.

—El superior Mephisto y el superior Afrodita se lo llevaron a la fuerza en dirección a las albercas —explicó Agora, y Milo se molestó un poco—. Creo haber escuchado algo sobre conseguir material para el club.

—Un momento —interrumpió Shiva—. Si Camus pertenece al club de video, y no al de natación como todos pensamos entonces… —y Milo sintió una vena saltarse en su frente, y Aioria sintió lo mismo. Mu tan solo suspiró sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir—. Oh… los policías de pasillo se molestaron… —terminó Shiva.

—Milo, tu banda de capitán —comenzó Mu, y Milo lo observó detenidamente—. Me encargaré del entrenamiento mientras proteges la integridad emocional de las miembros del club de natación. Pero será mejor que te apresures. Tu objetivo es la selección nacional, no lo olvides —continuó Mu, y Milo sonrió, se quitó la banda escarlata, y se la entregó a Mu—. Practicaremos penales para empezar. Así no tendré que soportar tus Agujas Escarlatas —continuó Mu, y comenzó a retirarse—. Esos dos… simplemente no puedo hacer más que ser el pilar que los mantenga al margen… —sonrió Mu—. Que se diviertan —y Mu se dirigió a las canchas.

* * *

—Oye… Mephisto… —comenzó Camus—. Cuando mencionaste material, simplemente no me esperaba esto —se molestó Camus, cruzado de brazos entre los arbustos, con una pluma sobre la oreja, y una libreta de anotaciones en su mano derecha—. Esto no me inspira en absoluto —continuó Camus.

—No seas aguafiestas, Camus —comenzó Mephisto, con su cámara preparada, y con el pecho a tierra, estilo militar, mientras apuntaba su cámara a la ventana de ventilación del club de natación, desde la cual comenzó a espiar a las bañistas que hacían su calentamiento antes de entrar a la alberca—. Míralo de esta forma. Con esto tendremos material suficiente para encontrar a la próxima gran estrella de mi nueva película. Una chica con la figura perfecta para desempeñar el papel. En traje de baño simplemente podremos admirar el esplendor total de su belleza —y Mephisto comenzó a reír maléficamente.

—Mephisto… estás empañando el vidrio, tranquilízate un poco —susurró Afrodita, que también sostenía una cámara. Ambos estaban intentando captar a las bañistas, y tenían los rostros ruborizados al extremo—. Anda Camus, solo debes hacer de guardia, te mostraremos la filmación también —susurró Afrodita, con sus ojos acuosos—. Son tan bellas… desearía que fueran mi lienzo para buscar la perfección de su belleza. Pero los trajes de baños escolares son tan aburridos, no dejan ver la verdadera belleza del cuerpo femenino —continuó Afrodita.

—Oigan ustedes dos… esto en definitiva no es una cacería de talento —prosiguió Camus—. Solo están filmando a chicas en su traje de baño para sus fines pervertidos —continuó Camus, y entonces notó que Milo, Aioria, y dos personas más caminaban por los alrededores. Camus entonces movió sus brazos, llamando la atención de Milo. Camus entonces apuntó a los arbustos, dónde Mephisto y Afrodita filmaban todo con lujuria, y Milo guio a su grupo hasta que los cuatro se pararon con los brazos cruzados detrás de Mephisto y Afrodita.

—¡Oh! ¡Allí está Saori! —habló Mephisto, y en ese momento la ira de Milo escaló más y más, Aioria lo notó, Camus también, y ambos se preocuparon—. Mírala, tiene una figura tan delicada. Ya entiendo porque el tonto de Milo no puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Seguro crecerá para ser hermosa, hoy no es más que una niñita pero cuando la madurez la alcance… —continuó Mephisto, y Afrodita asintió.

—¡Sí! ¡Será un deleite ver su transformación en una hermosa mujer! —y Milo cerró sus manos en puños, y un aura escarlata comenzó a rodearlo—. Tan delicada, tan inocente. En el momento en que se transforme en una verdadera mujer de seguro será la más bella entre todas las princesas. Solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos —y Afrodita comenzó a frotarse los brazos—. Momento… no son escalofríos… al menos no del tipo alegre como un niño en navidad… es un escalofrío sombrío… —comenzó Afrodita.

—Oye… yo también lo siento… es extraño… —continuó Mephisto, frotándose los brazos—. Se siente como el momento en la película de terror en que aparece la sombría bestia —continuó con su explicación Mephisto—. Se siente desagradable, como si una criatura poderosa te mirara con odio. Casi es como si pudiera sentir su presencia… —y Mephisto y Afrodita intercambiaron miradas, se preocuparon, y voltearon para ver a Milo, con una fuerza escarlata rodeándolo.

—¡Mátenlos! —ordenó Milo, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita fueron ambos levantados por un par de gigantones, que los suspendieron de cabeza frente a Milo, que los miraba a ambos con los brazos cruzados, las venas de su frente saltadas, y con esos ojos restrictivos que inspiraban un miedo paralizante en todos quienes fastidiaban al autoproclamado policía de pasillo.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Quiénes son? —miró Mephisto de cabeza a su captor, que lo mantenía atrapado de las piernas y suspendido de cabeza. El gigante vestía un traje de lucha deportiva color rojo, y de su nariz salía disparada su poderosa respiración—. ¿Aldebarán? ¡Suéltame maldito toro de batalla! —se quejó Mephisto.

—¡Óyeme salvaje! —se quejó Afrodita mientras otro gigante del equipo de lucha deportiva lo mantenía suspendido de cabeza a él también. Vestía un traje morado, su cabellera era larga y azul blanquecina, y una bien delineada barba le cubría el rostro.

—Afrodita —comenzó Aioria con una sonrisa sombría—. Conoce al vicepresidente del club de Lucha Deportiva. Tholl Pechda del 8-B. Un estudiante de oro, mayor que Aldebarán, e igual de fuerte —y Tholl sonrió con malicia, y estrujó los pies de Afrodita, que comenzó a quejarse del dolor.

—Cuando vi a Milo y a Aioria acercarse a los clubes bajo techo, me pregunté qué estaba pasando —mencionó Aldebarán—. Entonces me enteré de que ustedes par de pervertidos, estaban planeando algo contra el club de natación. Tomé a Tholl, y ambos venimos a castigarlos —y Aldebarán comenzó a estrujar los pies de Mephisto también.

—Debería molerte los hueso a golpes, Mephisto —mencionó Milo, agachándose para ver a Mephisto al rostro—. Déjame decírtelo fuerte y claro —lo tomó Milo del cuello—. Vuelve a filmar a Saori en sus momentos de debilidad, y te romperé el cuello —comenzó a estrangularlo Milo.

—Quieres decir a cualquiera del club de natación en general —apoyó Aioria a Milo, que se había encorvado también a la altura de Afrodita—. Por cierto, yo pensé que tú… —comenzó Aioria mientras miraba a Afrodita, que enfureció e intentó golpear a Aioria, pero terminó abanicando únicamente—. Bueno, supongo que solamente eres un rarito —continuó Aioria.

—¡El que sea un precursor de la belleza masculina no significa que no me gusten las mujeres, Aioria! ¡Métetelo en la sucia cabeza! —y Tholl continuó estrujando los pies de Afrodita, forzando al de noveno a callarse y morderse los labios con dolor.

—Cierra la boca, princesita —comenzó Tholl—. No estás en la posición de hacer amenazas —y Aldebarán asintió, y comenzó a estrujar los pies de Mephisto también, Tholl lo notó y estrujó los de Afrodita con más fuerza, Aldebarán se fastidió e imprimió más fuerza en lastimar a Mephisto, al final se convirtió en una competencia de estrujar pies.

—Oigan… —comenzó Camus—. Con el debido respeto, necesito a estos dos con vida todavía —mencionó Camus—. Ya pueden soltarlos —y tanto Aldebarán como Tholl soltaron a los de noveno, mientras Milo y Aioria se preparaban para velar las cintas de video de las cámaras.

—¡No espera! —gritó Mephisto—. Vela la cinta de Afrodita si quieres, pero la mía. Allí tengo los preciados momentos de Saori —comenzó Mephisto horrorizado, y Milo observó a Mephisto antes de intentar abrir la cámara. Afrodita por su parte lloraba mientras veía su cinta velada—. Ten corazón… esas filmaciones de Saori, sus sonrisas, sus bellas expresiones, ese rostro enamorado del día en que te abrazaba el brazo buscando tu protección de mí. Incluso el momento del pudín, todo está grabado en esa cinta —prosiguió Mephisto—. Es el rostro… más inocente que jamás he filmado… no lo borres… juro que no volveré a intentar nada como lo de hoy pero por favor, no lo borres… —insistió Mephisto.

—Suenas como un anciano pervertido, Mephisto —continuó Milo, abriendo el pestillo de la cámara, y preparándose para velarla. Pero antes de hacerlo, lo pensó mejor, y miró a la cámara, como imaginando los momentos que borraría—. Supongo, que Saori no será una niña por siempre —y Milo observó la cámara, y se la lanzó a Mephisto, que la atrapó torpemente—. Solo por esta vez, Mephisto, te permitiré conservar tu grabación. Pero la próxima vez, te haré pedazos —agregó Milo—. ¡Ahora largo! —gritó con fuerza.

—No te arrepentirás de tu piedad —se alegró Mephisto, y comenzó a cojear lo más rápido que pudo lejos del grupo—. ¡Te daré una copia! —y Milo se ruborizó, y el aura escarlata volvió a rodearlo—. ¡Vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión! —prosiguió Mephisto, y Afrodita asintió y lo siguió.

—Me aseguraré de borrar todo el rastro de la grabación pervertida de Mephisto —mencionó Camus, y Milo asintió—. Pero… no es normal en ti sentir piedad en contra de tus víctimas. Antes los hubieras despedazado antes de sentir remordimiento —explicó Camus, y Aioria también estaba sorprendido del cambio en Milo—. Milo… ¿te gusta…? —comenzó Camus.

—¡Camus! —interrumpió Milo con molestia y una actitud inexpresiva—. Más te vale no volver a participar en alguna travesura de ese par. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a lastimarte también. ¿Lo comprendes? —y Camus se impresionó. Milo estaba tan decidido a cortar la conversación, que incluso amenazó a Camus—. Ahora, vete. No le diré al director Shion que estuviste presente espiando a las chicas del club de natación —sonrió Milo.

—No estaba espiando —continuó Camus, tomó su pluma, y escribió en su libreta—. Pero, haré una anotación. Te compensaré tus atenciones de alguna manera, Milo —y Milo alzó una ceja, Camus tan solo cerró su libreta, y se retiró—. Entonces… no era síndrome de paternidad… eso es preocupante… —dedujo Camus, y comenzó a leer su nuevo libreto—. Pero, es mi mejor amigo… y velaré por su felicidad —sonrió Camus.

* * *

—¿Tanto así amas a Saori? —se preguntó Julián a sí mismo, mientras Tethis terminaba con los estiramientos, fungiendo como guía de las miembros del club de natación—. Pero no te la entregaré, Milo. Saori será mía. Pronto no hará más que pensar en mí —sonrió Julián maliciosamente—. Suficiente calentamiento, Tethis —agregó Julián—. Todas al agua y quiero que naden 200 metros de cada estilo. Rápido, debemos estar listos para las estatales —prosiguió Julián, y todas se dirigieron a las líneas—. Tú no, Saori —comenzó Julián—. Tu calentamiento es inefectivo, te dará un calambre si no lo haces bien —insistió Julián, y Tethis se preocupó, sintiéndose celosa.

—Pero superior Julián —comenzó—. Saori aprenderá a hacer el calentamiento con los demás al ritmo de entrenamiento habitual —insistió Tethis, y Saori los miró a ambos sin saber qué hacer—. No debería darle un trato especial —y Julián sonrió.

—Allí es donde te equivocas, Tethis —mencionó Julián—. Saori es lenta, no tiene condición, retrasará a los demás si no se le da un entrenamiento más personalizado —explicó Julián, y Tethis, aunque sabía que esa no era la intención de Julián, comprendió que no tenía medios para refutar semejante argumento—. Entrenaré a Saori en la alberca de clavados mientras se familiariza con los calentamientos, los estilos, y las velocidades que esperamos. De lo contrario, será una carga para las demás chicas —y Tethis no pudo argumentar—. Te dejo a cargo, Tethis.

—Pero… superior Julián —entristeció Tethis. Pero asintió y comenzó a dar órdenes—. ¡Más rápido! ¡No sean perezosos! ¡Sé que a nadie le gusta el estilo mariposa pero alguien debe representarnos en esa especialidad! —prosiguió Tethis.

—Saori —habló Julián con gentileza, y por alguna razón, Saori se sintió intimidada por él—. Tus estiramientos, voy a enseñarte a hacerlos de la manera correcta —y Saori asintió, comenzando nuevamente con su rutina de estiramientos—. Las piernas, deben ir más separadas —comenzó Julián, tomando de la pierna de Saori mientras se estiraba, y asustándola—. ¿Qué pasa, Saori? Soy tu instructor. No puedo cuidarte de que te lesiones si no me permites ayudarte a hacer tus calentamientos de la forma correcta —y Saori movió su cabeza en negación.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma, superior Julián —se acomodó Saori, y estiró la pierna, haciendo flexiones—. ¿Lo hago bien? —preguntó, y Julián asintió con cierto desprecio. Saori entonces se incorporó, y se preparó para el siguiente estiramiento, y Julián la tomó de la cintura, sobresaltando a Saori aún más—. Su-su-su-su-superior Julián —se estremeció Saori, mientras Julián la ayudaba a acomodarse en la pose correcta de estiramiento, pero al mismo tiempo, abusando del contacto físico—. Puedo hacerlo… yo misma… —se sonrojó Saori.

—Tonterías… tienes mucho que aprender —sonrió Julián, moviendo la cintura de Saori—. Solo permíteme guiarte —y Saori asintió, mientras Julián la acomodaba. Tethis se percató de las aproximaciones de Julián, y se sintió molesta, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo que tolerarlo—. Tienes una cintura muy delgada. Es perfecta para la natación. Seguro el agua te ayudará a tonificar tus músculos —agregó Julián, y Saori se sintió más y más presionada—. Eres hermosa… Saori… —continuó Julián—. Muy hermosa —y Saori se ruborizó aún más, y comenzó a temblar—. Relájate. Yo me encargaré de ti —susurró Julián, acercando sus labios al cuello de Saori.

—¡Triángulo Dorado! —resonó un grito, y Julián se sobresaltó, y fue tomado de los pies y los brazos por tres hombres vistiendo trajes de baño, quienes vinieron al auxilio de Saori—. ¡El castigo por la perversión en las clases de natación es el Triángulo Dorado! ¡Láncenlo! —ordenó Kanon, que llegaba vestido como entrenador deportivo, resonó su silbato, y los tres estudiantes de natación comenzaron a columpiar a Julián, dos le tomaban de los tobillos, uno de cabellera verde con un parche en el ojo, y otro de cabellera rosada. El tercero, de piel morena y cabellera blanca y larga, lo tomaba de ambos brazos, el trio formaba un triángulo, y a la cuenta de tres lanzaron a Julián a la alberca de clavados—. Eso le bajará la temperatura, joven Julián —sonrió Kanon tras el lanzamiento de Julián al agua.

—¡Kanon! —se quejó Julián, tomándose de la orilla de la alberca de clavados, y escupiendo agua que había tragado tras el lanzamiento—. ¿Qué significa este atrevimiento, Kanon? —continuó tosiendo Julián—. Y ustedes tres… deberían estar avergonzados… Isaac, tú eres mi mayordomo —gritó Julián furioso, y el joven de cabellera verde miró a otro lado.

—Ah, joven Julián —se burló Kanon—. Puede que fuera de clases, Isaac Kraken, sea su mayordomo. Pero en horarios de clase, no es más que un estudiante del 2-A que será expulsado si no obedece a sus superiores —explicó Kanon—. Io Scilla y Krishna Crisaor serán también sus amigos de negocios, pero aquí, en clases de natación, mando yo. Ahora, joven Julián, a los trampolines. Hágalo ya antes de que ordene otro Triángulo Dorado —y Julián salió del agua, y miró a Kanon con desprecio—. ¿Pasa algo? No olvide que soy el maestro encargado del club de natación. Y que como capitán del equipo de natación que es usted, tengo mis esperanzas puestas en que su liderato nos lleve a ganar el tercer torneo regional de natación. Sin embargo, puedo nombrar a otro capitán si usted no es apto —terminó Kanon.

—¡Ya entendí, Kanon! —se quejó Julián, mientras Isaac le tendía una toalla, con la cual Julián se secó el rostro—. Isaac, Io, Krisha. Comenzaremos con los calentamientos —y Julián miró a Saori—. Señorita, espero no haberla asustado, le aseguro que mis acercamientos fueron meramente por el deseo de su superación en el desempeño de este equipo —se disculpó Julián, y comenzó a retirarse—. Cuando terminen las clases, Isaac, tendremos una charla no muy placentera con respecto a tu comportamiento de hoy —sentenció Julián.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor Julián. No volverá a suceder —se apenó Isaac, que siguió a Julián a los trampolines, donde el grupo comenzó a calentar para continuar con las clases de natación. Mientras tanto, Kanon observó a Saori.

—¿Se-señor Saga? —agregó Saori, e hizo una reverencia—. Muchas gracias por su intervención. Le agradezco que sea tan atento conmigo. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarlo, entrenador —continuó Saori.

—Saga es mi hermano gemelo —explicó Kanon—. Pero le daré tu mensaje de todas maneras. Fue él quien me pidió volver a tomar el control de las clases de natación por temor a que algo te pasara —explicó Kanon, y Saori asintió—. Mi nombre es Kanon Gemini, profesor a cargo de las actividades del club de natación. Todos los clubes tienen un profesor encargado, pero cuando los clubes tienen un capitán competente, no intervenimos en las actividades. Solo vine porque Saga me lo pidió. Pero sinceramente, no entiendo qué tienes de especial —y Saori asintió a duras penas—. No importa. Te haré una recomendación. Aléjate de Julián —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces—. Julián viene de una familia acomodada con un poder adquisitivo a la par de la familia Kido. Tiene mayordomos en la escuela, y guardaespaldas. Su familia es dueña de Cargueros Poseidón, una de las principales industrias marítimas de toda Grecia. Tiene el poder monetario para comprar aliados poderosos —y Saori volvió a asentir—. Ahora, al agua, piernas flacas —y Saori se sorprendió por el apodo—. ¡De flecha y pura patada! ¡700 metros! ¡Fortaleceré tus piernas incluso si debo hacerlo a la fuerza! ¡Ahora al agua antes de que ordene un Triángulo Dorado sobre ti! —y Saori asintió, y se lanzó al agua—. ¡Rápido! ¡No retrases al grupo! —y Saori asintió, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

—¡Buena práctica! —aplaudió Milo el esfuerzo de sus compañeros de equipo—. Necesito dos voluntarios para llevar el equipo a las bodegas. Si nadie se ofrece los elegiré yo mismo —continuó Milo, y Aioria y Mu, rendidos sobre el suelo por el brutal entrenamiento, alzaron las manos—. Bien, toma la llave, vice-presidente —agregó Milo al lanzarle la llave a Mu.

—¿Ahora soy el vice-presidente? ¿Solo por suplirte unos minutos? —y Milo asintió, y le dio la mano a Mu para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Bien, eso significa que hablaremos sobre tu brutal sesión de entrenamiento. ¡Me forzaste a tapar penales por casi una hora! —se molestó Mu.

—El portero es el que menos corre en la cancha —aseguró Milo—. Tienes que dar de tu parte también, Mu. Confío en que inspirarás al equipo desde la retaguardia —y Mu se fastidió, tomó la llave, pero suspiró ya más tranquilo—. Excelente trabajo, Mu —insistió Milo.

—Sí… sí… mis músculos me van a doler mañana —prosiguió Mu—. Vamos, Aioria —y el agotado rival de Milo, asintió, se puso de pie, y siguió a Mu, llevando los balones a cuestas en su espalda—. Necesito encontrar un portero suplente. Con semejante castigo, no sobreviviré al brutal entrenamiento de Milo —y Aioria se rio con fuerza.

—Buen trabajo, Milo —aplaudió Saga, que llegaba a la cancha con su ropa de entrenamiento—. Pero escucha a tu vice-presidente. Puede que estés siendo muy duro con él —agregó Saga, y Milo hizo una reverencia.

—Con el debido respeto, maestro —comenzó Milo—. Tenemos que estar en las condiciones más propicias si queremos tener esperanzas de ser seleccionados nacionales —continuó Milo, y Saga asintió a sus palabras.

—Eso aplica para ti y Aioria, Mu no es griego —explicó Saga—. Si bien es cierto que prefiero que mis alumnos sobresalgan tanto en sus clases como en la formación deportiva, también es cierto que no debes forzar a entrenar a quienes no pueden volverse seleccionados nacionales. Tómalo con calma, Milo, calificaré el desempeño tuyo y de Aioria, al resto, entrénalo al nivel de clubes. Haz química en el equipo, no permitas que te vean como un imperialista que solo sabe dar órdenes —y Milo asintió, y bajó la cabeza, apenado—. Estaré supervisando tu avance. Vas por buen camino, pero no estás listo para la selección nacional —y Saga se retiró.

—¿No estoy listo? —preguntó Milo con desprecio—. No… debo mejorar. Tengo que ser el mejor en todo lo que hago —continuó Milo, molesto por su evidente fracaso—. Entrenaré más duro, no puedo perder mi lugar en la academia, necesito esa beca —insistió Milo, y comenzó a recoger su maleta de entrenamientos—. Tal vez deba tomarlo con más calma y conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo… así las cuotas escolares serían más accesibles, pero mis calificaciones bajarían indudablemente. ¡Maldición! ¡Ser autosuficiente es bastante difícil!—se quejó Milo, y salió a la entrada principal de la academia, donde encontró a Saori, caminando muy lentamente—. ¿Saori? —preguntó Milo, y Saori se sobresaltó.

—¿Se-se-señor Milo? —preguntó Saori mientras se ruborizaba, víctima de la sorpresa—. ¿Saldrá solo, señor Milo? —preguntó Milo buscando al resto de los autoproclamados caballeros dorados, sin encontrar a ninguno.

—Si… cuando Saga viene a supervisar el club mis funciones terminan con la práctica —explicó Milo—. Mu y Aioria estarán guardando el equipo. Camus salió temprano porque se cancelaron las actividades del club de video por el día de hoy. Mephisto y Afrodita están en detención, Shura los espera, creo que quiere castigarlos. Shaka y Aldebarán están asignados a labores de supervisión del club por lo que no saldrán temprano hoy —explicó Milo, y continuó caminando a la salida, siendo frívolo ante Saori.

—Ya veo… supongo que el señor Saga, el señor Dohko, y el maestro Aioros también estarán ocupados —agregó Saori, y Milo asintió mientras seguía caminando—. Que tenga un buen día, señor Milo —continuó Saori, y Milo se detuvo, y la miró confundido—. Creo que… mis piernas están algo adoloridas… —y Saori se rio forzadamente.

—¿No puedes caminar? —preguntó Milo, y Saori se avergonzó, y movió su cabeza en negación—. Ya veo… eso es problemático… —y Saori asintió, y Milo suspiró en señal de molestia, pero se acercó a Saori, se encorvó frente a ella, y la pequeña no supo qué decir—. Sube. Te llevaré a tu casa —prosiguió Milo.

—¿Eh? ¿Subir? —preguntó Saori, y Milo asintió. Saori entonces se acercó lentamente, y Milo la tomó de las piernas, y la subió, forzando a Saori a sujetarse de su cuello—. ¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Ow! —se quejó Saori por el dolor, y Milo la acomodó sobre su espalda lo mejor que pudo antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente—. Muchas gracias… señor Milo… —comenzó Saori.

—No lo menciones —respondió Milo—. Espero no te moleste. Voy saliendo de mi práctica de futbol. Estoy un poco sudoroso en estos momentos —explicó Milo, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación.

—Lo único que puedo oler en estos momentos es el olor a esencia de manzana que me regaló el señor Afrodita —y el olor golpeó la nariz de Milo, que se fastidió un poco por las burlas de Afrodita. Por un tiempo, Milo cargó a Saori en silencio, la niña estaba nerviosa, Milo lo sabía. Su pecho estaba pegado a su espalda, por lo que Milo podía sentir las palpitaciones del pequeño corazón de Saori sin problema alguno. Aquello mantenía a Milo intranquilo, la niña simplemente no podía evitar esos sentimientos, y Milo ya la había rechazado de todas formas—. Se-señor Milo… —comenzó Saori, y Milo movió un poco la cabeza para intentar mirar a Saori—. ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? —preguntó Saori, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —preguntó Milo—. Falta bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué deseas saberlo? —preguntó Milo, y el corazón de Saori se aceleró, él lo sintió, suspiró, y respondió—. 8 de Noviembre —mencionó Milo, y Saori sonrió.

—Escorpio —se alegró la niña, y Milo se mostró curioso de las palabras de Saori, pero asintió—. Que alegría… es bueno saberlo —y Milo siguió sin comprenderlo, pero Saori continuó de todas formas—. Yo nací un primero de Septiembre… —comenzó Saori.

—¿Virgo? —y Saori se sorprendió por el conocimiento de Milo, y asintió—. Shaka también es Virgo, cumple años el 19 de Septiembre, por eso me sé el rango de fecha de los Virgos. Entonces eres Virgo también. Eso explica muchas cosas —continuó Milo.

—¿Entonces usted también sabe de los signos del zodiaco, señor Milo? —y Milo asintió, y Saori se alegró—. Entonces… debe saber de las compatibilidades entre signos… —y Milo se detuvo, y Saori se mostró curiosa—. ¿No sabe? —preguntó Saori.

—No me digas que has estado leyendo horóscopos, Saori —comenzó Milo, y se acercó a una banca, en donde bajó a Saori, y Milo se sentó junto a ella—. No me digas que un horóscopo te ha dado falsas esperanzas. Saori, incluso si nuestros signos son compatibles yo no puedo… —comenzó Milo.

—No lo son… —interrumpió Saori, ruborizada—. No son compatibles… —bajó la cabeza Saori, y Milo se preocupó por ella—. Pero tampoco son incompatibles. Son ámbar, lo que significa que cualquier cosa podría pasar —prosiguió Saori, y Milo movió su cabeza en negación—. Un Escorpio… me explicó que los Escorpio siempre están buscando a la mujer que será su único gran amor… y que después de encontrarla, no hay nadie más… —continuó Saori—. Señor Milo. ¿Usted ha encontrado a esa mujer? —preguntó, y Milo la miró fijamente.

—No aún —confesó Milo—. He estado a punto de darme por vencido. Hay una chica que no me deja en paz —y Saori entristeció—. Lo intenta y lo intenta, hace estupideces también, como usar perfumes raros solo para llamar mi atención, la verdad es un fastidio —y Saori no comprendió la directa de Milo—. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ella. No la veo de esa manera, pero ella sigue intentando, incluso cuando ya la rechacé. Hay muchas cosas mal, ella no entiende mi verdadera personalidad, es ingenua, infantil, una boba —prosiguió Milo.

—Siento pena por esa persona —interrumpió Saori—. Pero sabe… ella… debe ser muy feliz como para seguirlo intentando —y Milo la miró de reojo—. Quisiera tener al menos la fuerza de intentarlo también —y Milo suspiró en señal de molestia.

—Sabes. Hay veces en las que me digo a mí mismo. Solo ríndete —mencionó Milo, y Saori entristeció, pensando en que alguien ya comenzaba a ganar el corazón de Milo—. Pero entonces me repongo. ¡Soy un Escorpio! Yo soy quien decide, soy quien domina. No solo porque una princesita lo intente una y otra vez significa que voy a darle la satisfacción de derrotarme. Un Escorpio que en verdad se sienta orgulloso de su signo sabe que solo hay una mujer para él, y no tiene tiempo de andar jugando con niñitas inocentes. Debe buscar a esa mujer, y cuando la encuentre, no la soltará… jamás… porque un Escorpio… solo tiene ojos para una sola mujer en su vida… —y Saori asintió, recordando las palabras de Jabu—. Esa niña no tiene posibilidades, yo lo sé. Pero ella no entiende. Pero claro, no quiero ser grosero con ella —terminó Milo.

—El Escorpio con el que hablé mencionó. Que si la mujer que el Escorpio elige no soporta el cariño del Escorpio… entonces no merecía su afecto para empezar… —y Milo observó a Saori nuevamente—. Yo pienso… que el Escorpio pone a prueba a quienes intentan acercarse a él. Es duro… y frio… agresivo… porque en el fondo quiere a alguien, no por su apariencia física, o su edad… sino alguien que pueda tolerar la crueldad y el egoísmo que existe en su corazón… y le ayude a apaciguar esas emociones tan oscuras… —y Milo bajó la mirada, pensativo—. Señor Milo… yo también quiero seguirlo intentando… como esa niña de la que habla… quiero… que sepa que deseo ser digna de ese amor suyo… y que voy a seguirlo intentando… —y Milo movió su cabeza en negación.

—Tres días… —mencionó Milo, y Saori lo miró pensativa—. Llevas tres días de conocerme… y aún lo intentas… no sabes absolutamente nada de mí —mencionó Milo—. Solo ríndete y ya. No quiero que lo intentes, es molesto, no es divertido —continuó.

—Se equivoca —sonrió Saori—. Lo conozco… es un Escorpio… —continuó—. Orgulloso, manipulador, soberbio, agresivo, cariñoso, sobreprotector, amoroso… ¿me falta algo? —y Milo se mordió los labios, molesto—. Me esforzaré por no defraudarlo —sonrió Saori.

—Caminarás tú sola el resto del camino —se puso de pie Milo, y Saori se sobresaltó, e intentó decir algo—. Por cierto… olvidaste cruel —continuó Milo, y se retiró, dejando a Saori en la banca con sus piernas doliéndole por el esfuerzo—. No puedo creerlo… tres días… y ya me lee como un libro abierto… —se quejó Milo—. Maldito signo zodiacal. Quién dijo que los Escorpios son complejos no leyó un horóscopo, que fastidio —se continuó quejando Milo.

—En verdad… se fue… —se preocupó Saori, pero entonces sonrió—. Definitivamente… es una prueba… —se alegró, y se puso de pie, solo para sentir el tremendo dolor de sus piernas—. ¡Aw! —se quejó Saori, y se quedó allí parada unos instantes, tratando de reponerse del dolor—. Si no duele… no sirve… —se quejó Saori.

—Deja de quejarte, enana —agregó Milo, y Saori se sorprendió—. Mencionaste sobreprotector… ¿verdad? —preguntó Milo, y Saori asintió—. Maldito horóscopo —y Milo se agachó, y permitió a Saori volver a subir—. Te lo advierto… no te acostumbres… —mencionó Milo, y Saori asintió, y abrazó la espalda de Milo con fuerza, mientras el arrogante, continuó con su camino.


	4. El Juego del Rey

**Hola de nuevo, y nuevamente les pido una disculpa a mis lectores de Guerras Doradas, he tenido mucho trabajo en la empresa, no logré terminar más que medio capítulo de Guerras Doradas, a penas y termine esté, lo siento mucho, probablemente mañana ponga el nuevo de Guerras Doradas. En fin, nuevamente una disculpa.**

**En este capítulo les traigo un poco más de comedia, pero no se emocionen tanto, no todos los capítulos serán así. Entraremos en temas más románticos y serios próximamente. Por lo pronto, a contestar reviews:**

**dafguerrero: Los Tauro se llevan bien con los Escorpio, tienen afinidad verde, así que comienza a interesarte en el horóscopo, Dafne, jajajajaja. Y sí, Mephisto y Afrodita serán los traviesos muy seguido, es su último año escolar después de todo, se gradúan y no los veremos en mucho tiempo, así que hay que aprovecharlos. Precisamente el que recuerden su vida escolar es el objetivo de esta historia, que bueno que lo estpy logrando, me alegra. Por cierto, Kardia es genial, pero tiene un problema, se autodestruye cuando combate, Milo no tiene esa limitante, por eso yo pensaría que si los dos combatieran, ganaría Milo, pero a decir verdad pienso que si Kardia no tuviera el problema del corazón, sí ganaría Kardia, pero sería una pelea bastante pareja, la verdad pienso que la gente menosprecia a Milo un poco. En este capítulo hablaremos un poco de la situación económica de Milo, no te preocupes.**

**DaanaF: Milo seguirá de difícil, es el objetivo de la primera temporada, ya después veremos si lo haceos un poco más tolerante a Saori. Julián seguirá molestando, pero me estoy variando entre Pandora y Julián como enemigos de Saori, como verás en este capítulo, jejeje. Como ya mencioné anteriormente, Mephisto y Afrodita, y también Shura, por su edad no durarán mucho en la historia, así que hay que aprovecharlos mientras podemos, jajaja. La verdad no pensaba darle un papel tan relevante a June y a Shunrei como amigas de Saori, eso simplemente sucedió de forma accidental, pero que bueno que estás disfrutando de esta amistad. Disfruta de esta entrega, la verdad me estoy divirtiendo escribiendo esta historia y puede que dure más de lo planeado, jajaja.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Tomate lo de siempre ser la primera, o al menos el 90% de las veces, como un halago, jajaja. No me molesta, todo lo contrario, me agrada, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Kanon y Saga permanecerán serios en esta historia, si bien es cierto que la historia es una comedia romántica, respeto las personalidades de los dorados y no las cambiaré para ridiculizar, o enaltecer a ninguno. Todos tienen lo suyo, el único realmente afectado es Aioros gracias a su personalidad del Episodio G, todos los demás se mantendrán igual a la serie. Todavía no alcanzo a explotar a Zelos en el taller de repostería, pero pronto pasará, tu tranquila. Jajaja, que bueno que te gustó lo de los horóscopos, se me ocurrió tras leer el mío con ]Sagitario porque mi novia es Sagitario. June sufrirá por la inocencia de Shun, de hecho una extraña idea me vino a la mente por la compatibilidad Aries con Leo, tal vez salga a relucir un triángulo amoroso entre hermanos por June, muahaha, pero esa idea todavía no se sienta bien. Lo que sí es definitivo es que no habrá Ikki Pandora, digo, son hermanastros por Shun, así que lo siento por los amantes de esa pareja, pero preferí el vínculo de hermanos a la pareja de Ikki. Pero puede que tenga planes con Ikki como mencioné anteriormente. No te preocupes por extenderte más de la cuenta, me gustan los reviews largos.**

**Liluz de Géminis: Jajaja, no llores, Milo es frívolo como todo Escorpio y simplemente dedujo que Saori estaba adelantándose bastante en entender sus sentimientos, nadie puede enamorarse tan rápido, era de esperarse, pero para romper el cliché, me fui por la confesión temprana y el rechazo para que esta no sea solo: otra historia school-life cliché" Saga y Kanon seguirán discutiendo, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Otra cosa que no va a cambiar es la obsesión de Shura con Excalibur, y el que sigan apareciendo ataques de los dorados de forma extraña, hoy hay una aparición de un ataque bien escondida, espero la encuentres. A los pervertidos les seguirá llegando el Triángulo dorado, no te preocupes. Otra cosa que me llamó la atención fue tu comentario de Jabu, la verdad, frente a computadora soy más de la actitud de Jabu, pero en la vida real me parezco más a Milo, terco, obstinado, agresivo y ponzoñoso, jajaja, sí, ese soy yo, como que la computadora me rompe la barrera y me deja ver un poco más como Jabu se comportaría. Si lo resumimos, creo que me parezco definitivamente a Kardia… sí… definitivamente (muerde una manzana). Hoy habrá un abajo y en cuatro, muahahahaha.**

**¿Saben qué noté? Daf es Tauro, DanaaF es Cáncer (creo), Tsuki es Leo, y Luliz es Geminis (O Acuario, estoy confundido), nadie es Escorpio más que yo, y eso que en año bisiesto mi signo cambia misteriosamente a Libra. ¿Qué pasa mis Escorpionas y Escorpiones? Donde están. Incluso Roy cuando deja reviews es Acuario, me siento traicionado por mi signo T_T.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Academia Sanctuary. 17 de Abril de 1985.**

El sonido de explosiones de aire a presión salido de conos de papel cartón que estallaron lanzando confeti de colores y serpentinas de papel, resonó en el aula 1-A mientras envolvían a June, la sorprendida cumpleañera, en tiras de colores que le rodearon toda la cabellera.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —gritaron los compañeros de June. La mayoría se enteraron justo en la mañana cuando Shunrei, Saori, Shun, Seiya y Jabu comenzaron a adornar el pupitre de June, pero el efecto fue el mismo, todos le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños.

—Chicos, no debieron —se alegró June, y Shunrei se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Gracias, Shunrei! —sonrió June, abrazando a su amiga de regreso, y en ese momento notó a Saori, son su rostro en extremo ruborizado, con la mirada al suelo, e impaciente, como si deseara hacer algo pero no se atrevía—. ¡Saori! ¿No vas a darme un abrazo de cumpleaños? —preguntó June, sabiendo las razones por las que Saori no se acercaba.

—¿Puedo? ¿En verdad? —y June asintió, sonrió, y extendió sus brazos para recibir el abrazo de Saori, que se lanzó con ojos llorosos a June, y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —se alegró Saori, más feliz de saber que June aceptaría su abrazo, que de entregarlo. Saori no había conocido la amistad hasta hace muy poco después de todo.

—¡Estoy recibiendo un abrazo de Saori! ¡Podría morir! —se alegró June, y todos se acercaron para felicitarla. Las chichas le dieron abrazos, los chicos no se acercaron y la felicitaron de lejos, aunque Shun se acercó y la abrazó de todos modos, sorprendiendo al grupo que lo vio como un acto indecoroso—. ¡Gracias Shun! —se alegró June.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¿Qué le han hecho a mi salón de clase? —gritó Aioros cuando llegó al salón y vio todo el lugar completamente adornado—. ¡Mis tizas de colores! —se horrorizó Aioros cuando vio el pizarrón manchado de colores diversos, con el título de: 'Felices 13 años June', escrito en letras de colores, con globos, nubes, y corazones—. ¿Quién tomó mis tizas de colores sin mi consentimiento? —recriminó Aioros de forma sombría, y Jabu de inmediato apuntó a Seiya—. ¡A la Otra Dimensión! —gritó Aioros—. No esperen, ese es Saga. ¡Carguen cubetas en el pasillo! ¡Tú por abrir mi escritorio y robarme las tizas! ¡Tú por soplón! —regañó Aioros, y tanto Seiya como Jabu se horrorizaron, pero asintieron, y salieron a cargar cubetas de agua como parte de su castigo—. Apréndanlo de lección. ¡Nadie toca mis tizas de colores! —se quejó Aioros, y Shunrei entonces le jaló la manga, y le ofreció una rebanada del pastel de June—. ¿Es de chocolate? —preguntó Aioros, y Shunrei sonrió y asintió—. Bueno… supongo que lo dejaré pasar por hoy… vayan a sus lugares… —y el grupo se tranquilizó, mientras Aioros se daba la vuelta—. Pero enserio, la próxima vez que vayan a convertir mi salón de clases en un circo, díganmelo primero —lloró Aioros para sí mismo—. Me sentí tan desplazado… —y Saori notó la pena de Aioros, sonrió, y le entregó un pañuelo—. ¿Para mí? —y Saori asintió—. Gracias… Saori… —sonrió Aioros, y Saori se fue a su lugar—. Bueno, hagan silencio. Estoy por tomar asistencia —prosiguió Aioros con normalidad, y Saori saludó a June desde lejos, que tenía su pupitre adornado con confeti y serpentinas de colores. June tan solo sonrió agradecida.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 4: El Juego del Rey.**

* * *

Antes de la llegada del receso, Aioros dio unos minutos para que June repartiera su pastel, aunque Aioros ya se había comido su rebanada, pero a petición de Saori le dieron otra, por el miedo de que Aioros volviera a sentirse excluido principalmente.

Para cuando todos habían terminado sus rebanadas, sonó la campana del recreo, y la mayoría salió a los comedores. Otros sin embargo, decidieron quedarse. Ya habían juntado los pupitres después de todo, por lo que prefirieron quedarse y aprovecharlo.

—¿Saori, no trajiste almuerzo? —preguntó Shunrei, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación, mientras todos sacaban sus almuerzos—. Tal vez esté mal que yo lo diga conociendo tu estatus social pero. No deberías confiar siempre en la comida de la cafetería. No es del todo muy nutritiva —explicó Shunrei, y sacó otro par de palillos—. Compartamos mi comida entonces —le ofreció Shunrei a Saori.

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio? —se sorprendió Saori, y Shunrei asintió, y Saori estuvo a punto de llorar agradecida—. Muchas gracias —se conmovió, y todos en la mesa se preocuparon por ella, Shunrei inclusive la abrazó de forma maternal para ayudarle a tranquilizarla. Saori entonces tomó los palillos, y vio como Shunrei comía con ellos, intentó usarlos, pero con torpes resultados, lo que Shunrei notó.

—Shunrei, recuerda que no todos saben usar palillos —agregó June, comiendo con su tenedor—. Últimamente, se ha vuelto una moda usar palillos. Para las tiendas comerciales es más fácil vender sopas y ensaladas con palillos que con cucharas o tenedores, por eso todos sabemos usarlos, pero Saori viene de una familia acomodada, seguro nunca ha tenido la necesidad de usar palillos —y Shunrei lo comprendió.

—Yo te ayudo —agregó Seiya, tomó los palillos de Saori, y los encajó varias veces al almuerzo de Shunrei, y al final le entregó dos brochetas de comida a Saori, que las aceptó ligeramente confundida—. Yo tampoco aprendí a usar palillos —sonrió Seiya.

—¡No significa que debas enseñarle mal a Saori! —le gritó Jabu, que entonces vio a Saori mordiendo la comida de sus brochetas improvisadas, y sonriendo ante la idea de Seiya mientras hacía ruiditos de gozo por el sabor de la comida cacera de Shunrei—. ¿Por qué me siento derrotado? —se preocupó Jabu.

—Anímate, Jabu —comenzó Shun—. Seguro que Saori aprenderá a usar los palillos, es una niña muy lista —intentó animarlo Shun, sin percatarse de que Jabu no estaba preocupado por los palillos en lo más mínimo, sino en que Seiya parecía llevarse muy bien con Saori a pesar de la conversación de afinidades de hace al menos una semana.

—Oigan, aprecio mucho lo que hicieron pero… —comenzó June—. Ya habíamos acordado tener una fiesta para Shunrei y para mí este sábado. Aunque todavía no definimos el lugar —prosiguió June pensativa—. ¿Quiénes irán? ¿Todos los aquí presentes? —preguntó June nuevamente, y todos asintieron—. Shun. ¿Le preguntaste a tu hermano y hermana? —preguntó June, y antes de que Shun pudiera responder, alguien se le adelantó.

—Nos invitó —escucharon todos, y el aula 1-A entró en un sombrío silencio, cuando Pandora Heinstein del 3-A llegó. Pero ella no era la sorpresa, sino que lo era Ikki Heinstein, también del 3-A. A pesar de estar en el mismo salón, muy rara vez se les veía juntos. No eran hermanos de sangre después de todo, eran hermanastros, y sentían un profundo desprecio el uno por el otro—. Shun nos invitó por separado, y ambos aceptamos. No sabíamos que el otro pensaba ir —se quejó Pandora—. Definitivamente no pensé que estarías interesado —prosiguió Pandora, mirando a Ikki con frialdad.

—No estoy interesado —confesó Ikki, y Pandora se molestó por esas palabras—. Simplemente, acepté porque sabía que eso te molestaría —y Pandora se mordió los labios con rabia—. De cualquier forma, June siempre cuida de Shun. Por ello tiene mi gratitud —e Ikki hizo una ligera reverencia—. Felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Ahora, si me disculpan, me marcho —e Ikki salió del salón, sin decir más, y dejando a Pandora sola, y llena de rabia.

—¡Como lo desprecio! —gritó Pandora, y entonces miró a Shun—. ¡Te lo repito, Shun! ¡Hermanastro o no, tú eres mi preciado hermanito! ¿Entendiste? —y Shun se sobresaltó, pero asintió un poco nervioso—. De todas formas… iré a la fiesta… —se sonrojó un poco Pandora—. ¿Dónde será? —preguntó Pandora.

—Aún lo estamos decidiendo, Pandora —sonrió June, y Pandora asintió—. Aunque, creo que con esos invitados la idea de la feria o el karaoke queda descartada… —le susurró June a Shunrei, y la joven asintió—. No me arriesgaré a que Ikki o Pandora planeen un accidente en el parque de diversiones, ya sea el uno contra el otro, o contra Saori —y tanto June como Shunrei observaron a Saori, específicamente a su corte de cabello—. Además, en el karaoke solo pueden entrar seis personas por sala. Te avisaré con tiempo, Pandora —explicó June, y Pandora asintió.

—Esperaré la invitación. Si es un lugar amplio puedo invitar a Marín y a Shaina también… me hará sentir menos fuera de lugar —terminó Pandora, sin tener vergüenza de decir aquello último, y June se preocupó un poco, pero asintió—. Me voy entonces. Feliz cumpleaños, June… —y June asintió nuevamente. Pandora entonces observó a Saori, y la de cabello lila se espantó y abrazó a Shunrei buscando su protección—. Fuera de la escuela, no pasará nada con mi reputación. ¿Cierto? —sonrió Pandora, y salió del salón.

—Anda, que no te moleste Pandora —comenzó June—. En realidad no es tan mala. Solo es un poco… —y todos miraron a June, esperando el diagnostico—. Bueno, contemos los invitados a la fiesta —cambió el tema June, y todos notaron el que June había evadido el dar calificativo a Pandora—. Con los aquí presentes ya somos 6. Si le sumamos a Pandora y a Ikki, seremos 8. Pero Pandora siempre lleva a Shaina y a Marín, con ellas seremos 10. Pero claro que no puede faltar Shiryu —y Shunrei se ruborizó un poco—. Shiryu también es buen amigo de Hyoga, así que podemos considerar al menos a 12 personas para la celebración. Aunque, tu hermano también estará allí, ¿verdad? —preguntó June, y Shunrei asintió—. 13 personas… ¿dónde vamos a meter a 13 personas? Mi casa no es tan grande —mencionó June—. La tuya tampoco lo es… ¿podemos en verdad albergar a tanta gente? —y Shunrei no supo qué decir.

—Si el espacio es problema, podemos usar mi mansión —sonrió Saori, y todos la miraron curiosos—. ¿No podemos? —preguntó de forma inocente, y tanto June como Shunrei intercambiaron miradas—. Ya veo… es muy pronto para poder usar mi mansión… —se preocupó Saori, y bajó la cabeza levemente.

—¡No me refería a eso, Saori! —interrumpió June las penas de Saori—. Simplemente, me sorprendí un poco por el ofrecimiento. ¿En verdad estará bien con tu padre el prestarnos tu casa? —y Saori bajó la mirada, y sonrió con gentileza—. ¿Saori? —preguntó June.

—La verdad… nunca conocí a mi padre o a mi madre… —mencionó Saori, y todos la miraron con curiosidad—. Mi padre se llamaba Kaminari, o al menos es lo que mi abuelo me decía. Solía decirme: 'Saori, jamás olvides, que tu padre fue Kaminari. Estás destinada a unir el corazón de las personas' —sonrió Saori tras pretender la voz de su abuelo.

—¿Kaminari? —preguntó June—. Espera… ¿eso es japonés? —y Saori asintió, y June observó a Shunrei con detenimiento y curiosidad—. Shunrei… sé que tu fuerte es el chino. ¿Pero sabes lo que significa Kaminari? —y Shunrei lo negó.

—Significa trueno —aclaró Saori—. Mi abuelo solía decirme, Saori, tú eres la hija del trueno —prosiguió Saori—. Mi madre al menos, sé que se llamaba Metis… hay algunas fotos de ella de cuando era joven. De mi padre sin embargo no hay foto alguna. Pero… mi madre se fue al cielo cuando nací… desde entonces viví con mi abuelo en Japón… —continuó explicando Saori, antes de deprimirse un poco—. Pero hace tres años… mi abuelo… —y el grupo se quedó en silencio, pero Saori alcanzó a sonreír—. Hoy Tatsumi se hace cargo de todos los negocios de la familia. Tuvimos que mudarnos a Grecia tras la muerte de mi abuelo porque la mayoría de los negocios estaban aquí y era más fácil para Tatsumi administrarlo todo desde aquí. Yo ayudo también un poco en los negocios, pero hasta no ser mayor de edad no podré hacerme cargo de tiempo completo, por eso me mandaron a la Academia Sanctuary, a aprender. Los tutores personales me aburrían mucho después de todo —sonrió Saori, y todos en la mesa sintieron que les caía sudor del rostro.

—Saori… ¿entonces vives sola en tu mansión con tu mayordomo y otros sirvientes? —y Saori asintió nuevamente, y tanto June como Shunrei estuvieron a punto de llorar—. No conocemos nada de Saori —susurró June, y Shunrei asintió—. Saori… sería un honor que nos prestaras tu casa para la celebración —y Shunrei asintió en un par de ocasiones, estando de acuerdo con las palabras de June—. ¡Será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de todas! —y Shunrei volvió a asentir nuevamente, y June entonces sonrió—. Pero si tenemos un lugar más amplio, es natural que también tengamos más invitados —y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. ¿Qué dices, Saori? ¿No te gustaría invitar a cierto Escorpio a la fiesta? —preguntó June.

—¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? —se sobresaltó Saori—. ¿Invitarlo? ¿A la fiesta? Pe-pe-pero no es ni siquiera mi fiesta… además… ¿cómo podría? Se-se-sería como un grito desesperado por su atención… —y June se impresionó por la deducción de Saori. Claro que nadie más que June, Shunrei y Saori sabían de lo que estaba hablando Saori, pero Jabu estornudó de todas maneras.

**Cafetería de la Academia Sanctuary.**

—¡Wachoo! —estornudó Milo, y Camus lo miró con mal gusto mientras ganaba algo de distancia, evitando que su comida se contaminara. Otros estornudos resonaron por todo el comedor, por lo que hubo severas preocupaciones acerca de una epidemia.

—Umm… Equuleus Shoko del 1-B. Apolon Orfeo del 5-A. Persius Algol del 5-A. Dubhe Siegfried del 6-B. Y el profesor Judge Radamanto del 4-A en el ala de plata —terminó Camus, y Milo lo miró con curiosidad—. Claro, no puede faltar Antares Milo del 7-A… me pregunto si Unicor Jabu del 1-A también estornudó —se preguntó Camus.

—Sorprendente… —agregó Mu, que llegaba con su bandeja y junto a Aioria a sentarse en la mesa de Camus y Milo—. Indudablemente… eres un mago en el aprendizaje. Todo un prodigio, Camus. ¿Hiciste ese cálculo tú solo? —preguntó Mu, y Camus asintió. Aioria solo miró a Mu con curiosidad—. Todos los que estornudaron al unísono… son del signo Escorpio… —aclaró Mu.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces los Escorpio son los que traen la enfermedad? —se sobresaltó Aioria, y Milo se fastidió, y estuvo a punto de golpear a Aioria—. Aléjate de mí. No sea que se me pegue lo Escorpio —mencionó Aioria.

—¡JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán, que llegaba junto a Shaka, que nuevamente lo golpeó con su bastón de ceguera—. Lo lamento… —se disculpó Aldebarán, y Shaka suspiró intranquilo por la poca cortesía de Aldebarán, y se sentó junto a Aioria. Aldebarán se sentó junto a él—. Pero es interesante. Si los cálculos de fechas de Camus están en lo correcto, entonces todos los Escorpios están enfermos. El cosmos se comporta de forma extraña en ocasiones —sonrió Aldebarán, y estuvo a punto de reírse, cuando Shaka, al escuchar la respiración de Aldebarán, preparó su bastón de ceguera—. Me limitaré a sonreír —explicó Aldebarán.

—Sabía que encontraría la forma de domesticarte, toro salvaje —prosiguió Shaka, apuntando su bastón de ceguera a la nariz de Aldebarán—. Pero indudablemente es curioso. Todos los Escorpio estornudando al mismo tiempo, es una verdadera sorpresa —aclaró Shaka.

—Mu dijo que cuando alguien estornuda muy seguido y no está enfermo, es porque alguien habla mal de él o ella a sus espaldas —apuntó Aioria a Milo, que se molestó aún más—. Eso significa que… o alguien está hablando de todos los que estornudaron a sus espaldas, y esto es una horrible coincidencia… o… —y Aioria miró a Milo con detenimiento—. O alguien le tiene un profundo miedo a los Escorpio por alguna razón. Probablemente, Saori… —se burló Aioria.

—¿Quieres dejar ese tema por la paz? —gritó Milo, y Aioria tan solo se burló, de una forma tan sonora, que recibió un bastonazo de Shaka—. ¡Buen golpe, Shaka! ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido, gato torpe! —se burló Milo de Aioria.

—¡Óyeme Shaka! ¡Yo no soy Aldebarán! —se fastidió Aioria, y Aldebarán tuvo que tragarse la risa para evitar ser golpeado por el bastón de Shaka—. De todas formas… ya llegamos Mu y yo de comprar nuestros alimentos. Anda y ve a comprar tu almuerzo, Escorpio inútil. Antes de que se acaben las mejores comidas —prosiguió Aioria, pero Milo se cruzó de brazos.

—No tengo hambre —contestó, pero su estómago lo traicionó, y Milo se avergonzó. Todos entonces lo miraron—. ¿Qué me ven? —y todos voltearon a ver a Shaka, que era el que tenía el mejor oído, y el de cabellera rubia comenzó a frotarse la barbilla.

—Definitivamente fue su estómago quejándose por la abstinencia de alimento —mencionó Shaka, y Milo se avergonzó—. Milo… ¿tienes problemas de dinero nuevamente? Si es así sabes que podemos… —pero Milo interrumpió a Shaka.

—¡Es mi problema! —se quejó sonoramente Milo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y todos en la mesa, y alrededor de toda la cafetería, se sobresaltaron. Milo lo notó, se volvió a sentar, y suspiró—. Lo lamento… —agregó Milo—. No tengo problemas con pagar las cuotas escolares por el momento. Pero no tengo dinero para pagar el alquiler del departamento del próximo mes, y si consigo trabajo, mis calificaciones indudablemente van a bajar. Y con Saga de maestro, eso es un suicidio —y todos en la mesa observaron a Milo preocupados.

—Ya entiendo… —comenzó Mu—. Por eso estás tan obsesionado con elevar el nivel de la selección dorada al nivel de selección nacional… —y Milo asintió, el resto simplemente observó a Mu con detenimiento—. Soy el vicepresidente del club de futbol. Milo ha escrito varias rutinas tiránicas de entrenamiento. Siempre que le pregunto sus razones, me dice que es para llevar a la selección dorada al nivel nacional. Pero solo los nacidos en Grecia pueden ser seleccionados para la nacional, eso solo deja a Aioria y a Milo, tal vez a algunos miembros de la banca. Milo quiere ser seleccionado nacional por la beca deportiva, y por el sueldo de los seleccionados nacionales —y Milo asintió, y todos se preocuparon por él.

—Milo… ¿por qué no le pides trabajo a Shura en su restaurante? —preguntó Camus, y Milo se rehusó—. Nadie va a llegar a darte un trabajo por más prodigio que seas. Además, no puedes estar sin comer —mencionó Camus, y en ese momento, Aioria colocó su bandeja frente a Milo.

—No seas terco y come —sentenció Aioria—. ¡No aceptaré un no como respuesta! Hace una semana inclusive, le diste tu almuerzo a Saori, y al día siguiente le regalaste el caro pero delicioso pudín de chocolate. Si no tienes dinero para alimentarte a ti mismo, y aun así regalabas tu comida a los necesitados, entonces no me apena que por esta vez comas de mi comida —y Milo estuvo a punto de negarse—. ¡Deja tu orgullo a un lado y cede un poco! —se quejó Aioria.

—Aioria… no voy a aceptar tu caridad… —empujó Milo la bandeja de Aioria, pero su estómago volvió a quejarse, y Aioria se cruzó de brazos—. Maldición. ¡Solo por esta ocasión! —y Aioria sonrió—. Juro que te devolveré el favor, conseguiré un trabajo. Definitivamente conseguiré un trabajo. Pero no le suplicaré a ese maniaco de las espadas —se quejó Milo, y a unas mesas, se escuchó el estornudo de Shura—. ¿Magia ancestral? —preguntó Milo sorprendido.

—Magia ancestral muy poderosa —prosiguió Mu, y todos en la mesa asintieron. Mientras Shura se preguntaba la razón de sus estornudos a lo lejos—. Por cierto, capitán… hoy hay actividades de club. Y reitero mi compromiso a con los demás miembros del equipo… no importa cuánto desees pertenecer a la selección nacional. Solo tú y Aioria tienen esa posibilidad. Trata de ser un poco más flexible con el entrenamiento —y Milo asintió, un poco deprimido—. Lo harás bien, capitán —sonrió Mu, dándole su apoyo.

—¡Podemos tener sesiones de entrenamiento extremas para intentar llegar al nivel nacional los fines de semana! —lo apoyó Aioria—. ¡Definitivamente lo lograremos! ¡Llegaremos a las nacionales! —y Milo se percató del apoyo de todos en su mesa, el grupo jamás había sido tan unido. Pero gracias a Saori, comenzaron a tolerarse un poco.

—¡Anda, ve! —agregó June, empujando a Saori por el comedor a lo lejos y en dirección a la mesa donde estaba Milo. Saori se encontraba en extremo ruborizada. Shunrei estaba con las dos, un poco preocupada por las inseguridades de Saori—. Sabes que quieres invitarlo. Es tu oportunidad. No olvides que el ámbar tiene que cumplirse al 100% para que la relación funcione —prosiguió June.

—¡Eso me pone inclusive más nerviosa, June! —se quejó Saori de forma infantil—. Haré todo lo que pueda pero… —comenzó Saori, recordando lo que decía el análisis de compatibilidad, y se cubrió el cuerpo como si se sintiera desnuda—. ¡No puedo! —se estremeció.

—No pierdas la esperanza, Saori —la apoyó Shunrei, y Saori tragó saliva con fuerza—. Después de tu confesión ya nada puede sorprenderlo. Solo invítalo, prometiste no rendirte —y Saori asintió varias veces, tomó aire, y se acercó a la mesa de Milo. Aioria, que no estaba comiendo, miró a Saori venir, sonrió con malicia, y tocó el hombro de Milo en un par de ocasiones antes de apuntar a sus espaldas. Milo se dio la vuelta, y tanto él como Saori quedaron cara a cara gracias a que Milo al estar sentado llegaba a la altura de Saori fácilmente. Estaban tan cerca que inclusive podían sentir el aliento del otro.

—¡Aaaaah! —se sonrojó Saori al extremo, tropezó, y cayó de sentón al suelo. Milo sin embargo, no entendió nada de lo que pasó—. Se-se-se-se-señor Milo… —comenzó Saori, sumamente apenada, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones. Todo el comedor los estaba viendo—. Ámbar… tenía que ser ámbar… definitivamente me siento dominada… —se dijo a sí misma Saori.

—Antes de que sigas ridiculizándote a ti misma… mejor vamos a un lugar más privado… —apuntó Milo a los mirones, y Saori los observó, bajó la cabeza, y asintió—. Por todos los cielos… en ocasiones, eres toda una molestia… —y Saori asintió nuevamente. A la distancia, Julián lo observaba todo, y no le agradaba nada lo que veía.

**Mansión Kido. 20 de Abril de 1985.**

—Espero, que Saori haya sido capaz de invitar a Milo a la fiesta —comenzó June, y Shunrei sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Ya era sábado, el día en que habían acordado la fiesta en la casa de Saori, y era oficialmente el cumpleaños de Shunrei, por lo que ambas caminaban juntas en dirección a la mansión Kido. O mejor dicho, seguían el sendero a sus puertas pues la mansión estaba a al menos un par de kilómetros a pie—. Después de que Saori habló con Milo ese día, llegó deprimida al salón, sin haber sido capaz de invitarlo —recordó June.

—Al día siguiente lo volvió a intentar —sonrió Shunrei, recordando a Saori siguiendo a Milo por toda la academia, sin poder explicar las razones—. Comenzó a correr el rumor de que Saori acosaba al señor Milo —y ambas se echaron a reír—. Saori en verdad tiene problemas para comunicarse con los demás. En especial con la persona que ama —concluyó Shunrei.

—¿A quién se parecerá? —se burló June, y Shunrei se ruborizó al extremo—. De todas formas… ayer era la última oportunidad de invitar a Milo. Pero Milo estuvo todo el día ocupado con la papelería del club de futbol. Saori tuvo que esperarlo incluso fuera de horas del club de natación. Espero que haya podido invitarlo —y mientras terminaba de decir eso June, encontró a Milo a las afueras de la mansión Kido, en su ropa de fin de semana, pantalón de mezclilla y camisa verde sin mangas. Extrañamente, había una multitud alrededor de Milo. Estaban quienes June y Shunrei sabían que eran los invitados, pero también estaban los doce supuestos caballeros dorados de Saori, y cuando vieron a Shunrei y a June llegar, todos, incluyendo a una apenada Saori, le desearon un feliz cumpleaños a Shunrei, que tristemente no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa de ver a tanta gente.

—Dohko, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que era tu hermanita quien cumplía años? —preguntó Mu un tanto molesto por la desinformación por parte del maestro—. Nos dejaste en la incertidumbre hasta ahora. ¿No será que lo olvidaste? —preguntó Mu.

—¡Pero claro que no lo olvide! ¡Es mi hermana después de todo! —se quejó Dohko—. Tan solo no me acordaba… es diferente… —se avergonzó Dohko, viendo a su hermana y su cara de sorpresa—. Aunque… ella también me invitó… —susurró Dohko.

—Yo solo estoy agradecido de que mis estudiantes me hayan invitado. ¡Comamos pastel! —gritó Aioros con alegría, y Saga, a su lado, suspiró por la poca madurez de su amigo—. Vamos Saga, no seas aguafiestas. Diviértete un poco, ya aceptaste venir. Además necesitan a un adulto responsable que cuide esta celebración —prosiguió Aioros.

—Vine precisamente a evitar que te embriagues y lo arruines todo, Aioros —se quejó Saga—. Sé que trajiste vino de contrabando. Es la fiesta de una niñita, cabeza hueca —prosiguió Saga, y Aioros se avergonzó.

—¿Vino? —preguntó Camus, y Mu tragó saliva con fuerza—. Vino… hace tiempo que no pruebo una buena copa de vino… —y Mu asintió también—. Ah… señor Aioros. ¿Cree que podamos probar un poco? —preguntó Camus, y Mu asintió también, algo impaciente, lo que no era normal en él.

—Nada de vino para los menores de edad —agregó Shura, apuntando con su espada a Camus y a Mu, y Shura entonces miró a Aioros con detenimiento—. Mantendré un ojo posado en usted, maestro Aioros. No me fio de su madures —sentenció Shura.

—La casa de Saori es increíble. ¡Tiene una piscina! —llegó Afrodita corriendo, y entonces notó a Shunrei y a June—. ¡Oh no! ¡Llegué tarde para gritar felicidades! —se horrorizó Afrodita—. ¡Me lo perdí! —lloró de tristeza.

—Tranquilo, lo grabé todo —aclaró Mephisto—. Traigo suficiente cinta para grabar toda la noche, no me perderé ni un solo momento. Además de que filmar los interiores de la mansión me dará ideas para la nueva película. ¡Matanza en la mansión Kido! —asustó Mephisto a Saori, y Aldebarán se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Nada de asustar a las niñas, Mephisto! —aclaró Aldebarán, alzando la voz en un poderoso grito, que forzó a todos, no solo a Shaka, a cubrirse los oídos—. No querrás que te estruje de nuevo los pies, ¿o sí? —y Mephisto se horrorizó y movió su cabeza en negación.

—Aldebarán —se molestó Shaka, y Aldebarán se estremeció por el miedo, sintiendo un aura casi divina rodeando al rubio—. Tu voz… Aldebarán… aprende a controlarla de una buena vez… es imposible alcanzar la paz interior con tus constantes gritos… —y Aldebarán tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Basta ustedes dos… ya deberían estar acostumbrados el uno al otro —agregó Aioria un poco preocupado por la situación—. De todas formas, ya llegaron las cumpleañeras. Divirtámonos un poco. Vamos, Milo —prosiguió Aioria, y Milo no supo qué decir—. No seas aguafiestas. Saori se tomó muchas molestias para invitarte de todas formas. Alégrate un poco —y Milo no dijo nada al respecto, pero asintió.

—Parece ser que será un cumpleaños de los más interesante —habló Shiryu, dirigiéndose a Shunrei, que se sonrojó mientras le entregaba un regalo a Shunrei—. Feliz cumpleaños… Shunrei… —y el corazón de Shunrei casi se detuvo, mientras la joven del oriente se perdía en los ojos de su amor no tan platónico.

—Me alegra que el ambiente esté tan alegre y que hayas invitado a Milo también… pero… —comenzó June—. ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? No es que me moleste pero, a la mayoría ni los conozco —comenzó June.

—Bueno… veras… —comenzó Saori, recordando lo que aconteció el día de ayer, que comenzó como un inocente intento de Saori para invitar a la persona que le gustaba a una fiesta que no era suya. Y terminó con un ejército de estudiantes de nivel dorado viniendo a su mansión.

**Academia Sanctuary. Canchas de Futbol. 19 de Abril de 1985.**

—Hoy lo invitaré… definitivamente hoy lo invitaré… —se armó de valor Saori, llegó a las canchas de futbol, y le habló a un estudiante cualquiera—. Disculpa… —comenzó Saori—. Necesito hablar con el capitán… ¿podrías decirle que tengo una invitación para él…? —se armó de valor Saori, y el dorado asintió, entró a las canchas, y tiempo después, alguien salió.

—¿Una invitación para mí? —preguntó, y Saori asintió, sonrió, y vio a Mu frente a ella—. ¿Saori? —preguntó Mu, y Saori gritó por la sorpresa—. Ya veo, buscabas a Milo, ¿verdad? —y Saori asintió varias veces—. Debiste ser más específica. Como vicepresidente, hay días en los que me toca ser el capitán mientras Milo llena papelería. Pero si gustas yo le daré tu recado. ¿A dónde lo planeabas invitar? —preguntó Mu.

—¿Eeeeeh? ¿Ya tienen ese tipo de relación? —se sorprendió Aioria, que llegaba en ese momento a las canchas, y Saori se ruborizó más y más—. Parece imposible, pero Saori logró domar al escorpión. ¡Increíble Saori! ¡Pero si algún día Milo se pasa de pervertido contigo, solo dime y le romperé la mandíbula! —agregó Aioria con orgullo, y Saori intentó explicar, pero Aioria estaba tan feliz por la noticia que no la dejaba hablar—. Ese Milo. Mira que conquistar a una niña tan joven. Es todo un pervertido. Me burlaré de él hasta el día de la graduación —y Saori nuevamente intentó hablar, pero Aioria estaba actuando justo como Aioros, lo que lo hacía imposible—. Tal vez deba llamar a la policía y ver que se lo lleven —bromeó Aioria.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —por fin se molestó Saori, gritándole a Aioria por la vergüenza—. ¡Solo quería invitar al señor Milo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shunrei y June en mi mansión! —y Saori respiró varias veces, intranquila por la gran vergüenza.

—¿Oh? Si era eso, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? —agregó Aioria, y Saori bajó la cabeza un poco molesta porque Aioria la había sacado de quicios—. Qué envidia me da Milo. Conocerá la mansión de Saori por dentro. Yo quisiera ir —agregó Aioria, aunque era solo una burla.

—¿Eh? ¿Quieren ir? —preguntó Saori, y tanto Mu como Aioria intercambiaron miradas—. La verdad no es mi fiesta… pero… si quieren ir supongo que hay mucho espacio… si es que… quieren… —se avergonzó Saori, y tanto Aioria como Mu se preocuparon.

—Lo malinterpretaste, Saori… Aioria solo estaba… —y ambos vieron a Saori deprimida, y un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos—. Iremos… —terminó Mu, y Aioria se sobresaltó—. No puedo decirle que no a esa carita… —le susurró Mu, y Aioria asintió a duras penas—. Pero… Milo no irá a ningún lado si no convencemos a Camus primero —agregó Mu, y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y Mu sonrió—. Te ayudaremos a que Milo vaya a tu fiesta —prosiguió Mu.

**Salón del Club de Video.**

—¿Una fiesta de niñas? —preguntó Camus, y Afrodita y Mephisto, que estaban editando unos videos en la computadora, miraron a Camus en ese momento—. No me interesa —contestó Camus, y Saori asintió con tristeza.

—¡Vamos Camus, no seas aguafiestas! —recriminó Aioria, y tomó a Camus del hombro, y lo separó de Saori—. Sé que suena extraño, Mu y yo también nos sentimos algo raros aceptando. Pero es por el bien de Saori. Si tú no vas, Milo se negará rotundamente —explicó Aioria.

—No veo por qué deba eso de interesarme —prosiguió Camus de forma frívola—. No voy a ayudarlos a jugar a cupido. Mucho menos con la diferencia de edades entre Milo y Saori. Eso sería sumamente irresponsable de mi parte —y Afrodita y Mephisto se acercaron sigilosamente para seguir escuchando—. Además, es una mansión. No seremos bienvenidos —prosiguió.

—¿Los interiores de la Mansión Kido? —gritó Mephisto—. Piensa en todas esas escenografías potenciales. Podría inspirarme para mis nuevas películas. Nada mejor que una película de terror en una mansión —y Camus se preocupó—. ¡Saori! ¡Si me dejas ir a tu mansión, como líder del club de video obligaré a Camus a ir a la mansión también! —gritó Mephisto, y Saori se sobresaltó.

—¡La estás asustando, idiota! —le gritó Afrodita, empujando a Mephisto fuera del camino para poder ver a Saori—. ¿No ves que la pequeña Saori tiene sus esperanzas puestas en un romance de secundaria? ¡Saori! ¡Déjalo todo en mis manos! ¡Crearé la situación adecuada para que Milo vaya sin duda alguna a tu fiesta! —y Saori se mordió los labios, y asintió en varias ocasiones—. ¡Ya está! ¡El club de video tiene una nueva misión! ¡Comienza la misión: enamorar a Milo con Saori en la fiesta de cumpleaños! —prosiguió Afrodita.

—¡Y yo voy a grabarlo todo! —continuó Mephisto—. ¡Camus! ¡Como líder del club de video te ordeno que vayamos a un campamento de investigación fílmica a la mansión Kido durante la fiesta de Saori! —se alegró Mephisto, y Camus se golpeó el rostro con molestia.

**Sala de Maestros.**

—¿Milo? Se fue hace unos minutos —comentó Aioros cuando el grupo llegó a la sala de maestros. Shura estaba con él, en medio de discusiones del presupuesto para su club—. No es normal que tanta gente venga a la sala de maestros buscando a alguien. Ustedes —apuntó Aioros a Mephisto y a Afrodita—. ¿En qué líos se metieron ahora? —preguntó Aioros.

—Si traman algo maligno —prosiguió Shura, sacando su espada, y apuntándola al cuello de Mephisto—. Excalibur… —prosiguió el del club de Kendo, sobresaltando a todos los presentes—. Ustedes nunca traman nada bueno —prosiguió.

—Tranquilo… Shura… —respondió Mephisto—. Solo queremos invitar a Milo a la fiesta de una niña llamada… Sunrise… no… Shuntia… em… ¿Cómo diantres se llama la cumpleañera? ¿Shuanarei? —preguntó Mephisto. Y tras la mesa de estudio de Aioros, Dohko comenzó a horrorizarse.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Olvide el cumpleaños de Shunrei! —gritó Dohko, que había estado escuchando lo que el grupo estaba diciendo—. ¡Es verdad! ¡Su cumpleaños es mañana! —y Saori comenzó a preocuparse—. Saori, debes dejarme llegar temprano a tu mansión para adornar. Te lo suplico —suplicó Dohko.

—Momento. ¿Estás invitado a la mansión de Saori a una fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó Aioros, y Saori recordó la escena del cumpleaños de June, donde Aioros entristeció por ser dejado fuera de la celebración—. Eso es muy cruel… yo soy su maestro… —y Saori colocó su mano frente a Aioros, silenciándolo, tomando aire, y solucionando las cosas.

—Si quieren ir todos, están invitados —terminó Saori, y Aioros sonrió agradecido por la invitación—. Aunque… no es mi cumpleaños… —se preocupó un poco Saori, y bajó la cabeza en negación—. ¿A dónde dijo que fue el señor Milo? —preguntó Saori.

**Gimnasio de la Academia Sanctuary. Las Bodegas.**

—¿Milo? —preguntó Aldebarán, algo sobresaltado por el grupo de personas que se reunió a las puertas de la bodega junto a una avergonzada Saori—. Si… estuvo aquí no hace mucho. Vino y recogió los balones para la práctica del día de hoy. Está muy motivado ese Milo. ¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Aldebarán, y miró a Afrodita y a Mephisto, y los levantó a ambos del cuello—. ¿Qué están planeando, par de buscapleitos? —gritó Aldebarán, y Saori colocó su mano frente a su rostro, tapándose los ojos ante las reacciones de Aldebarán—. Ya les he dicho que dejen de estar molestando a Milo. ¿Quieren que les rompa el cuello para que aprendan la lección? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—Señor Aldebarán… es solo… una invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños… —comenzó Saori, y Aldebarán soltó a ambos, y Aldebarán miró a Saori con tristeza, y Saori se preocupó—. ¿Quiere ir? —preguntó Saori sintiéndose derrotada, y Aldebarán sonrió.

—¡Le diré a Shaka que lleve el pastel! ¡Oye Shaka! —gritó Aldebarán por la ventana, asustando a todos los miembros del club de té—. ¡Sepáranos un pastel! ¡Iremos a una fiesta en una mansión! —gritó Aldebarán.

—¡Aldebarán! ¡Tu voz! —se quejó Shaka, acercándose a la ventana del gimnasio—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fiesta? No me digas que te auto-invitaste a una fiesta nuevamente —se quejó Shaka, y Aldebarán sonrió—. No necesito ver para saber que estás sonriendo por la vergüenza. No puedes simplemente auto-invitarte a una fiesta. Es de mal gusto —reprendió Shaka.

—De hecho… señor Shaka… —comenzó Saori, y Aldebarán cargó a Saori a la altura de la ventana—. Yo invité al señor Aldebarán. Y no me molesta que usted vaya también. Pero… ¿habrá visto a donde fue el señor Milo? —preguntó Saori, y entonces recordó la ceguera parcial de Shaka—. ¡Lo siento mucho! —gritó Saori sorprendida—. No era mi intensión recordarle su ceguera —entristeció Saori.

—No te preocupes por eso, Saori —comenzó Shaka—. Milo fue a la enfermería a hacerse un chequeo médico con Saga. Nuevamente se negó a tomar de mis tés, se ha vuelto muy desconsiderado conmigo ese Milo —y Saori sonrió un poco—. ¿Debo llevar pastel? —preguntó, y Saori recordó la invitación que extendió a Shaka.

**La Enfermería.**

—¿Milo? —preguntó Saga—. Solo fue una torcedura menor de su tobillo. No tenían por qué venir todos a la enfermería a ver si todo estaba bien —y Saori hizo una mueca de decepción—. Milo debe estar en las canchas de futbol. Le negué entrenar hoy por su torcedura, pero eso no significa que no pueda seguir con el entrenamiento del resto. No lo fuercen. Estoy por ir a las canchas de todas formas para asegurarme de que el terco no desobedece mis órdenes —y Saga se puso de pie—. Vamos… —pero Saori puso su mano frente a Saga, se tranquilizó un poco, y se secó el sudor de la frente.

—Si no lo invito a usted también… tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz lo de la invitación… y me sentiré mal si no va… —y Saga parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. ¿Quiere ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó Saori, y Saga miró al grupo—. Solo diga que sí por favor… —y Saga miró a Saori, y luego al resto de los invitados, entonces posó su atención en Aioros, se preocupó, hizo una mueca, y encaró a Aioros—. ¿Eh? —se preguntó Saori.

—¡Definitivamente iré! —agregó Saga en un elevado tono de voz—. No permitiré que este ebrio arruine la infancia de otra pequeña como hiciste con Miko, Aioros —recriminó Saga, y Aioros se puso un poco nervioso.

—Si lo mencionas de esa forma, Saga… me haces ver como todo un criminal —se sobresaltó Aioros, y Saori suspiró, intranquila—. Creo que debemos ir a las canchas ahora e invitar a Milo. De lo contrario los once nos vamos a sentir muy fuera de lugar —y Saori asintió a las palabras de Aioros.

**Canchas del Club de Futbol.**

—Lo peor es que estamos donde todo empezó —entristeció Saori. Y todos la miraron con curiosidad—. Si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco más tardes… —comenzó, pero se armó de valor, ya había invitado a once imprevistos de cualquier forma, ya solo faltaba Milo—. ¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Definitivamente debo hacerlo! —y Mu abrió la puerta de las canchas, y Saori encontró a Milo, con el tobillo vendado, dando órdenes desde las bancas.

—¡No pierdan el paso! ¡Defensa! ¡Están jugando con el portero suplente! ¡No esperen que todos los porteros actúen de la misma manera! ¡Su trabajo es impedir que tiren a gol! —prosiguió Milo con sus órdenes, y Mu empujó gentilmente a Saori, para que la niña invitara a Milo a la fiesta de June y Shunrei—. ¿Eh? ¿Saori? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Milo, y Saori miró su tobillo lastimado—. No es nada… —terminó Milo, aparentemente molesto—. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Milo con gentileza, y todos en la cancha se sorprendieron por la faceta apacible de Milo, pero Milo los fulminó con la mirada, y todos continuaron jugando por el miedo—. La cara de entrenador no es una que me guste que mires, Saori —agregó Milo, que entonces se percató de todos los que venían tras de ella—. ¿Qué diantres hicieron ustedes dos ahora? —se molestó Milo, encarando a Mephisto y a Afrodita.

—¿Por qué siempre todo mundo nos está acusando de todo? —se molestó Mephisto mientras grababa, y Milo comenzó a tronarse los nudillos—. ¡No hemos hecho nada aún! —se quejó Mephisto, y Saori se puso nerviosa al saber que la estaban filmando—. No le prestes atención a la cámara, no está grabando —mintió Mephisto.

—La cámara definitivamente está filmando —apuntó Saori al foco rojo de la cámara, y Mephisto sonrió falsamente—. No me miren… —se sonrojó Saori, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones. Los acompañantes de Saori entonces se dieron la vuelta respetando a Saori, al menos la mayoría, pues Saga no comprendía y Aioros tuvo que voltearlo, y Mephisto se volteó a medias para seguir grabando—. ¡Mephisto! —recriminó Saori, y Mephisto se volteó también, pero mantuvo la cámara grabando en su dirección—. Señor Milo yo quería… invitarlo a… la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis amigas… —se sonrojó Saori—. Será en mi mansión… y yo quería que usted viniera… —y Milo la observó fijamente, y Milo suspiró un tanto molesto—. Camus irá —se apresuró a decir Saori, sorprendiendo a Milo.

—Genial… me usó de excusa… —se quejó Camus, y Afrodita le tapó la boca a Camus, que movió sus ojos en señal de molestia ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Saori tan solo bajó la mirada, apenada, y Milo la observó detenidamente.

—No entiendes una directa… ¿verdad? —y Saori bajó la mirada, y movió su cabeza en negación—. Ya te he dicho, que es imposible que yo te vea bajo la misma luz en que tú me vez… pero aún lo sigues intentando… ¿por qué? —y Saori se mordió los labios, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Qué pasa si me rehusó? —y Milo sintió la mirada de todos, y se preocupó un poco—. Por todos los cielos… ¿cómo es que te las arreglaste para poner a todos en mi contra? Eres un pequeño fastidio —y Milo colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Saori—. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo mañana pero… supongo que puedo sacrificarla por una comida segura… iré… —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces, y sonrió sumamente agradecida—. Pero solo porque va Camus —se apresuró a decir Milo.

—Pero yo no quiero ir —comenzó Camus, y tanto Afrodita como Aioria le taparon la boca a Camus, que nuevamente se molestó por todo lo que estaba pasando. Saori simplemente se quedó allí parada, feliz. Su esfuerzo y los malentendidos no habían sido en vano. No se dio por vencida, y logró su pequeño milagro.

**Mansión Kido. 20 de Abril de 1985.**

—Entonces eso fue lo que pasó —agregó June con una pequeña gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente, y Saori asintió levemente entristecida. Estaban dentro de su mansión, comiendo frituras, tomando refrescos, probando rebanadas de pastel, y charlando en grupos, aunque todos estaban pasando un buen rato—. Bueno, hay que admitir que la fiesta es todo un éxito —apuntó June, y Saori asintió levemente avergonzada por el cómo se salieron de control las invitaciones.

Mephisto y Afrodita eran fáciles de distraer, con el de la cámara grabando toda la fiesta, dándole más importancia al encontrar escenarios que a socializar. Afrodita por su parte estaba maravillado con todos los tesoros y las pinturas alrededor del salón donde Tatsumi, el mayordomo que se la pasaba de un lado al otro limpiando todo, había adecuado las instalaciones de la fiesta. Shura se las había arreglado para encontrar una guitarra y tocar un poco, Pandora y Shun bailaban al ritmo de la música española alegremente.

Shunrei intentaba platicar con Shiryu, pero Dohko se había sentado en su mesa, y no los dejaba en paz. Al parecer, Dohko no sentía recelo por Shiryu, sino que intentaba cambiar el tema de conversación a las actividades del club de Karate, y Shiryu mantenía un equilibrio entre charlas con Dohko, y atender a Shunrei, que dejaba a ambos satisfechos.

Aioros bebía en una mesa, bajo la constante supervisión de Saga que aparentemente solo había venido para asegurarse de que Aioros no se embriagara y cometiera un 'atentado contra la inocencia de alguna chica', como Saga continuaba recriminándole a Aioros. Fuera de eso, Saga no socializaba, se mantenía frívolo, como si no quisiera estar allí. Ikki compartía la mesa de ambos con la misma actitud.

Shaka estaba un poco retirado del resto, la música de Shura era buena, pero sus oídos eran muy sensibles. Aldebarán le hacía compañía, e intentaba controlar su voz, lo que no lograba, pero Saori notó que a pesar de que la sonora carcajada de Aldebarán lastimaba a Shaka, el rubio estaba agradecido por la amistad del de la voz sonora.

Mu y Aioria platicaban con Marín y Shaina. O mejor dicho, Aioria hablaba y todos en su mesa lo escuchaban. El de cabellera castaña estaba evidentemente interesado en Marin. Shaina y Mu simplemente estaban allí por compromiso, ya que era evidente que Shaina deseaba estar junto a Milo, quien compartía mesa con Camus, y con Hyoga, quien extrañamente logró abrirse a ambos, como sintiéndose identificados con ellos.

Jabu y Seiya por su parte, discutían sobre juegos infantiles. Iban y venían por las mesas, exigiendo a todos los presentes que rompieran las discusiones entre cosas de chicos que Saori no comprendía, pero de las cuales ambos querían saber la respuesta. Cosas como mejores colores de ropa para una cita, o quien era el luchador favorito para los eventos próximos, qué equipo de futbol era mejor, charlas solo por el hecho de discutir.

—Así se siente… tener amigos… —sonrió Saori, y June se alegró por la gentil sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de su amiga—. Sé que me falta mucho para integrarme correctamente, pero me hace feliz, saber que todos están bien… el abuelo me dijo, que era mi deber unir a las personas… —se alegró nuevamente Saori.

—Puede sentirse mejor si todos jugamos un juego de integración —agregó June—. Oigan chicos. ¿Quieren jugar un juego? —agregó June de forma infantil, y el grupo del 1-A todos asintieron, el resto intercambió miradas de preocupación pues eran demasiado mayores para los juegos de los de secundaria, pero gracias a que Shiryu y Hyoga convencieron a Dohko, al frívolo de Camus, y al arrogante de Milo, y a que Aioria simplemente era muy infantil, al igual que Aioros, todos terminaron acercándose para escuchar a June—. Veamos… ¿Cuántos somos? —y June comenzó a contar—. ¿24? Somos demasiados. ¿Qué podríamos jugar? Las escondidillas no creo que sean seguras con este número de personas, y en un lugar tan extenso —concluyó June.

—Podemos ir todos al laberinto de Cronos —sugirió Saori, y todos la miraron curiosos—. Es el laberinto que plantaron en el jardín. Es muy divertido, mi record para salir es de dos horas con treinta y siete minutos —y el grupo se horrorizó—. ¿No les gusta? —preguntó Saori.

—Definitivamente los ricos tienen gustos muy extraños… Saori… —respondió June, y entonces miró al grupo—. Pero ya en serio. Tenemos que encontrar una buena actividad de grupo. Que todos participen —e Ikki hizo una mueca de desprecio—. Participaras, Ikki, no intentes hacerte el rudo conmigo —reprendió June, e Ikki se fastidió.

—Creo que ustedes están olvidado que el rango de edad de los presentes oscila más a los 20 años que a los trece —comenzó Pandora, y Saori comenzó a preocuparse. Milo inclusive observó a Pandora con detenimiento, sabiendo que no tramaba nada bueno—. Si quieren que esta fiesta sea un éxito, sugiero: El Juego del Rey —continuó Pandora, y al parecer nadie conocía el juego—. Es un juego donde todos participaremos, y les aseguro que será bastante divertido. Necesitaré una libreta, 24 palillos chinos, un marcador, cinta adhesiva, al menos 24 plumas, una libreta, una cubeta, y una caja de zapatos. Claro, si es que no son cobardes para jugar un juego de desafíos —se burló Pandora, y Saori se volvió a preocupar, y abrazó el brazo de June—. Vamos, es un juego de jóvenes adultos. Más de la mitad de los aquí presentes lo son. No los mantendrán contentos jugando a las escondidillas, o con juegos de niñitas —se burló Pandora.

—¿Qué opinan? —preguntó June a Saori y a Shunrei, y ambas no supieron qué decir—. Saori… a pesar de lo que te hizo Pandora, está en tu mansión donde la seguridad de los Kido puede echarla si se comporta de una forma indecente. Además de que la conozco de hace muchos años, prefiere ser popular que hacer sufrir a los demás. Pienso que podemos arriesgarnos —aseguró June—. Además… tiene razón… la diferencia de edades es mucha… no mantendremos el interés de Milo en ti si no le demuestras que eres madura, no olvides que es 7 años mayor a ti —le susurro June, y Saori, a pesar de tener un mal presentimiento, asintió—. ¡Bien! ¡Juguemos al Juego del Rey! —terminó June.

—Tatsumi… por favor tráele a Pandora lo que necesita —ordenó Saori, y el jefe de mayordomos, agotado de tanto limpiar, asintió, y fue a buscar los materiales que Pandora necesitaba para su juego, mientras Pandora sonreía de forma sombría.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, los sirvientes de Saori quitaron todas las mesas del camino, dejando solo una en el centro, alrededor de la cual se hizo un círculo de sillas, y donde Pandora terminaba de pegar círculos de papel con números del 1 al 24 en tinta negra, a palillos chinos, que metió en una cubeta y revolvió un poco.

—El Juego del Rey es simple —comenzó Pandora—. Hay un Rey, y 23 plebeyos. Todos seremos Rey conforme seamos castigados como plebeyos —apuntó Pandora a todos a su alrededor—. El Rey, en este caso como yo sugerí el juego empezaremos conmigo, elegirá un número del 1 al 24 al azar. Todos caminaremos a la cubeta, sacaremos un palillo, y la persona que saque el número que mencionó el Rey, será el lacayo, y deberá recibir un castigo, que el Rey seleccionará de esta caja de zapatos. Algunos castigos incluirán al Rey, y los castigos no podrán negarse, la ley del Rey es absoluta —agregó Pandora—. Ahora, hay unas cuantas reglas adicionales. Para hacer el juego entretenido, cada quien escribirá tres castigos, y los meterá doblados en la caja de zapatos. Piensen que pueden ser víctimas de sus propios castigos, así que, modérense en sus castigos, y nada de perversiones. La ley del Rey es inquebrantable, no se permite hacer trampa, se deberá cumplir con el castigo seleccionado —y todos vieron las hojas de papel en sus manos—. Ahora escriban los castigos de los plebeyos. No lo olviden. El castigo, podría sucederles a ustedes también. Piénsenlo bien —prosiguió Pandora.

—Eso… es macabramente cruel… —comenzó Mephisto—. No me gustaría recibir mi propio castigo. Pero tal vez valga la pena arriesgarse —sonrió Mephisto—. De cualquier forma es una posibilidad mínima —y Mephisto escribió sus castigos. El resto hizo lo mismo, algunos estaban preocupados, otros no sabían qué poner y escribieron cualquier cosa, otros escribieron cosas vergonzosas, y se reían con malicia mientras ponían sus papeles en la caja de zapatos.

—Bien… entonces comencemos —sonrió Pandora—. En este juego no hay ganadores, ni perdedores, solo diversión… y una que otra perversión… —sonrió Pandora con malicia—. Soy la reina y elijo el… 13… comencemos con un poco de mala suerte de mal gusto —y todos sacaron un número de la cubeta—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el 13? —y Shaina se horrorizó, y le mostró el número a Pandora—. ¡Jo, jo! ¡Es una verdadera lástima! Ahora veamos tu castigo —y Pandora sacó una hoja de la caja de zapatos, la abrió, y la leyó en voz alta—. El Rey ordena que el plebeyo intente lamerse un codo —ordenó Pandora, y todos se quedaron en silencio—. ¿Quién escribió tan mal ejemplo? —y Aioria levantó la mano—. Y yo que decía que Saori y las demás eran las infantiles. Bien, lámete un codo —ordenó Pandora.

—Eso es físicamente imposible —comenzó Shaina, y Pandora la invitó a intentarlo con un movimiento de su mano—. Bien, lo haré… —se avergonzó Shaina, e intentó lamerse un codo, pero claro que no le fue sencillo, se estiró lo más que pudo, comenzó a hacer flexiones para acercarse y estirar su lengua, pero no podía. Al final lo que comenzó como una tontería, terminó como esfuerzos inútiles de Shaina, que comenzaron a hacer reír a los presentes, principalmente a Aioria y a Aioros, quienes compartían gustos infantiles similares. Al final incluso Milo se rio un poco cuando Shaina pegó el brazo a la pared intentando mantener su brazo quieto e intentando lamerse el codo—. ¡Es imposible! ¡Marín! ¡Jálame la lengua! —y su amiga se preocupó, tomó la lengua con cierta repugnancia, y la jaló intentando acercar la lengua al codo de Shaina—. ¡No ftan ftuefte! —se quejó Shaina, pero por fin logró lamerse el codo, aunque con ayuda. Para ese momento, incluso Pandora se estaba riendo—. ¡Aioria! ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner un desafío tan imposible? —se quejó Shaina.

—Oye, no quise poner nada tan vergonzoso —se burló Aioria—. Alégrate de que no fue una orden de Mephisto, él si es un depravado —y Shaina se molestó, Pandora se paró de su silla, y le ofreció el lugar a Shaina.

—Lamerse el codo… que estupidez… —y Shaina eligió un número—. ¡La reina elige el número 24! —ordenó Shaina, y todos sacaron un número. Jabu se horrorizó entonces, y Shaina se burló de su víctima—. Espero que sea un castigo ejemplar —y Shaina sacó el castigo de la caja de zapatos—. La reina ordena que te pongas en cuatro y le des un paseo de caballito a… ¿Saori? —preguntó Shaina—. ¿Quién escribió esta tontería? —y Saori alzó la mano, avergonzada—. Debí saberlo… ¿esto vale? —preguntó Shaina, mirando a Pandora.

—Las órdenes del Rey son absolutas —respondió Pandora—. Ahora, al suelo y en cuatro, caballito —ordenó Pandora, y Jabu se avergonzó, se puso en cuatro, y Saori caminó hasta él, y comenzó a montarlo—. Por alguna razón esto me parece bastante satisfactorio —se burló Pandora, pero el que estaba que se moría de risa era Seiya.

—¡Arre, caballito! —agregó Saori de forma inocente, y aquello le arrebató la risa a otros cuantos—. ¡Hace muchos años que no me daban un paseo de caballito! ¡Soy tan feliz! —sonrió Saori, se bajó de Jabu, y volvió a su silla.

—Bueno… no fue tan malo —mencionó Jabu, sentándose en la silla del Rey—. Elijo el número… seis… —y todos sacaron un número—. ¿Quién es el número seis? —preguntó Jabu, pero nadie respondió—. ¿Alguien? —insistió Jabu.

—Oye… eres tú… —agregó Aldebarán, Shaka tenía el número, pero no podía verlo, y Shaka se apuntó a sí mismo como buscando corroborar la información—. Si… eres tú, Shaka —y el rubio asintió, y se puso de pie.

—Bueno, veamos —comenzó Jabu—. El Rey te ordena… —comenzó Jabu, leyendo la nota—. El Rey te ordena que Afrodita te haga una trenza —mencionó Jabu, y Shaka se preocupó. Afrodita por su parte, se levantó emocionado.

—¡Un lienzo en el cual trabajar! —se alegró Afrodita, sumamente emocionado—. ¿Quién habrá elegido semejante castigo? Deberían llamarlo genio. ¡Es toda una bendición! —agregó Afrodita desbordando felicidad por el castigo de Shaka—. ¡Qué bueno que vine preparado! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —sacó Afrodita sus utensilios de belleza.

—Es totalmente obvio que tú escribiste esa nota —agregó Mephisto, pero Saori se limpió la garganta, y todos miraron a la joven—. ¡No es enserio! ¿Fue Saori? —y Saori asintió, y Mephisto se soltó a carcajadas, Shaka por su parte se preocupó—. ¡Lo grabaré todo! —sentenció Mephisto.

—¡No, no, no! —comenzó Shaka—. Definitivamente no. Mi cabello es sagrado para mí —trató de explicar Shaka. Pero todos en la habitación gritaron al unísono: 'la orden del Rey es absoluta', y Shaka se tapó los oídos con molestia—. Por buda… lo haré… pero no vuelvan a gritar así… —tembló Shaka por la molestia de sus oídos.

—¡Vas a quedar divino! —prosiguió Afrodita, preocupando más a Shaka, que con tristeza, aceptó su destino, y Afrodita le acomodó la cabellera en una bella trenza, incluso el rizó un par de cabellos que le caían por la frente, Shaka terminó luciendo como una chica—. ¡Estás divino! ¡Mírate al espejo! —le ofreció Afrodita, y todos en el salón se burlaron.

—¡Definitivamente no es una de las imágenes que pretendo grabar en mi mente! ¡No abriré los ojos! —se quejó Shaka, y se sentó en la silla del Rey—. Elijo el número… umm… cinco —y Aioria se horrorizó—. Ya te oí, Aioria —sonrió Shaka con cierta malicia—. Ahora, mi mano será guiada por buda a encontrar un castigo ejemplar para ti… buda no aprecia la venganza, pero aún tengo muchos años para intentar encontrar el nirvana. Meditaré horas extras por esta satisfacción que salve mi honor… —y todos se sobresaltaron por las rudas palabras de Shaka—. Aldebarán… ven a leer por mí… —y Aldebarán asintió.

—Veamos… —comenzó Aldebarán, y se horrorizó y se tapó la boca como tragándose el vómito—. El Rey demonio Shaka ordena algo horrible —y Shaka le pegó con su bastón de ceguera a Aldebarán—. ¡Ouch! ¡Estoy leyendo! ¡Estoy leyendo! El Rey Shaka ordena a Aioria, chupar las calcetas de Aldebarán —y Aioria sintió que se desmayaba, y Dohko se echó a reír—. ¿Cómo puede un maestro ordenar esto? Más curioso aún. ¿Cómo fue que precisamente leí esta nota yo? —y Shaka sonrió con cierta paz, como sabiendo que había sido recompensado por su anterior castigo.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —se quejó Aioria, le arrebató la nota a Aldebarán, y comenzó a leer—. ¡No puede ser! ¡En verdad dice eso! —y Aldebarán se quitó el tenis, y se quitó la calceta—. No por favor, todo menos eso. Lameré el suelo, patearé a un perro, me teñiré el cabello de rosa —y Mu se molestó desde su silla—. Todo menos eso… —y Aldebarán le entregó su calcetín a Aioria—. Vomitaré… —se iluminó de verde el rostro de Aioria, que entonces se tapó la nariz, y se metió la calcetas de Aldebarán a la boca.

—Qué asco —se molestó Camus, tapándose los ojos sin querer ver. Milo por su parte estaba riéndose a carcajadas, incluso se cayó de su silla—. No puedo creer que apruebes este comportamiento, Milo. Pudiste haber sido tú —exclamó Camus.

—¡Pero no fui yo! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —apuntó Milo a Aioria, que se sacaba la calceta de la boca y comenzaba a limpiarse la lengua en la ropa—. ¡Lo tienes bien merecido, lengua de calceta! —continuó burlándose Milo, y Aioria enfureció.

—¡Ocho! —gritó Aioria, y de inmediato tomó la caja de zapatos y la posó frente a Milo—. ¡Anda escorpión! ¡Saca un número! —y Milo sacó un número, y sorpresivamente fue el ocho—. ¿Crees en el karma? ¡Yo acabo de convertirme en cReyente! —y Aioria sacó un papel de la caja de zapatos—. ¡El Rey Aioria te ordena derramar soda en tus pantalones! —y Milo se horrorizó.

—¿Eeeeeh? ¡Pero es mi único cambio de ropa! —se horrorizó Milo—. ¿Quién fue el tarado que escribió esa orden? —y Camus se abofeteó la frente—. ¿Camus? —se horrorizó Milo, y Camus asintió—. Perdón por decirte tarado —se disculpó Milo.

—No importa… perdón por lo de tus pantalones —y Camus le ofreció su vaso a Milo, y Saori se preocupó por la penitencia de Milo, que entonces suspiró, intranquilo, y se vertió la soda en los pantalones, quejándose por la fría sensación, y recibiendo las burlas de todos, más que nada de Mephisto y Afrodita, que se retorcieron de la risa en el suelo.

—¡Alto al juego! —gritó Saori, y todos se sorprendieron—. ¡Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Tatsumi! ¡Po-po-por favor dale al señor Milo uno de tus uniformes! ¡No quie-quie-quie-quiero que se resfrié! —ordenó Saori, sumamente avergonzada, y Milo aceptó las cortesías de Saori, ni siquiera se quejó, siguió a Tatsumi por la mansión, y Saori respiró ya más tranquila—. Esperemos a que el señor Milo regrese —agregó sumamente avergonzada.

—¿Lo grabaste? —preguntó Afrodita, y Mephisto sonrió, y asintió, pero Camus se paró frente a ambos con una mirada de ira, y Mephisto tragó saliva, y presionó el botón de borrar de su cámara—. Camus malvado —lloró Afrodita.

Por unos minutos, hubo silencio. Y este no se rompió hasta que Milo salió de una habitación vistiendo una ropa de mayordomo, que le quedaba bastante bien. Era elegante, de un tono morado oscuro. Y ninguna de las chicas pudo quitarle los ojos a Milo de encima en ese momento, ni siquiera Pandora, a pesar de las miradas fulminantes y celosas de Shaina.

—Te pagaré esto algún día —prosiguió Milo, se sentó en la silla del Rey, y eligió un número—. El Rey Milo ordena al plebeyo número 16 el ser castigado —ordenó Milo, sintiéndose superior por el traje de mayordomo que estaba usando. Todos sacaron su número, y Pandora se mordió los labios, pero no dijo nada.

—Por fin esta fiesta se torna interesante —habló Ikki, burlándose de Pandora, que lo miró con desprecio—. ¡Aquí está su plebeyo! ¡Poderoso Rey Antares! —continuó Ikki, empujando a Pandora al centro del salón.

—Oh, una Heinstein ha entrado a la guarida del escorpión —se burló Milo—. Veamos que castigo te tiene deparado el destino —y Milo leyó, y hubo silencio por unos instantes. Pero de pronto, la risa lo derrotó, y Pandora se preocupó—. ¡No puedo leer esto! —la risa fue tal, que incluso se le salieron las lágrimas.

—¿Qué dice? —se preguntó Pandora, y Milo le entregó la nota—. ¿Orejas de gatita? —se quejó Pandora, y Shunrei se alegró, era su nota—. ¿De dónde pretendes que saque unas orejas de gatita? —y Shunrei abrió su bolso, y sacó el mencionado objeto—. ¿Cómo? —preguntó Pandora.

—A Shunrei le gustan este tipo de cosas —comenzó Shiryu—. Así que le busqué unas orejas de gato como su regalo de cumpleaños. Los gatos en china son de buena suerte y amuletos para recibir dinero. Así que pensé que serían un buen obsequio —explicó Shiryu tan calmadamente, que todos comprendieron la buena intención de Shiryu. Era un regalo inocente, para una joven que amaba a los gatos por las leyendas chinas de la buena suerte y el dinero.

—Canta gatita —comenzó Milo—. No solo debes ponerte las orejas, la orden del Rey te ordena a cantar una canción también —apuntó Milo a la nota, y Pandora se ruborizó—. Anda, las órdenes del Rey Antares son absolutas. ¿Lo recuerdas? No querrás que tu juego pierda credibilidad —y Pandora se molestó, le arrebató las orejas de gato a Shunrei de las manos, y se las colocó.

—So-so-so-soy una gatita muy linda… linda… linda… —comenzó Pandora, leyendo la nota sumamente avergonzada—. Salto, giro, bailo y digo, nya… nya… nya… —y todos en el salón se rieron a carcajadas—. La gatita de la suerte, alegría te… traerá… —terminó Pandora, y Milo movió su mano pidiéndole que dijera más—. ¡Soy la gatita nya! —terminó Pandora, y todos se rieron inclusive más fuerte—. Malditos descerebrados… afortunadamente no estamos en la escuela… si alguien menciona lo que acaba de suceder… juro que haré de su vida estudiantil una pesadilla —sentenció Pandora con desprecio, y eligió un número, sumamente molesta—. ¡Número diez! —gritó Pandora, y todos sacaron un número.

—Soy el diez —habló Shura de forma sombría. En toda la celebración, él, al igual que Saga, había logrado mantenerse sin reírse. Aunque Shura era un poco más flexible, y Pandora juraba haberlo visto tragarse la risa un poco—. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, su majestad? —se arrodilló Shura como todo un caballero frente a Pandora.

—Veamos si sigues siendo tan caballeresco cuando te ordene algo —y Pandora sacó una orden de la caja de zapatos—. Tu reina Pandora te ordena… —y Pandora se sonrojó—. No volveré… a jugar este maldito juego en toda mi vida… —se preocupó Pandora, y todos miraron la miraron con expectativa—. De todas las ordenes… tenía que tomar mi propia orden… —se tapó la cara Pandora—. Tu reina te ordena… la… la… lamerle de forma erótica los pies a tu Rey… —y Pandora se sonrojó más que nunca.

—¿Erótica? —preguntó Shura, y los mayores se soltaron a reír. Esta vez, incluso Saga tuvo que cubrirse la boca—. Como ordene, su majestad. Por favor siéntese —lo tomó con seriedad Shura, e invitó a Pandora a sentarse. Shura entonces le quitó la zapatilla a Pandora, y después la calceta, Pandora incluso se quejó un poco por las cosquillas, y todos se mantuvieron a la expectativa—. Con su permiso, comenzaré ahora —prosiguió Shura, y Pandora asintió, mientras Shura comenzaba a lamer gentilmente las plantas de los pies de Pandora, y a besarle los dedos. El silencio era sepulcral, pero se podía sentir un incremento en la temperatura. En ese momento, Milo se levantó de su silla, caminó hasta Saori, y le tapó los ojos, para sorpresa de la niña. Las mujeres todas comenzaron a taparse los ojos, mientras Shura seguía con su castigo. Al final, incluso los hombres tragaron saliva, nerviosos. Shura entonces terminó, y miró a una Pandora respirando intranquilamente por lo que acababa de suceder—. ¿La nota dice algo de cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Shura.

—¡Ha sido suficiente! —gritó Pandora, sumamente avergonzada, y Shura asintió, le colocó la calceta a Pandora, le amarró la zapatilla, se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia, y le ofreció su mano a Pandora para ayudarla a ponerse de pie pues era su turno en la silla—. ¡No me toques! ¡Pervertido! —se quejó Pandora.

—¿Quién es el pervertido? —preguntó Ikki de forma burlona—. ¿El Rey por pedir que le lamieran los pies de forma erótica, o la mujer que escribió la orden? —le preguntó Ikki, y Pandora enfureció incluso más.

—¡Ambas soy yo! —gritó Pandora, e Ikki asintió y se burló sonoramente de Pandora, que entonces se sentó junto a Shun, que alejó su silla de Pandora un poco—. ¿Shun? —preguntó Pandora, y Shun movió su cabeza en negación.

—De momento no puedo verte… hermana… —comenzó Shun—. Me hace sentir sucio… —y Pandora se mortificó por Shun, pero prefirió calmarse, y desear que el juego que ella misma sugirió terminara de una buena vez.

—Continuaré entonces —prosiguió Shura—. Número 21 —y Saori alzó la mano esta vez—. El Rey te ordena que nos cuentes algo vergonzoso de tu persona —y Saori se sobresaltó, y todos la miraron, como esperando algún comentario infantil.

—¿Vergonzoso? —preguntó Saori, y se puso nerviosa, pero acató a las órdenes del Rey—. No tengo pensamientos muy inocentes conforme al ámbar de mi afinidad zodiacal con Escorpio —confesó Saori, y tanto Milo, como June y Shunrei, se sorprendieron por esa revelación, aunque el resto no lo entendió—. ¿Es eso suficientemente vergonzoso? —preguntó Saori bajando la cabeza y con el rostro enrojecido, y Shura se rascó la nuca, confundido.

—¡Definitivamente lo es! —se paró Milo, defendiendo a Saori—. No hay necesidad de que entres en detalle… solo lo es y punto… nadie pregunte nada… —ordenó Milo con una mirada fulminante, y Shura movió sus hombros arriba y abajo indicando que no le importaba, y le cedió la silla a Saori, mientras Milo se sentaba nuevamente en su silla—. Los niños de hoy en día son tan precoces —se horrorizó Milo.

—Lamento mucho desilusionarlo… señor Milo… —se disculpó Saori, y eligió un número—. Tres —y Saga le enseñó su número a Saori—. Um… bueno… la reina Saori te ordena… —y Saori comenzó a leer una nota—. Decirnos el color de tu ropa interior —se avergonzó Saori, y todos se tragaron la risa.

—Verde —respondió Saga fríamente, y todos lo observaron, y admiraron su temple de acero que no se dejó intimidar incluso por una solicitud tan absurda—. ¿Te arruiné la diversión, Aioros? —preguntó Saga de forma sombría.

—Definitivamente eres un aguafiestas… Saga… —respondió Aioros—. Supongo que no vale la pena siquiera pedirte probarlo… esa nota la escribí para las chicas… —confesó Aioros, y todos en el salón se preocuparon.

—Hermano… —comenzó Aioria—. Somos en su mayoría hombres… las posibilidades eran bastante escasas… además… no puedo creer que seas tan pervertido… —confesó Aioria, decepcionado por la actitud de su hermano. Saga entonces pasó al frente.

—El Rey Saga escoge el número uno —mencionó Saga con extrema superioridad, y Mu tragó saliva, y alzó la mano—. El Rey Saga te ordena… —y Saga tomó una hoja de la lista—. Lamerle la axila a Marín —ordenó Saga, y tanto Marín como Aioria se sobresaltaron.

—¡Shaina! —le gritó Marín a Shaina, que se reía sin parar—. ¿Cómo pudiste? —se continuó quejando, y Aioria miró a Mu con desprecio, casi se podía escuchar su gruñido de desaprobación. Mu se estremeció, intranquilo, pero aceptó su castigo, se acercó a Marín, que se arregló la playera para dejar ver su axila, y Mu la lamió, sintiéndose ridículo al hacerlo.

—¡No te lo perdonaré! —lloró Aioria, y Mu suspiró, caminando hasta la silla del Rey, y continuando con el juego—. Han profanado a mí Marín… juro que pagaras por esto, Mu —se quejó Aioria.

—¡No es como si hubiera sido mi elección! —recriminó Mu—. De cualquier forma, tú y ella no son nada, ¿o sí? —y tanto Marín como Aioria se ruborizaron, y miraron en direcciones distintas—. El Rey Mu elige el número 11 —y Camus alzó la mano, y Mu sacó su castigo de la caja de zapatos—. El Rey Mu te ordena comer una lata entera de chiles —y Camus se estremeció por la noticia de su castigo.

—Espera… Mu… Camus no es bueno con el picante… —y Camus miró a Milo sombríamente—. ¿Cómo supiste que fui yo? —preguntó Milo, y Camus se mordió los labios con ira—. De todas formas, fue tu orden el que me vertiera soda en los pantalones —apuntó Milo.

—Pagarás la factura de mi hospital —mencionó Camus, mientras Tatsumi llegaba con una lata de chiles abierta, aparentemente divertido por los resultados del juego—. No me ayudas… mayordomo… —y Camus se tapó la nariz, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió todos los chiles a la boca, y los masticó con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos, y cerrando sus manos en puños, mientras miraba a Milo con desprecio—. Milo… te voy a… —y Camus comenzó a patear el suelo con fuerza, resistiendo el ardor de su boca, al final estaba sudando, y sus ojos le ardían horriblemente. Saori de inmediato le trajo agua, que Camus se atragantó, y entonces colocó sus manos en la mesa con fuerza, intentando recobrarse del tremendo ardor—. Alguien sufrirá por esto… tráiganme hielo… —y Saori aplaudió un par de veces, y sus sirvientes buscaron hielo, que Camus se metió a la boca intentando disminuir la sensación.

—Perdóname… Camus… —se preocupó Milo, y Camus le lanzó un cubo de hielo a la cabeza con furia—. ¡Ouch! Bien… me lo merezco… —y Camus asintió, se sentó en la silla del Rey, y eligió un número.

—Cuatro… el número de la muerte… —agregó Camus con desprecio, y Mephisto se preocupó, y Camus tomó el castigo—. Repite el castigo anterior —sonrió Camus, y Mephisto parpadeó un par de veces.

—¡Eso es trampa! — se quejó Mephisto—. ¡Exijo que saquen otro castigo! —y Afrodita tomó la cámara de Mephisto, y comenzó a grabar, mientras Tatsumi le traía otra lata de chiles—. Esa maldita nota era un comodín del demonio… —y Mephisto tomó la lata, e igual que Camus, vertió toda en su boca de un movimiento, lloró del dolor, y gritó con fuerza—. ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Mis labios arden como las flamas infernales del Praesede! —y Mephisto corrió por todo el salón, buscando agua—. ¡No se queden allí! ¡Denme agua! ¡Aguaaaaaaaaaa! —y todos se burlaron de Mephisto, todos menos Camus, que podía sentir su dolor—. ¡Me las pagarán! —gritó Mephisto—. El Rey elige el número 2 —y Aldebarán se sobresaltó, y Mephisto pareció elevar energía oscura, escogiendo uno de los castigos—. El Rey Mephisto te ordena jugar a Guillermo Tell con la Excalibur de Shura —y nadie entendió la referencia, y Camus se molestó.

—¡Guillermo Tell es una obra literaria alemana sobre un arquero que derriba una manzana de la cabeza del hijo de un Rey tirano sin matar al niño! —y todos comprendieron que el castigo había sido impuesto por Camus—. ¿A caso nadie lee? —y todos intercambiaron miradas.

—Entonces… básicamente… —comenzó Aldebarán—. Shura debe derribar una manzana con su espada de madera de mi cabeza —y Camus asintió, y Shura sonrió de forma sombría, poniéndose de pie, y preparando su espada, poniendo nervioso a Aldebarán—. ¡Soy muy alto! ¡La espada de Shura no llegará a la manzana sin primero partirme el rostro! —se quejó Aldebarán.

—No te preocupes —agregó Shura preparando su espada—. Saltaré y partiré la manzana de un movimiento rápido y certero, apenas lo notarás —y la mirada estilo samurái de Shura preocupó a Aldebarán—. Pero para no perder mi blanco, que le amarren la manzana a la cabeza —y Tatsumi llegó con manzana y cuerda en ese momento—. Oye mayordomo… parece que lo estuvieras disfrutando… —y el mayordomo se sonrojó, aparentemente lo hacía. Aldebarán entonces terminó con la manzana atada a la cabeza—. ¡Ahora sentirás el brillo sagrado de mi espada, Excalibur! —comenzó Shura, como si un aura dorada lo rodeara.

—Solo termina con esto —mencionó Aldebarán, y Shura asintió, se lanzó en dirección a Aldebarán, pero momentos antes de su corte, Aldebarán se movió, y lo evadió, dejando a Shura atónito—. Perdona… creo que me acobardé un poco —explicó Aldebarán, y Shura lo miró de forma sombría—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—Evadiste… mi Excalibur… —comenzó Shura, sumamente molesto—. ¡Nadie esquiva mi Excalibur! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te voy a partir esa manzana! —y Shura persiguió a Aldebarán, que corrió por todo el salón escapando del furioso de Shura, y todos se burlaron por lo que estaban viendo. Aldebarán entonces esquivó nuevamente, pateó a Shura fuera del camino, y Shura terminó con ambas manos en los respaldos de la silla de Pandora, que se avergonzó al verlo, y lo pateó con rudeza fuera del camino.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Pervertido! —gritó Pandora, pero Shura le dio poca importancia y siguió persiguiendo a Aldebarán, hasta que por fin saltó, golpeó una pared cercana con su pie, giró en el aire por encima de la altura de Aldebarán, y lanzó su corte. La manzana entonces cayó al suelo partida a la mitad, y Shura aterrizó con gracia.

—Excalibur… —terminó con cierta satisfacción, y todos aplaudieron el esfuerzo de Shura, todos menos Pandora, que ya no podía ver a Shura sin sentirse avergonzada o acosada por el supuesto pervertido.

—¡Mi turno entonces! ¡Número 12! —gritó Aldebarán, y la suerte de Afrodita se esfumó, mientras Aldebarán sacaba el castigo—. ¡El Rey Aldebarán te ordena que si eres chico le muestres el pecho a las damas! —ordenó Aldebarán.

—¿Oye? ¿Y si es o no es? —preguntó Aioria a Milo, que comenzó a reírse. Afrodita por su parte lo miró con desprecio—. Solo decía. La verdad por fin terminaremos con años de incertidumbre. Ve y muéstrales el pecho a las damas. ¿Quién escribió esa orden de todas formas? —y Shaina alzó la mano—. No me sorprende mucho —sonrió Aioria.

—Por alguna razón… me siento acosado… —comenzó Afrodita, en el momento en que todas las mujeres se sentaron en el mismo conjunto de sillas para ver a Afrodita desabrocharse la camisa—. No puedo creerlo… intimidado por las miradas de las mujeres… esto definitivamente es una mala broma del destino… —y Afrodita se abrió la camisa abotonada que llevaba, y todas las niñas se sonrojaron al verlo, y Afrodita no tardó en quitarles la emoción, y volver a abotonarse la camisa—. No te me acerques… jamás… —ordenó Afrodita a Shaina—. Pervertida… —y Shaina alzó una ceja, confundida por la actitud de Afrodita—. ¡Número 7! —y Dohko celebró, era su turno—. ¡El Rey Afrodita te ordena ponerte de cabeza y beber un vaso de agua! —y Tatsumi no tardó en llegar con el vaso de agua.

—Enserio el calvito se está divirtiendo —mencionó Dohko, se puso de cabeza, e intentó torpemente beber el vaso de agua, que se le cayó en la cara, le entró por la nariz, y Dohko terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y golpeándose la frente—. ¡Se ríen y los mando a detención! —gritó Dohko.

—¡Vale la pena! ¡JA JA JA JA! —se rio Aioria con fuerza—. De todas formas, fuera de clases no es un maestro —prosiguió Aioria, y entonces Dohko le golpeó la cabeza—. ¡Oiga! ¿Qué le pasa? —se quejó Aioria, sobándose la cabeza.

—Fuera de clases no soy maestro, ¿verdad? —y Dohko se tronó los nudillos, pero dejó a Aioria, se sentó en la silla del Rey, y dio sus órdenes—. ¡Número 9! —y Aioros se preocupó—. ¡Oh! ¡Veamos que te tiene deparado el destino! ¡El Rey Dohko te ordena actuar como una niñita de secundaria enamorada siendo cortejada por un alumno de universidad! —y Saori se preocupó por esa orden, y miró a June, sabiendo de antemano que ella era la culpable.

—¿Una niñita de secundaria? —y Dohko asintió, y Aioros se avergonzó—. Bien… comienzo ahora… —se secó la garganta Aioros—. Superior Aioros… por favor… sea gentil conmigo —y Aioria de inmediato golpeó la nuca de su hermano Aioros—. ¿Qué? ¡No establecieron las condiciones! —se quejó Aioros, sobándose la nuca, y todos miraron a Aioros con miradas sombrías, todos menos Saori y Shun, que eran muy inocentes para entenderlo—. ¿Qué tal esto entonces? ¡Superior Aioros! ¡Por favor no me mire en mi traje de baño! —y Aioria volvió a golpearle la nuca—. ¡Tu lugar en el árbol genealógico familiar no te da derecho a golpearme, Aioria! —le gritó Aioros con molestia.

—¡Aioros pervertido! ¡Se lo diré a Miko! —y Aioros sonrió con malicia—. No me digas… ¿Estás repitiendo diálogos de Miko de sus días de estudiante? —y Saga esta vez tomó parte en el castigo, como un verdadero demonio, que tomaba a Aioros del cuello y lo estrujaba con fuerza—. Mátalo… ha pervertido a una pequeña joven e inocente… —sentenció Aioria.

—Al menos tuve novia en la universidad, Aioria quedado —se quejó Aioros, y Saga lo soltó con molestia—. Son unos niños. No entienden la belleza de las relaciones adultas —y Aioros se sentó en la silla del Rey—. ¡Elijo el 30! —y Aioria volvió a golpearle la nuca a Aioros—. Era broma… era broma… el 20 —terminó Aioros, y Shunrei alzó la mano—. ¡Oh! ¡Es el momento de torturar a la cumpleañera! —y June se puso de pie, y comenzó a mover las manos intentando llamar la atención de Aioros, tomó una servilleta, e hizo un dobles triangular—. ¿Una orden con un dobles triangular? —preguntó Aioros para sí mismo, y encontró entre las ordenes una con un dobles evidente, y la sacó, miró a June de reojo, y la rubia cerró sus manos en forma de plegaria—. Entonces jugaremos tu juego —y Aioros abrió la orden, y comenzó a leer—. ¡Tu Rey Aioros te ordena seleccionar a alguien en esta sala, y darle un gentil beso en los labios! —y Shunrei sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, y todos se sorprendieron por semejante orden—. Anda, Shunrei, elige sabiamente —se burló Aioros, y Shunrei se sonrojó más y más.

—Momento… eso es ir muy lejos… —comenzó Dohko—. ¡Mi dulce hermanita es muy joven para entregar su primer beso! ¡Yo, Dohko, me sacrificaré y tomaré su castigo en su lugar! —se ofreció Dohko, y todos lo miraron furiosos.

—¡Eso es aún peor! —gritó Milo—. ¿Cuántos años crees que tienen? ¡Maldito degenerado pervertido! —se quejó Milo, apuntando a las niñas, y Dohko comprendió su error. Para sorpresa de todos sin embargo, Shurei se había parado frente a Shiryu, enteramente ruborizada, y Shiryu lo comprendió, sonrió, y se puso de pie.

—Con… con… con tu permiso… —comenzó Shunrei, con su corazón a punto de escaparle del pecho, y Shiryu simplemente asintió, tomó a Shunrei de los hombros, y besó a Shunrei gentilmente. Las mujeres del grupo estaban fascinadas, en especial Saori, que comenzaba a fantasear sobre el día en que recibiría su primer beso, los hombres no estaban tan conmovidos, solo Dohko estaba mortificado, le estaban arrebatando a su pequeña hermanita—. Perdona por el beso obligado… —susurró Shunrei, y Shiryu movió su cabeza en negación, y solo sonrió—. Es mi turno entonces… 23 —sentenció Shunrei, y Hyoga se sobresaltó—. ¿Veamos, cual será tu castigo? —así continuaron los juegos, no hubo quien no recibiera un castigo. Todo era risas en la Mansión Kido, pero desde la escena del beso, Saori ya no podía disfrutar, no se podía concentrar. Solo podía pensar en el día en que recibiría su primer beso, y deseaba con todo su corazón ese beso llegara de labios de Milo.

* * *

—Nunca… me había reído tanto en toda mi vida… mi garganta me duele… —admitió Milo, sentado en el sofá de la recepción de la Mansión Kido, con Camus, Aioria y Mu, quienes no se habían ido todavía. Hacía un par de horas que los invitados se habían marchado. Tatsumi hacía viajes en su limosina llevándose a grupos de 4 en 4 a sus casas debido a que ya era tarde, los últimos cuatro que quedaban, pues Saori no dejaría la mansión, eran el trio de futbolistas y Camus—. Debo admitir… Saori… que fue una fiesta bastante divertida —y el estómago de Camus se quejó en ese momento—. Pese a los daños colaterales —explicó Milo.

—Colaterales… esos chiles me destrozaron los intestinos… —comenzó Camus, sudando por el sufrimiento—. Saori… esto me avergüenza mucho pero… podrías… —comenzó Camus con dolor, y Saori sonrió un poco avergonzada, pero asintió.

—Siete puertas hasta donde acaba el pasillo —y Camus asintió, se puso de pie, y se retiró tranquilamente en busca del baño. Tatsumi llegó en ese momento, y Aioria y Mu se pusieron de pie, eran el grupo que seguía de ser llevados a sus casas, y ambos miraron a Milo.

—Esperaré a que Camus se recupere. ¿No te molesta hacer otro viaje, o sí pelón? —y Tatsumi se fastidió, pero Saori lo tranquilizó moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo con gentileza. Tatsumi entonces asintió, y le mostró la salida a Mu y a Aioria.

—¿Nos veremos mañana para las practicas, Milo? —preguntó Aioria, y Milo asintió—. ¡Perfecto! ¡Convenceré a Mu en el camino para que sea nuestro portero! —y Mu se sobresaltó—. Llegaremos a la selección nacional, Milo. Se acabarán tus problemas de dinero —y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y Milo simplemente asintió, y se recostó en todo el sillón de la sala de espera—. Nos veremos el lunes, Saori —mencionó Aioria, y tanto él como Mu se retiraron.

—¿Señor Milo? —preguntó Saori, y Milo se fastidió un poco pues gracias a Aioria sabía que Saori estaba preocupada—. ¿Tiene problemas de dinero? —preguntó la joven, y Milo se negó a responder—. Por favor no me ignore… si no le gusto de la misma forma que usted a mí no es razón para que me hiera con su silencio —terminó Saori algo deprimida.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó Milo su error, se sentó bien, y Saori se sentó a su lado—. Estoy en la Academia Sanctuary gracias a que desde el jardín de hierro me las arreglé para tener una beca al 100% por calificaciones escolares. Solo debo pagar los útiles y las cuotas de ingreso de cada semestre, las colegiaturas no las pago por mis calificaciones —y Saori asintió—. Vivo solo… soy huérfano —y Saori se sobresaltó de escuchar esas palabras. Todos los que pertenecemos al dichoso grupo que Aioros denomina, caballeros dorados, somos huérfanos patrocinados por la fundación Graude. La fundación que pertenece a la familia Kido. Shion Starlight nos dio a todos una oportunidad de beca como parte de uno de los proyectos de la familia Kido, estudiamos con una deuda, que adquirimos desde el jardín de hierro, y que cuando entremos a la vida laboral debemos pagar, todos tenemos un contrato —y Saori comenzó a comprenderlo—. Algunos cuando se gradúan de Sanctuary, no terminan de pagar sus deudas, y terminan trabajando para Shion como maestros. Saga, Dohko y Aioros son el perfecto ejemplo, y como ellos hay muchos más… ahora son maestros porque no han terminado de pagar sus deudas. No es una vida mala, pero no todos queremos ser maestros cuando nos graduemos, algunos como yo queremos ser doctores —y Saori sonrió ante ese comentario—. Durante los nueve años de academia, puedes intentar pagar la deuda, yo lo he hecho exitosamente por 6 años al alcanzar becas al 100% por mis estudios. Pero ha venido con un precio, no soy un prodigio como Camus, debo estudiar mucho, además de que invertir en el estudio me ha evitado conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo como algunos de los dorados, Shura trabaja en un restaurante, Afrodita en una peluquería, Mephisto vende películas caceras, Mu trabaja en un taller de reparaciones, Shaka tiene seguro médico por su ceguera y sus deudas las pagó el gobierno, otros no corremos con tanta suerte, y no tenemos el tiempo de buscar un trabajo. He tenido que invertir el poco dinero que me da la fundación Graude mensualmente en la renta de mi departamento, eso me ha dejado sin comer varias veces, pero no puedo distraerme tampoco, si consigo trabajo no estudio, y corro el riesgo de perder mi beca del 100%. Por eso me he esforzado mucho en el futbol… es el único trabajo al que puedo aspirar en estos momentos… si me seleccionan para la nacional, me darán un sueldo, y podre saldar mis deudas, comeré mejor, y no tendré que preocuparme por tener calificaciones perfectas, en otras palabras… podré volver a vivir una vida normal… así cuando me gradué, podré trabajar como médico, y no como maestro —y Saori se impresionó.

—¿Todos tienen ese problema? —preguntó Saori—. Y yo egoístamente lo invité a esta fiesta. No estamos en tiempos de exámenes pero pudo haber conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo que le ayudara a costear sus estudios y a pagar su deuda. Lo siento mucho —se preocupó Saori, y Milo sonrió.

—No todos estamos en la misma situación —le explicó Milo—. Aioria cuenta con Aioros, que tiene familia y le apoya con el pago de su deuda. Shura es huérfano solo de madre, su restaurante le ayuda a costear los gastos. Aldebarán no se preocupa, quiere ser profesor de educación física en la Academia Sanctuary, Camus creo que apunta a ser profesor, pero él es prodigio, no tiene deudas ni las tendrá por su beca. Se puede decir… que de los nueve que estudiamos actualmente en el grado de oro… solo yo tengo la ambición de ser un médico —explicó Milo—. Faltan tres años para graduarme, y el paso del nivel de plata al nivel dorado es difícil. Todos llevamos materias de tronco común, pero cuando empiezas el nivel dorado, tus exámenes son diferentes dependiendo te tu especialidad. Tienes que comprar material de estudio particular de tu ramo, la academia te dio las bases, ahora es tu deber como estudiante dorado aprender por cuenta propia bajo supervisión especializada. No tengo dinero para comprar mis libros de medicina, tengo algunos viejos de cuando trabajaba en un proyecto de la academia, pero la medicina avanza muy rápido, siempre hay que estar actualizado… siento… que muy probablemente fui más ambicioso de lo que debí haber sido —y Saori observó a Milo, que a pesar de todo lo que dijo, se mantenía determinado—. Ese es mi problema financiero —terminó Milo.

—Yo jamás he tenido problemas financieros… —comenzó Saori—. Al menos no de ese tipo… las crisis económicas apenas y son una molestia pasajera —y Milo se fastidió un poco del abismal mundo en que vivían los plebeyos en comparación con los nobles. En verdad se sentía como en el Juego del Rey, y Saori era la reina—. ¿Y si le presto el di…? —comenzó Saori.

—Definitivamente no —y Saori bajó la cabeza, apenada—. Eso sería como venderme a dependencia tuya. Y conociendo tu situación sentimental eso sería en extremo problemático —prosiguió Milo, frívolo como siempre, y molestando a Saori.

—No tiene que ponerlo de esa forma tan frívola… señor Milo… —se molestó Saori—. Ya entiendo lo de la lengua venenosa de los Escorpio —y Milo la ignoró, y Saori entonces lo observó, y admiró el traje de mayordomo—. Señor Milo… ¿y si le ofrezco un trabajo que costee sus gastos escolares? —sonrió Saori, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Pienso… que ese traje le queda bastante bien… —y Milo observó su traje, y comenzó a preocuparse—. Dejemos los sentimientos a un lado y hablemos de negocios si no le importa —y Milo se mostró sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Saori—. ¿Cuáles son sus experiencias y habilidades? —de pronto, Milo se sintió como si hubiera sido llamado al departamento de Recursos Humanos.

**Academia Sanctuary. 22 de Abril de 1985.**

—Aún me da risa recordar todo lo que pasó ese día —comentó June a Shunrei, mientras charlaban de camino a la escuela—. Solo me gustaría haber hecho más por Saori y Milo. Siento que tú fuiste la única beneficiada de la fiesta. Qué envidia me das, Shunrei —se burló June.

—Basta, June —se avergonzó Shunrei—. No es como que hayan cambiado las cosas… solo fue un beso de desafío… por órdenes del Rey… —y June sonrió ante la vergüenza de Shunrei, que entonces dejó de sonrojarse, para que su rostro denotara sorpresa.

—Milo, no seas irrespetuoso. Debes ayudar a tu señorita a bajar de su limosina con una reverencia —escucharon las dos, y se mostraron incrédulas ante lo que estaban observando—. No olvides que estás a prueba —sonrió Saori.

—Estás disfrutando esto más de lo que deberías, enana —respondió Milo, saliendo de la limosina de Saori, haciendo una reverencia, tomando la mano de la pequeña, y ayudándola a salir—. Pero en verdad necesito este trabajo, y Tatsumi apenas me permitió comenzar sin cumplir con el entrenamiento —habló Milo.

—No necesitas entrenamiento —sonrió Saori, tomando de la mano de Milo con delicadeza—. Tú eres la persona más educada que jamás he visto. Solo sé tú mismo —insistió Saori, y tanto June como Shunrei intercambiaron miradas. Milo vestía un traje gris, y tenía su cabello peinado en una coleta elegante al estilo medieval, que no se le veía nada mal, de hecho se veía formal—. Enorgulléceme en tu primer día. Mayordomo Milo —y Milo asintió.

—Sea bienvenida a la academia —comenzó Milo, ayudando a Saori a bajar de su limosina—. Mi señorita Kido. Permítame escoltarla a su salón de clases —y Saori sintió su corazón paralizarse, asintió, y permitió a Milo guiarla por la academia, ante los ojos atónitos de muchos, Camus incluido, que llegaba junto con Mu y Aioria a la academia.

—Definitivamente… este año Milo te va a ganar en el juego de conquistas de chicas… Camus… —le mencionó Aioria a Camus, pero en estos momentos, aquello era la menor de las preocupaciones del joven prodigio.


	5. Entrenamiento de Mayordomo

**T_T maldito trabajo, lo detesto a veces. Tengo muchos pendientes, por Guerras Doradas ni preguntes. Esa historia requiere un grado de atención y detalle muy superior a la Academia Sanctuary. Con solo 2 capítulos para que se acabe debo asegurarme de no dejar cabos sueltos. Así que, nuevamente, una disculpa, no la he terminado. La Academia Sanctuary no tiene ese problema por eso me es más sencillo actualizarla. Seguiré esforzándome, pero el trabajo ha sido un infierno últimamente T_T, necesito vacaciones. En fin… me limitaré a contestar reviews:**

**Liluz de Géminis: No te recomendaría el juego, podrías terminar como Pandora, jajaja. Y sí, fue toda una Odisea invitar a Milo, me divertí escribiendo esa parte. Dohko al igual que Aioros tiene un deterioro en su personalidad. La personalidad de Aioros es la del Episodio G, la personalidad de este Dohko es la de Lost Canvas, lamento las confusiones al respecto. Shura también tiene un desvarío de su personalidad para adecuarse a la situación, ya que no son caballeros dorados, la personalidad de Shura no podía ser de lealtad incondicional a Saori porque se confundiría como acoso. Así que tuve que darle un giro a su personaje un poco más serio para compensar. Indagaremos un poco más en su personalidad en este capítulo. Puede que los dorados estén demostrando personalidades perversas, pero ponte en su lugar. Sin la terrible carga de responsabilidad de tener a una diosa que proteger, simplemente no podían comportarse igual, tenían que haber más libertades juveniles. Piénsalo, no te comportarías igual en la escuela que en un campamento militar en medio de una guerra, espero no estar exagerando con las personalidades, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerlas lo más real posible. El ataque no era el hielo de Camus, era el grito de Mephisto: "Llamas Demoniacas del Praesede", jajaja. Y sí, me equivoqué y mencioné a Kanon, pero ya lo corregí.**

**DaanaF: Nuevamente, piénsalo bien antes de jugar el Juego del Rey, no sea que termines como Pandora, o como Aioria comiendo calcetines. De Julián veremos un poco en este capítulo, su personaje aún está en desarrollo. De Pandora y Shura me estoy reviviendo la relación que les di en Guerras Doradas, me gustó tanto que tendrán más momentos, espero no les moleste. Shunrei y Shiryu también tendrán más momentos, pero ya me conocen, para mí los importantes son los caballeros dorados, jajajajaja.**

**dafguerrero: Hola Daf. Lamento escuchar lo de tu escuela, yo tampoco me la pasé muy bien pero en la universidad, mi preparatoria, secundaria y la mitad de la primaria ya que no empezó muy bien, fueron gratos para mí desde el cuarto año hasta graduarme, yo era como Milo, el autoproclamado policía de pasillo, y mi mejor amigo Marlom era Leo, por lo que era Aioria, y mi otro amigo era Aries, es una extraña coincidencia, jajajajaja. No te enojes con Pandora, ella es simplemente incomprendida T_T. Y sí, Aioros es un pervertido, jejejejeje. Aw, es una lástima que con creas en el zodiaco, para mí ha sido mi vida desde niño, siempre he crecido orgulloso de mi signo, soy un Escorpio pervertido y acosador, pero todos los años bisiestos, me transformo en un Libra… uwah… no me gusta ser Libra.**

**TsukihimePrincess: ¿Tú también odias a Pandora? T_T, pobre Pandora. Jajajajaja, los dorados son y siempre serán mis protagonistas indiscutibles. Lost Canvas está muy cerca de destronar a la serie original como mi serie favorita por el protagonismo de los dorados. Pero el Episodio G sigue siendo mi favorito. Los dorados originales son lo mejor. Qué bueno que te gustaron los castigos, me tomó mucho esfuerzo escogerlos, incluso repetí la lata de chiles al quedarme sin ideas, jajajajaja. Lo de una supuesta relación entre Ikki y June lo estoy pensando todavía, no pasará pronto, eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero en definitiva será un giro de lo más interesante si se llaga a dar. Aún tengo que pensar en el papel de Esmeralda después de todo.**

**Roygvid: ¿Si eres Escorpio entonces por qué solías decirle maestro a Camus? Eso fue lo que me confundió. Peor en fin, Escorpio de nacimiento hasta la muerte, jajaja. ¡Te hice llorar! ¡Lo logré! Aunque no de la forma en que hubiera preferido… ¿cómo no lloraste en Guerras Doradas pero aquí sí? No lo entiendo T_T. No creo que Cronos salga en la historia, Roy, imagina cuantos años tendría que tener. En fin, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, y ya pensaré en la forma de darle más protagonismo a Ikki.**

**NOTA: En este capítulo aparecerá un personaje llamado: "Alicia Mii Benethol", NO ES UN PERSONAJE ORIGINAL, para mis historias de universo alternativo me concentro en reunir todos los universos, Mii es un personaje del manga: "Saintia Sho", que es la nueva obra de Kurumada, la cual no me agrada mucho porque es muy… para niñas… jajaja, pero que pertenece al canon de Saint Seiya al ser dirigido por Kurumada. La otra razón por la que actualmente leo Saintia Sho es porque Milo y Aioria al parecer son personajes secundarios recurrentes en esa saga. De todas formas, en esta historia, Mii es una de las criadas de Saori que resulta ser una Santia.**

**NOTA2: Sin embargo, si hay dos personajes originales en este capítulo, y que aparecerán de forma levemente recurrente, pero que tienen bases en el mito griego. Los personajes son Yalemo y Lino, ambos en la mitología son hermanos de Orfeo, el mismo Orfeo que es el Orfeo de la Lira en Saint Seiya, y sí, para los lectores de "Guerras Doradas", sí, son los mismos Lino y Yalemo del capítulo 51. Estos dos son mis únicos OC, y tienen un fin más cómico que nada. Además… me faltaban estudiantes de nivel de plata, tuve que hacerlo.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Mansión Kido. 21 de Abril de 1985.**

Una incesante alarma resonó alrededor de una oscura habitación momentos antes de ser violentamente apagada por un perezoso joven de cabellera azul y desarreglada. Milo se despertó entonces, desorientado, sin recordar lo que ocurría o el por qué se encontraba en una habitación extraña y desconocida, vistiendo pijamas de seda azul.

La habitación tenía un estudio, un librero, una mesa para beber el té, y una salida al balcón. Misma a la que Milo se dirigió, abrió la ventana, salió al balcón, y admiró el amanecer. Era una fresca mañana de abril, al presenciarla, Milo recordó la fiesta del día anterior, y la propuesta de Saori, así como el dejar a Camus marchar por cuenta propia al Milo tener que discutir unos asuntos legales con Tatsumi. Aquella noche, Milo fue el único en no dejar la mansión Kido.

—Buenos días —escuchó Milo, y volteó al balcón de su izquierda, donde encontró a Saori, en su pijama blanca, y con su cabellera hecha girones por su noche de sueño—. Espero que hayas tenido una noche placentera —prosiguió Saori, feliz por ver a Milo tan temprano en la mañana.

—Cuando me levanté no sabía en donde estaba… ni el por qué mi despertador sonaba a las siete de la mañana en un domingo —bostezó Milo, y Saori asintió. La pequeña no podía evitar ser todo sonrisas—. Entonces, soy el mayordomo de Saori… se siente bastante extraño… —susurró Milo para sí mismo, y Saori asintió—. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —preguntó.

—No creo que haya fin a tus responsabilidades. ¿Qué esperabas de un puesto con un sueldo que no pudiste rechazar? —se burló Saori, y Milo se avergonzó. Saori simplemente se rio de él gentilmente—. Tatsumi te dará todas tus instrucciones, mayordomo en entrenamiento, Milo —prosiguió Saori, y Tatsumi llegó con una silla, donde Saori se sentó, y momentos después Tatsumi abrió una mesa, colocó una bandeja de plata con el desayuno de Saori, y le sirvió el té—. Principalmente, tendrás que acostumbrarte a despertarte temprano a prepararme el desayuno, entregarme el reporte financiero, y preparar mi ropa para el día —y Tatsumi le entregó el periódico a Saori, hizo una reverencia, y se retiró—. El precio de las acciones se mantuvo… ya no sé si es bueno o malo… no bajamos pero, las compañías de la corporación Kido están estancadas… —y Milo se impresionó, y Tatsumi llegó con un extraño aparato, en el que Saori comenzó a teclear y a imprimir reportes financieros.

—¿Qué diantres es eso? —preguntó Milo, notando el extraño aparato que parecía similar al teclado de una computadora de las que usaban en el club de video para editar las obras de Mephisto, pero que extrañamente tenía una pantalla muy pequeña y delgada, e imprimía reportes—. ¿Es alguna clase de dispositivo alienígena? —y Saori se burló.

—Es una computadora portátil —se burló Saori—. Al menos es la idea. La Corporación Kido ha invertido en nuevas tecnologías de computación desde 1980. Mi abuelo soñaba con que un día todos los hogares pudieran tener una computadora. Pero las computadoras actuales son muy grandes, y consumen mucha electricidad. La del club de video de la Academia Sanctuary es una de las computadoras más avanzadas de escritorio, pero mira. Algún día las computadoras serán de este tamaño —presumió Saori, y Milo se impresionó—. Aunque… hay que encontrar una forma de que no cuesten un millón de Euros… es una tecnología en desarrollo… —sonrió Saori, y Milo admiró la madurez empresarial de Saori. Era simplemente una niña totalmente diferente.

—Señorita, no debería estar revelando los secretos de la corporación a un completo extraño —recriminó Tatsumi, y Milo lo observó con desprecio—. ¡No me des ese tipo de miradas, vándalo! ¡Solo has sido aceptado como mayordomo porque la señorita así lo solicitó! ¡Pero no tienes madera de mayordomo! ¡Y te advierto que no te será fácil! ¡El contrato que firmaste es solamente por tres meses de prueba antes de la firma de un contrato definitivo! ¡Si es que este llega! ¡Te voy a hacer trabajar hasta el cansancio! —finalizó Tatsumi, y Milo lo miró con un odio más que evidente—. ¡Comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento, holgazán! ¡Vístete y busca a tu entrenador en la cocina! —señaló Tatsumi con arrogancia, y Milo se molestó, se paró en la orilla del balcón de su habitación, y dio un salto, sorprendiendo a Saori y a Tatsumi, que terminó cayendo al suelo, víctima de la sorpresa por el salto de Milo de balcón a balcón—. ¿Estás demente? —preguntó Tatsumi, y Milo se acercó a la mesita de té de Saori, tomó la tetera, movió su cabeza como pidiendo permiso, y Saori asintió, tomando su taza de té, colocándola frente a Milo, y permitiéndole llenarla.

—Me eduqué en la Academia Sanctuary, sin mencionar que suelo tomar el té con uno de mis amigos de nombre Shaka, del club de té —explicó Milo, colocando la tetera con cuidado en la mesa, tomando un terrón de azúcar, y esperando la indicación de Saori, que asintió, permitiendo a Milo colocar un terrón en su bebida—. Durante la ceremonia del té, nunca hay que dejar a un cliente esperando. Se le sirve inclusive si no desea seguir tomando, o al menos se tiene a cortesía de preguntarle. Así quien sirve el té le hace saber al cliente la importancia de su presencia, e incluso se le invita un postre de presentarse la oportunidad —y Milo caminó al carrito de postres, y Saori los miró con impaciencia—. Siempre es mejor ofrecer el postre mientras se toma el té para deleite del paladar refinado. Si se termina el té y no ha probado el postre, el cliente podría sentirse obligado a seguir tomando el té, arruinando su apetito. El postre es el acompañamiento, el té es el verdadero deleite. ¿Me hizo falta algo? —preguntó Milo.

—Todo ha sido esplendido —se alegró Saori, y Milo hizo una reverencia—. Estoy segura de que no necesitas de ningún entrenamiento, Milo. Pero por favor atiende a las órdenes de Tatsumi. Él sigue siendo tu superior —y Milo asintió, y se preparó para saltar a su balcón—. Por favor… usa la puerta… —apuntó Saori un poco preocupada, y Milo asintió, y se retiró tras una reverencia.

—Aún me cuesta creer que ha invitado a semejante insensible a pertenecer al cuerpo de servidumbre de esta mansión —se quejó Tatsumi—. Le demostraré que ese vago no tiene madera de mayordomo. Mii indudablemente se encargará de él —y Saori sonrió. Sumamente agradecida por la manera en que resultaron las cosas.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento de Mayordomo.**

* * *

—Me siento como maniquí en una tienda de ropa —se quejó Milo, mientras llegaba a la cocina estirándose los brazos por la poca movilidad que permitían los sacos de mayordomo. Milo ahora estaba forzado a usar traje, el suyo de un azul oscuro. La movilidad en este tipo de trajes era muy escasa, limitándolo a caminar derecho, y sin poder subir los brazos a mayor altura de su cabeza. Pero ahora era este su uniforme laboral, y tendría que soportarlo—. Tatsumi dijo que aquí encontraría a mi entrenador —habló para sí mismo Milo.

—¿Usted es el joven Antares? —respondió una joven criada, de cabellera rubia y enchinada, vistiendo un traje de sirvienta, que se posó frente a Milo e hizo una reverencia. Milo devolvió la reverencia, y entonces la joven lo observó con detenimiento—. Pero que sorpresa, si es usted. Muchas gracias por cuidar de la señorita Saori en la Academia Sanctuary. Me ha ahorrado muchas molestias —prosiguió la joven—. Mi nombre es Alicia Mii Benethol. Puede llamarme Mii —terminó la joven.

—Milo Antares —se presentó Milo—. Puedes llamarme Milo. Soy el nuevo mayordomo de la señorita —prosiguió Milo, y Mii asintió—. ¿Te he visto antes? ¿Cómo me conoces? —preguntó Milo, y Mii sonrió con gentileza y excelentes modales.

—Es simple en realidad —comenzó Mii—. Le conozco porque lo he visto defender a la señorita en varias ocasiones en la Academia Sanctuary —prosiguió Mii, y Milo se sorprendió por la noticia—. Después del primer día de clases en que la señorita regresó de la Academia Sanctuary con un nuevo corte de cabello. El señor Tatsumi me asignó la tarea de cuidar a la señorita en la Academia Sanctuary. Fue un poco problemático al principio por el traslado de academias pero, la verdad me siento beneficiada. No me esperaba que me ofrecieran una beca en la Academia Sanctuary —terminó.

—¿Entonces estás en la academia? —y Mii asintió—. Umm… no recuerdo haberte visto en el salón de Saori. Aunque a decir verdad hace tiempo que no visito ese salón. No desde el incidente con Pandora al menos —terminó Milo.

—Si el director Starlight me hubiera inscrito en el aula 1-A como el jefe de mayordomos, Tatsumi, sugirió, Saori se sentiría vigilada. Yo estoy en el 1-B —terminó su explicación—. La señorita no sabe que estoy inscrita en la Academia Sanctuary. De hecho, en la Academia todos me conocen como Alicia Benethol. Incluso si uso mi verdadero apellido, Saori no sabe que mi nombre es en realidad Alicia. Mii es solo mi segundo nombre —terminó Mii.

—¿Segundo nombre? —y Mii asintió—. Ya me explicarás más de eso después. De momento, Tatsumi me pidió buscar en la cocina a quien será mi entrenador. Aunque no es que necesite de entrenamiento alguno —y Mii asintió, tomó un par de pañuelos, y los colocó en el piso frente a Milo—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Milo.

—Soy su entrenadora —agregó Mii con orgullo, y Milo lo dudó—. Puede que tenga modales refinados, señor Milo, pero hay que hacer algo con respecto a eso, su cabello. Un mayordomo siempre debe estar presentable, y eso es una vergüenza —y Milo se fastidió.

—¿Y quién dice que voy a dejar que me arreglen el cabello? —y Mii sonrió, se acercó a Milo, y lo vio desde abajo pues Milo era muy alto para ella—. Mi cabello se queda así —agregó Milo con arrogancia, pero Mii giró, le pateó la parte trasera de las rodillas, y Milo terminó con ambas rodillas sobre los pañuelos en el suelo—. ¿Eh? —se sorprendió Milo, y Mii entonces presionó el hombro de Milo, causándole un terrible dolor—. ¡Oye! —se quejó Milo.

—Tanto criadas como mayordomos deben todos tener conocimientos de defensa personal —y Mii sacó un peine—. Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitarse proteger la integridad física o social de la señorita. Es indispensable estar preparado para… —y Mii sintió que le pateaban los pies. Milo había girado rápidamente, forzando a Mii a perder el equilibrio y su agarre en su hombro, y antes de que Mii cayera al suelo, Milo se incorporó, atrapó a Mii de la cintura, y previno su caída.

—Sé lo suficiente de defensa personal —le explicó Milo, sosteniendo a la ruborizada Mii en su brazo—. Y si es por mantener la imagen de Saori, solo debes decirlo. Yo mismo me arreglaré la cabellera si ese es el caso, pero te recomiendo no volver a intentar algo como lo que intentaste —y Mii tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Suélteme por favor… —se avergonzó Mii, y entonces escucharon el grito de desaprobación de Tatsumi, que llegaba con los platos y tazas sucios de Saori y los dejaba caer al ser víctima de la sorpresa. Varias criadas detrás de Tatsumi demostraron sentirse fascinadas con la pose en que encontraron a Milo y a Mii—. Un concejo… —comenzó Mii, separándose de Milo y sacudiéndose la ropa—. Las criadas en cualquier casa noble, viven de los chismes. Ahora tendré que vivir con la vergüenza de lo que acaba de suceder —se quejó Mii.

—¡Estás despedido! —gritó Tatsumi con molestia—. ¿Cómo te atreves a seducir a mis criadas en el primer día de tu trabajo? ¡Recoge tus cosas y lárgate! —y Mientras Tatsumi le gritaba a Milo, apuntándolo con una espada de Kendo, Mii limpiaba las piezas de cerámica rotas del suelo—. Eres un depravado. ¿Cómo te atreves? —y Milo lo miró con desprecio.

—Cierra la boca, cabeza de bola de boliche —agregó Milo con desprecio, y tomó la escoba de manos de Mii y comenzó a barrer él mismo—. La única persona que puede despedirme es Saori. Además, solo mírala. ¿Crees que Mii es el tipo de chicha que se dejaría seducir? —apuntó Milo, y Mii lo miró sorprendida—. De todas formas. Mii está fuera de mi alcance. Les pido por favor que no inicien rumores absurdos —y Milo hizo una reverencia ante las criadas, y todas sintieron que sus corazones se regocijaban por la caballerosidad de Milo, que tenía una facilidad para romper malentendidos que dejaba a Tatsumi con la boca abierta—. ¿Cuáles son mis instrucciones, ama Mii? —preguntó Milo.

—Vaya, tal parece que entendió muy rápido su lugar, mayordomo en entrenamiento Milo —sonrió Mii, que entonces le pidió a Milo que la siguiera—. Por cierto, no me molestaré si anota mi nombre en el libro de competencias. He quedado asombrada por su caballerosidad —sentenció Mii, rompiendo la concentración de Milo—. Sé del libro… y sé que Saori está en el libro. Lo he investigado bien, superior Milo del 7-A. Debo decirle que hay muchos rumores en los pasillos de la Academia Sanctuary. Algunos, no muy gratos —sentenció Mii—. Sé lo del corte de cabello. Sé del incidente del almuerzo y el pudín. Sé que es por usted que Saori está en el club de natación. Y sé que la defendió de los pervertidos del 9-B que intentaron filmarla en su traje de baño, entre muchas otras cosas más, señor Milo. Sé inclusive… sobre la confesión de la señorita… —y Milo se paró en seco, y Mii lo miró fijamente—. Soy una persona peligrosa, señor Milo. No se permita olvidarlo. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por mi señorita. A ese nivel llega mi lealtad. Le pediré que se abstenga de intentar alguna perversión. No es que lo considere un pervertido pero… su afinidad zodiacal me obliga a mantener mis defensas en alto por proteger a mi señorita —y Milo se impresionó.

—¿Incluso sabes lo de la afinidad zodiacal? —y Mii asintió, orgullosa—. ¿Eres una criada o una acosadora? —y Mii se sobresaltó por la comparativa—. De todas formas. Me sorprende que solo haya criadas de la edad de Saori, y que seas tú la jefa de criadas. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Milo.

—La familia Benethol ha sido de la servidumbre de la familia Kido desde que Mitsumasa Kido, que en paz descanse, era un niño —explicó Mii—. Los Benethol hemos sido criados o mayordomos de los Kido por al menos tres generaciones. Hay otras damas de familias nobles que desempeñan esta función, todas somos jóvenes de familias nobles al servicio de los Kido. Trabajamos en las compañías de los Kido, pero las más jóvenes somos seleccionadas como criadas personales de Saori. El objetivo es que Saori crezca rodeada de servidumbre de su edad —terminó con su explicación Mii—. Pero dejemos eso a un lado. Su primera tarea como el mayordomo de Saori es sumamente importante. Esta noche, la señorita tiene una reunión de negocios con otras importantes casas nobles. Al parecer, la presencia de una Kido en la Academia Sanctuary no pasó desapercibida. Saori no es la única noble en la Academia Sanctuary —y Mii abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, e invitó a Milo a entrar—. Aquí en la biblioteca, encontrará los árboles genealógicos de todas las familias que asistirán a la fiesta, así como los últimos registros de las familias de sus mayordomos que les sirven. Su trabajo es memorizar las líneas familiares de todas estas personas —y Mii le entregó una lista a Milo—. Son los invitados a la fiesta —y Milo extendió el pergamino, que rodó un par de metros.

—¿Tengo que aprenderme los árboles genealógicos de todos ellos? —preguntó Milo, y Mii asintió—. ¿Pero de qué sirve este tipo de información? ¿A quién le importan los nombres de los ricos? No es como si Saori fuera a aprendérselos todos por más prodigio que sea —se quejó Milo, y Mii volvió a sonreír.

—Allí es donde entran los mayordomos. Tienen obligación de absorber la información que la mente de los nobles no debe retener —explicó Mii, y Milo reflejó incredulidad—. La mente de la señorita debe enfocarse en las cuestiones financieras. Los fines de semana es el único momento en que la señorita puede atender a sus finanzas e inversiones. Como mayordomo, usted tiene la tarea de memorizar los árboles genealógicos de los invitados, y explicárselos a la señorita cuando sea necesario únicamente. La conversación entre mayordomo y amo, es exclusivamente para fines de servicio. Aprenda por favor los árboles genealógicos antes del compromiso de la señorita esta noche. Este es el mapa de la mansión donde se celebrará la reunión. ¿Sabe manejar un yate? —y Milo lo negó—. Es una lástima, tendré que pedirle al jefe de mayordomos Tatsumi nos lleve al lugar del evento, pero usted deberá acompañar a la señorita en todo momento —y Milo se horrorizó.

—¡Espera un momento! —se quejó Milo—. Aprender los nombres de los nobles es una cosa. Pero acompañar a Saori a un evento social tan pronto es demasiado —continuó quejándose Milo—. ¿Qué hay de Tatsumi? Él es el mayordomo en jefe —recriminó Milo.

—¿Oh? ¿Ahora sí es el mayordomo en jefe? —sonrió con cierta malicia Mii—. Tras su salto de balcón a balcón, y su comentario de que solo la señorita podía despedirlo, asumí que se creía listo para afrontar el reto. Así que deseché la idea del entrenamiento, para ir de lleno a la práctica. Quien iba a acompañar a la señorita a la reunión era yo, pero en vista de sus capacidades, he decidido hacerme a un lado. Pero si se ha arrepentido, entonces yo me haré cargo. Tal vez lavar platos sea una función más acorde a su experiencia —y Mii intentó tomar la lista con los nombres, pero Milo la movió lejos de su mano—. ¿Veo que es terco? —sonrió Mii.

—Y veo que te importa bastante el bienestar de Saori, como para darme esta lección —descubrió su plan Milo, y Mii sonrió—. Lección aprendida, no me burlaré de Tatsumi. Pero tampoco voy a dejar que me fastidies, enana. Llevaré a Saori a su reunión, y aprenderé los nombres de estos sujetos. Saori no pasará vergüenzas —y Mii sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

—Así que… se siente tan cómodo alrededor de la señorita que incluso la llama por su nombre… —y Milo se dio cuenta de su error—. Si mal no recuerdo, usted solía llamarla señorita Kido. ¿Me pregunto cuando fue que comenzó a llamarla simplemente Saori? —y Milo recordó el día de la confesión de Saori—. Comprendo. Dejaré este conocimiento a su alcance. Si no se siente seguro sin embargo, no hay vergüenza en solicitar mi apoyo. Descubrirá que ser un mayordomo es un honor que no se le concede a cualquiera, y que se esperarán muchas cosas de usted. La señorita tiene altas expectativas sobre usted, sean solo por el flechazo que siente por usted o por cualquier otra razón, no es mi lugar el opinar al respecto —y Milo asintió—. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta? —le preguntó Mii.

—¿Cuánto dura mi jornada laboral? —preguntó Milo—. Tengo sesión de entrenamiento de futbol y responsabilidades escolares también. No solo porque tenga un trabajo aparentemente bien remunerado significa que desatenderé mi deseo de convertirme en un doctor, o de llegar a las nacionales —y Mii asintió.

—Su horario de trabajo es de 24 horas —sentenció, y Milo se sobresaltó—. Incluso si debe sacrificar tiempo de sueño por su señorita, deberá hacerlo. Pero de igual manera, si su señorita se lo permite, es libre de hacer lo que usted guste. Le pido por favor que no abuse de ese conocimiento. Los mayordomos, son las personas más confiables de los nobles. Compórtese a la altura de este conocimiento —y Milo asintió, y Mii se retiró, dejando a Milo en la biblioteca, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Parece una persona confiable —mencionó Mii, y volteó a una de las esquinas, descubriendo a Saori allí—. Señorita, sabe que no puede ocultarse de mí. Sé que nos ha estado siguiendo desde que dejamos la cocina —y Saori salió de su escondite, aún en su pijama—. ¿Aún está en su pijama? Le prepararé el baño. ¿O esperaba que le ordenara a Milo prepararlo para usted? —preguntó Mii.

—¡Claro que no! —se ruborizó Saori, y entonces ocultó sus manos detrás de su cintura—. Solo… quería saber… ¿Qué pensabas de Milo? —confesó Saori, y Mii sonrió—. No a nivel laboral… Mii… ¿Qué piensas de él como persona? —preguntó Saori nuevamente, y Mii mantuvo la calma ante esas palabras.

—Es el tipo de persona que puede hacer que te enamores de él en un instante —sonrió Mii, y Saori se sobresaltó por esa revelación—. Estoy totalmente enamorado de él. Le ordenaré cuidarme con cariño —y Saori se horrorizó y estuvo a punto de llorar, pero Mii entonces le jaló el cachete suavemente—. Era mentira… ¿a qué va esa reacción de celos, Saori? —recriminó Mii, y Saori se frotó la mejilla con fuerza—. Ya te he dicho, que los pasillos no son un buen lugar para charlar. Hablaremos al respecto cuando te esté cepillando la cabellera después de tu baño. Mientras haya público, no somos las mejores amigas, usted es mi ama, y yo su criada, mi señorita —reverenció Mii—. Ahora le prepararé su baño. Un frio baño para bajarle la temperatura —y Saori se sobresaltó.

—¡Mii! ¡No seas cruel conmigo! —y Mii le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, antes de retirarse en dirección al baño a preparar el lugar para Saori, que sonrió mientras la veía partir—. Mii… está de muy buen humor hoy… —se alegró Saori, y miró la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca—. Esfuércese mucho… señor Milo… —y Saori caminó en dirección al baño.

**Departamento de Camus.**

—¿Por qué no contesta? —preguntó Camus, ligeramente molesto. Se encontraba en su apartamento con el teléfono colgado del cuello esperando a que Milo contestara. Mientras tanto, jugaba con el cable de espiral, rodeándolo con su dedo, estaba impaciente—. Milo nunca me deja colgado. ¿Qué estará pasando? —preguntó Camus, y miró su libreta de direcciones. El nombre de Aioria le llamó la atención, por lo que tomó la libreta, y marcó el número escrito en la libreta, y esperó del otro lado a que alguien contestara.

—¿Bueno? —escuchó una voz rara Camus, que sonaba tosca, pero de alguna forma femenina—. Si busca a Aioria, está en cama usando mi ropa interior —y Camus se sonrojó, y escuchó varios gritos y una conmoción del otro lado de la línea—. Pero sí estás usando mi ropa interior. Es herencia de tu hermano mayor —escuchó Camus la voz de Aioros, y suspiró intranquilo.

—¡Déjate de estupideces, hermano! —continuó la conmoción, hasta que al parecer Aioria logró hacerse con el teléfono—. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Eres el mayor! ¡Madura de una buena vez! —y Aioria se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno. Aquí Aioria —respondió tranquilamente.

—No preguntaré sobre tu herencia de ropa interior —se quejó Camus, y del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la risa de Aioros—. Habla Camus… ¿interrumpo tu reunión familiar? —preguntó Camus, ligeramente molesto.

—¿Camus? —preguntó Aioria—. Oh, no le prestes atención al tonto de mi hermano. Él y Miko vienen todos los fines de semana a molestarme —y los gritos de fastidio de Aioros se dejaron escuchar, y Camus se separó el auricular.

—¿Fastidiarte? ¡Yo te pago la renta de tu departamento! —recriminó Aioros—. Prácticamente este departamento es mío, tenme más respeto —se quejó Aioros, y Camus estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono—. Además, Miko y yo nos podemos poner cariñosos mientras miras, Aioria quedado —y Camus se separó el auricular, visiblemente preocupado por Aioria.

—¡Solo quiero saber si Milo está allí! —gritó Camus con molestia, y del otro lado de la línea hubo silencio—. Nos reunimos todos los fines de semana para estudiar. Le hablaba para cancelarle porque Afrodita nos invitó a Mephisto y a mí al restaurante de Shura para una reunión del club de video. Pero no me contesta en su departamento… —se quejó Camus.

—Ya veo… —respondió Aioria—. ¿Pero por qué lo buscas conmigo? —y Camus se molestó por haber llamado a Aioria—. Tenemos reunión en el parque cerca de mi casa para practicar un poco con Mu. Pero fuera de eso, Milo y yo no nos llevamos bien, deberías saberlo. Somos rivales —aclaró Aioria, y Camus suspiró, molesto—. Si veo a Milo más tarde le diré que no tendrán su reunión de estudio, estate tranquilo —terminó Aioria.

—Te lo agradezco —terminó Camus, y colgó el teléfono sin siquiera dejar a Aioria hablar, y entonces suspiró, y marcó el número de Milo nuevamente—. Realmente no es normal que no conteste. Tal vez haya ido al baño —y el estómago de Camus se quejó—. No debí haber mencionado el baño… me vengaré por destrozar mis intestinos… Milo… —y Camus se tranquilizó, y miró el teléfono—. Desde que comenzó el semestre… solo piensas en Saori y en Aioria… comienzo a preocuparme… —terminó Camus, y volvió a marcar el número de Milo.

**Mansión Kido.**

—Imposible… ¿hay tantas familias nobles en la Academia Sanctuary? —se preocupó Milo, escribiendo en su libreta los apellidos familiares—. ¿Heinstein? ¿Los Heinstein son nobles? —preguntó Milo, y Mii abrió la puerta del estudio, llegando con el carrito de té y sirviéndole una taza a Milo.

—¿Ya lo descubrió? —sonrió Mii—. Hay muchas familias nobles importantes en la Academia Sanctuary. Los Heinstein son solo una —explicó Mii, sentándose junto a Milo en el sillón mientras Milo veía todas las fotos y árboles genealógicos—. Se sorprenderá aún más cuando conozca a más familias nobles de Sanctuary pero, lo importante es que se dé cuenta de que la reputación de la señorita es tan importante dentro, como fuera de la Academia Sanctuary —y Milo comenzó a molestarse—. ¿Qué ocurre? —y Milo le mostró una foto de un noble—. ¿Julián Solo? ¿Le preocupa la mano resbaladiza de Julián? No solo es el anfitrión de la fiesta de esta noche, sino que creo que hace muy linda pareja con la señorita, ¿no le parece? —se burló Mii, moviendo los hilos de Milo.

—¿Mano… resbaladizas? —y Mii asintió, y Milo se molestó—. ¡Lo mataré! —se quejó Milo, y Mii se rio mientras tomaba de su taza de té—. ¿Cómo es que esto no te molesta? ¿Si sabes que Julián hace esas cosas, cómo es posible que no hagas algo al respecto? —se fastidió Milo.

—Estoy encubierta en la academia, ¿recuerda? —le recordó Mii—. Hay una infiltrada en el club de natación que nos trae información… cuando recuerda que tiene que… —se preocupó Mii—. Pero aún con el conocimiento, solo logramos hacer que el maestro Kanon regresara a supervisar el club de natación. Pero fuera de eso, la señorita es susceptible a los acercamientos indecorosos de Julián. Allí es donde entra usted—y Milo se rascó la barbilla con interés—. Si va a la celebración, pintará una línea divisoria entre Julián y la señorita. Pero también tendrá que tener cuidado. Cualquier acto que usted haga, podría poner en problemas a la señorita. Tendrá que comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias —finalizó Mii.

—Pero… en la mansión Solo… —se preocupó Milo—. Será difícil mantener a Saori vigilada tanto de la familia Solo, como de la familia Heinstein —y Milo sacó más fotos—. La familia Apolon y la familia Polaris son también apellidos de algunos estudiantes de la academia… es bastante problemático. Pero si le pido ayuda a Tatsumi… —se fastidió Milo.

—Sería una daga penetrando profundo en su orgullo —y Milo asintió—. Podría acompañarle pero, no me arriesgo a ser descubierta, principalmente por los Heinstein que tienen tan estrecha relación con Saori. Las otras criadas no son muy confiables tampoco. Así que… o le pide ayuda a Tatsumi… o… —sonrió Mii—. Bueno, supongo que cambiaré el tema… tome… —habló Mii, entregándole un sobre a Milo—. Es su paga del primer mes —explicó Mii.

—¿Mi paga del primer mes? —y Mii asintió—. Pero acabo de ser contratado, es una locura —y Milo encontró un fajo de dinero dentro del sobre—. ¿Se acostumbra a pagar a los mayordomos tan rápido? ¿Qué pasa si me escapo? —explicó Milo.

—Esa cantidad es solo el prorrateo de lo que resta del mes, diez días de servicio —explicó Mii—. A los mayordomos siempre se les entrega su sueldo a inicio de cada mes. Pero al final del mes, su utilidad es directamente proporcional a lo invertido en el nombre de su señorita —continuó Mii—. Los sueldos de los mayordomos son muy elevados, porque durante el mes deben invertir de su sueldo por el pago de las necesidades de la señorita. La señorita pagará lo que necesite a crédito por supuesto. Pero los transportes, y otros servicios que el mayordomo crea necesarios, deberán salir de la bolsa del mayordomo. No le cobramos renta de su habitación, ni tintorería, o alimentos, pero el que invierta por nuestra señorita es lo menos que se espera de un mayordomo —terminó Mii.

—En otras palabras… si lo siento necesario puedo contratar otros servicios sin que la empresa me regrese ese dinero —y Mii asintió—. Pero entonces eso significa… que puedo contratar a alguien para ayudarme a cumplir con mis obligaciones —y Mii asintió nuevamente.

—Básicamente —terminó Mii—. O puede hacerlo todo usted mismo y ahorrarse ese dinero. Las finanzas del mayordomo son muy importantes. Si lo hace correctamente, el mayordomo podría retirarse comprando una mansión con el dinero que se le facilita. Pero si es muy tacaño, será despedido antes de tiempo. Para este caso en específico, podría contratar a un segundo mayordomo provisional que lo ayude. Un conocido tal vez, de modales refinados claro está —y Milo observó el dinero.

—Eso me dejaría sin la posibilidad de comprar libros para mis estudios —y Mii asintió—. Entonces… en realidad mi sueldo será proporcional a lo quisquillosa que sea Saori… siempre pensé que ser mayordomo era un trabajo bien pagado y de poco esfuerzo… vaya error —y Mii asintió al escuchar esas palabras—. ¿Realmente los mayordomos son así de leales a sus amos? —preguntó Milo.

—El mayordomo, siempre es parte de la familia —respondió Mii—. Así es como conseguí mi trabajo de criada. Siguiendo una dinastía de mayordomos, naciendo al servicio de la señorita. Rodeada de lujos sin verdaderamente poseerlos. Viendo lugares preciosos, comiendo comida exótica, sin jamás poder pagarlas. Vives con una deuda. Pero no es una deuda económica. Es una deuda a con tu amo. Porque eres un noble, pero sin preocupación alguna, solo el servir —terminó Mii—. Eso es lo que significa ser un mayordomo. Ahora solo resta hacer la pregunta obligada. ¿Se preocupa en verdad por Saori como para sacrificar su sueldo por el bienestar de su ama? A estas alturas, el trabajo solo le estará dejando un lugar donde dormir, y comida. Es muy temprano para saber si es realmente rentable, tanto económicamente, como en el índole social. Muchas veces tendrá que sacrificar su socialización por servir a su ama. ¿Qué opina? ¿Sigue queriendo ser un mayordomo? —y Milo lo pensó.

—Comida y habitación suenan bastante convincentes… así de mal es mi situación económica… —y Mii sonrió—. El resto de utilidades… tendrá que servirme para pagar mi deuda… supongo que aún es temprano para pensar en útiles y libros de medicina para mis estudios. Podría costearlos con esfuerzo pero… —y Milo observó el fajo de dinero, y tomó su decisión—. Tal parece, que debo regresar a Saori las cordialidades que me ha entregado —y Mii sonrió—. Contrataré a un segundo mayordomo temporal. Solo para la ocasión —y Mii asintió, y le acercó el teléfono de línea a Milo.

—¿Tiene a alguien en mente? Recuerde que su contratación podría afectar el estatus social de la señorita —explicó Mii, y Milo comenzó a marcar un número con el antiguo teléfono instalado en la biblioteca.

—Camus tiene modales mejores a los míos. Seguro no le molestará —comenzó Milo, esperando del otro lado de la línea—. Además de que nos reunimos los fines de semana para estudiar. O mejor dicho, él me ayuda a estudiar pues es un prodigio —y Milo continuó esperando, solo para percatarse de que nadie contestaba—. Qué extraño… Camus no tiene razones para salir… pero no me contesta —terminó Milo, un poco preocupado—. Tal vez esté en el baño —se preocupó Milo, y Mii sudó un poco ante ese comentario.

—Tras el castigo de la lata de chiles, no lo dudaría —prosiguió Mii, y Milo asintió—. De cualquier forma, si no puede encontrar a alguien no olvide que es una prestación que usted ofrece a su ama, no una obligación —explicó Mii.

—Me sentiré mal si no lo hago. No pretendo dejar a Saori desatendida entre Heinsteins y Solos —prosiguió Milo, y lo volvió a intentar, con el mismo resultado—. Ya me preocupé… puede que los chiles hayan sido demasiado —y Mii asintió en silencio—. Pero… Mu y Aioria… tengo práctica con ellos más tarde. No me fiaría nunca de Aioria, pero Mu… no es mala idea… —concluyó Milo.

—Lo dejaré pensar en paz —prosiguió Mii—. De todas formas, debo atender a Saori. Conociéndola, se ha quedado dormida en el baño. Las aguas termales de la mansión y los baños de pétalos de rosa son sus favoritos —y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones al escuchar eso—. ¿Creía que preparar el baño era tan simple como abrir la llave de una tina? Los fines de semana, Saori toma baños termales. Ese es el abismal nivel socio-económico. Piénselo antes de volverse tacaño con su sueldo —y Mii se retiró, dejando a Milo pensativo en el estudio.

**Restaurante Capricorn.**

—Sea bienvenido —hizo una reverencia Shura cuando Camus entró en su restaurante—. ¿Oh? Solo eres tú —prosiguió Shura con poco interés—. Otro que intentará irse sin pagar… —y Shura observó su espada, descansando en una esquina, y Camus se preocupó—. Están por allí —apuntó Shura.

—¿Tratas a todos tus clientes con esa frialdad? —y Shura asintió—. Supongo que lo fuerte aquí es el alimento entonces —y Camus caminó hasta la mesa de Mephisto y Afrodita, quienes tenían mucha comida en sus lugares, entre ella, la especialidad de la casa, sushi-paella.

—¡Camus! ¡Siéntate! —se alegró Mephisto mientras disfrutaba de la grabación de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shunrei—. ¿Cómo amaneció tu estómago? Espero que bien, el mío me dio muchos problemas. Me sentía como un alma en pena —bromeó Mephisto mientras veía su grabación, y se reía a carcajadas.

—¡Tienes que probar el jugo de cangrejo! ¡Aliviará tu ardor estomacal! —prosiguió Afrodita—. ¡Shura! ¡Otro jugo de cangrejo para Camus! —y Shura se cruzó de brazos—. Ya te dije que pagaremos… solo tienes que facturarnos a nombre de la Academia Sanctuary y Shion se encargará de nuestros gastos —y Shura asintió.

—No deberían vivir de su deuda a la academia —recriminó Camus, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita sonrieron—. Par de necios. Si no pagan su deuda pasarán a ser empleados de Shion Starlight como Aioros, Saga, Kanon, Dohko y muchos otros. Son un par de cabezas huecas —terminó Camus, sentándose en la mesa del par—. ¿Qué quieres, Mephisto? —preguntó Camus.

—Básicamente, resolver nuestros problemas económicos, y despedirnos de la Academia Sanctuary como se debe —prosiguió Mephisto, y esta vez, Shura se quedó a escuchar a momento de entregarle su jugo de cangrejo a Camus—. Buscapleitos o no, la verdad es que nos encariñamos con la Academia Sanctuary. Pero ni loco le pediré trabajo a Shion para saldar mi deuda —recriminó.

—Mi sueño es abrir mi propia estética —prosiguió Afrodita—. Claro que una agencia de modelaje tampoco estaría nada mal. Probablemente empiece humildemente y termine a lo grande —y Camus se preocupó un poco por las incoherencias que estaba escuchando, miró su jugo de cangrejo, y lo hizo a un lado pensando que estaba envenenado.

—Yo pagaré mi deuda y trabajaré en el restaurante —mencionó Shura—. No tengo interés en una carrera. Abriré un dojo a los 25 años, me casaré a los 28. Tendré hijos a los 30. Heredarán mi dojo. Ahorraré para darles educación. Entrarán a la Academia Sanctuary, se graduarán cuando yo tenga 50 y 52 años, y me retiraré a las montañas a vivir el resto de mi vida en paz… muriendo satisfactoriamente a los 75 años de un ataque al corazón —y todos en la mesa miraron a Shura con sorpresa, estaban sin habla—. Así de absurdo suenan sus planes. No pueden comenzar a contar sus riquezas si aún viven en un sucio callejón —concluyó Shura.

—Por amor a la Academia Sanctuary… por un momento pensé que estabas hablando enserio… —se quejó Mephisto—. Aunque parte de mí me dice que ya planeaste todo eso. Das miedo… Shura… —se quejó Mephisto.

—Imaginar a los hijos de Shura no es divertido… serían más bellas unas hijas… —pensó Afrodita—. De cabello morado y verde —y Shura sacó su espada—. Después de todo, casi embarazaste a Pandora ayer —se burló Afrodita, y Shura le impactó la cabeza con su espada—. ¡Gack! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Te demandaré por brutalidad en el servicio! —se quejó Afrodita.

—Como sea… dejando la violación de Shura a Pandora a un lado —y Shura impactó la cabeza de Mephisto también, forzándolo a frotarse la cabeza—. ¡Óyeme! ¡No seas violento! —se quejó Mephisto, frotándose la cabeza a la misma velocidad de Afrodita.

—Se resbaló… —mintió Shura—. Por cierto… sigan burlándose y desencadenaré la furia de Excalibur… lo de Pandora fue un desafío, y yo me tomo enserio los desafíos. Bien pudo haber sido Afrodita y lo hubiera hecho con la misma intensidad, después iría al baño y vomitaría en secreto —terminó Shura de forma sombría.

—Me sentí violado —mencionó Afrodita mientras se alejaba de Shura—. E inmediatamente después me sentí insultado por la mención del baño. Deberías sentirte agradecido por lamerme los hermosos pies —y tanto Mephisto como Camus sudaron frio por esa mención.

—No… indudablemente yo también vomitaría… —aclaró Mephisto, y Afrodita volvió a molestarse—. Estos tipos… a veces me siento tan raro estando cerca de los dos… —se preocupó Mephisto—. Pero eso no importa de momento. Lo importante es que mi idea no solo resolverá nuestros problemas económicos, sino que también nos despedirá de la Academia Sanctuary con honores. Camus, vamos a hacer una película como ninguna otra —agregó Mephisto.

—Eso no tiene nada de especial —recriminó Camus—. Son las actividades del día a día del club de video. Llevo dos semanas pensando en el guion de tu película de terror: 'El Roba Rostros' —prosiguió Camus, poniendo un guion en la mesa—. Tu solicitud fue bastante sencilla: 'Quiero gore al nivel de que los espectadores vomiten sus intestinos', dijiste. No he vomitado intestinos pero… será mejor que deje de hablar antes de que vuelva a asquearme… —y Mephisto leyó algunas páginas del libreto, y Afrodita lo hizo de igual manera. Afrodita estuvo a punto de vomitar por el horror y el asco, Mephisto por su parte estaba asombrado.

—Una habitación con rostros de los muertos en los suelos y en las paredes… justo como en mis sueños, es perfecto —prosiguió Mephisto—. Pero de muy alto presupuesto. No podemos hacer esto —y Camus se molestó, su esfuerzo se había desperdiciado—. Dejaremos esta película para cuando los tres seamos famosos. Escucha Camus. Como miembro del club de video tengo contactos. Pienso en algo grande esta vez, necesito una historia de bajo presupuesto para despedirnos de la Academia Sanctuary con una obra maestra, y no solo eso. Invitaré a los miembros del comité internacional de cine a ver la proyección. Si les agrada, nos dejarán proyectar nuestra cinta en el festival internacional del próximo año. El ganador del festival obtendrá los recursos económicos para llevar su filmación a la gran pantalla. Nuestra película en los cines —y Afrodita estuvo a punto de vomitar nuevamente—. No Afrodita, el mundo no está listo para este libreto de Camus, y nuestro presupuesto no es el más adecuado tampoco. Necesitamos algo barato, que deslumbre por su guion. ¡Una verdadera película que impacte el corazón de los espectadores! —y Camus se preocupó.

—¿Y pretendes que tenga listo un guion para algo tan grande? —y Mephisto asintió—. ¡Para poder escribir semejante obra tendría que tener la seguridad de que tendremos el número correcto de actores! ¡Sin mencionar locaciones! ¡Y asegurarme de que conseguirás presupuesto para la filmación! ¡Además de que la filmación tendría que comenzar lo antes posible! ¿Estás demente? —se fastidió Camus.

—Conseguiremos patrocinio —mencionó Mephisto—. Si no conseguimos actores voluntarios, con un buen patrocinio contrataremos a actores de segunda. Lo importante es que este proyecto saldará nuestra deuda a la Academia Sanctuary. A mí me abrirá las puertas a la dirección cinematográfica, a Afrodita le dejará suficientes ganancias no solo para abrir su estética, pero para tener su propia agencia de modelaje. Y a ti te dará el renombre que todos los escritores buscan. Las editoriales lucharán por ofrecerte contratos —y las ambiciones de Mephisto comenzaron a contagiar a los otros dos—. Yo me encargaré en conseguir patrocinio. Shura, hablemos de negocios —comenzó Mephisto.

—¡Primero paga tu deuda! ¡Después me pides dinero! —se molestó Shura—. No me metas en tus locas ideas. Tengo mucho trabajo —y Shura regresó a la cocina—. Por cierto… espero que lo logren —y Shura regresó a cocinar, y el trio se alegró, y comenzó a hablar de ideas para la película que cambiaría sus vidas.

**Parque Recreativo Atenas.**

—¡Destruiré tu Muro de Cristal! ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —gritó Aioria, y pateó el balón, que fue atrapado por Mu a pesar de la tremenda fuerza que le puso Aioria a la patada—. ¿Detuviste mi Relámpago de Voltaje? Increíble, tu cosmos es muy alto —se sorprendió Aioria.

—¿Cosmos? —preguntó Mu—. Deja de andar fantaseando en tus mundos de anime. Esto no es uno de tus mangas. Además. ¿Quién te crees poniéndole nombres a los tiros? Todos son eso, tiros, no hay nada especial en patear un balón —se fastidió Mu—. Ya enserio. Deja de ver tanto anime, pareces un Otaku —recriminó Mu, y le lanzó el balón.

—¿A quién estás llamando Otaku? —se molestó Aioria—. He visto uno que otro anime, eso no me vuelve un Otaku. De todas formas. ¿Por qué solo Milo puede gritar Aguja Escarlata cuando hace un tiro? Eso es discriminación. Yo también quiero darle nombre a mis pelotazos —y Mu se fastidió por lo que estaba escuchando—. En todo caso, Milo es el Otaku, no yo —apuntó Aioria, a un Milo que se encontraba pensativo—. ¿Y a este que le pasa? —preguntó Aioria.

—De los Heinstein Pandora es la verdadera heredera, y propietaria del apellido y fortuna… Ikki y Shun son hermanastros de Pandora, pero entre ellos hay lazo de sangre verdadero… —susurró Milo, y Aioria y Mu lo miraron con detenimiento—. El mayordomo de Pandora se llama Cheshire Caith Sith… tiene otro mayordomo que no aparece en las notas de Mii… ¿dos mayordomos? ¿Eso es posible? Los ricos son muy arrogantes… —y Milo siguió dándole vueltas a sus anotaciones—. Los miembros invitados de la familia Apolon son tres… Yalemo, el menor, Orfeo, el de en medio, Lino, el mayor… sus mayordomos se llaman Tesius Angelus, Odiseo Heros y Touma Icarus… ese apellido… ¿es el mismo apellido de Marín? —y Aioria escuchó únicamente Marín, y se molestó—. Después está Julián Solo… sus mayordomos son Isaac Kraken, también están Io Scilla, y Sorrento Siren… entonces el hermano mayor de Tethis es mayordomo de Julián… espera… ¿No convierte eso a Tethis en criada de Julián?… la Academia Sanctuary está llena de mayordomos y criados… y aún debo aprenderme los nombres de la familia Polaris y sus mayordomos… que fastidio, todos tienen nombres noruegos… —y la nuca de Milo fue golpeada con violencia por Aioria.

—¡No sé qué balbuceas! ¡Pero escuché el nombre de Marín! ¡Búscate tu propia chica, maldito pervertido roba novias! —se fastidió Aioria, y Milo se sobó la nuca y de inmediato encaró a Aioria—. Primero llegas tarde a la práctica que tú mismo programaste. Y luego te quedas con la mente en blanco. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Aioria.

—No me pasa nada —se quejó Milo, tomando el balón, y preparándose para tirar un penal—. Todo es culpa de Mii. Forzarme a pensar en tantas tonterías… y aun así… simplemente debo cumplir con mi deber… —susurró Milo, y Aioria no comprendió nada. Milo entonces pateó el balón, y Mu comenzó a moverse, pero entonces notó que Milo había fallado, y el balón se había ido un poco por encima de la portería—. ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo concentrarme! ¡Necesito aprender los malditos nombres de los miembros de la familia Polaris! —se fastidió Milo, caminó hasta la banca, se sentó con molestia, y sacó sus notas—. ¡Tomaré un descanso! —y Milo siguió leyendo—. De la familia Polaris… Hilda es la mayor, ¿eh? ¿La señorita popularidad del 6-B? Tiene dos mayordomos gemelos. Syd y Bud Zeta… hay un tercer mayordomo, el jefe de mayordomos, Siegfried Dubhe… ese sujeto… no me agrada… —se molestó Milo, y Aioria y Mu lo miraron con detenimiento—. La familia Polaris también tiene otra hija menor. Flare Polaris… la niña del 3-B. ¿Oh? ¿Merak Hagen del 4-B es su mayordomo? Todos en la academia piensan que son novios… eso es en verdad una sorpresa… —prosiguió Milo.

—¿Estás estudiando para algún examen? ¿O estás leyendo chismes? No lo entiendo —preguntó Mu, y Milo se preocupó—. Solo dinos lo que está pasando. Estás muy tenso. Tú jamás fallas un penal. De hecho tus Agujas Escarlatas son los tiros más desafiantes que jamás he visto. Tenemos un porcentaje de 40% pares contra 60% anotaciones. Tus agujas son la mejor práctica de todas —le explicó Mu—. No me vengas con que fallar el tiro a portería fue una mera distracción. Algo está molestándote, estás estudiando en voz alta —y hasta ese momento, Milo no se había percatado de ello.

—No le presten importancia —mencionó Milo con molestia, y Aioria y Mu se cruzaron de brazos—. Con-conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo… soy el mayordomo de Saori… —confesó Milo, y tanto Aioria como Mu permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta por fin sobresaltarse—. Les explicaré… —prosiguió Milo, y comenzó a explicarles todo.

—¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Hablas enserio? —se quejó Aioria leyendo las notas de Milo—. ¿Pandora e Ikki del 3-A son de familia noble? ¿Shun el compañero de Saori también? ¿Quién más? ¿Quién más? —prosiguió Aioria—. ¡Todos saben que Julián es un ricachón de tercera pero no sabía que tenía tantos mayordomos! ¿Orfeo es un noble? —se siguió quejando Aioria—. ¿Lino? ¡Detesto a ese Lino con todo mí ser! —se quejó Aioria.

—Yalemo es el niño rubio del 4-B. Sumamente quisquilloso ese niño. Todos sus caprichos deben cumplirse al pie de la letra —explicó Mu, y Aioria lo miró confundido—. Ya he tenido la desdicha de negarme a sus caprichos, fui víctima de varias bromas de mal gusto por una temporada… —y Aioria parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Creo que tiene aliados poderosos en la academia —explicó Mu.

—¿Yalemo? Pero si se ve tan infantil y delicado, no le creería que tuviera una pisca de maldad en su ser —se sorprendió Aioria, y Mu movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Entonces es un niño rico quisquilloso, vaya sorpresa? —y Mu asintió.

—De cualquier forma. Debe ser muy difícil que en tu primer día de servicio como mayordomo de Saori tengas que lidiar con todas esas extrañas personalidades. Si vas a esa reunión presentándote como el mayordomo de Saori es seguro que serás un blanco en la Academia Sanctuary. ¿Seguro que quieres ese nivel de atención? —preguntó Mu.

—Aún me lo estoy preguntando yo mismo —lo pensó Milo—. Lo menos que quiero es admitir una derrota ante Tatsumi. Pero por bien pagado que sea este trabajo solo lo es si lo administro correctamente. Además, la presión es demasiada. Saori me permitió venir a la práctica, pero indudablemente ella es mi jefa ahora. Tengo responsabilidades laborales. Esto me cambiará la vida bastante pero me ayudará a saldar la deuda —y Mu asintió, y Milo los observó a ambos detenidamente—. No… Aioria lo arruinará… y Mu seguramente será acosado por Yalemo —sentenció Milo descartando su idea.

—Gracias por preocuparte pero… ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —y Milo desvió la mirada, negándose a responder—. De todas formas, es inútil que continuemos con el entrenamiento si no estás concentrado. Nos seguiremos reuniendo los fines de semana para practicar, pero será mejor que te concentres en tus nuevas responsabilidades primeramente —terminó Mu, y Milo asintió—. Nos vemos. Puedes llamarnos si lo crees necesario —y Milo estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero prefirió callarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Olvide mencionarlo! —se detuvo Aioria mientras se retiraba—. Camus marcó a mi casa buscándote. Me pidió que te comentara que no iba a poder tener la sesión de estudios de los fines de semana contigo. Dijo algo de una reunión del club de video en el restaurante de Shura —mencionó Aioria—. De todas formas. ¿Por qué me buscaría Camus a mí para pedir información sobre ti? —apuntó Aioria, y Milo se molestó.

—Son ocurrencias de Camus, no es nada que te incumba —respondió Milo con brusquedad, y Aioria lo ignoró y simplemente se fue con Mu—. Camus… te he dicho que no tienes nada por qué sentirte celoso —prosiguió Milo, recargándose en la banca del parque—. Sería igual que yo me mortificara porque fueras a comer al restaurant de Shura con Mephisto y Afrodita… claro que no debo preocuparme… —y Milo entonces parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Un momento… el restaurante… —y Milo sonrió, se puso de pie, y corrió a la parada de camiones.

**Restaurant Capricorn.**

—Restaurant Capricorn —contestó el teléfono Shura—. ¿Un pedido a domicilio? Seguro. ¿Qué desea ordenar? —comenzó Shura, tomando su libreta y anotándolo todo—. Le repetiré su orden. Quiere una orden de sushi-paella de camarón y salchicha en trozos. Un caldo de carnero. Y unos camarones empanizados. ¿Es correcto? —esperó Shura—. Umm… tenemos cuchiagues… son trozos de queso de cabra empanizados como degustación, se pueden acompañar con salsa de anguila —prosiguió Shura—. Sin salsa de anguila entonces… —continuó Shura—. Agregamos a la orden entonces un tazón de noodles, una tortilla española, y jamones de fiambre. Todo entregado por el repartidor Shura Capricorn a la dirección Calle Atenas 14 Colonia Nova Sanctuary —y del otro lado de la línea, respondieron afirmativamente, y colgaron el teléfono—. Un momento… —se preguntó Shura—. Repartidor Shura Capricorn… —y Shura se rascó la barbilla—. ¿No es esta la dirección de Saori? —se volvió a preguntar, y miró al trio en la mesa—. No importa, supongo —y Shura se acercó al grupo.

—Si puedes asegurarme que conseguirás patrocinio primero, te escribiré el guion para tu película, no antes —discutió Camus, con un Mephisto que estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Ya desperdicié mi tiempo escribiendo el guion de tu película de terror —apuntó Camus.

—Y es excelente pero entiéndelo. No podré conseguir patrocinio sin una trama atrayente —pero Camus movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Cómo se supone que llegue con un patrocinador y le diga que necesitamos dinero para filmar una película pero sin guion? —se quejó Mephisto.

—No te daré nada a menos que me asegures que mi obra estará registrada por derechos de autor, y más importante, derechos de propiedad —apuntó Camus—. Saca el dinero del club de video para poder hacer los registros y solo entonces comenzaré a escribir tu guion —recriminó Camus, y Afrodita se preocupó pues estaba atrapado en medio de la discusión.

—¡No le puedo pedir dinero al director Starlight! ¡El presupuesto de la reunión del día de hoy lo está pagando la academia! —y Mephisto se sobresaltó cuando encontró a Shura parado de brazos cruzados frente a la mesa del trio, con la cuenta en una mano, y la espada en la otra—. ¡Shura! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Te pagaremos la deuda! ¡Solo debes ser un poco paciente! —se horrorizó Mephisto, y Shura lo apuntó con su espada.

—Lavarás platos para pagar —comentó Shura—. Ustedes dos también —y Camus sacó dinero, lo equivalente a su consumo—. Solo Mephisto y Afrodita entonces. Vayan a la cocina. A menos que pretendas facturar a nombre del club de video —recriminó Shura.

—Esa era la idea. Pero Camus necesita dinero para el registro… malditas leyes de protección a los derechos de autor —se fastidió Mephisto, y se dirigió a la cocina—. De todas formas. ¿Cuál es la prisa? —se molestó.

—Tengo un pedido, y estoy solo en el restaurante —aclaró Shura—. Solo lo voy a entregar porque llegó al precio de entrega a domicilio. Además, no tengo clientes hoy —apuntó Shura—. El restaurante aún es muy nuevo. Ahora vayan y limpien platos. Tengo mucho que cocinar —y el par asintió, siendo ordenado por Shura, que caminó a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar—. Gracias por su visita. Esperamos verlo de nuevo —le comentó Shura a Camus antes de retirarse.

—Extrañamente la comida es bastante buena. Para ser un invento extravagante —y Camus se retiró, y vio la hora en su reloj—. Umm… ¿me pregunto si Milo estará en casa? —y Camus sonrió—. Tal vez me quede tiempo para cumplir con las actividades del club y estudiar con Milo. Llegaré de sorpresa a su departamento —y Camus comenzó su camino al departamento de Milo.

**Mansión Kido.**

—Ya decía yo que la voz del teléfono me era familiar —mencionó Shura cuando le abrieron la puerta—. Son 500 Euros —y Milo asintió, y le pagó a Shura, que guardó el dinero—. Ahora… ya que arreglamos lo de mi pago. ¿Qué significa que estés en la mansión Kido? Será que… —y Shura tomó su espada.

—¿Cargas esa espada a todas partes? —preguntó Milo, y Shura asintió—. Solo pasa. Tenemos que hablar —y Shura se cruzó de brazos—. Te pagaré, solo entra —y Shura alzó una ceja, sin saber a qué se refería Milo. Pero entró en la mansión de todas formas—. Mii, llegó la comida —mencionó Milo mientras caminaba al comedor.

—¿Llegó la comida? —preguntó Mii mientras bajaba del segundo piso—. Cuando usted dijo que se encargaría de la comida no pensé que la pediría. Se supone que la cocinara. Es su trabajo como mayordomo —y Shura miró a Milo, incrédulo de la información—. ¿Quién es él? —y Mii lo miró fijamente—. ¿Oh? ¿El pervertido de la lamida de pies? —y Shura sacó su espada, pero Milo le bajó la espada para evitar malentendidos—. Ya veo, tiene una mente muy ágil, señor Milo. Iré por la señorita —y Milo asintió, mientras Mii se retiraba, y Milo comenzó a acomodar la comida en la mesa, usando platos de porcelana fina para darle a la comida un tono más al nivel de Saori, no comida en platos desechables.

—Entonces. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shura, mientras Milo continuaba arreglando la mesa—. ¿En verdad eres un mayordomo? ¿No has abusado de la señorita Saori? —y Milo se ruborizó, y encaró a Shura con desprecio.

—Claro que no —se fastidió Milo—. Escucha… es mi primer día de mayordomo y acompañaré a Saori a una reunión a la mansión Solo. Estarán presentes varios nobles de la Academia Sanctuary. Resumiendo algunos nombres: Solo, Heinstein, Polaris, Apolon, entre otros —y Shura asintió—. Como mayordomo de Saori, debo cuidar y atender todas sus necesidades. Pero los mayordomos de estas familias nobles son… digamos… problemáticos —y Shura asintió—. Mii, la jefa de criadas, me aseguró que puedo contratar con mi sueldo otros servicios temporales. Quiero contratarte de mayordomo temporal. Solo será por esta noche —y Shura se rascó la barbilla—. Esta sería tu paga —y Milo le entregó un sobre a Shura, que lo abrió, y se impresionó—. Los mayordomos deben proteger a sus amos en todo momento, y de cualquier peligro. Por eso tienen sueldos tan amplios. Este sobre contiene solo una tercera parte de mi sueldo. Te lo daré todo si me ayudas sin preguntar, y actúas como un verdadero mayordomo. Exijo lealtad ante todo. No a conmigo, sino a con Saori. Seguirías todas sus órdenes sin importar cuan absurdas, y la protegerías durante el banquete —y Shura volvió a contar.

—Esto… es demasiado… —y Milo asintió—. ¿Tan peligroso es ser un mayordomo? —y Milo asintió—. ¿Tú que ganas si me das todo tu sueldo de diez días entonces? —y Milo se mordió los labios, y Shura notó su desprecio.

—A decir verdad… necesito ese dinero… —prosiguió Milo—. Pero Saori me ha dado un hogar, y me asegurará alimento y vestido —apuntó Milo a su traje—. Puede que despedirme de dos semanas de sueldo sea un gran sacrificio. Pero me recuperaré en el siguiente mes. Me administraré mejor. De momento… te lo ofrezco todo para que me ayudes… no nos llevamos bien, siempre estamos discutiendo. Pero Saori… es una persona importante para mí… deseo cuidarla… y me rebajaría a este nivel… —y Saori llegó bajando por las escaleras rápidamente, perseguida por Mii.

—¡Comida del Restaurante Capricorn! ¡Soy tan feliz! —celebró Saori la decisión de Milo—. ¿Eh? ¿Shura? ¿Estás aquí? —y Shura asintió tranquilamente, y Saori vio el fajo de dinero en sus manos—. ¿La comida de tu restaurante es tan barata? Deberíamos comerla todos los días entonces —y Shura miró el fajo de dinero, sorprendido—. ¿Quieres comer? ¿Milo? ¿Pediste suficiente para que Shura coma con nosotros? —y Milo asintió—. ¡Entonces eres mi invitado, Shura! —y Saori jaló una silla.

—¡Sa-Saori! ¡Ese es mi trabajo! —reprendió Milo, jalando la silla de Saori, y empujándola cuando la niña se sentó—. ¿Qué le apetece tomar, mi señorita? —reparó sus modales Milo, sorprendiendo a Shura, y alegrando a Mii—. ¿Le apetece algo de jugo de naranja? Es bueno para la paella —ofreció Milo, y le colocó la servilleta en las piernas, además de acercarle un plato de comida, y limpiarle los labios con un pañuelo—. Señorita… no debería babear mientras mira su comida —susurró Milo.

—No estaba babeando —se sonrojó Saori—. Jugo de naranja me parece bien, oh… e intentaré comer con palillos. Quiero aprender —y Milo asintió, tomó la mano de Saori, y le arregló los palillos en los dedos—. Esto… es realmente incomodo… —se quejó Saori intentando agarrar algo de comida con los palillos—. Siéntate, Mii. ¿Vas a dejarme comiendo sola? —y Milo caminó a otra silla, y la jaló invitando a Mii a sentarse—. ¿Shura? ¿No comerás? —preguntó Saori, y Shura vio el fajo de dinero, y después a Saori. Entonces Shura sonrió, se acercó a Mii, e hizo una reverencia—. ¿Shura? —preguntó Saori.

—Mi señorita, Mii —agregó Shura con una reverencia—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? —y Mii parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, impresionada—. Le recomiendo un té de eucalipto si probará los cuchiagues. El sushi se lo recomiendo con jugo de naranja como lo comentó el joven Milo. Si planea probar de todo podría traerle un agua mineral de limón —prosiguió Shura.

—El agua mineral me parece bien —sonrió Mii, y Shura asintió, y siguió a Milo en dirección a la cocina—. ¿Saori? ¿Jugaste al departamento de recursos humanos nuevamente? —y Saori se sonrojó—. No necesitamos a tantos mayordomos. ¿No estás satisfecha con mi trabajo? Me hieres tanto —fingió estar lastimada Mii.

—No tengo la menor idea de por qué Shura se comporta de esa manera, Mii —le respondió Saori—. Yo aprecio lo que haces como mi criada y como mi mejor amiga. Por favor no bromees. Me haces sentir mal —y Mii sonrió, y le empujó con los palillos un cuchiague a Saori dentro de su boca—. ¡Oh! ¡Es delicioso! —y Saori intentó tomar otro cuchiague, que simplemente giraba lejos de sus palillos—. Soy japonesa y no puedo usar palillos… me siento como si hubiera traicionado a mi país de origen —y Saori continuó intentándolo, hasta que se desesperó, y encajó sus palillos haciéndose una brocheta de cuchiagues con camarón y pollo de paella—. Algún día los venceré… palillos… por lo pronto comeré como Seiya me enseñó —y Mii se sorprendió al ver la brocheta de Saori, y se preocupó un poco.

—No está mal —mencionó Milo, arreglando el carrito de bebidas mientras se dirigía a Shura—. Pero a las señoritas no se les llama, 'señorita Mii' como lo hiciste antes. Se les llama por su apellido, o si se te olvida el mismo simplemente las llamas señoritas, o ama. Benethol es el apellido de Mii. Puedes llamarla señorita Benethol —y Shura asintió—. También, siempre debes fijarte en su bebida, es importante que sus vasos siempre estén llenos, vayan a tomar o no. Ver a un noble con su vaso vacío por alguna razón es sinónimo de que están aburridos y quieren irse de una celebración. Como mayordomos debemos crear la ilusión de que nuestra ama está a gusto todo el tiempo —y Shura asintió, y le entregó el dinero a Milo—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Milo mientras contaba el dinero.

—Lo haré por la mitad —respondió Shura—. Fue una oferta muy considerada, y sin egoísmo. Además de que Saori me agrada —y Milo sonrió, mientras Shura tomaba la jarra, y servía el agua mineral de Mii, caminaba hasta Saori con otra jarra, llenaba la suya con jugo de naranja, tomaba un pañuelo, y le limpiaba el rostro cubierto de arroz, para disgusto de Saori—. Ama Kido, tenga más cuidado —sonrió Shura.

—Solo tienes que decirme que tengo arroz en el rostro… ya no soy una niña chiquita… —se fastidió un poco Saori, levemente ruborizada—. Gracias… Shura… pero. ¿Por qué haces el trabajo de Milo? —y Milo le retiró el plato a Saori, colocó otro frente a ella, y la tomó de la mano, ayudándole a sujetar los palillos.

—Me disculpo por la indiscreción —se disculpó Milo, mientras ayudaba a Saori a tomar algo de comida con su palillo—. Las brochetas son impropias de usted, señorita Kido. Esfuércese un poco por aprender a usar los palillos por favor —y Milo le mostró la forma correcta, y Saori logró levantar un cuchiague, y sonrió ante el logro—. Como se esperaba de la ama Kido. Es toda una prodigio en esto —y Saori sonrió, probó su comida, y continuó esforzándose por dominar los palillos por más que se resistieran los cuchiagues—. La única parte molesta… es la de los cumplidos… —se mordió los labios Milos, mientras susurraba a Shura—. No tengo inconveniente con decirlos a Saori. Pero hay que replicarlos con los demás nobles. Un error del mayordomo, y se juzgará al amo por las acciones del mayordomo —y Shura asintió.

—Lo entiendo, no llevaré a Excalibur —y Milo lo agradeció—. Como mesero en el restaurante tengo cierta experiencia de servicio. No deberá ser muy complicado. Pero me limitaré a seguir tus instrucciones de todas formas —y Milo asintió.

—Solo intenta tratarlas como princesas y todo saldrá bien —y Milo notó que el arroz se había pegado al rostro de Mii también, así que se encorvó, tomó a Mii de la barbilla, la alzó un poco, y le limpió el rostro cerca de los labios—. Perdone la intromisión… su bello rostro estaba manchado de arroz, ama Benethol —agregó Milo, y Mii se ruborizó. Saori también notó el gesto, y se mordió los labios por los celos, y entonces clavó la cara en uno de sus suchis—. ¿Ama Kido? —se preocupó Milo, y de inmediato atendió a Saori, limpiándole la cara con gentileza mientras Saori le daba la espalda con molestia a Mii.

—Tener a Milo… de mayordomo… no terminará nada bien… —se sobresaltó Mii, intentando tranquilizarse por el acercamiento de Milo, que en verdad la había puesto nerviosa—. Tendré que mantenerme alejada de Milo lo más que pueda… no sea que en verdad termine sintiendo algo por él —susurró Mii para sí misma, en extremo ruborizada, y mirando en la dirección contraria mientras Milo terminaba de limpiarle el rostro a Saori.

**Isla de Andros.**

—Típico de los ricos, vivir en una isla privada —se quejó Milo, mientras Tatsumi manejaba un yate de motor en dirección a una isla cercana a Atenas, donde se había establecido el lugar de la reunión—. Ricos malnacidos —se quejó Milo, y Mii lo reprendió mientras se cubría la boca—. Deja de aparentar una enfermedad. No sientes mareos del todo —susurró Milo.

—Pero la ama Kido no sabe eso, ¿o sí? —susurró Mii—. Te lo he dicho. No pueden descubrir que soy criada de la señorita Kido, y la señorita no debe saber que soy una estudiante de la Academia Sanctuary. No hay forma de que pueda asistir a esta reunión —prosiguió Mii.

—¿Mii? ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal? —preguntó Saori, y Mii fingió sentirse mareada, y abrazó la cintura de Milo, molestando a Saori—. ¡Definitivamente no nos acompañaras! —declaró Saori con un aire endemoniado rodeándola. A Saori no le gustaba ver a nadie tan apegado a Milo.

—Lo lamento… señorita… creo que voy a… —y Mii hizo sonidos extraños, y jaló a Milo al otro lado del yate, molestando a Saori, y preocupando a Shura, el mayordomo provisional—. Escuche, no olvide sus modales, ni permita que su mayordomo provisional se salga de control. La señorita aún tiene 12 años, lo que significa que aún no debe preocuparse por ninguna entrevista. Pero eso no significa que el Señor Solo o cualquier otro miembro de la alta sociedad, no pueda hacer sus movimientos en un afán de ganar su admiración. Pero como mayordomo debe intervenir con prudencia. No encare ni rete a un noble. ¿Alguna duda? —y Milo la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—¿Entrevista? —y Mii se ruborizó, pero movió su cabeza en negación—. Como sea. Solo entro, atiendo a Saori, y cuando se aburra llamamos a tierra con una hora de anticipación para que puedan recogernos —y Mii asintió—. Ahora, antes de que Saori sospeche, debes vomitar —sonrió Milo con malicia, y Mii parpadeó un par de veces, notó que Saori se acercaba, y en ese momento, Milo presionó un punto por encima del estómago de Mii, que se asqueó en ese momento, y realmente vomitó por la borda, terminando con las sospechas de Saori—. Acupuntura. Perdona por forzarte a vomitar —susurró Milo.

—Te detesto… —prosiguió Mii, y se volvió a asquear, vomitando nuevamente—. Juro que me vengaré por esto… ught… —y Mii continuó vomitando, mientras Milo le sobaba gentilmente la espalda ayudándole a tranquilizarse. Saori por su parte se mostró sumamente preocupada.

—Me temo que estará bajo la custodia de Shura y de mí —explicó Milo—. Al parecer, Mii no soporta el mar —y Mii alzó el dedo como queriendo decir algo, pero terminó cubriéndose la boca y sentándose en el suelo de yate, intentando tranquilizarse, mientras Tatsumi llegaba al muelle, y amarraba el yate—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, ofreciéndole el brazo a Saori, y aceptó la invitación, acompañando a Milo fuera del bote.

—Espero que te mejores… Mii… —finalizó Saori, y el trio salió del barco—. Es extraño… Mii me ha acompañado a la playa varias veces y jamás se ha mareado. Pensé que fingía para no acompañarme… pero entonces realmente vomitó… —y Milo sonrió ante la agudeza mental de Saori—. De todas formas. ¿Por qué Mii fingiría estar enferma? Ya me siento mal por dudar de ella. Tendré que disculparme después —prosiguió Saori.

—Oye… —preguntó Shura susurrando al oído de Milo—. Eso que le hiciste… ¿Por cuánto tiempo va a estar vomitando esa niña? —y Milo sonrió con cierta malicia—. ¿Tanto la desprecias? —preguntó Shura.

—No la desprecio —aseguró Milo—. De hecho me agrada bastante, pero me obligó a arrodillarme ante ella, esa fue mi venganza —y Shura no lo comprendió—. No presioné muy fuerte. En estos momentos ya debe sentirse mejor. Pero puedo hacer a alguien vomitar por horas —aseguró Milo—. Me dicen escorpión, porque usando el dedo como un aguijón puedo hacer cosas malignas —y Shura asintió.

—Si… recuerdo ese apodo y lo que puedes hacer… pero eso se vio bastante medicinal —y Saori miró a Milo y a Shura, que habían dejado de susurrar y comenzaban a hablar más casual—. ¿En verdad deseas ser un doctor? ¿De qué tipo? —preguntó.

—No tengo la menor idea —fue la respuesta de Milo—. Solo me interesa ayudar a los demás. La verdad no tengo interés en ser un cirujano. Sería mucho trabajo. Solo quiero un trabajo donde pueda ayudar a la gente a sentirse mejor. Y en los peores casos… darles esperanza… —y Shura asintió, y Saori se mostró agradecida por las palabras de Milo—. ¿Eh? ¿Esta es la mansión Solo? —preguntó Milo.

—Sobrecogedoramente extensa —concluyó Shura de forma tranquila al ver la extensión de la mansión. Mucho más extensa que la mansión Kido—. Los ricos son verdaderamente impresionantes. Tienen mi admiración —terminó Shura.

—Esta es solo la casa de playa del señor Julián —respondió Saori, y tanto Milo como Shura la miraron incrédulos—. No conocía al señor Julián hasta que ingresé a clases de natación. Durante los entrenamientos personalizados sin embargo, platicamos un poco. Esta es la casa de playa, su verdadera mansión está en la Isla de Creta —terminó Saori.

—No sé qué es lo que más me molesta de lo que ha dicho… señorita… el que esta sea una casa de playa solamente… o que Julián Solo le de entrenamientos personalizados —y Saori parpadeó un par de ocasiones—. ¿Exactamente en donde la ha tocado? —se tronó los nudillos Milo.

—No soy una niña… sé hasta dónde llega el límite de la decencia… —aseguró Saori, y Milo se tranquilizó un poco—. Lo ha cruzado pocas veces, pero siempre que lo cruza, el maestro Kanon ordena un Triángulo Dorado. La última vez lo lanzaron desde la cima de la piscina de clavados —explicó Saori.

—15 metros de altura —habló Shura, y Milo se sorprendió—. Era de esperarse del maestro Kanon —y Milo asintió varias veces—. Más importante. ¿Por qué te interesa? La señorita es libre de ser tocada de la forma en que prefiera por quien ella quiera —y tanto Milo como Saori se horrorizaron por esas palabras.

—¡Me interesa porque es Saori! —gritó Milo, y Saori se ruborizó—. Digo… no puedo tolerar comportamientos indecentes… por eso no dejaré que nadie la toque… —y Shura sonrió, y Milo se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué me miras? —preguntó Shura.

—Pervertido —declaró fríamente, pero con cierto aire de rudeza—. Si la tocas indecentemente, te cortaré en pedazos, te meteré en un baúl, y te arrojaré por la borda del yate de los Kido hasta las profundidades del Mar Mediterráneo. ¿Entendido? —y Milo se sobresaltó por el aura sobreprotector de Shura.

—Son unos mayordomos… bastante peculiares —habló alguien a las puertas de la mansión, un joven de cabellera grisácea clara, ojos rosados, y vestido de mayordomo—. ¿Antares Milo del 7-A de la Academia Sanctuary, y Capricorn Shura del 9-A? ¿Son los mayordomos de la señorita Kido? —y el par asintió—. Me presento entonces. Mi nombre es Siren Sorrento, mayordomo en jefe del señor Solo. Le pediré a la jefa de criadas que los lleve a su mesa —y Sorrento aplaudió un par de veces.

—A sus servicios, mis amos y señores —llegó una criada de cabellera rubia, que se horrorizó al ver quiénes eran los invitados—. ¿Saori? ¿Invitó a Saori? —y la mujer se molestó, y un aura rojiza la rodeó. Pero se tuvo que tragar el desprecio.

—¿Ah? ¡La señorita Tethis del 2-B! —se alegró Saori—. Que pequeño es el mundo. Encontrar a mi compañera de natación y vicepresidente del mismo club como criada del joven Julián es sin duda alguna inesperado y grato —sonrió Saori, y Milo se aclaró la garganta.

—Señorita Kido… —comenzó—. Al menos el 30% de los estudiantes de la Academia Sanctuary se encuentran entre las familias nobles, o contratados como sirvientes de las mismas. Seguramente los encontraremos a todos dentro —explicó Milo—. Siren Tethis del 2-B es la jefa de criadas del señor Solo. Siren Sorrento del 3-B es su jefe de mayordomos, y el hermano mayor de la señorita Siren —explicó Milo, poniendo en práctica sus conocimientos recientemente adquiridos.

—Síganme por favor, mis amos y señores —agregó Tethis con ira, pero guiando al grupo a los interiores de la mansión, donde Shura y Milo se mostraron sorprendidos. Todo brillaba como el oro recién pulido—. Esta es su mesa —declaró sombríamente, y Milo le jaló la silla a Saori para que se sentara—. En breve llegarán el resto de los invitados —y Tethis se retiró, evidentemente molesta. Shura entonces miró a Milo, que comenzó con las explicaciones.

—Mii no me dijo mucho… solo sé que los mayordomos no pueden sentarse. Pueden tomar turnos para cuidar de su señorita, pero siempre tiene que haber uno cerca. Los mayordomos de los Solo traerán los alimentos y será nuestra obligación servirlos a nuestra señorita —y Shura asintió.

—Vaya, no esperaba que Saori hubiera sido invitada también —escuchó el grupo, y todos vieron a Pandora, que llegaba junto con Shun e Ikki—. Me estaba preguntando por el tipo de mayordomos que tenías, en tu mansión solo vimos al jefe de mayordomos y a tus criadas… ¿eh? —perdió el temple Pandora—. ¿Milo es tu mayordomo? —preguntó Pandora, y entonces su corazón se sobresaltó al ver a Shura.

—¿Oh? La reina Pandora —agregó Shura de forma sombría, como si lo estuviera disfrutando—. Le prepararé la silla. Por favor siéntase, reina Pandora —ofreció Shura, Milo se burló mientras se tapaba la boca. Pandora se sintió acosada sexualmente, y Saori simplemente se golpeó la frente—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Shura al notar la reacción de Saori.

—¡Tengo a mi propio mayordomo! —gritó Pandora—. ¡Cheshire! ¿Qué diablos esperas? —gritó Pandora, y de inmediato llegó un joven mayordomo de piel oscura y cabello largo y blanco amarrado en una coleta. Cheshire entonces jaló la silla, e invitó a Pandora a sentarse, el joven también preparó las sillas de Ikki y Shun.

—Caith Sith Cheshire —susurró Milo—. No asiste a la academia Sanctuary. Ninguno de los mayordomos de la familia Heinstein lo hace. Sin embargo, hay rumores de que tiene a un mayordomo escondido en algún lugar de la academia… probablemente en un puesto alto —y Saori asintió, agradeciendo la información. Milo entonces observó a Shura—. Oye… en un evento social, si la familia que sostiene el evento no proporciona mayordomos, los mayordomos del invitado se encargan de todas las necesidades de sus amos. Pero un mayordomo invitado nunca sirve al amo de otro mayordomo invitado a no ser que reciba esa instrucción, o sea que la familia anfitriona y la familia dueña del mayordomo que ofrece el servicio sin petición, estén prometidas a unirse —y Shura se confundió.

—Son reglas absurdas. Yo solo quería acosar a Pandora —y Pandora lo escuchó, y se sobresaltó—. Es divertido… ser un acosador… tendré que limitarme a ser su acosador en la academia únicamente —y Saori se ruborizó por lo que estaba escuchando, también lo hicieron Pandora y Shun, Ikki por su parte, estaba ignorándolos a todos, aunque con una leve sonrisa, disfrutando de las vergüenzas de Pandora.

—¿Cómo puedes tener a ese sujeto de mayordomo? ¡Debería estar en una cárcel sin volver a conocer la luz del día! —y Shura se molestó, y en respuesta se lamió los labios, recordando a Pandora del incidente, y forzando a Cheshire, su mayordomo, a burlarse—. ¡Haz algo! —gritó Pandora con molestia en dirección a Saori.

—¡Shura! —llamó Saori, con una extraña frialdad—. Me estás avergonzando frente a otra familia noble… abstente de actuar como un acosador y compórtate a la altura de las circunstancias. La familia Heinstein y la familia Kido son casas que apenas están comenzando a conocerse. No permitiré que se rompan posibles relaciones comerciales por el infantilismo de mi mayordomo —y Shura se sobresaltó por aquella respuesta, pero sintió que Saori le jalaba la manga, y Shura miró hacia abajo, y Saori le frotó la mano, tranquilizándolo, y forzando a Shura a sonreír.

—Lo entiendo… me disculpo por mi comportamiento… ama Kido… —y Shura se separó de la mesa, y dejó a Saori hablar con la avergonzada Pandora—. Por un momento me hizo pensar que estaba realmente molesta —comenzó Shura.

—Tiene una imagen que proteger —explicó Milo—. Sus palabras podrán haber sido duras. Pero nosotros conocemos a la verdadera Saori, y por ella, debemos ser ejemplos en la alta sociedad. Todos tenemos los modales, sabemos comportarnos, y por ello somos despreocupados porque lo vemos como una simple cortesía. Pero ante la gente noble… es una obligación… —y Shura asintió, y ambos observaron al resto de los mayordomos, y sus acciones—. Hay mucho que tenemos que aprender… Mii no puede explicármelo todo en un solo intento… hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Shura —y Shura asintió nuevamente.

—Disculpe —habló una joven mujer, aparentemente de 18 años de edad. Tenía cabellera blanca y hermosa, y vestía cedas azules claras—. No pude evitar el percatarme de que son mayordomos de la familia Kido. Mi nombre es Hilda Polaris, ella es mi hermana Flare Polaris —presentó la joven a su hermana de cabellera rubia—. Nos preguntábamos si podríamos tener el honor de una conversación con su señora. Al parecer la he visto en la Academia Sanctuary —y Milo asintió.

—Le informaré a la señorita. Por favor espere —comenzó Milo, y caminó a la mesa, explicándole la situación de Saori—. La familia Polaris solicita compartir la mesa con usted. La mayor es Hilda, heredera de la fortuna de la compañía Asgard. Está en la academia en el aula 6-B —y Milo hizo una pausa, y Saori asintió—. Su hermana menor es Flare Polaris, del 3-B. Hilda tiene tres mayordomos, los gemelos Syd y Bud Zeta del 6-B, y el jefe de mayordomos es Siegfried Dubhe también del 6-B también —y Saori asintió, y Milo hizo una señal a Shura, que invitó a Hilda y a Flare a pasar, pero recordando su error anterior, no les arregló la silla, y permitió que los gemelos lo hicieran.

—Es un honor tener a una superior de bronce, y a una superior de plata en mi mesa. Un placer conocerlas —comenzó Saori, y al mencionar la academia, las conversaciones prosiguieron con fluidez, y Milo comprendió la importancia que Mii le daba a conocer los árboles genealógicos y los mayordomos al servicio de las casas nobles. Saori no era buena en sociedad, y tener al menos una piedra de la cual anclarse al iniciar una conversación, facilitaba mucho su habilidad de comunicarse. Saori estaba dando una excelente impresión.

—Disculpe —comenzó una doncella—. No pude evitar el admirar la hombría que ustedes despliegan, muy superior a la del resto de los mayordomos. Tienen un aire incivilizado —sonrió la pequeña de cabellera rubia y corta, con un lunar en la mejilla izquierda—. Me gustaría solicitarle a su ama una pieza de baile con tan distinguidos caballeros —y la joven acercó su mano a Shura, y Milo encorvó un poco la cabeza indicando que debía besarla. Shura se fastidió, pero se agachó y besó la mano de la niña, y la invitó a acercarse. Saori entonces miró a Milo, pidiendo información.

—Señorita… me temo que… no tengo idea de quien sea… —se disculpó Milo, y Saori comenzó a preocuparse—. No sé cómo debería comportarse —y Milo miró a Cheshire—. De mayordomo a mayordomo, ayúdame un poco —pidió Milo.

—¿Quieres deberme un favor, mayordomo Kido? —preguntó Cheshire en un susurro—. Tristemente, por más que quisiera tenerte en mi deuda, no conozco a esa señorita —prosiguió Cheshire, y Milo miró a los gemelos.

—¿No venía con Orfeo y Lino Apolon? —preguntó uno de los gemelos al otro que poseía una mirada más molesta—. No me interesa ayudar al mayordomo Kido pero. Nosotros también tenemos que informar a nuestras señoras —y los gemelos miraron al jefe de mayordomos de la familia Polaris, Siegfried, que se acercó a Hilda, y le susurró al oído. Hilda entonces se sobresaltó.

—¿Estás seguro, Siegfried? —preguntó Hilda, y Siegfried asintió—. De todas formas ya es muy tarde para poder ayudar a la familia Kido —y todos miraron a la joven, que ya había llegado hasta donde Saori.

—Señorita —comenzó la rubia—. Yalín de la familia Apolon —se presentó, y Milo alzó una ceja, desconociendo el nombre—. Me atraen mucho los hombres fuertes y salvajes como sus mayordomos. ¿Podría hacerme el honor de permitirme bailar con uno de ellos? —preguntó Yalín.

—¿Uno de mis mayordomos? —preguntó Saori, y Yalín miró a Milo con ojos de lujuria, y Saori se molestó—. Shura… acompaña a la señorita a la pista de baile por favor… —terminó Saori con molestia, y a pesar de las quejas de Yalín, Shura tomó a la rubia de la mano, y gentilmente la sacó a la pista—. ¡Milo! —reprendió Saori, y Milo se acercó un tanto nervioso—. Puedo soportar las faltas de Shura al él ser un mayordomo provisional. Pero me haces quedar mal. La familia Apolon es sumamente importante. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si confundo a Yalín Apolon con alguien inferior a mí? —y Milo se molestó un poco por la selección de palabras de Saori, que aún no sabía comportarse en baja sociedad.

—Pero… señorita… —comenzó Milo—. No hay una niña en la familia Apolon… Apolo Apolon es el legítimo dueño de la compañía Sun. Tiene una hermana, Artemis Apolon, pero es mayor, no es posible que sea ella. Los hijos Apolo Apolon son tres, el primogénito, Lino Apolon del 6-A. Orfeo Apolon del 5-B. Y el más joven de todos, Yalemo Apolon del 4-B. Es el más cercano a la edad de la señorita Yalín. Fuera de ello no hay una Yalín Apolon en los registros —terminó Milo.

—Tu mayordomo tendrá modales dudosamente burdos, pero habla con la verdad —mencionó Hilda—. No hay una Yalín en la familia Apolon. Siegfried, mi mayordomo, me lo ha informado —y Pandora observó a Cheshire, notando la incompetencia de su mayordomo, que se horrorizó—. Su mayordomo parece tomarse muy en serio su trabajo, pero… ningún mayordomo debe apuntar al error de su amo en sociedad. Cometiste un ligero error, mayordomo —y Milo se horrorizó, había bajado la guardia al excusarse ante Saori—. Solo debes excusarte en privacidad. Debes siempre hacer ver a tu señorita como que siempre tiene la razón. Pero bueno… no muchos comprenden lo que es ser un mayordomo novato. Para ser tu primer día de servidumbre, estoy muy impresionada. Por ello te ayudaré un poco —y Hilda observó la pista de baile, donde un molesto Shura, bailaba con Yalín—. Yalín Apolon… no existe… ella… o mejor dicho… él… es Yalemo Apolon… —y la información tomó unos segundos para ser procesada por los acompañantes de Hilda en su mesa.

—¿Un chico? —gritó Saori, y todos la observaron, y Milo de inmediato le tapó la boca a Saori, dispuesto a proteger la integridad de su señorita, pero notando que solo había empeorado las cosas. Pandora y Hilda estaban horrorizadas por las acciones de Milo.

—El trabajo de mayordomo… es más difícil de lo que pensé —se mencionó Milo a sí mismo y de pronto fue jaloneado por los mayordomos de la familia Solo, apartándolo de Saori. Shura notó lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Vaya, vaya —comenzó Julián, acercándose a la mesa del grupo—. Típico de los Kido el convertir mi fiesta en un circo —sonrió Julián, que entonces miró a Saori—. Señorita, no es su culpa, es la imprudencia de su mayordomo la que ha permitido este insulto a su apellido. Me encargaré de él —y Saori se preocupó—. Isaac, Io, Sorrento. Vean que el mayordomo de los Kido sea educado sobre la etiqueta en sociedad —ordenó Julián.

—Suéltenlo —ordenó Shura, molesto, y dejando a Yalín en la pista de baile—. El deber de un mayordomo, es proteger la integridad de su ama. El mayordomo Milo no ha irrespetado, se ha puesto en ridículo a sí mismo, pero ha cumplido el objetivo. No solo porque sean nobles tienen derecho a juzgar a la servidumbre —recriminó Shura.

—Espera… Shura… no lo entiendes… es un nivel social muy distinto —trató de explicar Milo, y se zafó a los mayordomos de Julián—. Lamento mucho el comportamiento de los mayordomos de la familia Kido, mi señor Solo. Estamos a su servicio —y Julián sonrió.

—¿Eh? ¿Eres el mismo Milo que me irrespetó en la Academia Sanctuary? —preguntó Julián, y Milo se molestó—. Sé muy bien cuál es tu verdadera personalidad. Y sé muy bien que no estamos en la academia, estamos en mis territorios, aquí nadie puede ayudarte, Milo —y Julián tronó los dedos, e Isaac le golpeó el estómago a Milo. Shura se molestó, fue en auxilio de Milo, que había quedado arrodillado en el suelo, y humillado. Pero Hilda movió su mano, y los gemelos se posaron frente a Shura, cortándole el paso—. Aprende tu lugar, lacayo. Humíllate por el honor de tu señora, o levántame la mano, escorpión temperamental —ordenó Julián. Milo por su parte, se sostuvo el estómago mientras permanecía de rodillas, pero miró a Saori de reojo, se puso de pie, e hizo una reverencia.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas… señor Solo… —se disculpó Milo, y Shura se molestó más y más—. Haré lo que sea necesario por restaurar el honor de la familia Kido. Estoy a sus humildes servicios. Siempre sea por el bienestar de mi señorita Saori… —y todos en la mansión se horrorizaron, y Saori se ruborizó.

—¿Señorita Saori? ¿Llamas a tu señorita con semejante familiaridad? ¿Estás declarándote el amante de tu señora? —explicó Julián, y tanto Pandora como Hilda miraron a otro lado, apenadas, sabiendo que no podían influir en lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Eres patético. Ni todos tus modales te sirven para ocultar tu verdadera personalidad. Un ser que desprecia el ser pisoteado por los demás, un sucio plebeyo. Te mueres por hacerme frente, por golpearme, por defender a la señorita Saori a capa y espada. No comprendes por qué un mayordomo no puede dirigirse a su amo con su nombre, ni las repercusiones que eso conlleva. Si uno de mis mayordomos me llama señor Julián, no hay problema, a los hombres se nos dan otro tipo de libertades. Pero que un mayordomo llame a su señora por su nombre. Es como decir que la has cortejado, la has tenido en tu cama, y la declaras como parte de tu propiedad. No tienes idea del poder de las palabras, no tienes entrenamiento, has avergonzado a tu señora, y la única forma de remediarlo, es humillándote a ti mismo. Ahora agáchate, y bésame los zapatos, como señal de tu arrepentimiento —y Milo se molestó, estaba al borde de la ira, pero obedeció, se agachó, y Shura no podía comprender el por qué Milo se humillaba de esa forma, mientras se acercaba a los zapatos de Julián, dispuesto a humillarse.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Ponte de pie y defiende tu propio honor! —gritó Saori, y Milo sonrió con malicia al recibir esa orden, se puso de pie, tomó a Julián del cuello, y lo lanzó a la mesa de ponche, horrorizando a todos los invitados a la fiesta. Isaac e Io intentaron ir en auxilio de Julián, pero, Shura le pateó a ambos las piernas, derribándolos de un movimiento rápido, y después de eso, con su mano como si fuera una espada, lanzó un ataque que mantuvo a Sorrento a raya—. ¡No me importa si mis mayordomos usan mi nombre! ¡Yo se los permito como señal de mi plena confianza en ellos! ¡Puede que hayan cometido errores por su novatez a mi servicio! ¡Eso no te da derecho a ordenar a mis mayordomos como si fueran de tu propiedad! ¡Para mí mis mayordomos no son basura! ¡Son parte de mi familia! ¡Quienes se arriesgan a hacer el ridículo por mí seguridad y por mantener mi imagen! ¡Has insultado a mi familia y no te lo perdono! —apuntó Saori, y Julián se mostró sorprendido—. No me importa… perder mi imagen ante la sociedad noble… si es por el bien de mis queridos mayordomos… ellos no son solo mis sirvientes… son mi familia… ¡jamás vuelvas a irrespetarlos! —y Saori comenzó a caminar en dirección a Milo y a Shura—. Nos vamos… esta fiesta podrá estar llena de lujos dignos de la nobleza. Pero el anfitrión no está a las expectativas de la familia Kido. No sellaré negocio alguno con la familia Solo a no ser que cambie su comportamiento. Estaré esperando su cambio al refinado caballero que sé que es usted, mis disculpas. Espero que a pesar de los malentendidos de esta reunión, no dude en volver a intentar entablar relaciones de negocio con la familia Kido. Con su permiso —y Saori se retiró.

—Giró y reverencia —sonrió Milo, y Shura asintió, y ambos en perfecta sincronía encararon a Julián mientras Isaac e Io lo ayudaban a levantarse, y juntos hicieron una reverencia—. Disculpe nuestro comportamiento, amo Solo —hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo—. Tiene nuestros más sinceros respetos —y ambos se retiraron, impresionando a todos los presentes.

—Bueno, no vale la pena que sigamos pretendiendo —habló Hilda, poniéndose de pie—. Syd, Bud, Siegfried. Reverencia —y el trio de mayordomos obedeció, y Julián se mostró curioso ante lo que estaba presenciando—. Lo lamento, joven Solo. Pero me ha impresionado de forma negativa la forma en que manejó las circunstancias. No defiendo a la señorita Kido, repudio las acciones de la familia Solo únicamente. Espero que aprenda una valiosa lección de su aparatoso comportamiento. Hasta entonces, me temo que tendremos que posponer la reunión para otra ocasión —y Hilda se retiró, seguida de sus mayordomos.

—Qué más da… ya me dejaron sola en la mesa de todas formas —se paró Pandora, y tronó los dedos—. Cheshire, reverencia —y Cheshire hizo una reverencia—. La familia Heinstein de igual manera, pretende continuar con negociaciones entre nuestras familias, señor Solo. Todos estamos apenados por lo que ocurrió, y tenemos sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Una parte de nosotros sabe que actuó de la forma esperada. Otra parte sin embargo… —y Pandora observó a Cheshire—. Sabe que actuaríamos de la misma forma que la señorita Kido si se humillara a nuestros mayordomos de esa manera —y Cheshire sintió que lloraría—. Lo lamento. Continuaremos esta celebración en otra ocasión —y Pandora se retiró también. Poco a poco, el resto de las familias fue haciendo lo mismo, y la familia que entró en vergüenza, no fue la Kido, sino la Solo.

**Muelles de Andros.**

—Creo… que ya estoy bien para irnos… Tatsumi… —mencionó Mii. La jefa de criadas y el jefe de mayordomos no habían podido salir de regreso a Atenas por los mareos de Mii, provocados por Milo—. Ese… mayordomo… lo reprenderé por esto… —se levantó Mii con debilidad.

—Yo me encargaré de reprenderlo —se quejó Saori, que llegaba para sorpresa de Mii y de Tatsumi—. Nos vamos a casa. Y tendremos una conversación bastante larga sobre los modales en sociedad. Puede que Julián se haya sobrepasado, pero nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si se hubieran comportado como es debido. La próxima vez, dejen que yo me equivoque… —se sonrojó Saori, y Mii no supo qué decir, pero miró a Milo con detenimiento—. Gracias por defenderme… pero esto no es la academia… cualquier error puede repercutir en pérdidas millonarias… no sé qué pasará tras este incidente. Estoy muy preocupada por lo que pueda hacer Julián… pero no me gustó ver que se humillaran a sí mismos de esa manera solo por mí. ¡Por favor aprendan a comportarse en sociedad y evítenme la pena de tener que reprenderlos! —lloró un poco Saori—. Me sentí… muy feliz… pero al mismo tiempo me sentí muy triste… no lo vuelvan a hacer… —y Milo sonrió, y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Saori.

—Lección aprendida… señorita Saori… —sonrió Milo, y tanto Mii como Tatsumi se horrorizaron al escuchar la forma en que Milo se refería a Saori—. Aprenderé a comportarme como un mayordomo, evitaré cometer los errores del día de hoy. Estoy en su deuda, señorita, tiene mi lealtad —y Saori sonrió, y asintió, secándose las lágrimas.

—Nos vamos… Tatsumi… —ordenó Saori—. Mii… después te lo explicaré todo… pero no fue culpa de Milo. Le exigimos demasiado, yo fallé como su señorita. Por favor no lo reprendas por esto… —continuó Saori.

—Lo reprenderé por otra razón… princesa Saori… —sonrió Mii, y Milo se horrorizó—. Lavará todas las ventanas de la mansión… las de las 88 habitaciones de huéspedes —y Milo bajó la cabeza, sin deseos de llegar a la mansión.

**Academia Sanctuary. 22 de Abril de 1985.**

—Ah… yo… no sé cómo reaccionar a todo esto… —se quejó Camus, sumamente sorprendido—. ¿Todo eso pasó en su visita a la mansión Solo? Más importante, aún no puedo creer que seas el mayordomo de Saori —se quejó Camus, mientras Milo paseaba por todo el comedor, sirviendo las comidas de Saori y su grupo de amigos, y de los amigos de Milo, a quienes Saori había invitado a la mesa—. ¿Qué hará Julián al respecto de lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Camus.

—Sinceramente, yo estoy igualmente preocupada —aclaró June—. No tenía idea de lo drástica que era la vida para los nobles. Tu imagen en la alta sociedad debe estar por los suelos —se preocupó, pero Saori le prestó muy poca importancia.

—June… en la academia preferiría no hablar de mi situación —aclaró Saori—. Llamamos mucho la atención—. Prosiguió mientras miraba a sus alrededores. Shura entonces le sirvió el té a Saori—. Gracias… pero Shura… Mii ya te había dicho que no tenemos presupuesto para contratar a otro mayordomo de momento. Estamos haciendo inversiones muy fuertes en el área de tecnologías —explicó Saori.

—Lo comprendo, señorita Kido. Tan solo entreno por si la situación se vuelve a ofrecer —continuó Shura, y le sirvió el té a June también—. Además, en la academia tengo derecho a equivocarme. Es buena práctica —continuó Shura—. Si me aburro iré a acosar a Pandora —y en su mesa, cerca de la del extenso grupo de personas invitadas de Saori, Pandora escupió su soda sobre Shaina—. Acoso a distancia —sonrió Shura mientras miraba a Pandora.

—Te tomaste muy enserio el papel de acosador —recriminó Milo—. Sé que intentas poner una barrera entre Pandora y Saori pero, ¿no estás yendo muy lejos? —y Shura miró a Pandora a la distancia, que subió sus pies a la silla y comenzó a saltar con ella lejos de Shura—. Aunque funciona bastante bien… —agregó Milo, pero entonces él y Shura se pusieron ambos a la defensiva, mientras Julián llegaba con un ejército de criadas y mayordomos.

—Reverencia —mencionó Julián, y sus mayordomos todos hicieron una reverencia, eran un total de seis, todos conocidos de Milo. Entre las criadas solo conocía a Tethis sin embargo—. Saori… reflexioné sobre mi comportamiento del día de ayer… y comprendí mi error. Lamento haber irrespetado a tus mayordomos como lo hice anteriormente —y Julián se arrodilló, sorprendiendo a Saori—. Estoy tan arrepentido, que para probarte mi sinceridad me arrodillo frente a ti. Besaré tus zapatillas si es tu deseo —y Saori se preocupó, y los doce que acompañaban a Julián todos se arrodillaron—. Espero seas capaz… de perdonarme por mi falta… no me lo perdonaría si Saori llegara a odiarme… —explicó Julián, con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que conmovió el corazón de Saori, que se arrodilló frente a Julián, y le secó las lágrimas.

—Por favor no se humille de esa forma, señor Julián… todos cometemos errores —aseguró Saori, secándole las lágrimas—. Tiene mi perdón. Por favor sígame tratando con naturalidad, incluso en las clases de natación. Disfruto mucho al verlo ser lanzado por el Triángulo Dorado —sonrió Saori, y Julián se apenó mucho—. Pero… a decir verdad estaba más preocupada… porque a pesar de su personalidad temperamental, sé que el corazón del señor Julián es puro. Usted me agrada mucho, señor Julián —y Julián se apenó, a tal grado que incluso su rostro se ruborizó—. Por favor siga cuidando de mí en la academia —reverenció Saori.

—Lo haré… señorita… esto no volverá a repetirse —se retiró Julián, sumamente apenado—. Sorrento… envía una tonelada de flores a la mansión Kido… —y Sorrento se sobresaltó por esa noticia—. Creo que mi flechazo por perversión… acaba de escalar a verdadero amor… —y todos los mayordomos de Julián se sorprendieron, y Tethis mordió su bandeja con odio ante la revelación—. Cambiaré mis métodos… conquistaré a Saori… definitivamente lo haré… —agregó Julián con detenimiento.

—Por alguna razón… estoy molesto por lo que acaba de ocurrir —se molestó Milo, con un aura sombría emanando de él—. No quiero que esa alimaña se acerque a Saori —y Shura miró a Julián, y después a Saori, y después a Milo, comprendiéndolo—. ¿A ti que te pasa? —preguntó Milo.

—Acosador de menores… —concluyó Shura, y Milo se fastidió—. Si necesitas de nuevo a un mayordomo provisional. No dudes en preguntar. Estudiaré para estar al nivel la próxima vez, si es que no estoy ocupado con el restaurante —y Milo asintió—. Por una ama tan noble… vale la pena. Me convertiré en el mayordomo más leal de Saori —aclaró Shura.

—¡Ese es un problema considerando que solo eres el mayordomo provisional! —se quejó Milo—. Si alguien va a ser el mayordomo más leal de Saori ese seré yo. Protegeré a mi señorita. Le demostraré mi lealtad. Seré siempre el protector de Saori —y Milo observó a Saori en su mesa, y se preocupó un poco—. Oye… Shura… —y Shura lo observó—. Esto… no está bien… solo puedo elegir una vez… y al parecer estoy eligiendo a alguien fuera de mi alcance… —y Milo bajó la mirada—. Puede… que haya bajado la guardia —y en ese momento, Milo notó a Mii en la distancia, cargando su bandeja, y moviendo su cabeza en negación—. Tsk… ya lo sé —se fastidió Milo—. Solo soy un mayordomo —y Mii asintió—. Solo un mayordomo… —y Milo volvió a su papel de mayordomo, limpiándole el rostro a Saori, y arreglándole los palillos en la mano—. Nada de brochetas, señorita. Usted es demasiado buena para caer en semejante infantilismo —y Saori asintió a duras penas, y sacó la comida de su palillo.

—Ya lo sé… pero es muy difícil… —comenzó Saori, tratando de agarrar su comida—. Puedo crear los planos de una super-computadora portátil… mantener las finanzas de todos mis negocios, y dirigir una mansión… pero no puedo con unos palillos, que fastidio… —y Milo volvió a arreglarle la mano, y le ayudó a levantar una salchicha—. Quédate quieta. Te lo ordena una noble —y la salchicha se le cayó—. No es justo —lloró Saori, y todos en su mesa se burlaron—. ¡Tenedor! —ordenó Saori, y Milo sacó un tenedor—. Tienes derecho a ser comida… salchicha… —y Saori clavó su tenedor y comió su salchicha, y comenzó a ahogarse.

—Le partiré su salchicha en trozos pequeños —agregó Milo, tomando el plato, y cortando la salchicha—. Solo soy un mayordomo… pero… de todas formas quiero cuidarla… —sonrió Milo, y le entregó su plato nuevamente a Saori, que se lo agradeció en silencio—. Aquí tiene… mi princesa Saori… —sonrió Milo, y Saori se ruborizó, y tomó el plato con alegría.


	6. Prioridades de un Mayordomo

**¡Uwaaaaah! ¡Son vacaciones pero yo sigo trabajando! ¡Quiero volver a estudiar para tener vacaciones! ¡No es justo! Desearía volver a ser un niño… volver a ir a la escuela y dejar a un lado las tiránicas jornadas laborales… ir a la playa y ver chichas en bikini… digo… disfrutar de mis inocentes días de vacaciones de Semana Santa… es tiempo de reflexión espiritual y sacrificio… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… T_T como sea, ni reflexión espiritual ni vacaciones… yo sigo trabajando.**

**PERO USTEDES NO. Al menos no todos ustedes. Así que, conmemorando las vacaciones de Semana Santa que sé que muchos de ustedes sí están disfrutando… T_T (mira por fuera de la ventana, saca un espejo, y empieza a reflejar el brillo a su cara fingiendo que se broncea). Bueno… los jóvenes deben divertirse… T_T. En fin, para celebrar que ustedes si pueden disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, al menos que como yo tengan un trabajo y estén sometidos a jornadas laborales tiránicas, les traigo y el tan esperado capítulo 6 de la Academia Sanctuary, que inexplicablemente ha subido de temperatura, digamos que porque hace un calor infernal afuera… aunque en Monterrey amanecimos a 13 grados… ni el clima me ayuda a sentirme como que son vacaciones T_T (pone un fondo de pantalla de Cancún). ¡Quiero ir a la playa! En fin, a contestar reviews:**

**DaanaF: ¿Llegas a imaginaciones extremas? Bueno, este capítulo como ya mencioné tiene un ligero incremento en la temperatura. Espero tu imaginación no se salgo mucho de control, señorita, en esta época del año, mi instinto natural de Escorpio se incinera. Shura seguirá participando, espero no les moleste, sé que a muchos no les cae bien pero a mí me agrada bastante. Mii también será un personaje muy recurrente. En Guerras Doradas no pude usarla porque en ese tiempo o no existía o no sabía que existía, por eso su nivel protagónico en la Academia Sanctuary, será muy superior al de muchos otros personajes. El tema de la película del club de video tendrá que esperar, este indudablemente será un fic largo así que, hay mucha tela de donde cortar. En cuanto a Julián, y en específico también, Pandora, se van cambiando el rol antagónico de capítulo en capítulo, pienso que eso le da dinamismo a la historia, ya que en un momento me centro en Julián, y al otro en Pandora, y en este capítulo, hay un nuevo antagonista: Tatsumi. Espero lo disfrutes.**

**dafguerrero: ¿Tú anime favorito es Gundam Wing? Si no me dices no me doy cuanta, jajajajaja (es broma, es obvio), algún día vere ese anime, por el momento mi mayor obseción es Saint Seiya y pretendo que siga siendo así por más tiempo. Alicia Mii Benethol es un personaje de Saintia Sho, no me agrada mucho a serie porque me hace pensar que es para niñas, aunque es mucho mejor que Omega en mi opinión, en fin, lo importante es que los personajes sí impactan, me gustó el personaje de Mii y pensé en usarla. El papel de Julián es el de antagonista, así que sí, es normal que lo odies, pero su personaje irá evolucionando poco a poco ya que Julián no es realmente malo, solo un ricachón empedernido. En respuesta a tu duda de Aioria, no es exactamente un otaku, más bien es infantil, su papel es el de impresionarse fácilmente por las cosas de niños, no exactamente por el anime, indagaré más en eso próximamente. Milo de momento tiene muchas prioridades, es mayordomo, quiere ser doctor, y quiere ir a las nacionales, es el tipo de persona que quiere hacerlo todo, porque cree que puede, el punto de la historia, es demostrar que Milo no puede hacerlo todo él solo, y tendrá que ceder. ¿Qué cederá? ¿Ser mayordomo? ¿Ser doctor? ¿Las nacionales? No podrá hacerlo todo, poco a poco indagaremos en ese punto crítico de las decisiones de Milo. Pandora seguirá huyendo de Shura, se podría decir que el Shura Pandora es la segunda pareja de la historia, lo que le da más protagonismo a Shura en la historia, y se lo quita un poco a Mu y a Camus pero ya tendré tiempo de arreglar eso. De todas formas, Shura se graduará pronto, y tanto él como Mephisto y Afrodita, saldrán de la historia, así que hay que disfrutarlos mientras los tenemos. No menosprecio al resto de los dorados, pero de momento, la línea protagónica está, después de Milo, en Mephisto, Afrodita y Shura.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Ahora que lo mencionas… no había notado lo de las casas… creo que inconscientemente lo arreglé de esa forma. Los mayordomos son increíbles, realmente pueden hacer muchas de las cosas que los vemos hacer en los animes, como ser buenos combatiendo, y saber tantos conocimientos que tienen que absorber a la fuerza, indagaremos más en el rol de Milo como mayordomo en este capítulo. Shura seguirá acosando a Pandora, eso tenlo por seguro, me divierte escribir de él. Y sí, en efecto, la mansión Kido tiene 88 habitaciones por las 88 constelaciones del zodiaco, también tiene un laberinto llamado El Laberinto de Cronos, pero de eso hablaremos después. ¿Estudias y trabajas? Entonces estás igual que yo… sin vacaciones T_T.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Brincarse de balcón en balcón es lo menos que puede hacer Milo, como mayordomo aprenderá muchas cosas más que jugar al acróbata. Mii tendrá mucha participación, pero no sé si será divertida todo el tiempo, su personaje en Saintia Sho es algo complejo, si tuviera que adivinar su signo pensaría que es una Acuario, pensadora e imaginativa, pero que se guarda las tragedias para sí misma y piensa que no tiene derecho a ser feliz, al menos eso es lo que Kurumada ha expresado de su personaje. No se sabe mucho de Mii todavía para pensar que la estoy tratando como se debe, pero por lo pronto, su personaje irá encausado a la senda de Acuario. Eeeeeh…. Te confundieron los Argonautas… pero si a todos les dí personalidades diferentes que los identificaran… yo pensé que serían fáciles de recordar… T_T… los Heinsten tienen muchos mayordomos, algunos de los cuales no podré ocultar, así que mejor nos reservamos comentarios al respecto. Jejeje, a petición popular, Shura, tienes mi permiso de violar a pandora (Shura: Con su permiso… comenzaré… / Pandora: ¡Aléjate de mí pervertido!), un poco de fan-servise, así como soy precursor del Milori, ahora seré precursor del Panshura… o Shundora… no Shundora suena a Shun con Pandora… Lino, Yalemo y Orfeo de momento seguirán en las sombras, no los usaré mucho, el antagonismo de momento se disputa entre Julián y Pandora. Nuevamente, la película de Mephisto sigue siendo escrita por Camus, todavía no está lista.**

**Diana de Acuario: Jajaja, me mataste con el comentario de chilla como adolecente. Te perdono si sigues dejándome reviews, esta historia creo que promete ser tan larga como guerras doradas, me preparé viendo muchos animes de mayordomos como: "Hayate no Gotoku", y "Mayo Chiki", también con "Kaicho-wa Maid Sama", así que tengo muchas referencias. Y luego digo que no soy otaku… bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Aioros en este capítulo será castigado, muahahahaha. Más votos por Shura acosando a Pandora, hagamos un nuevo fanservice (Shura: Te entrego mi Excalibur / Pandora: ¡No quiero nada que sea de ti!) Ok, creo que me pasé un poco… jajaja… sigue leyendo, quiero más reviews.**

**clary mikelson: Que bueno que te ha gustado hasta el momento, y que bueno que te uniste a nuestro grupo a tan tempranas faces de la historia, varias de mis lectoras habituales se unieron tarde en Guerras Doradas y casi me forzaron a abrir una clínica de oftometría por destrozarles sus ojos con tantos capítulos (total hasta ahora de Guerras Doradas 44 capítulos, oficialmente terminado). No te preocupes, no estás loca, yo soy el loco por escribir estas cosas, por cierto, ¿qué signo eres? Mis lectores habituales son: Tauro, Géminis, Leo y Acuario, lo que es extraño porque el protagonista es un Escorpio igual que el escritor y uno de mis pocos lectores masculinos (Roygvid), así que, soy curioso del signo de mie lectores, jajaja. ¿El libro que estaba leyendo Camus? Oh, era uno de mis libros: "El Guardián del Velo Dorado", en este universo soy un escritor profesional mundialmente reconocido, jajajajaja.**

**Roygvid: Milo merece mucho más que solo una tabla.. como todos los escorpios, tiene un instinto sexual que lo invita a intentar someter a sus víctimas (autor en modo Escorpio), es broma es broma, soy bastante respetuoso. En respuesta a tus dudas de Dohko y Shion y los dorados anteriores, lo siento pero la respuesta es… BATSU (mal en japonés), oh eso explica lo de maestro Camus… entonces yo he tenido maestros de los signos Tauro, Leo y Piscis, actualmente una Sagitario… pero todas aprendieron a ser Escorpios, muahahahaha, digo… mi hermosa Sagitario, te respetaré por siempre (NO FUERA, IMPULSO DE ESCORPIO), ahora iré a mojarme la cara, esposarme las manos, y asegurarme de no caer víctima de una fiebre de verano +_+, quiero ir a la playa. Mii en definitiva está enamorada de Milo, pero de eso hablaremos después. Pensaré lo de Cronos y los titanes, de momento no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Eres débil a las manzanas por ser escorpio, al chocolate… solo eres un glotón, muahahahaha.**

**¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAH! Me disculpo si fui ofensivo en mis reviews, realmente necesito vacaciones. ¡ESTOY ESTRESADO! Déjenme reviews y salvenme de la tiranía de mi vida laboral.. T_T, seguiré escribiendo.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Academia Sanctuary. 10 de Mayo de 1985.**

—Señorita… los palillos… —habló Milo en medio de la cafetería, y todos lo miraron con sus rostros ruborizados mientras el nuevo mayordomo de la familia Kido tomaba a Saori de la mano, le acomodaba los palillos, y la ayudaba a recoger un trozo de carne de pollo de su caja de almuerzo, e inclusive colocaba su mano bajo la comida, mientras ayudaba a Saori a continuar con el tembloroso trayecto de la comida del palillo a su boca—. Está algo caliente, no vaya a quemarse —le susurró Milo, aunque varios lo escucharon, y sus temperaturas corporales incrementaron por la vergüenza.

—Lo sé… pero si no me concentro se me caerá… —le respondió Saori, y Milo asintió, y comenzó a soplar con gentileza, sonrojando a Saori, que entonces abrió la boca, y comió su trozo de pollo. Milo entonces se separó de ella e hizo una reverencia—. Creo que comienzo a dominarlo… continuaré yo misma, Milo —sonrió Saori, y su mayordomo asintió, y se paró a unos pasos detrás de ella—. Puedes retirarte a tu mesa. Te llamaré si requiero de tu asistencia —se alegró Saori, y Milo hizo una reverencia, y se retiró a su lugar.

—¿Desde cuándo… los almuerzos de la academia se volvieron tan sensuales? —mencionó June, sumamente ruborizada, Shunrei junto a ella compartía la misma vergüenza. Jabu y Seiya estaban molestos, y Shun simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba. Saori sin embargo, continuó moviendo sus palillos ya con un poco más de control, y se alegró al poder levantar un trozo de carne de pollo—. Saori… ¿no te molesta en absoluto utilizar a Milo de esta forma? —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces—. La sensualidad de la hora de comida… ha escalado infinitamente… —y Saori miró todos los rostros ruborizados de las jóvenes de la academia, pero no comprendía la razón de sus miradas de encanto.

—Pervertido acosador de menores —se burló Aioria en su silla mientras Milo pasaba, y el mayordomo hizo un movimiento rápido, golpeando la nuca de Aioria con fuerza sin que nadie se percatara—. Con un demonio… ¡Ese me dolió! —recriminó Aioria.

—Un golpe no es una caricia de afecto, joven Aioria. Es una reprimenda en contra de quien moral o socialmente ha faltado a las normas de conducta humanamente esperadas —respondió Milo, y Aioria lo miró con confusión, y a Milo se le escapó la risa en ese momento—. Idiota… solo tengo que decir unas estupideces formalmente y te quedas sin palabras… —se burló Milo, y Aioria se fastidió aún más, pero Milo se sentó junto a él y Camus de todas formas—. Tonto, mayordomo o no sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. Es solo trabajo, sigo queriendo ser un doctor al graduarme, y sigo queriendo ir a las nacionales, y te sigo tratando como basura, solo que ahora con más medios para molestarte —y Aioria estuvo a punto de golpear a Milo, pero Mu le atrapó la mano y lo ayudó a tranquilizarse. Milo entonces sintió la mirada sombría de Camus a su lado, y volteó a mirarlo—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Milo.

—Nada… solo recordaba lo mucho que comienzo a despreciarte —mencionó Camus, y Milo se preocupó por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Me siento tan… sobrepasado… —y Aldebarán se rio con fuerza mientras Camus sostenía el libro de competencia, y apuntaba a todos los nombres en la lista de Milo—. ¡Tienes a todas las chichas a tus pies! ¡Comienzan a llamarte depravado acosador de menores! —continuó reprendiendo Camus, y Milo simplemente se ruborizó.

—La popularidad de Milo indudablemente se ha incrementado por su sensualidad nata a momento de atender a Saori —aclaró Shaka—. 'Alimenta a su ama como si fuera una princesa' —comenzó Shaka fingiendo voces—. 'Yo también quisiera que un apuesto príncipe me esperara con una toalla al salir de clase Educación Física' —prosiguió—. 'Cuando la señorita se raspó las rodillas y cayó al suelo, su apuesto mayordomo la cargó como a toda una princesa' —terminó Shaka.

—No te rías… no te rías… teme al bastón… —comenzó Aldebarán, tragándose la risa por la burla pacífica de Shaka, y el rubio sonrió, sosteniendo el bastón. Indudablemente había domado al sonoro Aldebarán—. Claro que… —comenzó ya más calmado Aldebarán—. Ahora cada vez que abres tu casillero terminas ahogado en una pila de cartas de confesión. Este año Milo arrasó con la competencia —terminó Aldebarán.

—Pero podría ir a la cárcel por sus métodos tan sobreprotectores —mencionó Mu, y Milo se ruborizó—. Debería haber un límite más amplio entre servidumbre y realeza, pero Milo cruza ese límite todo el tiempo, emanando un aura oscura, como si pintara la línea de donde comienza su propiedad —describió Mu, y todos imaginaron lo que estaba diciendo y a Milo ahuyentando con una mirada sombría a los estudiantes que intentaban acercarse a Saori—. Expele feromonas alrededor de su hembra —concluyó Mu, y todos asintieron.

—¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy? —se quejó Milo, y Mu simplemente sonrió sombríamente, disfrutando de las vergüenzas de Milo—. De todas formas… es deber de un mayordomo arriesgar inclusive la integridad moral y social por su señorita… no soy un pervertido… simplemente soy… —intentó decir Milo, pero fue interrumpido.

—Un detestable acosador de menores que utiliza su posición laboral para hacer acercamientos indecorosos sobre su señorita —habló Shura, y Milo se molestó, se puso de pie, y lo encaró fijamente, sorprendiendo a todos en el comedor, menos a Saori que seguía batiéndose con los palillos—. ¿O te sentirías cómodo, si me vieras a mí como mayordomo provisional acercándome tanto a la señorita Kido… señor feromona? —y Milo estuvo a punto de golpear a Shura—. El comportamiento de un mayordomo es equiparable al de su señorita en sociedad —enunció una de las frases de los mayordomos, y Milo se sobresaltó, y se retrajo—. Ya me divertí… ahora… pasemos a asuntos más serios… —se calmó Shura, y Milo, al notarlo, cambió su actitud y bajó la guardia—. Mii pasó y me dejó esto —le mostró una nota a Milo—. 'Por favor suple a Milo en sus funciones durante el receso' —y Shura le entregó la hoja a Milo, que vio inclusive un dibujo de Mii en la nota—. ¿Estás en problemas? —preguntó.

—Muy probablemente lo esté —suspiró Milo al ver la nota, y asintió a duras penas—. Lo dejo en tus manos… mayordomo provisional Shura —y Milo se quitó el chaleco del traje, entregándoselo a Shura, que se lo colocó y se amarró un moño negro al cuello. Los palillos de Saori entonces se cayeron al suelo, y Milo escuchó a su señorita llamarlo. Milo sin embargo, al recordar las palabras de Shura sobre permitir a alguien más acercarse de esa forma a Saori, se ruborizó con desprecio, Shura lo notó, pero sonrió y sacó un tenedor.

—Yo ya tengo a alguien a quien disfruto atormentar —mencionó Shura, y miró a Pandora a la distancia, que aún sin estar mirando en la dirección del grupo, sintió su columna vertebral congelarse, sorprendiendo a Marín y a Shaina que la acompañaban—. Acoso a distancia… 100% de efectividad… —y Milo sonrió frívolamente ante ese comentario, mientras Shura se dirigía a Saori—. Señorita, si se le dificulta tanto, use esto por favor —le mencionó Shura a Saori.

—¿Eh? ¿Shura? —se sorprendió Saori, y el mayordomo provisional asintió—. Te agradezco tus atenciones pero. ¿Y Milo? —y Shura simplemente sonrió, hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a servirle su bebida a Saori, nuevamente impresionando a todos en el comedor.

—Tuvo asuntos importantes que atender, pero me ha pedido cuidar de usted, señorita —aseguró Shura, y Saori asintió con cierta tristeza, pero pronto regresó a intentar hablar con sus amigas con normalidad, aunque Shunrei y June ya se sentían algo incomodadas por las atenciones.

—Mephisto… ¿ya viste? —preguntó Afrodita, con su bandeja en las manos mientras el par se dirigía a buscar mesa—. Shura está jugando al mayordomo de Saori nuevamente. Pero… ¿por qué Shura haría algo así? Pensé que había sido un trabajo por evento —aseguró Afrodita.

—Esto podría ser una gran oportunidad —habló Mephisto, y sacó su cámara, preocupando a Afrodita—. El nuevo guion de Camus es excepcional, y aunque no está terminado aún, es momento de comenzar a buscar a la nueva estrella del mañana. Sin Milo estorbando, seguramente podré investigar el personaje perfecto para Saori, y convencerla de formar parte de la película —pero Mephisto ya estaba hablando solo, pues Afrodita se había retirado a comer—. ¡Oye! ¡Es una oportunidad dorada! —se quejó Mephisto.

—Déjame comer primero y te juro que te ayudaré a acosar a Saori —aseguró Afrodita, y Mephisto se molestó—. De todas formas… tengo un presentimiento que me dice que alguien va a salir lastimado siguiendo tus planes. Prefiero llegar al hospital con el estómago lleno —y Mephisto lo pensó, asintió, y se sentó también.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 6: Prioridades de un Mayordomo.**

* * *

—¡Puff! ¡Muajajajaja! —se rio Mii con fuerza, sosteniéndose el estómago, sobresaltando a Milo que se había encontrado con ella en la terraza de la escuela—. Lo lamento… lo lamento… ya me calmo, dame un minuto… —continuó Mii, pegando la cabeza a las rejillas, pero al final calmándose—. Es bueno ver a la señorita en buenos ánimos pero… Milo, si otra criada o mayordomo de la familia Kido te hubiera visto atender a la señorita de esa manera, ya te estarían persiguiendo con espadas y cuchillos —sonrió Mii.

—Solo atiendo a la señorita como se debe… —se sonrojó Milo un poco—. Incluso tú tienes que admitir que Saori es algo… torpe —y Mii se cubrió la boca, pero se tranquilizó antes de poder estallar en risa nuevamente—. No pensé que fueras del tipo que se burla de esa manera —agregó Milo.

—Tengo sentido del humor —aclaró Mii, abanicándose la mano frente al rostro intentando tranquilizarse—. Normalmente no lo muestro, soy una señorita, sin mencionar la criada de Saori, pero sabes… verla así de feliz… es muy reconfortante… —sonrió Mii, y Milo asintió—. De todas formas, vine a darte esto… —prosiguió Mii, entregándole un teléfono sin línea a Milo. Era algo robusto, de colores negro y dorado, parecía sumamente costoso—. Se llaman celulares. Este año la familia Kido los lanzará al mercado junto con las primeras computadoras portátiles. ¿Es impresionante, no es así? —y Mii comenzó a explicarle cómo funcionaba—. Este es el menú, los números míos y de la señorita ya están registrados. También le entregué uno a Shura en caso de que volvamos a requerir de sus servicios. También puedo tramitar más para otros mayordomos, ya que creo que el contratar mayordomos provisionales será una práctica recurrente tuya por alguna razón —sonrió Mii.

—¿Equuelus Shoko y Equuelus Kyoko? —preguntó Milo, y Mii asintió—. ¿Esas quiénes son? —prosiguió, y Mii movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Acaso son criadas secretas que ni la señorita sabe que tiene? —y Mii sonrió.

—Increíbles habilidades de deducción —sonrió Mii—. Por proteger la integridad moral de la señorita, se contrataron a dos sirvientas secretas. Kyoko tiene buena experiencia, Shoko sin embargo… digamos… que no tiene muy buenos modales, es distraída y testaruda, solo la contratamos por ser hermana de Kyoko —y Milo asintió—. En fin, si alguna vez necesita ayuda, no dude en llamarlas, principalmente a Kyoko, recuerde, Shoko no es confiable —insistió Mii, y Milo se preocupó por esas palabras—. De cualquier forma, hay un favor que necesito pedirle —y Milo asintió—. Puede que suene molesto, e incluso egoísta pero. El sueldo de una criada no es tan acogedor como el de un mayordomo… y la verdad… a pesar de los acercamientos que pudieran considerarse indecorosos… pienso que usted se preocupa por la señorita sinceramente, así que me atreveré a pedírselo —y Mii se arrodilló frente a Milo, sorprendiéndolo—. Por favor… ayude a la señorita a reunirse con su madre… —y por unos instantes, hubo silencio, y Milo la miró con curiosidad.

**Salón 1-A.**

—Su pupitre está listo, señorita —anunció Shura al terminar de limpiar el pupitre de Saori, y la niña se sentó sumamente agradecida, y acarició la limpia superficie—. Una señorita no debería sentarse en un pupitre desaseado. Procederé a limpiar los pupitres de sus compañeros —anunció Shura, y Saori asintió.

—Definitivamente los ricos pertenecen a un nivel sumamente diferente —habló Afrodita, que se encontraba en el salón de Saori junto a Mephisto, que grababa a Shura y a Saori a donde fueran. Todos los jóvenes en el salón sin embargo, miraron al camarógrafo y al hermoso hombre que intentaban diferenciar entre ser hombre o mujer con cautela—. Repíteme nuevamente por qué estamos aquí —preguntó Afrodita.

—Para explorar todas las facetas de Saori claro está —respondió Mephisto, apuntando su cámara al rostro de Saori, y fastidiando a Shura—. ¡Sin Milo cuidando de Saori puedo grabarla todo lo que quiera! ¡La Saori avergonzada! ¡La Saori feliz acariciando su pupitre! ¡La Saori que es la princesa de toda la Academia Sanctuary! —prosiguió Mephisto, y Afrodita se percató de que la temperatura escalaba, Mephisto estaba determinado a grabar todos los rostros de Saori.

—Así que… aprovechaste mis momentos de desatención para hacer esto, Mephisto —habló Milo sombríamente, y se acercó a Shura, que comenzó a quitarse el saco—. Aún no… sin el saco y el moño no soy mayordomo en servicio, y tengo permitido actuar sin una orden de mi señorita —y Shura asintió, mientras Milo tomaba a Mephisto del cuello de su camisa, lo giraba con violencia, y lo estampaba en el suelo como en una maniobra de lucha libre—. ¡Aléjate de Saori! —gritó Milo, y Afrodita se sobresaltó, y se preocupó cuando Milo lo miró fijamente—. ¿Quieres que te lastime también? —preguntó Milo.

—¡No es necesario! —habló Afrodita, tomó al inconsciente de Mephisto de los pies, y lo jaloneó fuera del salón de clases—. ¡Shura! ¡Ven y ayúdame! ¡Mayordomo o no aún somos amigos! —y Shura asintió, se quitó el saco, y se lo entregó a Milo, al igual que su moño de mayordomo.

—Búscame después de las actividades de los clubes. Tal parece, que necesitaré de tus servicios nuevamente —y Shura alzó una ceja, y asintió antes de tomar de los brazos de Mephisto, y sacarlo del salón de clases—. Señorita, me disculpo por mi comportamiento indebido —se disculpó Milo, y Saori por su parte bajó la mirada, preocupando a Milo.

—Estoy molesta… —agregó Saori, y Milo no supo cómo reaccionar. Había perdido la compostura cuando Mephisto se acercó tanto a Saori, y seguramente la había insultado—. Me dejaste sola sin decirme nada… eres mi mayordomo y esa es una gran falta… no quiero parecer una niña mimada, pero ahora es tu trabajo, no tu obligación. Me sentí traicionada… —y Milo se sobresaltó por lo que estaba escuchando—. ¡Piensa en algo para compensármelo! —se ruborizó Saori.

—Está niña… —se molestó Milo por la actitud de Saori, pero al ver su rostro entristecido, y a punto de romperse en lágrimas, y tras recordar lo que Mii le había pedido, comprendió lo que Saori debía estar sufriendo—. Lo comprendo, señorita —habló Milo, e hizo una reverencia—. Le prometo siempre cuidar de usted —y Saori se ruborizó, y se sentó en su lugar—. Me retiraré a mi salón de clases, a no ser que tenga otra instrucción para mí —y Saori movió su cabeza en negación, pero miró a Milo.

—Solo cumple tu promesa y todo estará bien —y Milo asintió, hizo una reverencia, y tomó del cuello de la camisa de Aioros, que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a Saori, y lo jaloneó hasta su lugar, donde lo forzó a sentarse.

—Maestro Aioros… no me obligue a tramitar una orden de restricción en su contra… —aclaró Milo, y Aioros se preocupó por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Como mayordomo, es mi trabajo preservar la privacidad de mi señorita. Madure o tomaré acciones jurídicas en su contra —apuntó Milo, y se retiró.

—¿Eeeeeh? Pero los chismes de Saori son los mejores —se quejó Aioros—. Además. ¡Soy un profesor! ¡No deberías zarandearme de esa forma tan poco respetuosa! ¡Milo! —gritó Aioros, y Milo lo miró sombríamente antes de salir del salón de clases.

—'Superior Aioros… ¿Qué pasará si su esposa Yoshiko se entera?' —comenzó Milo, fingiendo un tono de voz femenino, y preocupando a Aioros—. 'No se enterará… amo a mi esposa pero esto es algo que solo podría pedirte a ti, Miko jamás me complacería a este nivel…' —y Aioros se sobresaltó, y todos en el salón comenzaron a preocuparse.

—¡Está bien lo entiendo! ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso de todas formas? —gritó Aioros, y miró a sus alumnas—. ¡No es lo que suena! ¡Mi amada Yoshiko jamás me lo perdonaría si se lo digo! ¡Maldito! ¡Me vengaré! —gritó Aioros.

—Por favor ocúpese de su trabajo y yo me ocuparé del mío —prosiguió Milo, y salió del salón, donde suspiró, y miró a Mii que se cubría la boca intentando no reír—. ¿Qué ocurre? —y Mii se abanicó con la mano.

—Es solo que… la forma en que lo dijiste hizo parecer al maestro Aioros un pervertido… —y Milo asintió, como aclarando que esa era la intención—. Ese dialogo sonó tan pervertido, pero no es tan pervertido como lo hiciste parecer… el maestro Aioros es una persona muy fiel a su esposa… aunque sea fetichista… —sonrió Mii.

—Tú me dijiste que si usaba ese dialogo con el maestro Aioros dejaría de espiar las conversaciones de la señorita Saori —y Mii asintió—. Pero por donde lo escuches… parece como si Aioros engañara a su esposa… sabía que era un pervertido pero… engañar a su esposa así… —se preocupó Milo.

—El maestro Aioros no engaña a su esposa, pero gracias a ti todos creen eso ahora —mencionó Mii—. La esposa de Aioros, Yoshiko Hasegawa, se viste de una forma bastante masculina. Así pues, la ropa bonita que Aioros le compra a la señorita Hasegawa, su esposa no la usa. Por eso Aioros le pide a su hermana, Febe Hasegawa, el vestir los vestidos que le compró y modelarlos para él, para imaginarse a su amada Miko vistiéndolos. Así pues, Aioros no engaña a su esposa, mucho menos con su hermana. Pero si Miko se enterara, se molestaría mucho con Aioros por llamarla poco femenina, por eso está tan asustado. Lo único que quiere Aioros es que la persona que más ama sea más femenina —explicó Mii.

—Lo hiciste sonar tan desagradable que incluso yo me lo creí… ahora me siento mal por Aioros —mencionó Milo, y Mii asintió—. De todas formas… eres muy cruel para ser una simple criada. Emanas una crueldad natural, manipuladora… es increíble… —y Mii sonrió nuevamente—. ¿Es normal que una criada sepa tanto de la vida personal de los demás? —preguntó Milo.

—Debe saberlo todo… tiene que conocer a quienes rodean a su señorita… —aseguró Mii—. Pero… los mayordomos deben saber mucho más que las criadas… las criadas, deben conocer a las personas con quien entabla relaciones su señorita… el mayordomo… debe ir más lejos todavía… un mayordomo… debe conocer a su señorita perfectamente, debe ser quien la conozca mejor que nadie… un mayordomo… es la persona más confiable de su señorita. No debe existir nada de la señorita, que el mayordomo no sepa, ¿lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes por qué es tan importante, que seas tú quien reúna a la señorita con su madre? ¿Entiendes por qué yo… su mejor amiga… no puedo acercarme a ese nivel? —y Milo bajó la cabeza—. Saori y yo… nuestra amistad comenzó por necesidad… ella estaba sola, yo también lo estaba… somos amigas, pero sigo siendo su criada, es una línea que no puedo cruzar, la prudencia, por más que Saori desee confiar en mí… no puedo ignorar la prudencia. Así que, debo poner mis barreras, y no permitir a mi señorita acercarse tanto, es mal visto que una criada sea tan cercana a su señorita. Pero si es un mayordomo… —y Milo asintió—. Confió en que cuides bien de Saori cuando yo no pueda hacerlo… yo desearía cuidar siempre de Saori. Pero solo soy una criada —sonrió.

—Amistad por necesidad, lo llamaste —habló Milo, y Mii asintió—. En otras palabras… ¿solo eres su amiga porque piensas que es tu obligación? —y Mii se sobresaltó—. Es triste si lo piensas, porque sé que no lo crees así. Te duele no poder acercarte, ¿verdad? Te duele… que Saori esté haciendo a otras amigas, y te olvide poco a poco —y Mii bajó la cabeza, y Milo le acarició la cabellera—. ¿Crees que cuido a mi señorita Saori con la intensidad que lo hago, por necesidad? En verdad me preocupo por ella, y en verdad te preocupas por ella de corazón, tonta. Cuidaré de Saori, pero no lo haré porque creo que es mi obligación. Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo… ¿tú que quieres? —y Mii observó a Milo retirarse a su salón.

—Mayordomo de segunda… hacerme sentir menospreciada, que grosero… y yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto… —se preocupó Mii, y se secó una lágrima del rostro—. No es tan fácil como crees, Milo. ¿Cómo actuaras cuando comprendas, que acercarte tanto a tu señorita, te romperá el corazón? No es que no quiera acercarme… simplemente no puedo… por favor no te enamores de la señorita… es por el bien de los dos… —terminó Mii, y se retiró a su salón.

**Salón 7-A.**

—Oye… Mu… estoy preocupado… —susurró Aioria a Mu, quien asintió en ese momento, y ambos miraron el pupitre vacío de Milo—. ¿Dónde está? Jamás había faltado a clases. Sé que es solo medio periodo el que se está perdiendo pero, esto no es normal en Milo, algo debe estarlo molestando —aseguró Aioria, y Mu asintió.

—¿Tanto te preocupa? Eso no es normal en ti, Aioria —y Aioria se fastidió un poco, pero asintió—. Seguramente está atendiendo sus responsabilidades laborales a con la señorita Saori. Al parecer, el trabajo de mayordomo es tan importante que inclusive debe desatender sus estudios. Esto indudablemente le perjudicará en sus estudios, así que por su bien, concéntrate en tomar notas, le ayudaremos a reponerse —terminó Mu.

—Aun así, si esto va a ser una práctica recurrente… —comenzó Aioria, susurrando para que Saga no los escuchara—. ¿No deberíamos hacer algo al respecto? —y Saga cerró su libro con fuerza, y tanto Mu como Aioria se preocuparon.

—Aioria… estoy suficientemente molesto en estos momentos ya que mi alumno estrella ha manchado su asistencia perfecta con esta falta… —habló Saga sombríamente, y sus ojos parecían ahogados en sangre, mientras su aura oscura se extendía—. ¿Acaso no entienden lo importante que es demostrar que soy el maestro más grande de esta institución? El que exista un desertor en mi clase… es imperdonable… ¿quieres unirte a él, Aioria? Escucha mis palabras… si tanto tú como Milo bajan en sus posiciones en la Academia Sanctuary cuando comiencen los exámenes, y mi reputación como profesor se ve manchada por la incompetencia… —y todos los alumnos de Saga se horrorizaron—. Los castigaré eternamente… en clases de recuperación sin final ni descanso alguno… ahora largo… fuera de mi clase… averigua por qué Milo ha desertado y tráelo de regreso, eres libre de hacerlo pero un punto menos en tus calificaciones… y conocerás la extensión de mi desprecio… —y Aioria asintió un buen número de veces, se puso de pie, e hizo una reverencia.

—¡No le fallare, maestro Saga! —prosiguió Aioria, y entonces miró a Mu, y juntó las palmas en forma de plegaria—. Te lo suplico, pásame los apuntes de la clase —y Mu asintió, y Aioria salió del salón, rodeando el aura oscura de Saga, que incluso fuera de las puertas del aula 7-A irradiaban desprecio—. Saga… da mucho miedo… —terminó Aioria, que entonces se retiró buscando a Milo.

**Enfermería.**

—¿Por qué tengo que cuidarte en tus momentos de debilidad? —se quejó Afrodita, que se encontraba sentado frente a la cama de Mephisto vendándole el brazo—. No soy tu niñero. Me estoy perdiendo mis clases, si mis calificaciones bajan te asesinaré —se quejó Afrodita nuevamente.

—Ya te lo dije, el imbécil de Milo se sobrepasó con el azote que me dio y mi brazo me está doliendo mucho —apuntó Mephisto a su adolorido brazo—. Además, la enfermera nunca está, y eres lo más cercano a una chica así que, por favor cumple mi fantasía de que una enfermera cuide de mí —sonrió Mephisto maliciosamente.

—¿Qué cangrejos piensas que soy? ¿Un maldito transexual? ¡Para que te enteres no tengo ese tipo de fetiches! ¿Llevamos años de conocernos y aún dudas de mis preferencias sexuales? —y Mephisto se echó a reír—. ¿Qué demonios te divierte tanto? ¡Me gustan las chicas tanto como a cualquier hombre normal! ¡Los hombres son horribles y sucios! ¡Solo porque deseo atesorar mi belleza masculina todos piensan que tengo ese tipo de preferencias absurdas! —se fastidió Afrodita, y respiró pesadamente, sumamente avergonzado.

—Eres patético, ya sé todo eso. Pero sin una enfermera no hay quien cuide de mis heridas, lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarme, papanatas —recriminó Mephisto, y Afrodita asintió—. De todas formas, no te verías lindo en un traje de enfermera, sería una verdadera pesadilla verte vestido de enfermera —se burló Mephisto, y Afrodita enfureció.

—¡La belleza está en la persona no en lo que vista! ¡Te apuesto lo que sea a que incluso vistiendo ropa de enfermera seguiría siendo bello y hermoso! —y Mephisto se volvió a reír a carcajadas—. ¡Te lo demostraré! —enfureció Afrodita, fue a la cama de al lado, y cerró las cortinas.

—Espera, no seas tonto, solo estaba bromeando, cabeza de chorlito —se fastidió Mephisto—. ¡Necesito que me termines de ayudar con los vendajes! ¡No tengo tiempo de lastimarme los brazos! ¡Tengo una película que filmar! —insistió Mephisto.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero para mí es importante demostrarte que la belleza está en la persona, no en lo que vista! —terminó Afrodita, saliendo de entre las cortinas vistiendo un traje de enfermera—. ¡Ahora mírame y atrévete a decirme que no soy hermoso! —gritó Afrodita con furia, y Mephisto se horrorizó—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué tome una jeringa, haga una pose sexy y diga con una voz sensual: 'Ahora yo cuidaré de usted'? —terminó Afrodita, y en ese momento notó a Milo en la entrada de la puerta de la enfermería—. ¡Gyaaaaah! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —gritó Afrodita horrorizado, y Milo lo miró sombríamente, y cerró la puerta lentamente—. ¡Mi vida social ha terminado! —lloró Afrodita.

—¿Es tu culpa por vestirte de enfermera? ¡Era una maldita broma maldito transexual! ¡Ahora Milo indudablemente pensará que somos ese tipo de personas! —y Mephisto se levantó de su cama, y corrió a por Milo, jaloneándolo dentro de la enfermería—. ¡No es lo que crees! —gritó Mephisto.

—No quiero saberlo, necesitaba hablar contigo pero, vendré en un momento en que estés menos ocupado, por favor no se detengan por mí —y Mephisto enfureció—. No soy nadie para juzgar de todas formas… yo también tengo mis extrañas preferencias al parecer. Vendré en diez minutos, seguro es tiempo suficiente para que terminen con sus fetiches… digo… sus actividades… lamento la interrupción —y Milo volvió a intentar retirarse.

—¡Por eso te estamos diciendo que no es lo que crees! —gritaron los dos al unísono, cerraron la puerta, jalaron a Milo, y la larga explicación comenzó, terminando con un Milo envuelto en una nube de incredulidad, y con Afrodita y Mephisto sonrojados por lo que tuvieron que explicar.

—Entonces… ¿no son un par de raritos? Solamente era la forma extraña de Afrodita de demostrar su belleza masculina… ¿vistiéndose de enfermera? —dedujo Milo, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita asintieron—. ¿Enserio? ¿Probar masculinidad al vestirte de enfermera? Por donde lo mires eso está totalmente mal… además… quítate ese uniforme de una buena vez… —se fastidió Milo.

—¡Eso es indudablemente más pervertido que yo vistiéndome de mujer! —y Milo se fastidió, tomó el uniforme de Afrodita, y se lo lanzó a la cara—. ¿Oh? ¿Qué me vista en mi uniforme? Haberlo dicho antes —y Afrodita volvió a encerrarse tras las cortinas y a cambiarse.

—Necesitaré terapia para borrar este horrible momento de mi mente… —aseguró Milo, y Mephisto asintió—. De todas formas, con la fuerza que apliqué en esa llave de lucha, sabía que no asistirías a clases para atender tu brazo en la enfermería. Era la única forma de sacarte de clases para hablar en privado sin que perdieras clases —aseguró Milo.

—Sin la enfermera para firmarme un justificante médico de todas formas ya tengo falta —explicó Mephisto—. Además… no me interesan las faltas como a ti, obsesionado por la perfección —apuntó Mephisto—. Pero lo que en verdad me molesta es… —comenzó Mephisto, ahogado en desprecio—. ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a la hora de salida? ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre romperme un brazo para hablar conmigo? —se quejó Mephisto.

—No te rompí el brazo. De todas formas necesito que manejes. Solo imprimí suficiente fuerza para causarte un leve esguince, no te impedirá manejar —y Mephisto enfureció, y Afrodita salió vistiendo su uniforme normal, y se sentó junto a la cama de Mephisto—. Escuchen… como mayordomo… tengo ciertas responsabilidades… desde el día en que acepté este trabajo sabía que interferirían con mis clases, y significarían esfuerzos absurdos… ¿saben que día es pasado mañana? —preguntó Milo.

—El segundo domingo de Mayo por supuesto. El día de las madres —habló Afrodita, sabiendo que Mephisto no podría responder—. Pero Milo… tú no tienes madre… —y Milo se molestó, y Afrodita se retrajo—. No lo tomes tan enserio, ni Mephisto ni yo tenemos madre o padre, somos huérfanos. ¿Por qué te molesta esto? —preguntó Afrodita.

—Primero que nada… el que no conozca a mi padre o madre no significa que sea huérfano… —y tanto Afrodita como Mephisto intercambiaron miradas—. Eso no tiene importancia. A mí no me importa el día de las madres, pero a Saori si… aunque no lo demuestre, la verdad, es que Saori se siente muy sola… —y Milo recordó el rostro de Saori en el aula 1-A momentos después de lastimar a Mephisto—. Saori es una señorita de alta sociedad, tiene responsabilidades que no puede desatender. Este domingo tiene una reunión sumamente importante con una empresa de tecnologías que pretende invertir en un proyecto de tecnología móvil de la familia Kido. Pero… también… es un día muy importante para la señorita, lo sé… porque como mayordomo… es mi deber conocer a mi señorita mejor que nadie —recordó Milo las palabras de Mii, y entonces miró a Mephisto y Afrodita—. Como mayordomo, se me da una considerable cantidad de dinero al mes para solventar las necesidades de mi señorita… yo… quisiera contratar sus servicios… necesito un chofer… y un maquillista… —y Milo colocó algunos Euros en la mesa de medicinas, sorprendiendo a Mephisto y Afrodita—. No tengo licencia de conducir… y solo hay una persona que puede replicar el peinado de Saori… sin mencionar que necesitaré también un mayordomo provisional que me ayude con los boletos de pasaje, hotel, y alimentos, todo esto sin que Tatsumi se percate de lo que planeo. Será otro mes sin poder comprar los libros de medicina. Pero… quiero hacerlo —y Afrodita comenzó a contar el dinero.

—No nos vas a contar de qué se trata hasta que aceptemos, ¿verdad? —y Milo lo negó—. Entonces…nos das esta cantidad de dinero… para ayudarte sin preguntar… —y Milo volvió a asentir, y Afrodita le cacheteó el rostro con el dinero—. Maldito arrogante y egoísta. Siempre cargando con todo tú mismo y sin compartir la carga —y Milo se sorprendió—. Esto, es lo único que necesito para replicar el peinado de Saori, todo lo demás sale sobrando. No intentes comprarme, a mí también me agrada Saori… —terminó Afrodita.

—Yo si soy un avaro, si por mi fuera te lo cobraría todo —agregó Mephisto, pero le lanzó dinero al rostro a Milo también—. Pero el dinero no es lo que me mueve. Tenga o no tenga problemas monetarios, también me limitaré a cobrar lo equivalente a la porción de un chofer, incluyendo viáticos, y supongo que hotel también. ¿Me necesitas por dos días, verdad? —y Milo asintió—. Tienes a tu chofer, pero Milo, entiende una cosa… me debes un favor, y planeo cobrarlo… ¿tenemos un trato? ¿O pasarás otro mes sin libros de medicina para tus estudios? —y Milo sonrió, mientras Mephisto le extendía la mano.

—Mientras entre en la decencia, cumpliré con cualquier exigencia que tengas —aseguró Milo—. Claro que, si exageras mucho en tu petición. Hay otros métodos para chantajearte —y Milo le mostró su teléfono a Mephisto, y una foto de él y Afrodita, con el segundo vistiendo de enfermera—. Se llaman celulares, son una nueva tecnología que Saori está desarrollando. Tienen cámara, algo muy conveniente, creo que este cuesta alrededor de un millón de Euros solo por la cámara —aseguró Milo, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita se horrorizaron—. Planeaba chantajearlos con esto pero… ustedes dos, no son tan desagradables como yo pensaba… —y Milo borró la foto, sorprendiendo a Afrodita y a Mephisto—. Espero que la próxima vez, me sigan dando razones para confiar en ustedes, gracias por su ayuda, les explicaré el plan en la salida después de la reunión de los clubes —terminó Milo, saliendo de la enfermería, y sobresaltándose al encontrar a Aioria allí.

—¿Te parece explicárselo a tu rival también? —preguntó Aioria—. Si estos irresponsables escapes van a continuar, preferiría que también confiaras en tus amigos. ¿Cómo es eso de confiar primero en ese par que en tus compañeros de clase? Debería golpearte —y Milo sonrió ante lo que estaba escuchando.

—Tonto, ellos son un chofer y un maquillista —sonrió Milo—. Pensaba en pedirle el favor a Camus, pero ya que te has ofrecido tan amablemente —prosiguió Milo, empujando algunos billetes en el pecho de Aioria—. Este es el pago por dos días de ser un mayordomo. No te daré nada más que lo que es justamente acordado, ya no cometeré el error de ofrecer dinero de más. Después de todo… no lo aceptarías… seguro ni siquiera aceptarás lo que es justo —y Aioria le entregó el dinero a Milo—. Testarudo bueno para nada, si me regresas el dinero no podré exigirte que te comportes como a Shura —terminó Milo.

—No quiero tu caridad, ponzoñoso escorpión —recriminó Aioria, y Milo comenzó a fastidiarse, pero Aioria bajó la cabeza—. Solo quiero que dejes de ser un testarudo, y confíes más en mí… —y Milo se impresionó, pero sonrió, y asintió—. Entonces, cuéntame más de eso de ser mayordomo. ¿Tengo que equilibrar libros en mi cabeza y lamerle los pies a alguien? ¿O Shura es un rarito que disfruta de lamer pies? —preguntó Aioria, y Milo le golpeó la nuca con fuerza.

**Salón de Música.**

—¡Achiuuuuu! —estornudó Pandora, y en ese momento los miembros del club de música interrumpieron sus actividades para observar fijamente a Pandora, todos con sus rostros ruborizados por lo que acababan de escuchar—. ¿Qué me miran todos? —se quejó Pandora.

—No… es solo que… —habló Sorrento, el mayordomo de los Solo, a quien Mii, también una miembro del club de música que utilizaba el nombre de Alicia, no dejaba de vigilar—. Pandora, eso ha sido un estornudo bastante lindo… no me esperaba que alguien tan frívolo como tú pudiera ser tan linda… —prosiguió Sorrento, y Pandora se ruborizó más y más—. Tú también lo piensas, ¿Mime? Esta información sería de ayuda valiosa para nuestros respectivos amos —prosiguió Sorrento, dirigiéndose a un joven de cabellera larga y naranja y ojos rojos.

—Indudablemente… ha sido una sorpresa —habló Mime, y en la distracción, Mii dejó su violín en sus piernas, y sacó su libreta, leyendo lo que estaba escrito, y encontrando información referente a Mime Benetnash, en la cual se incluían su salón siendo el 2-B, y su identidad como mayordomo de Hilda Polaris—. Pero la señorita Hilda no es el tipo de persona que guste de explotar a los demás —explicó Mime.

—¿Qué tanto lees durante las lecciones, Alicia? —preguntó un mayor, era un estudiante de plata, y el superior de todos los presentes. Mii al escucharlo, cerró su libreta, y la guardó—. Si en verdad quieres ser parte del club de música, necesitas concentrarte más —prosiguió el joven, de cabellera azul y piel pálida.

—Lo entiendo… señor Orfeo. Me disculpo si he irrespetado a la familia Apolon con mi distracción —continuó disculpándose, y mirando a los tres miembros de la familia Apolon, Orfeo, Lino, y Yalemo, quien se refería a sí mismo como Yalin. En el club de música estaban reunidos los representantes de las grandes familias nobles, por lo que Mii se había unido bajo el nombre de Alicia Benethol al club.

—Ya que se interrumpió nuestra práctica, ¿por qué no socializamos un poco? —habló Lino, de cabellera larga y roja—. Pandora, ¿es verdad que no nos acompañarás en el recital de este fin de semana? ¿Tienes un viaje planeado? —preguntó Lino.

—No me inscribí al club de música para socializar… sino para tocar… —mencionó Pandora, pero al recordar con quienes había estado hablando, se disculpó con una reverencia, y atendió a lo que los miembros de la familia Apolon le preguntaban—. Este domingo… es el día de las madres… visitaré a mi madre en la prefectura de Ática, se encuentra en la comunidad de Pireo. Hoy saliendo de clases nos encaminaremos para aquella prefectura —y Mii se mostró sorprendida, sacó sus notas, las hojeó, y encontró lo que buscaba con poca dificultad.

—¿En Pireo? Eso… es una tremenda coincidencia… —habló Mii, y todos la miraron, pero Mii cerró su libreta con fuerza—. Señorita Pandora… si no es indiscreción… pensé que toda su familia era alemana —sonrió Mii.

—¿Por qué te interesa, Alicia? —preguntó Pandora, siendo precavida—. Pero para satisfacer tu curiosidad… mi padre es Alemán, mi madrastra, es japonesa… ella era… la mejor amiga de mi madre… las dos son japonesas… —explicó Pandora, y Mii lo comprendió—. Mi verdadera madre, está en Pireo —terminó.

—Entonces, ¿me permitiría hacerle una sugerencia sobre el lugar donde debería hospedarse? —habló Mii—. Es un lugar hermoso cerca de Pireo, en el municipio de Methana. Uno no puede ir a Pireo sin visitar Methana —y Mii se acercó a Pandora, y le entregó un folleto—. ¡Le hará bien! —se alegró Mii, y salió del aula, y al hacerlo, Mii encontró a Shura, y Pandora al verlo se sobresaltó, y se cayó al suelo sorprendida—. Cambio de planes… tú vas a Pireo… —susurró Mii, y Shura parpadeó un par de veces—. Será divertido si lo haces… —le guiñó un ojo Mii, y Shura asintió, y miró directamente a Pandora, que se cubrió los pies de inmediato—. Ese es un fetiche bastante extraño —y Shura la ignoró, cerró la puerta del salón de música, y se retiró.

**Canchas de Futbol.**

—¡Muevan esas piernas! ¡No pierdan el ritmo! —gritaba Milo durante la práctica, Mu estaba a su lado tomando apuntes sobre los tiempos—. La defensa tiene muchos problemas, y no tenemos buena delantera. La selección dorada no puede seguir así, no pueden depender siempre de su delantero y su portero —recriminó Milo, y Mu asintió.

—Aioria se ha puesto al corriente en la media cancha, pero no sabe dar órdenes —apuntó Mu a un Aioria que recuperaba varios balones pero que al no ordenar a los delanteros, no lograba mucho—. El primer partido de liga de las convocatorias nacionales es este domingo. Practicaremos algunos tiros libres para subir la moral del equipo. Si no están al nivel al menos nos aseguraremos de que su moral sea su mejor estrategia. Si están animados darán mejor resultado —explicó Mu.

—Hablando de eso… Mu… ni yo ni Aioria podremos participar en el partido del domingo… —explicó Milo, y a Mu se le cayó la libreta de anotaciones, y al notarlo, Aioria se detuvo, y miró en su dirección—. Sé que es muy repentino mencionarlo pero… tengo algo que hacer, y necesitaré de la ayuda de Aioria. La selección nacional tendrá que esperar… —entristeció Milo.

—¿La selección nacional tendrá que esperar? —gritó Mu sorprendido, y el equipo interrumpió la práctica—. Le hemos exigido a nuestro equipo más que nunca, y sabes las reglas. Para un partido de liga nacional, el 80% de los seleccionados deben ser de nacionalidad griega, si ni tú ni Aioria competirán, tendré que jugar con la banca. Todos somos un equipo, nuestra banca también ha hecho grande progresos, pero es el partido inaugural, si ni tú ni Aioria participan… tendremos muy pocas probabilidades de sumar tres puntos —concluyó Mu.

—Son 18 jornadas, Mu… nos recuperaremos si eso llega a pasar —aseguró Milo, y Mu bajó la mirada algo sobresaltado—. Sabes que no dejaría al equipo sin una buena razón. Deseo llegar a las nacionales… pero… tengo prioridades que no puedo ignorar… lo lamento… —y Mu miró a Aioria, que sonrió algo apenado—. Tenemos que irnos… lo dejo en tus manos, Mu —sonrió Milo.

—Tú eres el capitán y me dejas todo el trabajo… —se molestó Mu, pero sonrió de todas formas—. Está bien… pero me debes un favor —y Milo asintió, y tanto él como Aioria salieron de las canchas, y encontraron a Mii, Shura, Mephisto y Afrodita allí afuera.

—Estoy lista para mi nuevo peinado —sonrió Mii, y Milo asintió—. En verdad… Milo… gracias por tomarte tantas molestias por la señorita… sacrificar tu sueldo… no comprar tus libros de estudios… no ir al partido inaugural de las ligas nacionales… no olvidaré todo lo que estás haciendo… —le mencionó Mii.

—Solo te pido que si Tatsumi nos descubres, me salves el trabajo —y Mii asintió—. Por cierto… ¿no se molestará Saori por que esté planeando todo esto? —y Mii asintió—. Lo sabía… era una trampa para que yo hiciera el esfuerzo y tú terminaras impune —apuntó Milo.

—Yo soy solo una criada, no gano tanto como tú —se burló Mii—. Ahora, por favor cuide de mí, señor Afrodita. Durante los siguientes dos días, todos deben de ser engañados, incluido Tatsumi —y Afrodita se puso nervioso.

—Espero estar a la altura de las expectativas —se preocupó Afrodita—. Mephisto, tu álbum de fotos de Saori, necesitaré referencias —y Mephisto le entregó el seleccionado objeto a Afrodita, y Milo lo miró sombríamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a estar así todo el viaje? —se fastidió Mephisto—. Capturar el rostro de Saori en cámara es mi mayor deseo. Si eso nos va a ocasionar conflictos entonces tal vez deba rehusarme a ser tu chofer —recriminó Mephisto.

—Hablando de eso, hay un ligero cambio de planes —agregó Mii, mientras Afrodita la ayudaba a sentarse en una banca, y comenzaba a enjuagarle el cabello—. Shura, sé que tienes experiencia de mayordomo y que ibas a suplir a Milo en sus funciones mientras él estaba de viaje, pero prefiero que los acompañes como el chofer. Mephisto, no tienes experiencia de mayordomo, pero tendrás que aprender. Serás mi mayordomo en lugar de Shura, ya que Shura tiene que ir a Pireo con Milo y Aioria —terminó Mii.

—Eso no era parte del plan. Mephisto iba a ser el chofer, Shura tiene mejor experiencia de mayordomo —se quejó Milo—. Además, Mephisto indudablemente lo arruinará todo. No es nada caballeroso, es un vago, desaseado, sin modales —prosiguió Milo.

—¡Me confundes con el tonto de Aioria! —apuntó Mephisto—. De todas formas. ¿Por qué llevarás a Aioria de mayordomo a Pireo? En todo caso que él sea el chofer —terminó Mephisto con suma molestia.

—¡Aioria no tiene licencia de conducir! ¡Si lo llevo de chofer nos meterán a la cárcel! —se quejó Milo—. Además… Aioria me pidió involucrarlo… no se necesitan a tantos mayordomos, conmigo es suficiente… —se quejó Milo, y Mii simplemente sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora que hay cambios de planes, tal vez tan pocos mayordomos no sean suficiente. Necesito equilibrar la balanza después de todo —sonrió Mii, y miró a Afrodita—. Estoy lista, pero asegúrate de que recuperaré mi color de cabello natural —y Afrodita asintió, mientras acercaba una brocha al cabello de Mii, con un tinte de cabello color morado.

**Centro Acuático Sanctuary.**

—¡Triángulo Dorado! —gritaron tres de los mayordomos de Julián, mientras lanzaban a Julián Solo desde la plataforma de clavados, y Julián era azotado violentamente al agua, solo para salir intentando recuperar bocanadas de aire, y apretándose el pecho por el sobresalto.

—¡Señor Julián! ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Saori, y Julián asintió, mientras veía a Kanon envuelto en una sombra de odio mirándolo fijamente—. Señor Kanon… entiendo que Julián volvió a cruzar la línea de la decencia pero… lanzarlo de la plataforma de clavados… —se preocupó Saori.

—A los pervertidos los debería lanzar a suelo firme —sentenció Kanon, y Julián se sobresaltó—. Si va a enseñarle a la señorita técnicas de nado, cuide donde coloca sus manos. O la próxima vez, el lanzamiento del Triángulo Dorado podría terminar en un viaje a la enfermería —y Julián se sobresaltó, y Saori lo hizo de igual manera. Kanon simplemente se retiró mientras pasaba frente a una furiosa Tethis.

—¡Señor Julián! —recriminó Tethis—. Como su jefa de criadas no te-te-te-te-tengo permitido juzgar a quien toca de forma tan in-in-in-indecorosa… pero es mi deber decirle que está indudablemente manchando el honor del apellido Solo… —continuó Tethis, sumamente ruborizada—. En anatomía humana… no son flotadores… tienen otra función —y Saori se ruborizó más.

—No las toqué a propósito… solo intentaba mantenerla a flote, Saori nada hacia abajo —explicó Julián, pero Tethis se negó a escucharlo y se retiró sumamente molesta—. Lamento haberla… tocado tan indecentemente… —se ruborizó Julián.

—Diferente de sus primeros intentos… esta vez en verdad fue un accidente… señor Julián… usted ya no me toca indecentemente, y es muy respetuoso. Hacía tiempo que no veía que lo lanzaran en el Triángulo Dorado —sonrió Saori, y Julián asintió—. ¿Continuamos con las lecciones? —y Julián se sobresaltó.

—Me temo que… no tuve muy placentera caída… estoy algo… adolorido del pecho… —se sonrojó Julián, y Saori miró el pecho enrojecido de Julián tras su no muy placentera caída—. Pero… volviendo al tema… Saori, necesitas nadar en una pose más relajada… si sigues tensando tu espalda, seguirás hundiéndote… además se te olvida respirar y terminas haciendo pataleos por aire que terminan siempre en mí sacándote del agua a la fuerza, y en Kanon pensando que te estoy tocando indecorosamente… y en mis mayordomos lanzándome en el Triángulo Dorado… no he hecho nada malo y aun así, tengo todo el pecho irritado y doliéndome por los violentos lanzamientos… —agregó Julián.

—En verdad lo siento mucho… he estado algo distraída… —se sentó Saori junto a Julián, mojando sus pies en el agua—. No era mi intención el que se me olvidara respirar y terminara sacándome así del agua. Lo siento mucho —y Julián se ruborizó por la sinceridad de Saori.

—No importa… mientras Saori no me odie todo está bien… —y Saori sonrió y asintió—. En todo caso, mejor alístese —salió del agua Julián, y Saori se tapó la boca intentando no reír al ver todo su pecho de un rojo fuerte—. Descansa el fin de semana, que disfrutes el día de las madres —y la sonrisa de Saori se borró, y bajó la mirada al agua.

**Puertas Principales de la Academia Sanctuary.**

—¿Por qué tenía que recordarme el día de las madres? —habló Saori, caminando en dirección a las puertas, dispuesta a esperar junto a Milo a la llegada de Tatsumi pues tenía una importante reunión de negocios. En su distracción sin embargo, no notó que alguien estaba parada frente a ella hasta que se encontró cara a cara con una copia exacta de ella misma—. ¿Eh? —se sobresaltó Saori.

—¡Llegas tarde! ¡Abajo y en cuatro! ¡Usar palillos es muy difícil! ¡Encajaré los palos como brochetas en lo que aprendo a dominarlos! ¡Tatsumi! ¡Tengo hambre, quiero Suchi-Paella del restaurant Capricorn! —gritó la copia de Saori, mientras Saori abrazaba su maletín siendo víctima de la sorpresa—. ¡Muajajajaja! ¡Debió ver su cara, señorita Saori! ¡Se veía justo como está! —se apuntó a sí misma, y al ver la mirada maliciosa, Saori comprendió lo que estaba pasando—. Tres… dos… uno… —contó la copia.

—¿Mii? —gritó Saori sorprendida, y Mii hizo una reverencia, se veía exactamente igual a Saori—. ¿Incluso conseguiste un uniforme de la Academia Sanctuary? —y tanto ella como Milo se sobresaltaron, y Milo movió su mano cerca del cuello para indicar que nadie debía decir nada—. Te ves increíble, Mii. Pero… ¿Por qué? Para ser una broma está demasiado elaborada… —y Saori miró el cabello de Mii, y lo jaloneó, notando que era de verdad—. ¿Te pintaste el cabello? ¿Por qué? ¡Tu cabello era hermoso! —lloró Saori.

—Bueno… si… puede que mi cabello tarde un tiempo en recuperarse pero… si no me pintaba todo el cabello, corría el riesgo de que se vieran mis raíces —explicó Mii, que entonces tomó de las manos de Saori—. Señorita… —y Milo colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Mii, que lo miró de reojo, y lo pensó—… Sa… Sa… Saori… —y Saori se impresionó, y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Quiero que vaya a visitar a su madre… sé que tiene responsabilidades, reuniones de negocio y todo eso pero… quisiera… bueno este… es un día muy importante y estoy segura de que usted quiere de todo corazón ir a ver a su madre… señorita… digo… Saori… —y Mii se sobresaltó al ver a Saori llorando—. ¿Saori? —se preocupó Mii.

—Me llamaste Saori fuera de la mansión y con audiencia… —lloró Saori, y abrazó a Mii con fuerza—. Se sintió muy bien, Miiiiiiiiii —continuó llorando Saori, y Mii se sintió extraña, pero le regresó el abrazo a Saori con fuerza—. Pensé que ya no querías ser mi amiga… —continuó Saori.

—Señorita… digo… Saori… no seas tonta, claro que quiero ser su amiga es solo que… soy su criada… —y Saori la abrazó con más fuerza, y Mii bajó la mirada, pero sonrió—. Perdóname por haberte preocupado… Saori… si te hace sentir feliz, siempre que no estemos en alta sociedad te llamaré por tu nombre —y Saori se separó, y asintió—. Pero ahora no es el momento de preocuparnos por el cómo he de dirigirme a ti y cuando he de hacerlo. Tatsumi no tarda en llegar para llevarla a la reunión para el tratado de nuevas tecnologías… sé que no soy usted, y que firmar un convenio en su nombre sería… pues… ilegal pero… en verdad quiero que vaya a ver a su madre… —y Saori miró a quienes estaban frente a la puerta, todos sonriéndole a Saori, y también miró a Mii, algo preocupada.

—Si firmas con mi sello no será ilegal —habló Saori, y le entregó un sello a Mii—. Eres mi mejor amiga, sé que no lo usarías para nada malo. Confío en ti, Mii —sonrió Saori, y Mii asintió—. Pero… no entiendo por completo el plan —miró Saori a los que estaban frente a las puertas, confundida.

—Yo pretenderé ser Saori Kido en la junta con los inversionistas, y Mephisto será mi mayordomo. Después de la fiesta con los Solo, todos saben que tiene un mayordomo de apariencia plebeya y de escasos modales, y muy agresivo —y tanto Milo como Mephisto se fastidiaron—. Afrodita, será mi maquillista personal durante estos dos días, asegurándose de que en todo momento me vea exactamente igual a usted, aunque seguramente eso me dañará el cutis —se preocupó Mii.

—Tenme un poco más de confianza —se molestó Afrodita—. Me aseguraré de que ni tu cabello ni tu piel se dañen, soy un maquillista profesional. Sin mencionar, que me encargaré de que Mephisto no se comporte como un animal en la reunión. Me uniré a ustedes como mayordomo provisional, con la misma paga del maquillista —y Milo se sobresaltó, mientras Saori lo miraba fijamente.

—Olvídese de la paga, yo llevo mis finanzas absolutamente bien —aseguró Milo, y Saori asintió—. Shura trabajará de chofer, Aioria será mayordomo provisional. Nosotros la cuidaremos durante estos dos días. Rentamos una limosina a nombre de Shura —y Shura se acomodó su sombrero de chofer—. Ya que la limosina tiene que estar custodiada todo el tiempo, Aioria me ayudará a cuidarla como el mayordomo provisional. Estamos preparados para cualquier contingencia, aún si Tatsumi no sabe nada de lo que está pasando —aseguró Milo—. Mii empacó sus cambios de ropa, yo preparé los boletos de hospedaje, ya todo está listo. Por dos días, Saori Kido tendrá unas vacaciones para visitar a su madre, y no desatenderá sus obligaciones laborales tampoco. Aunque… si descubren a Mii… —se preocupó Milo.

—Ambos estaremos despedidos —sonrió Mii, y Saori se preocupó un poco—. No se preocupe, lo tenemos todo bajo control. Si hay complicaciones solo usaré la carita de puchero de Saori… —y Mii hizo una carita, y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de derramar lágrimas—. Tatsumi… en verdad quiero un pony… —y todos miraron a Mii, sorprendidos, y Saori se sobresaltó—. Quiero un pony y que su nombre sea Pegaso… lo cuidaré como se merece, será un bello animal de montura, pero si me aburro de él por favor no lo conviertas en pegamento… —fingió que lloraba Mii.

—¡Lo entiendo me conoces muy bien! —se quejó Saori, y Mii sonrió—. Eso fue muy malvado… yo en verdad pensaba que el pegamento se hacía con caballos… —y Mii se burló, y vio la limosina de los Kido acercarse—. ¡Vámonos antes de que Tatsumi nos vea! —gritó Saori, jaló a Milo dentro de la limosina rentada, y Aioria entró también a paso apresurado. Shura entonces se subió a la limosina, arrancó, y el grupo se fue antes de que Tatsumi llegara.

—Nadie hable si yo no lo digo primero —mencionó Mii, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita asintieron, pero en ese momento, Afrodita se percató de un mechón dorado que sobresalía de la cabellera lila pintada de Mii, y Afrodita se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mii, y Afrodita intentó hablar, pero Tatsumi bajó de la limosina primero—. Después… —sentenció Mii fríamente—. ¡Buenas tardes, Tatsumi! —sonrió Mii, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita se impresionaron. Mii había imitado perfectamente la voz de Saori.

—¿Dónde está el vago de su nuevo mayordomo? —se quejó Tatsumi—. Le advertí que ese bueno para nada no era una buena influencia, señorita. ¿Y quiénes son estos dos? Esperen… el transexual exhibicionista… y el de la lata de chiles… —y Afrodita enfureció, pero Mephisto y Mii le pisaron cada uno un pie, forzándolo a callar. Aunque Afrodita estaba más preocupado por el mechón dorado que sobresalía de la cabellera de Mii.

—Tatsumi, más respeto —reprendió Mii—. Milo… —comenzó Mii, jugueteando con sus manos, e inclusive ganando algo de rubor en sus mejillas—. Milo tendrá un partido muy importante… así que… he decidido darle algo de tiempo para que deje de distraerse con mis necesidades, y se concentre en su deseo de convertirse en seleccionado nacional… después de todo… si Milo es feliz… yo soy feliz… —fingió Mii, Mephisto y Afrodita se impresionaron y sintieron que se desmayarían por el cómo actuaba Mii con tanta naturalidad, y Tatsumi sintió que lloraría.

—¡Jamás permitiré que un sucio mayordomo de tercera como ese maldito plebeyo le ponga las manos encima, señorita Kido! —recriminó Tatsumi hecho furia divina—. Pero eso no explica por qué estos dos están con usted… —apuntó con su espada de kendo a Mephisto en su nariz.

—Genial… escapamos de un maniaco del Kendo… y otro me saca los mocos con su espada… —se quejó Mephisto—. Escucha calvito… mientras Milo esté ocupado con lo del torneo de liga nacional… yo soy el mayordomo de reemplazo —mencionó Mephisto.

—Y yo fui contratado como maquillis… digo… —se preocupó Afrodita—. Este… bueno… como… —y Mii comenzó a preocuparse también—. Di… diseñador de los nuevos uniformes para las criadas de la mansión Kido. El estilo inglés está muy pasado de moda, reduce la movilidad. La señorita Saori necesita de criadas de apariencia juvenil y con moda de buen gusto, no niñas de 12 años que se vistan como ancianas —y Mii se molestó, y le pateó el talón a Afrodita.

—Puede que sea cierto… las criadas se quejan mucho por la poca movilidad de sus faldas al estilo inglés… —aseguró Tatsumi, y entonces notó el mechón de cabello de Mii, y Afrodita se sobresaltó—. ¿Rubio? —preguntó, y Mii parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender lo que decía Tatsumi.

—¿Al estilo de Efraím Rubio? —gritó Afrodita—. Es todo un conocedor del fino arte del buen vestir señor Tatsumi —lo volteó Afrodita, y miró a Mephisto mientras fingía tomar las medidas de Tatsumi—. ¡También estoy dispuesto a cambiar su traje LILA! —gritó Afrodita a Mephisto—. Al más cercano estilo a la Efraím RUBIO —continuó gritando—. También me aseguraré de que nadie se fije en su escases de CABELLERA —continuó gritando—. Y que incluso las JOVENCITAS de CABELLOS DORADOS, se fijen en usted señor Tatsumi —y Mephisto miró a Mii, y notó el mechón rubio—. OCULTAREMOS todo rasgos de FALSEDAD en su persona y todo mundo verá que es un AUTENTICO caballero —y Mii se preguntó lo que estaba pasando, cuando Mephisto colocó su mano en el mecho dorado.

—Muerde esto por favor —mencionó Mephisto, colocando la correa de su cámara en la boca de Mii—. Lo haré rápido, trata de no gritar —y Mephisto tiró con fuerza, y Mii dejó salir un chillido descomunal que fue levemente tragado por la mordida de Mii a la correa. Mephisto le había arrancado los mechones dorados a la fuerza de un solo movimiento, y cuando Tatsumi se dio la media vuelta para ver a 'Saori', no encontró mechones rubios, pero si a una Mii llorando.

—¿Señorita Saori? —preguntó Tatsumi, poniendo atención en la cabellera de Mii intentando encontrar los mechones dorados nuevamente—. ¿Fue mi imaginación? Eso no importa, señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien? La noto algo… bueno… triste… —concluyó Tatsumi.

—No es nada… Ta-Ta-Ta-Tatsumi… es solo que cada momento separado de mi amado Milo… me hace sentir un tremendo dolor… punzante… y profundo… que me desgarra el alma… muy profundamente en mi corazón… —y Mii miró tanto a Mephisto como a Afrodita sombríamente—. Deseo irme al centro de negocios lo antes posible… para poder meditar tranquilamente sobre el castigo de mi mayordomo por su tremenda falta y poca consideración para la integridad de su ama… ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Cuál sería un castigo suficientemente apropiado para el dolor que me ha hecho sentir? —y el trio se preocupó—. Vamos Tatsumi… tengo una junta muy importante… seguro durante esa reunión de negocios mi ánimo se tranquilizará… y podré concentrarme mejor en un castigo adecuado… morirán… —terminó Mii con desprecio, y Tatsumi le abrió la puerta—. ¡No me dejen esperando! —gritó Mii ya muy molesta, tanto, que no podía meterse en el papel de Saori, y Mephisto y Afrodita, entraron en la limosina sumamente preocupados.

**Limosina Rentada.**

—¡Uweeeeeh! Acabo de tener una sombría sensación de peligro —mencionó Saori, y su celular vibró, sorprendiendo a Aioria, que jamás había visto uno—. Mii dice que Tatsumi se creyó la mentira —se alegró Saori, cuando leyó un mensaje de Mii, y continuó leyendo, pero entonces se preocupó—. ¿Correrá la sangre? —preguntó, y tanto Milo como Aioria miraron a Saori confundidos, y Saori lentamente cerró el celular—. Supongo que no es nada… —sonrió Saori, y Milo y Aioria intercambiaron miradas de preocupación—. En todo caso… quiero agradecerles… Milo… Aioria… Shura… hace años que no voy a visitar a mi madre… me pregunto si todavía me recordará… —sonrió Saori.

—La madre de Saori… debe ser una persona increíble —sonrió Aioria, y Milo asintió—. ¿Cómo es la madre de Saori? —y Shura miró por el retrovisor, interesado en escuchar también sobre la madre de Saori.

—No lo saben… ¿verdad? —bajó la mirada Saori, y Milo entristeció—. Milo… sé que ya debiste de haber tenido esta conversación con Mii pero… un mayordomo… debe conocer a su señorita mejor que nadie… debe ser capaz de ver… lo que nadie más puede ver… debe conocer a su señorita… perfectamente… hasta el punto de saber lo que aqueja a su señorita únicamente con la mirada… —observó Saori a Milo, que asintió con tranquilidad.

—La madre de la señorita Saori… es una persona excepcional… —comenzó Milo, sorprendiendo a Saori—. Su corazón es el más puro de todos… es alegre… con una sonrisa hermosa… se preocupa por los demás primero, sin importarle su salud… es una madre amorosa, que ama a su hija con todo su corazón… como si fuera una diosa… —y Saori comenzó a llorar—. Para su madre… mi señorita Saori… usted es la persona más importante de todas… jamás la olvidaría… sin importar… que la vea a usted desde las estrellas… —y tanto Shura como Aioria se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso ultimo—. La madre de la señorita Saori… vive en las estrellas… y en el corazón de su hija a quien tanto ama… es la persona… más hermosa de todas… por tener una hija igualmente especial, cuyo corazón brilla más que el oro mismo… —y Saori comenzó a llorar, y Milo colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Saori—. Estoy seguro de que estará muy feliz de verte nuevamente… estará impresionada… seguro has crecido mucho desde la última vez… —y Saori asintió, mientras Milo tomaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba los ojos.

—Sé que… eres mi mayordomo… y si te lo ordenara simplemente tendrías que obedecer pero… —lloró Saori—. Quiero… pedirte un permiso… podrías… solo por esta ocasión… dejar de portarte como un mayordomo… y permitirme abrazarte… —y Milo extendió los brazos, y Saori se lanzó a él, llorando en su pecho.

—Tonta… —sonrió Milo—. Yo te trataría de la misma manera… fuera o no tu mayordomo… no estaría esforzándome tanto… poniendo mi trabajo en la línea… si no quisiera verte sonreír… y que fueras feliz… —y Saori abrazó a Milo con más fuerza—. Aioria… Shura… la madre de la señorita Saori… se llama Metis… —y ambos asintieron—. Y Saori… no ha visto a su madre desde el día en que nació… porque subió al cielo en forma de polvo de estrellas… poco después de darle la vida a Saori… —y Saori continuó llorando.

**Edificio de Negocios Nique. Sala de Espera.**

—Todos los años… Tatsumi, quien cree que el día de las madres es solo una fecha comercial, programa juntas interminables de negocio para mantener a la señorita Saori ocupada, y evitar que piense en su madre, Metis —explicó Mii, mirando fuera de la ventana mientras se encontraba en la sala de espera, y sosteniendo un par de mechones de cabello, uno azul oscuro, y el otro azul claro, y mientras Mephisto y Afrodita se sobaban la cabeza donde habían sido profanados en sus cabelleras—. Tatsumi cree que le hace un bien a la señorita Saori… él piensa que: 'una madre a la que Saori jamás conoció, no debería influenciar en la vida de la señorita', o excusas por ese estilo. Así que todos los años, a Saori se le rompe el corazón en el día de las madres —y Afrodita y Mephisto comenzaron a comprenderlo—. El corazón de Saori es muy frágil… aunque también es muy fuerte… todos los años, se traga su dolor… jamás lo deja salir, ni siquiera conmigo… deja que crezca, que le desgarre el alma… Saori piensa, que debe cargar con estas penas ella sola, y que nadie debe molestarse… Saori podrá ser infantil… pero es muy madura, siempre finge una sonrisa, para evitar preocuparnos… si tan solo le dijera a Tatsumi: 'quiero ver a mi madre y no me importa lo que digas', Tatsumi no tendría más remedio que obedecer. Pero la señorita sabe que es la única Kido que queda, y que debe comportarse a la altura. Sabe que miles y miles de empleos y personas dependen del futuro de la Corporación Kido. Un error, y varias familias perderían sus trabajos… por eso acepta las exigencias de Tatsumi… de no ser por los esfuerzos de Milo sin embargo, hubiera pasado otro año sin visitar la tumba de su madre… Saori necesita hacer las paces con su madre… —aseguró Mii.

—¿Tan importante son los negocios de la Corporación Kido, que ni un solo día puede distraerse? —preguntó Afrodita, y Mii asintió—. Pero Saori va a la Academia Sanctuary… y se tomó el tiempo para invitarnos a todos a una fiesta. Pensé que Saori sería más… libre… —concluyó.

—Mientras más dinero tiene uno, menos libertad tiene también —aseguró Mii—. Para aquella fiesta de cumpleaños que preparó para Shunrei y June, la señorita se desveló por toda una semana, haciendo inversiones, comiendo muy poco, durmiendo menos. La señorita podría haberse aprendido todos los nombres de los nobles, sus mayordomos, y sus linajes fácilmente para el día de la celebración en la mansión Solo. Pero estaba tan estresada, que simplemente no podía aprender nada nuevo —explicó Mii.

—Esto es muy confuso —comenzó Mephisto—. ¿No la estamos perjudicando haciendo todo esto? Me refiero a que… si Saori tiene tantas responsabilidades debería atenderlas. Mucha gente depende de ella. ¿Acaso no es egoísta al escaparse a visitar la tumba de su madre? —y Mii sonrió.

—Saori tiene 12 años —agregó Mii—. A esa edad, una niña debería preocuparse por tener amigos, salir a jugar, divertirse. Pero a Saori se le está obligando a madurar, a hacer negocios, a trabajar arduamente. ¿Es egoísta brindarle un descanso? ¿Soy egoísta por querer que Saori sea feliz? ¿Soy egoísta… por permitirle a Saori contratar a la persona que le gusta de mayordomo… incluso cuando sé que hay negociaciones entre en único familiar consanguíneo de Saori que no tiene el apellido Kido pero a quien pertenece su custodia… por entregar a Saori en matrimonio a otra casa noble? ¿Soy egoísta por darle a mi señorita esperanza? —y tanto Afrodita como Mephisto se impresionaron—. Si yo pudiera… sustituir a la señorita eternamente… a mi querida amiga de la infancia… con quien solía reír… con quien solía jugar… con quien solía llorar… me convertiría egoístamente en Saori Kido para siempre… para asegurarme de que Saori fuera feliz… porque Saori… es mi única familia… si eso es ser egoísta… entonces quiero ser la persona más egoísta de esta tierra… —y Mii lloró, y las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron.

—Los colaboradores ya han llegado, señorita Kido —comenzó Tatsumi, y Mii se cubrió el rostro—. ¿Señorita? —se preocupó Tatsumi, pero Mephisto detuvo a Tatsumi—. ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Por qué la han hecho llorar pedazos de basura? —se quejó Tatsumi.

—Mii… se te está corriendo el maquillaje —se preocupó Afrodita, que comenzó a limpiarle el rostro y a pintarle nuevamente la cara—. Si se te caen los lentes de contacto en verdad nos vamos a meter en problemas… resiste por favor… —y Mii asintió.

—Sigo molesta con ustedes… no los perdonaré tan fácilmente… —y Afrodita sintió que sudaba frio, pero ignoró a Mii, y terminó de pintarle la cara, se hizo a un lado, y Mii le sonrió a Tatsumi—. Ya estoy bien, Tatsumi… solo… recordaba a Milo y lo mucho que lo amo… —y Tatsumi se congeló en ese lugar—. Ahora terminemos con esta junta de negocio —tomó la mano de Tatsumi entonces, y lo guio dentro de la sala de negocios—. Los llamaré si necesito algo —sonrió Mii, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita asintieron.

—Oye… —comenzó Mephisto—. ¿No te parece extraño el cómo Mii puede cambiar su personalidad a ser toda una ternura con tan solo pensar en Saori fantaseando con Milo? —preguntó, y Afrodita lo pensó—. ¿No será que Mii en realidad está enamorada de Milo? —preguntó Mephisto.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… creo que vi el nombre de Alicia Mii Benethol en el libro de competencias de Milo y Camus en favor de Milo —mencionó Afrodita—. Creo… que Mii en realidad sí está enamorada de Milo… —y Mephisto hizo una mueca—. ¿Cómo pude esta niña querer a Saori a semejante nivel… como para sufrir tanto por ella? —se sorprendió Afrodita.

—Mii… da algo de lástima, ¿no lo crees? —y Afrodita asintió, y ambos esperaron a que terminara la junta, mientras pensaban en lo mucho que sacrificaba Mii por su amiga Saori.

**Carretera de Tesalia.**

—Tengo calor… —se quejó Milo, que se jaloneaba el traje de mayordomo, y Aioria, acostado en el asiento frente a él, se despertó para ver a Milo—. ¿Qué horas son? —preguntó Milo sumamente molesto, y con Saori dormida sobre él.

—Veamos… —habló Aioria, sacando el celular que Milo le había dado, que sorpresivamente reemplazaba a muchas de las comodidades que tenían, como el reloj o las cámaras, incluso el teléfono. Aioria aún estaba impresionado por los avances de la tecnología—. Las 9:43 pm. Llevamos 6 horas 40 minutos de camino —y Saori se acurrucó en Milo—. Debería tomarte una foto… pero no sé cómo funciona —comenzó Aioria, tecleando en su celular, hasta que se disparó un flash del celular—. ¡Oh! ¡Saliste muy bien! —se impresionó Aioria.

—Púdrete —se quejó Milo, y golpeó en un par de ocasiones la ventana blindada, y Shura bajó la ventana—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —preguntó Milo, y Shura lo miró con una mirada zombificada—. ¿Qué demonios? —se quejó.

—Tesalia… —habló Shura sombríamente, e incluso Aioria se horrorizó—. Faltan 4 horas para llegar a Ática… pero… no creo poder quedarme despierto… —se quejó Shura, que comenzaba a cabecear—. Debo… seguir manejando… —se quejó Shura.

—¡Si manejas en estas condiciones nos matarás a todos! ¡Estaciónate en la próxima parada de camiones que encuentres! ¡Te dejaremos dormir un poco! —y Shura lo negó con la cabeza y siguió manejando—. ¡Bien! ¡No duermas! ¡Pero al menos consigue algo de café! —y Saori se despertó por el constante griterío.

—Quiero ir al baño… —mencionó medio adormilada, y Shura asintió, y se estacionó en la primera parada de camiones que encontró—. ¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Saori, y Shura levantó su espada de Kendo, se desfajó la camisa, y colocó su espada sobre su ombligo—. ¿Seppuku? —preguntó Saori al ver la pose que optaba Shura, y Milo se sobresaltó, y con ambas manos intentó detener a Shura.

—He fallado… me muero de sueño… no sobreviviré a seguir manejando, debo terminar con mi deshonra… —mencionó Shura, y Aioria se unió a los jaloneos de Milo intentando quitarle la espada a Shura—. Déjenme morir… —suplicó Shura.

—¡Aunque nos lo pidas no podrás hacer Seppuku con una espada de madera! —gritó Milo, y tanto él como Aioria siguieron jaloneando junto a Shura, hasta que un par de minutos después, los tres se calmaron—. ¿Ya regresaste a tus cinco sentidos? —preguntó Milo.

—Si… no sé qué me pasó… pero ya estoy mejor… —aceptó Shura, mientras el grupo permanecía sentado en la limosina, y tomaban aire—. Iré a comprar unas cuatro tazas de café… una por cada hora de camino. Pero necesitaré que alguien me vigile mientras manejo.

—Yo me aseguraré de que permanezcas despierto… —se ofreció Aioria—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer… no he sacado mi licencia de manejo, a pesar de ser mayor de edad. No tengo dinero para comprar un auto, por lo que nunca me preocupé por tramitarla —explicó Aioria.

—Milo… —observó Saori a Milo, con sus ojos vidriosos—. En verdad necesito… —se avergonzó, y Milo asintió, tomó la mano de Saori, y miró una estación de servicio cercana—. Ya sé que no estarán limpios pero… no me quejaré —mencionó Saori, saltando impacientemente.

—Tranquila… unos cuantos Euros y estoy seguro que el dueño de la estación de servicio nos presta un baño más limpio —mencionó Milo—. Cuida de la limosina, Aioria. No tardaremos —y Aioria asintió, y cerró las puertas de la limosina, mientras Milo acompañaba a Saori a buscar un baño, y Shura entraba en la tienda de la estación de servicio.

—Café… el más fuerte que tenga… cuatro vasos… —mencionó Shura sombríamente a la cajera de la estación de servicio, que de inmediato buscó unos vasos de café y comenzó a preparar las bebidas solicitadas.

—Disculpe… ¿acaso no venden en esta estación de servicio algo más comestible? —escuchó Shura a una joven que se quejaba sonoramente a su lado—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Quiero un jugo de tomate, no agua con colorante. Se pueden ver los grumos de polvo. ¿Y a esto llama 25% más de producto? ¿Intentan venderme aire? —continuó quejándose la mujer mientras sostenía una bolsa de frituras, y Shura la miró, y ella notó la mirada y se la regresó. Por unos instantes hubo silencio, pero entonces la joven gritó, se subió al mostrador, y se cubrió los pies—. ¿Shu-Shu-Shu-Shu-Shura? —se quejó la mujer.

—Debo estar muy cansado… estoy fantaseando con Pandora… eso no es bueno… solo soy un acosador… —mencionó Shura, miró a la cajera, y esta le regresó la mirada con extrañeza—. Aquí tiene… —le mencionó a la cajera, entregándole el dinero, y tras recibir el cambio, Shura miró a Pandora fijamente—. Increíble… incluso mi imaginación la hace ver en extremo sensual… soy un pervertido en verdad… —y Pandora se avergonzó más que nunca.

—¿Qué soy qué? —se sobresaltó Pandora, y la cajera la miró con extrañeza—. Maldito acosador pervertido… ¿qué demonios está haciendo tan lejos de Atenas? No… definitivamente no era él… definitivamente estoy cansada por el viaje… —continuó avergonzándose Pandora, mientras Shura salía de la estación de servicio.

—Te ves mejor. Como si hubieras tenido una buena alucinación —se burló Aioria, y Shura continuó bebiendo su café tranquilamente, y acomodó el resto en los portavasos de la limosina—. Solo son 4 horas más hasta llegar a Ática. Te haré compañía —sonrió Aioria.

—No me ayudas… —se quejó Shura, bebiendo nuevamente—. Después de esto, ustedes dos obtendrán sus licencias de manejo. De ser mayordomo a ser chofer… prefiero siempre ser mayordomo —aseguró Shura, y Milo y Saori llegaron en ese momento.

—Lamento que la estén pasando tan mal por mi culpa —se disculpó Saori, y Shura miró a otro lado, sintiéndose avergonzado—. Normalmente… solo los mayordomos se preocupan tanto por los nobles. En verdad me siento muy afortunada por todas sus atenciones. Juro que se los compensaré de alguna manera —agregó Saori.

—Visite mi restaurante de vez en cuando y será suficiente para mí —terminó Shura, acabándose el primero de sus vasos de café y regresando a su asiento, encendiendo la limosina ya un poco más despierto—. Vamos… la cafeína solo me despertará por un breve periodo de tiempo. Y solo compré 4 vasos —prosiguió Shura.

—Iré adelante —anunció Aioria—. No queremos que Shura se quede dormido al volante. Dormí un poco en el trayecto así que estoy más descansado —terminó de decir Aioria, y Milo entonces ayudó a Saori a subir a la limosina.

—No hay prisa la verdad… podemos visitar un hotel de paso y permitir que Shura descanse —pero Shura hizo una mueca, decidido a no dejarse vencer por las inclemencias del sueño—. Desearía poder regresarles todos estos favores —prosiguió Saori.

—Solo déjate de quejar y aprende a dejarte llevar. Para los tres es nuestra primera aventura en carretera —anunció Milo, y Saori asintió, mientras Shura se ponía nuevamente en marcha—. Debería dormir. Mañana será un largo día, aunque habrá tiempo para divertirnos un poco. El día de las madres es pasado mañana —y Saori asintió.

—Llamaré a Mii primero… estoy algo preocupada por ella —anunció Saori, y Milo asintió, mientras Saori tomaba su celular y llamaba a Mii.

**Mansión Kido.**

—¡Estoy agotada! —se quejó Mii, lanzándose sobre la cama de Saori, sumamente cansada—. Tres reuniones para la inversión de nuevas tecnologías… primero para la aprobación de los bocetos para la construcción de computadoras portátiles en serie… luego para las nuevas tecnologías de comunicación, en la que se incluye el lanzamiento de un satélite de nombre Athena para la creación de una red de comunicaciones. Esa misma red servirá para la implementación de tecnologías inalámbricas de internet, yo ni siquiera sé lo que es el internet… mi cabeza va a estallar… —lloró Mii de molestia.

—Tranquilícese señorita Kido —comenzó Tatsumi—. Sé que estos contratos de inversión en telecomunicaciones son multimillonarios y exigen mucho riesgo. Pero usted misma lo dijo, es una inversión vanguardista que cambiará los medios de comunicación para siempre. Piense en todas las maravillas que logrará al conectar al mundo en una red de transmisión de comunicación vía frecuencias satelitales —y Mii miró a Tatsumi con molestia.

—Yo solo firmé papeles, no tengo idea de lo que es una tecnología de telecomunicaciones —habló Mii con desprecio—. Quiero dormir, déjame sola —se quejó Mii, abrazando su almohada y haciéndose bolita en las sabanas—. Mañana tengo reunión para discutir los planes del lanzamiento, las fechas, y el presupuesto a tempranas horas de la mañana… no me molestes hasta entonces… —ordenó Mii de forma sombría.

—Señorita… perdóneme por ponerla de tan mal humor… —lloró Tatsumi, y Mephisto y Afrodita, que vigilaban a Mii en todo momento, intercambiaron miradas de preocupación—. Ya sé, le pediré a Mii que le prepare el baño —y Mii se sobresaltó, e igual lo hicieron Mephisto y Afrodita—. ¡No he visto a esa perezosa en todo el día! ¡Seguro está en algún lugar comiendo postres y perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Una niña mocosa como ella no puede controlar esta mansión…! —y Mii sintió venas saltándole en su frente—. Se lo digo señorita, deberíamos conseguir una nueva jefe de criadas, Mii no está a la altura de las expectativas —y Mii se puso de pie en ese momento.

—Ya le llovió al pelón —habló Mephisto, y Afrodita se tragó la risa, y Tatsumi miró a ambos con desprecio y preparo su espada de Kendo—. Yo estaría más preocupado por tu trabajo que por nosotros, pelón —agrego Mephisto.

—¡Tatsumi! —habló Mii sombríamente—. Si respetas tu posición como jefe de mayordomos, comenzarás a respetar a Mii. Ella lleva la administración de la mansión, limpia los cuartos, ordena a 24 criadas temporales las cuales contrata todas las mañanas según las necesidades de la mansión, hace los mandados, limpia la piscina, cose los vestidos de las criadas y les proporciona uniformes, remienda tus trajes, bolea tus zapatos, hace el desayuno, la comida y la cena, friega tu sucia ropa interior, hace labores de inteligencia, ordena árboles genealógicos familiares, educa a los nuevos ingresos, me prepara el baño, cepilla mi cabello, y todo por un miserable sueldo que no es ni la octava parte del sueldo de un mayordomo de nuevo ingreso, y no es abismalmente equiparable a tu sueldo, Tatsumi —y el jefe de mayordomos comenzó a preocuparse—. De no ser por Mii, esta mansión sería un establo… así que… será mejor que vayas a tu oficina, y reevalúes el sueldo de mi jefa de criadas… y si vuelvo a escucharte menospreciar su trabajo… ¡Te despido! —y Tatsumi se horrorizó—. ¿He sido clara, Tatsumi? —y el jefe de mayordomos asintió.

—Trasparente, señorita Saori… iré inmediatamente a evaluar su perfil de puesto y hacer un ajuste… que le parece del… ¿12%? —y Mii azotó su pie en el suelo con fuerza—. ¿27%? —y Mii movió su mano exigiendo más—. ¡Pero si lo aumento más ganará la cuarta parte que un mayordomo! —y Mii se cruzó de brazos—. Es solo una niña, no puede ganar tanto dinero —y Mii cerró sus manos en puños—. ¡40% y 2 semanas de vacaciones al año! —anunció Tatsumi, y Mii asintió—. Prepararé el papeleo. La dejaré dormir… señorita Saori… —y Tatsumi salió de la habitación.

—¿Acaba de aumentarse su propio sueldo? —preguntó Afrodita, y Mephisto se rio con fuerza—. Hay que tener cuidado, esa niña… es peligrosa —y Mii volvió a lanzarse a su cama, en extremo agotada—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Afrodita.

—No… mi cabeza está por estallar… y no he siquiera empezado con las responsabilidades de la mansión… no hay desayuno para mañana… y tengo que convencer a Tatsumi de que Mii está en la mansión… pondré la alarma para las cuatro de la mañana y adelantaré mis funciones… Tatsumi siempre viene a despertar a Saori a las 8 de la mañana los fines de semana, para ese entonces incluso el desayuno tendrá que estar listo… ser una criada es lo peor… quiero mis dos semanas de vacaciones —gritó Mii a su almohada, y Afrodita y Mephisto intercambiaron miradas de burla—. Afrodita… necesitaré un retoque de mi maquillaje mañana temprano… Mephisto… ¿sería mucho pedir que me ayudaras con el desayuno…? Necesito dormir… —lloró Mii.

—¡Vah! ¡No soy cocinero, pero puedo preparar al menos unos emparedados! ¡Si es que me levanto temprano! —y Mii asintió, y Afrodita le golpeó la nuca a Mephisto con fuerza—. ¿Qué? —se fastidió el mayordomo provisional.

—¡No solo te levantarás temprano! ¡Sino que te ayudaré a cocinar panqueques! —lo reprendió Afrodita—. No te preocupes, Mii, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Vendré temprano para maquillarte el rostro, ya que acabas de dejar media Saori pegada a tu almohada —mencionó Afrodita, y cuando Mii separó el rostro de su almohada, se percató de la mancha de maquillaje que había dejado atrás pegada a las sabanas de su almohada—. Lávate la cara antes de dormir. Dulces sueños, Mii —terminó Afrodita, y ambos se retiraron.

—Quiero llorar… ahora tendré que lavar la sábana antes de dormir… —se quejó Mii, y caminó lentamente al baño, se limpió la cara, quitándose el maquillaje, y entonces comenzó a lavar las sabanas en su lavabo. Aunque su tallar fue interrumpido, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar—. ¿Saori? —gritó Mii sorprendida—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida, verdad? —se preocupó Mii.

—Mii, solo hablé para saber cómo estabas —se burló Saori desde el otro lado de la línea—. Por cierto… me encanta que me llames Saori —se rio la niña con dulzura, y Mii le sonrió al celular, a pesar de que sabía que Saori no podía verla—. ¿Alguna novedad que reportar? —y Mii se preocupó.

—A decir verdad… señorita… —se preocupó Mii—. Creo que accidentalmente me subí el sueldo en un 40% pero… le juro que mañana en la mañana le diré a Tatsumi que era una broma… me molestó mucho… y no soporté la tentación de bromearle de mi sueldo… —confesó Mii—. Por favor no me despida —suplicó Mii.

—Te despediré si vuelves a llamarme señorita cuando estemos en privado —la reprendió Saori—. Diste un paso que me ha hecho muy feliz… no quiero que vuelvas a la monotonía de llamarme señorita. Somos amigas, ¿verdad? —y Mii asintió—. En cuanto al sueldo… 40% es muy alto, bájalo a 30% —se burló Saori.

—Que cruel, Saori —lloró Mii, y Saori se burló desde el otro lado de la línea—. Bueno… 30% es mejor que nada… supongo… muchas gracias… —y Saori continuó riéndose—. Te informo que todo salió bien en la reunión… los socios están de acuerdo con las propuestas económicas, ya solo falta agendar fechas compromiso para el lanzamiento de los satélites de telecomunicaciones… pero eso se lo informaré mañana. ¿Hay alguna prioridad? —preguntó Mii.

—Mii… deja de hablar de trabajo por un segundo… te preocupas demasiado —le explicó Saori—. Somos amigas… y me estás haciendo un gran favor. Eres mi cómplice, y quiero decirte que te lo agradezco mucho. Gracias por ayudarme tanto —y Mii sonrió dulcemente—. ¿Te pasó algo interesante? Leí tu mensaje de: 'Correrá la sangre' —mencionó Saori.

—Ya no importa mucho… a pesar del dolor, fue bastante divertido… —suspiró Mii—. Tiene unos amigos muy nobles, señorita… me da mucha envidia. Por favor diviértase mucho, y no se preocupe. Yo cuidaré de sus negocios, y veré que pueda ser feliz. Ahora si me disculpa… realmente necesito dormir… —y Saori se rio con ternura.

—Dulces sueños… Mii… —y Mii asintió—. Gracias por todo. Eres una verdadera amiga —y Mii colgó el teléfono, y caminó hasta la cama de Saori, se subió a ella, y enterró el rostro en la almohada, dispuesta a dormir lo antes posible.

**Carretera a Ática. 11 de Mayo de 1985.**

—Mii en verdad… ha hecho mucho por mí… —sonrió Saori, mirando su teléfono—. Me siento afortunada por tener a tanta gente que se preocupe por mí. Eso me hace muy feliz —sonrió Saori, a un medio adormilado Milo que se mantenía despierto haciéndole compañía a la niña, que al haber dormido una buena parte del viaje estaba fresca y despierta—. Ya es sábado. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Saori.

—Desde hace una hora… ya debemos estar en Ática —mencionó Milo, abrió la ventana, y ambos se maravillaron con la vista de la luna llena iluminando costas cristalinas y hermosas que golpeaban las faldas de una montaña cercana a la playa, mientras Shura manejaba la limosina por el sendero montañoso. La arena de la playa era tan blanca y de cristales de tierra tan finos, que brillaban bellamente al ser iluminados por la luna. Las costas de Ática, eran unas de las costas más hermosas del mundo—. Pronto llegaremos a la ciudad de Pireo… allí rentaremos un par de cuartos cercanos a las Termas de Methana —explicó Milo.

—¡Es hermoso! —suspiró Saori agradecida, y Milo la observó con detenimiento, y sonrió, sintiéndose agradecido por la emoción de su ama—. No he visitado a mi madre… desde hace siete años. ¿Lo sabías? —y Milo lo imaginaba, pero tuvo que asentir—. Soy infantil… y me deprimo con facilidad… porque siempre he estado sola. Mi abuelito Mitsumasa era mi única compañía, al igual que Mii. Quiero mucho a Tatsumi también, pero solo con ellos tres no se puede ser feliz. Por años me sentí muy sola… ese sentimiento, poco a poco comienza a esfumarse… —y Milo asintió—. Conóceme más… —lloró Saori, sorprendiendo a Milo—. Sé que es egoísta pero… quiero que me conozcas más —prosiguió Saori.

—Soy su mayordomo… —mencionó Milo—. Conocerla es mi mayor prioridad. Yo estoy para servirle —aseguró Milo, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación—. No tiene de qué preocuparse. Yo lo sabré todo de usted —y Saori miró la ventana blindada de la limosina, y supo que estaban en privacidad—. Seré el mejor mayordomo que pueda pedir —se enorgulleció Milo.

—No quiero que seas mi mayordomo por siempre… —y Milo se sorprendió—. Has hecho un excelente trabajo… me has hecho muy feliz… y quiero que me conozcas mejor que nadie pero… no solo por ser mi mayordomo… para mí… no es suficiente, estoy cansada de estar sola… —lloró Saori, y Milo se sobresaltó, y se acercó a ella—. ¡Quiero que me conozcas como un hombre conoce a una mujer! —gritó Saori, y mientras Milo se encorvaba para intentar tranquilizar a su señorita, Saori lo empujó a su asiento en la limosina, y le clavó los labios a los suyos, también colocó sus manos alrededor de sus hombros para empujarse a sí misma a un beso más profundo, y clavó ambas rodillas al respaldo de las piernas de Milo para funcionar como contrapeso, asegurándose de que Milo no pudiera negarla, aunque Milo podía simplemente empujarla y romper el beso, pero no lo hizo, y dejó a Saori disfrutarlo, hasta que la niña estuvo satisfecha, y lo soltó—. Perdóname… por ser egoísta… y quererte solo para mí… —lloró Saori, y Milo respiró intranquilamente.

—No tienes remedio… —fue su fría respuesta, y Saori no supo qué pensar, mientras Milo le golpeaba la nariz gentilmente con su dedo, forzando a la niña a frotarse la nariz continuamente—. Por todos los cielos… te dije que no podía verte de la misma manera… pero lo sigues intentando… es muy molesto… muy incómodo… —y Saori comenzó a deprimirse—. Se está volviendo muy difícil verte como lo que eres… una niña… entiéndelo, eres una niña, yo soy un adulto… no puedo verte bajo la misma luz porque eres una niña… me estaría aprovechando de ti… —y Saori se ruborizó al extremo, y Milo desvió la mirada, con una mezcla de molestia, arrogancia, y vergüenza—. No me comportaré distinto a lo habitual por este pequeño incidente. Pero te lo repito… hasta que no madures… no puedo verte bajo esa misma luz… —admitió Milo.

—Pero entonces… —cerró Saori sus manos en forma de plegaria—. Antes me dijo… que no le importaba la edad… ¿estaba mintiendo en ese momento? —y Milo movió su cabeza en negación—. No lo entiendo —continuó Saori.

—No me importa la edad… —aceptó Milo, mirando por fuera de la ventana—. Me preocupa lo que puedo hacer, a una niña tan joven. No soy el príncipe encantador que crees que soy. Soy posesivo… celoso… mortífero… una vez que elijo a alguien, no existe nadie más para mí —se acercó Milo a Saori, que se retrajo, y pegó espaldas con su asiento—. No me importa la edad… seas una niña o seas una anciana, no me interesa… —y Milo acarició la mejilla de Saori con gentileza—. Pero, por lo posesivo y perverso que puedo llegar a ser… retraigo mi aguijón… porque en el momento en que te elija de verdad, te exigiré muy probablemente más de lo que puedes darme… por eso… decidí no verte bajo esa misma luz… hasta que seas una mujer… hasta entonces… abstente de seguir moviendo mis hilos, o no podré contenerme —y Saori se ruborizó al extremo, mientras Milo regresaba a su asiento, y volvía a mirar por fuera de la ventana.

—Entonces… —comenzó Saori, y Milo se negó a mirarla—. Eso significa… que si yo fuera… —intentó conectar las palabras Saori, y Milo cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse—. Si yo fuera mayor… usted… ¿me amaría? —y Milo se mordió los labios, y miró fijamente a Saori, aunque de una forma tan sombría, que Saori se espantó.

—Tonta, no entendiste nada… —se molestó Milo—. Sin importar la edad… yo ya… —y Saori sintió su corazón paralizarse, se sonrojó, y comenzó a temblar de vergüenza y felicidad, aunque Milo no terminó su frase—. Tienes que experimentarlo por ti misma primero…has vivido recluida por muchos años. Es muy temprano para que me pongas de objetivo. Lo consideraré, a su debido tiempo. Pero si encuentras a alguien más en el camino, no sientas que tienes una obligación conmigo. Esta es la segunda vez que te rechazo, ¿lo entiendes? —y Saori asintió.

—Podría rechazarme sin ser tan cruel… señor Milo… —se sonrojó Saori, y Milo la ignoró—. Lo entiendo… viviré mi vida… maduraré… le daré oportunidad a otros sentimientos, a otras personas. Aprenderé si los sentimientos que tengo son en verdad amor… o solo un capricho por todo lo que ha hecho por mí —y Milo asintió—. A cambio, usted hará algo por mí… —y Milo la miró fijamente—. Si vuelvo a confesarme… y vuelve a rechazarme… no me permita por favor volverlo a intentar… solo tengo derecho a confesarme una vez más… —y Saori extendió su mano—. ¿Tenemos un trato? —preguntó.

—Solo una vez más… —selló el trato Milo, y le tomó la mano—. La próxima vez que te confieses… si es que en verdad deseas hacerlo y no has encontrado a nadie mejor calificado… si te rechazo, será definitivo… si acepto… aún si soy tu mayordomo… te exigiré complacencia… —y Saori se ruborizó más que nunca.

—Por favor no lo diga de una forma tan vergonzosa… ¿exactamente a qué se refiere con complacencia? —preguntó Saori, y Milo nuevamente la ignoró, y Saori se molestó—. Solo una última oportunidad… para ese entonces, mis sentimientos… tendrán que estar bien definidos… —y Milo asintió—. Le daré suficiente tiempo de pensar en los suyos sin embargo —y Milo se impresionó, y la miró fijamente—. Así como yo tengo que pensar si mis sentimientos son o no los correctos… usted tiene que pensar entre permitirme ser feliz… o dominarme… ¿eso es lo que le molesta, verdad? El saber que si esto escala, usted me dominará por completo… —y Milo sonrió.

—Ya lo estás entendiendo —admitió Milo—. Yo no estoy para juegos. Una vez me decido, iré de lleno sobre el todo. Ese es el tipo de persona que soy. No aceptaré que a quien he elegido, se niegue a mis aproximaciones. Incluso en contra de su voluntad —y Saori lo comprendió—. Soy, un Escorpio… jamás juego cuando se trata del amor, y siempre estoy buscando al pilar de mi devoción. ¿Estarás lista para soportar esa carga? Puedo ser bastante cruel, pequeña Virgo —y Saori se espantó—. No retraeré mi aguijón por siempre. Así que toma tu decisión… sabiamente… —y Saori asintió, y en ese momento la limosina se detuvo, y Aioria le abrió la puerta a Saori.

—¡Llegamos! —se alegró Aioria—. Y seguimos con vida… Shura estuvo cabeceando los últimos 20 minutos, me dio bastante miedo. Ustedes seguro se la pasaron de maravilla —y Aioria entonces notó la tensión entre Milo y Saori—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Salvado por el tonto de Aioria… un par de minutos más y definitivamente no lo hubiera soportado… —susurró Milo para sí mismo—. Iré a hacer las reservaciones, cuida a Saori por el momento —ordenó Milo, y salió de la limosina, viéndose sumamente molesto.

—¿Qué está pasando… exactamente? —y Saori se ruborizó al extremo, y comenzó a temblar de miedo—. ¿Saori? —preguntó Aioria—. ¿Milo te hizo algo indecente? —y Saori se preocupó y movió su cabeza en negación un buen número de veces.

—Entonces a eso se refería con retraer su aguijón… sin querer estuve en un peligro mortal… —se sobresaltó Saori—. Aioria… por favor… no me dejes sola con Milo de ahora en adelante… si lo haces… puede que deje de respetarme y decida atacar despiadadamente sin considerar mis sentimientos… ya entendí las razones por las que me rechaza, es un Escorpio… demasiado agresivo para una gentil Virgo… no estoy lista para dar un paso tan drástico… ahora sé cómo se siente Pandora… aaaaawwwww… —se sobresaltó Saori, y Aioria comenzó a preocuparse.

—No entiendo exactamente lo que está pasando pero… siento que hace mucho calor en su limosina, señorita… comienzo a pensar que este viaje ha sido una pésima idea —confesó Aioria, y Shura salió de la limosina, con los ojos como de mapache—. ¡Uwaaaaah! ¡Shura! ¡No te aparezcas tan de repente! —gritó Aioria, y Shura comenzó a bajar la maleta de Saori.

—Dormir… necesito… cama… Excalibur… —y Milo salió de la posada en que se hospedarían, con un par de llaves—. Dormir… —mencionó Shura sombríamente—. Pervertido acosador de menores… no dormirás en la misma habitación que la señorita —mencionó Shura.

—Exactamente… ¿qué tan débil piensas que soy?… por supuesto que no… —mencionó Milo, y Saori se escondió detrás de Aioria, sorprendiendo al mayordomo provisional—. Una de las suites estaba reservada. Así que tendremos vecinos. Nuestros cuartos son el 302 y 304 —mencionó Milo, y el grupo siguió a Milo, con Saori extrañamente escondiéndose de él—. No tienes que preocuparte… fue un momento de debilidad disparado por tu poca delicadeza al realizar tu segundo intento. Fue mi primera experiencia de ese tipo —confesó Milo.

—Lamento haberlo importunado tan egoístamente… tendré más cuidado la próxima vez… —y Milo asintió, y Aioria parpadeó un par de veces sin entenderlo, mientras todos llegaban frente a sus respectivas habitaciones—. De todas formas… ese tipo de relación a tan temprana edad… nadie en su sano juicio lo haría —mencionó Saori.

—¡No lo haré! ¡No estoy lista! —escuchó el grupo un grito femenino, mientras Milo se preparaba para abrir la habitación 302, que era la suite de Saori. Shura simplemente se molestó por las constantes interrupciones, realmente deseaba dormir—. ¡Es mi primera vez! ¡No puedes obligarme! —se quejó una niña rubia, que salía de la habitación 301 y chocaba con Milo y caía al suelo. La niña vestía únicamente una bata rosada, y su cabello estaba húmedo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha—. ¡Eeeeeh! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —gritó la niña.

—¿June? —gritó Saori, sumamente sorprendida—. El mundo es en verdad muy pequeño… encontrarte en Ática de todos los lugares, y en la misma posada. ¿Qué haces aquí, June? —preguntó Saori, y miró lo indecoroso de la vestimenta de June, que se puso de pie, retrocedió, y chocó con un hombre fornido y de cabellera azul, sorprendiendo a Saori—. ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Ya tienes ese tipo de relación? —se preocupó Saori.

—Las ordenes de tu rey son inquebrantables —habló el joven, que Saori reconoció como Ikki—. Compláceme, June, no se permiten desertores… —habló Ikki mientras le sostenía la barbilla, y acercaba sus labios a los de June, pero al notar a los demás, desistió de su intento, y sonrió de forma arrogante—. Qué extraña coincidencia. Han interrumpido mi diversión —mencionó Ikki, y Saori lo vio en una bata azul, con el cabello ligeramente humedecido, y dedujo que ambos habían salido de la misma habitación, y su mente comenzó a divagar en posibilidades poco decorosas.

—¿Ikki, June? ¿Ya terminaron con su muestra erótica de afecto? No se vale si no nos dejan ver —habló Pandora, que llegaba también vestida en una bata negra, y con su cabello igualmente humedecido, y con un sonrojado Shun colgado de su brazo vistiendo una bata verde suave. Pero cuando Pandora miró al grupo, se sobresaltó, principalmente al ver a Shura, que estaba sumamente molesto—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se sobresaltó Pandora.

—Exxxxx… —comenzó Shura sumamente molesto, y sosteniendo su espada en posición horizontal, pero se tranquilizó, bajó su espada, pero un aura oscura lo rodeó de todas formas—. ¡Estoy muy cansado para deducir todos estos malos entendidos! —gritó Shura sumamente molesto, le arrebató las llaves a Milo, y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Saori—. Señorita… con el debido respeto… es tarde y necesita dormir… —habló Shura con una forzada sonrisa, y metió la maleta de Saori en su habitación, tomó la mano de Saori, la metió en su habitación, e hizo una reverencia—. La veremos más tarde, señorita, que tenga dulces sueños —y Saori sonrió gentilmente, y movió su mano despidiéndose de todos antes de que Shura cerrara su puerta gentilmente, y entonces mirara sombríamente a los demás—. ¡Más tarde nos explicarán su comportamiento indecoroso! ¡Y aclararán las dudas de Saori! ¡Ustedes! ¡Déjense de comportamientos indignos de personas de su edad! ¡No nos interesa lo mucho que hayan avanzado en una relación secreta! —apuntó Shura a June y a Ikki—. ¡Tú! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Es obvio que la rubia ha decidido avanzar porque tú no te das cuenta de lo que es obvio! —y Shun no comprendió la reprimenda, y June intentó explicar las cosas, pero Shura estaba tan molesto, que no lo intentó, Ikki por su parte estaba sumamente divertido—. Y tú… Pandora… regresa a tu habitación… antes de que decida forzarte a dormir conmigo… —y Pandora se horrorizó, jaloneó a June, y ambas se encerraron en la habitación 301—. Y ustedes dos… me despiertan… aún por accidente… y Excalibur hará correr la sangre… —sentenció Shura, y tanto Milo como Aioria asintieron, y Shura los empujó a ambos dentro de su habitación—. ¡Buenas noches! —y Shura azotó la puerta con fuerza.

—Hermano… —lloró Shun—. Shura definitivamente pensó mal de lo que estábamos haciendo. Deberíamos explicarle que simplemente estabas forzando a June a cumplir su desafío del Juego del Rey… tú y June no tienen ese tipo de relación, era solo un desafío, deberíamos explicárselo correctamente —pidió Shun, preocupado por el malentendido.

—Hasta el acosador de Pandora se dio cuenta de lo que tú no puedes ver, Shun… —sonrió Ikki, y abrió la puerta de la habitación 303—. Pero en vista de que no entiendes… o pretendes que no comprendes… te haré una pequeña amenaza… —sonrió Ikki, y Shun parpadeó un par de veces—. O aceptas tus sentimientos… o para el final de este viaje. Me aseguraré de que June no tenga ojos para nadie más que no sea yo… ¿lo has entendido? —y Shun, se paralizó en medio del pasillo—. Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo algo de sueño, dormiré —e Ikki entró en su habitación, dejando más confusiones en el aire, que respuestas a los múltiples malentendidos.


	7. La Familia Heinstein

**Hola nuevamente, espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones, yo la verdad sí, he dormido como nunca. ¿Quién necesita la playa cuando puedes dormir con aire acondicionado viendo anime todo el día? Bueno, bueno, admito que preferiría estar en la playa pero no han sido tan malas vacaciones, hace mucho que no me sentía descansado. En fin, lo único que podría pedir en estos momentos, es leer jugosos reviews, jajaja, así que, les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo se trata más de la familia Heinsten que se Milori, han quedado advertidos.**

**dafguerrero: ¿Qué quería decir Milo con dominar? Pues muy sencillo, es un Escorpio, celoso y manipulador. Si comienza una relación con Saori, estará decidido a mantenerla bajo su control, en otras palabras, bien vigilada todo el tiempo. Es algo así como decir: "Eres mía y de nadie más". Los constantes acercamientos de Saori tienen una razón de ser, indagaremos en ello en este capítulo. Lástima que no te agrade Ikki, o mejor dicho este Ikki hasta ahora. En Guerras Doradas el protagonismo de Ikki fue algo pobre, por lo que en Academia Sanctuary pienso darle un mejor papel, aunque no estoy muy seguro de las reacciones que obtendré del público. Tatsumi cree que le hace bien a Saori, no es en verdad malo, sino que piensa en los: "Intereses de la Familia Kido", cuando realmente debería ver los intereses de Saori, ese es su tipo de personaje. Mi cerebro no volvió, ni volverá, me aburrí de él, los paréntesis no significa que él esté hablando, jajaja. La terapia eliminó a mi cerebro (no fui en verdad a una terapia pero tú me entiendes), Aioros no es un acosador, ese es trabajo de Shura, Aioros es un bromista con déficit de atención, por eso se mete en lo que no le importa, jajajajaja. ¿Por qué le di una esposa así? Porque Miko sale en el episodio G y me agradó bastante como pareja de Aioros, jajajajaja. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Te haré una mención en uno de mis fics. Con respecto a Mii, no te preocupes por ella, se preocupa demasiado por Saori, eso es todo, pero tengo planes para ella que le ayudarán a superar su frialdad. Si milo escogiera especialidad de medicina sería medicina de rehabilitación física, al menos eso es lo que yo creo.**

**clary mikelson: Pues déjame reviews también en Guerras Doradas para saber tu opinión (es adicto a los reviews). Entonces agregamos a otra Tauro a la lista juto con Dafne. Shura como ya mencioné antes en estos momentos tiene papel protagónico porque está próximo a graduarse, así que la relación con Pandora escalará más rápido que el Milori. Milo tiene su toque de pervertido, no creas que no, jajajajaja. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.**

**Sele-chan: Me gusta tu nombre, Sele-chan, jajajajaja. Bienvenida al grupo. Gracias por tus palabras, suelo ser desesperante al escribir, fan fiction es mi preparación para ser profesional, espero no defraudarte. No sabía que había una categoría de nombre: "me-mata-de-risa", jajaja. A Aipros le quitaron lo chismoso, pobrecito. En cuanto a Milo, jajaja, es precursor de la frase: "No hay edad para el amor", muahahahaha. Shura y Pandora tienen un buen porcentaje de participación en este capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Y en cuanto a Ikki y Shun, digamos que las cosas avanzarán de una forma que estoy seguro nadie pensó ocurrirían (el novedoso Daniel a regresado, muahahahaha +_+) Si pensaron que después de Guerras Doradas ya no tenía sorpresas, se equivocaron.**

**TsukihimePrincess: ¡Tuski! ¡Espero estés disfrutando tus vacaciones mi querida leona! Definitivamente habrá Panshura (ShuraxPandora), será una pareja relevante por un tiempo hasta la graduación de Shura al menos. Mii quiere mucho a Saori, por ello se toma tantas molestias, pero no te preocupes, Mii también tendrá sus momentos, hay planes para ella, pero en este capítulo, descansará un poco. En cuanto a la tecnología, no te preocupes, los celulares que tiene Saori son celulares que costaron millones de Euros (que tampoco existían en ese tiempo), los celulares que Saori sacará a la venta, serán mucho más robustos, sin cámaras, y en cuanto a los mensajes no estoy seguro, pero los de Saori son prototipos excesivamente caros por la época. El trabajo de Saori como CEO de la corporación Kido, es integrar nuevas tecnologías, por ello tiene acceso a estas comodidades. En cuanto a Ikki y Shun, tus preguntas serán aclaradas en este capítulo.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Shura acosador está un poco fuera de su personaje, ya me divertí con él por lo que es tiempo de irlo regresando a su personalidad habitual, lamento haberme tomado las libertades que me he tomado, pero sin el destino del mundo y los dioses en manos de los dorados, tenía que darles a todos personalidades un poco más flexibles y menos heroicas. Aunque en algún lugar confundí lo heroico con erótico, por ejemplo con Aioros, jajajajaja. Me mataste con tu comentario de Afrodita enfermera, pero les adelanto, no se preocupen, no voy a volver a afrodita gay ni mucho menos, sé que incluso Afrodita tiene fanáticos, y yo respeto a todos los dorados, ya veremos si le conseguimos a alguien, ¿alguna sugerencia? Yo también estoy disfrutando mucho el PandoraxShura por cierto. Tethis y Julián siguen en descanso, como les adelanté, el papel antagónico es diverso, en estos momentos el malo es Ikki, muahahahaha. Milo se está retrayendo, hay que preocuparse un poco por lo que pueda hacer, muajajajajaja. Ya volvió a bajar la temperatura, no te preocupes. Lo de Shun es complicado, pero estoy tomando la misma referencia de Kurumada, eso debería indicarte algo.**

**DanaaF: Los personajes de Saintia Sho seguirán participando, principalmente Mii, de momento sin embargo, incluso Mii requiere de un descanso, necesita vacaciones, jajajajaja. Trataré bien a Afrodita, no te preocupes. De momento, ¿te gustaría emparejarlo con alguien? Estoy abierto a las posibilidades. Tranquila DanaaF, no te pongas a fantasear tanto con Julián, jajajajaja.**

**Diana de Acuario: 0_0; te subió la temperatura también Dianita, hay que conseguir unos hielos, jajajajaja. A todos les gustó el castigo de Aioros, tendré que castigarlo más, muajajajaja. Y lo del intento de suicidio de Shura fue también una de mis partes favoritas, jajaja. Esta historia promete tener capítulos que rivalicen a los de Guerras Doradas, no te preocupes, habrá lectura para mucho rato.**

**Roigvid: Supongo que tú si estás en la playa entonces, jajajaja, bien por ti. ¿El tercero? Quienes son los primeros dos, supongo que Milo y Minos, o algo así. Shun está definitivamente mucho más abajo en la escalera de la inocencia, Aioria simplemente es distraido. Por cierto, Ikki será un personaje recurrente, o al menos ese es el plan. Ikki y June se me vino a la mente de repente, por eso estoy dando un pequeño intento. Yo creo que una Mii te caería mejor, te mantendría más al margen muahahahaha. Por cierto, te tomaré la palabra y poco a poco iré introduciendo a los Titanes, comenzando con uno que seguro te agradará.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Mansión Heinstein. 10 de Mayo de 1985.**

—¿Las Termas de Methana? —preguntó June, una invitada de Pandora a la mansión Heinstein—. Jamás he ido a unas termas… me pregunto si la ropa que empaqué estará bien para la ocasión. Me hubieras comentado antes sobre los cambios de planes —se quejó June.

—No tenía considerado el viaje a las termas. Pero están en Pireo también, a una hora a pie del cementerio —mencionó Pandora—. Todos los años en el día de las madres vamos a visitar a mi madre. Tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad a con los Heinstein y sin embargo siempre me acompañas. Pensé que sería una forma de agradecerte —sonrió Pandora.

—Soy amiga de la infancia de los Heinstein… Pandora… no tienes nada que agradecerme —sonrió June, y Pandora lo negó con la cabeza—. Hablo enserio, no me molesta en absoluto. En verdad quisiera que me permitieras pagar mi parte —insistió June.

—Eres una plebeya, ¿cómo podrías? Ni siquiera tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo —se burló Pandora, y June bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada—. Te debo más de lo que crees… no somos amigas, en realidad eres amiga de Shun, pero por felicidad de Shun me ayudaste a que mi hermanastro me quisiera cuando mi padre se casó con su madre. Gracias a ello, Shun me acompaña todos los años a visitar la tumba de mi madre. Eso tristemente, me deja sola con Ikki quien me desprecia profundamente, y aun cuando no somos amigas… te unes todos los años al viaje para asegurarte de que Ikki no aleje a Shun de mí… te debo mucho… —terminó Pandora.

—Pandora, eres muy fría —sonrió June algo perturbada por las descripciones de Pandora—. Después de todos estos años sigues pensando en mí como la amiga de tu hermanastro… si no fueras tan fría sabes que podríamos reunirnos incluso en la academia —explicó June—. Yo me preocupo por todos los Heinstein en igualdad… te considero una amiga, aunque tú me veas únicamente como un instrumento para que Shun se lleve bien contigo —aclaró June.

—Tenemos personalidades muy opuestas, no podemos ser amigas por esa razón —la volvió a rechazar Pandora, y June se sintió negada nuevamente—. Pero podría llamarte hermana —y June se ruborizó—. Como la única Heinsten de sangre pura, soy la heredera de la fortuna de mi padre, pero Ikki y Shun son también candidatos potenciales a heredar algunos de mis negocios. Si puedo elegir a las candidatas adecuadas, las que sé que se preocupan en verdad por mis hermanastros, entonces no perderé poder adquisitivo con los matrimonios futuros de los adoptados de la familia Heinstein. ¿Qué opinas, June? ¿Quieres ser mi hermana menor? —sonrió Pandora.

—¡Pa-Pa-Pa-Pandora! ¡No bromees de ese modo! ¡Shun no piensa en mí de esa manera! —se avergonzó June—. De todas formas… tus planes siempre terminan avergonzándome a niveles denigrantes. Por favor no bromees —se preocupó June.

—Umm… June… ya tienes trece años, y a Shun le falta poco para llegar a esa edad… —mencionó Pandora, y June tragó saliva con fuerza—. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un noble llega a los 13 años, verdad? ¿No preferirías sellar tus posibilidades y que a los ojos de mi padre seas considerada una Heinstein por promesa? Después… podría ser muy tarde… —y June, extremadamente ruborizada, asintió—. Bien, está decidido. Para el final del viaje a las Termas de Methana, serás considerada para unirte a la familia Heinstein —y June asintió—. No olvides… June… que por mi hermano Shun soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… —sonrió Pandora.

—No eres la única… usurpadora… —susurró Ikki para sí mismo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Estaba sumamente molesto—. Hay otro Heinstein que está en edad de entrevistas matrimoniales. Y este Heinstein, no es un conejillo de indias tuyo. No dejaré que sigas manipulando a Shun, maldita harpía… de ser necesario, romperé todas tus esperanzas —e Ikki se retiró.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 7: La Familia Heinstein.**

* * *

**Las Termas de Methana. 11 de Mayo de 1985.**

—Eso fue lo que pasó —lloró June, que se encontraba desayunando con Saori en una cabaña de playa, vistiendo la bata rosada de la noche anterior. Saori estaba frente a ella, con un trozo de manzana a medio comer saliéndole de los labios, también vestía una bata de color blanco, lo que la identificaba como una huésped de las Termas de Methana. Milo y Aioria, mayordomos de Saori, también habían sido forzados por políticas de las termas a vestir las batas, de lo contrario todos los consumos tendrían que pagarlos, o no serían atendidos por los trabajadores del hotel—. Siempre he acompañado a Pandora a visitar a su madre porque es mi forma de cuidar de Shun. Desde que teníamos 5 años he sido amiga de la infancia de los Heinstein, pero ni Ikki ni Pandora me consideran sus amigos, solo Shun… y ahora tengo la oportunidad de… convertirme en la hermana de Pandora… así que no podía negarme a venir a las termas… —y Saori se mostró sumamente sorprendida.

—June… ¿tu amor por Shun escala a este nivel? —se sorprendió Saori, y Aioria, parado junto a Milo detrás de Saori, lo observó fijamente, pero Milo movió su cabeza en negación—. Pero June… convencer a Shun en unas vacaciones de algo que no has podido convencerlo en ocho años como amiga de la infancia de los Heinstein… por donde lo mires es imposible… ¿en qué está pensando Pandora? —preguntó Saori, y Aioria siguió jalando la bata de Milo.

—Oye… explícame lo que está pasando… no entiendo nada… —susurró Aioria, y Milo lo ignoró, y comenzó a servirle jugo de limón a Saori a pesar de que un mesero se había acercado para atenderla—. Además… ¿por qué tenemos que estar parados? Estoy cansado… —continuó preguntando Aioria.

—Por eso prefería invitar a Camus a esto… no tengo tiempo de explicártelo, solo actúa como mayordomo —susurró Milo, y Aioria se molestó—. Estamos parados porque estamos en servicio, como mayordomos no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que unos meseros atiendan a nuestra señorita… —y los meseros llegaron con el desayuno, y de inmediato Milo les arrebató las bandejas, y sirvió él mismo la mesa—. Su desayuno, mi señorita —prosiguió Milo, y miró al mesero—. Te daré tu propina, solo déjame atender la mesa —le susurró Milo, y el mesero asintió y Milo entonces se dirigió a Aioria—. Atiende a June —y Aioria asintió.

—Su desayuno… mi… señorita… —agregó Aioria con vergüenza—. Esto es demasiado denigrante —le susurró Aioria a Milo, que lo ignoró y volvió a pararse detrás de Saori—. Ahora explícame. ¿Por qué June está en compañía de los Heinstein? ¿Y por qué habla de unirse a su familia? —continuó, y Milo lo miró fijamente.

—Un mayordomo no debe escuchar las conversaciones de su señorita con razones de morbo personal… —se quejó Milo—. Escuchamos, y nos reservamos opiniones… no damos nuestra opinión a menos que nos la pidan —pero Aioria estaba desesperado de saber—. Me arrepentiré de esto… —se volvió a quejar Milo—. Escucha… cuando un noble llega a los 13 años de edad… otras familias reales buscan entrevistas matrimoniales con ellos… estas entrevistas tienen por principal objetivo la firma de un contrato de promesa de matrimonio, que indica que cuando los nobles que firmaron el convenio alcancen la mayoría de edad, se unirán en matrimonio. Las entrevistas se hacen desde los 13 años para que la existencia de un acuerdo previo repela a los otros nobles potenciales —y Aioria no lo entendió, y Milo se golpeó la frente con fuerza—. En palabras que puedas comprender. Como Shun tiene 12 años pero este año cumple los 13… Pandora está intentando lograr que June acepte un contrato de compromiso con Shun para asegurar que la persona que se case con Shun, cuando ambos tengan la mayoría de edad, sea June… —terminó con su explicación Milo.

—¿Eeeeeh? —se horrorizó Aioria, y todos en el restaurante lo miraron fijamente, y Milo se molestó—. ¡Pero solo tienen 12 y 13 años! —y Milo tomó a Aioria del cuello, y lo miró sombríamente, antes de colocar su dedo frente a su propio labio pidiéndole a Aioria silencio—. Lo siento… no tenía idea de la abismal diferencia entre el mundo de los plebeyos y los nobles —susurró Aioria.

—Milo… puedo escucharlos perfectamente, y sabes que no me molesta que escuches —sonrió Saori, y Milo se avergonzó como sintiendo que había fallado como mayordomo—. Pero June… aunque entiendo perfectamente el cómo te sientes, y sé que los nobles a los 13 años en la mayoría de los casos ya están comprometidos por culpa de las entrevistas maritales… a Shun le faltan varios meses para llegar a los 13 años, y los padres tienen que estar de acuerdo, a menos que aceptaras la petición directa de un Heinstein y una piedra de la familia —y Aioria volvió a jalar la bata de Milo, que se molestó nuevamente—. Las piedras de la familia, son joyas de importante valor con el sello de la familia noble. Cada miembro masculino de una casa noble tiene una de esas piedras, y si la entrega sin el consentimiento de los padres, de todas formas sirve como un contrato matrimonial en el que los padres pondrán a prueba a la seleccionada, y si cumple las expectativas, se firma el contrato definitivo —explicó Saori al ver la confusión de Aioria, y a pesar de que Aioria no lo entendió muy bien, asintió.

—El objetivo de Pandora en este viaje, es que Shun me entregue su piedra familiar —mencionó June—. Yo no pedí nada de esto pero… ya me cansé de que Shun no entienda mis indirectas. Y aún si se lo digo directamente, él piensa que lo quiero como un amigo solamente. Esta es mi oportunidad de que me vea como a una mujer, no como a su amiga de la infancia —y Saori asintió—. ¿Has sentido esa necesidad, Saori? —y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Me refiero a la impaciencia de encontrar a esa persona, porque sabes que corres peligro de que alguien más interfiera con esa felicidad —y Saori se ruborizó, y recordó el beso en la limosina, el cual había sido su intento de convencer a Milo antes de su cumpleaños número 13—. ¿Saori? —preguntó June.

—Soy la única heredera de la familia Kido… June… es verdad que estoy algo apurada por encontrar a un compañero matrimonial pero… la decisión final la tiene mi único familiar consanguíneo por parte de mi madre —explicó Saori, y Milo prestó mucha atención a esas palabras—. En todo caso, no importa si encuentro a una persona adecuada… al no ser mayor de edad, la decisión no es mía… —y Saori bajó la mirada—. A su debido tiempo tal vez… esa decisión puede que se me sea impuesta… la verdad prefiero no pensar mucho en ello —aseguró Saori, y June se preocupó un poco.

—Entonces tienes un límite de tiempo… —susurró Milo, y Saori lo escuchó, se avergonzó, y desvió la mirada—. Por eso estabas tan desesperada… que molesto… —y Saori bajó la cabeza nuevamente, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones al ver sus reacciones.

—Milo… —lo observó Saori con una falsa sonrisa—. Necesitas practicar tus susurros… tienes una voz bastante sonora, aún si susurras te escucho perfectamente… —y Milo se avergonzó, e hizo una reverencia—. Por favor no toques ese tema nuevamente… —y Milo asintió.

—¿Por qué tengo ese presentimiento de que algo pasó entre ustedes dos? —y June sintió que le pateaban el pie por debajo de la mesa, y se puso nerviosa por la tremenda patada de Saori—. No te conocía ese lado tan agresivo… —susurró June.

—No soy agresiva… estoy mentalmente abatida, eso es todo… —le regresó el susurro Saori, y June sonrió—. Gracias… por contarme tus problemas. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte solo debes pedirlo —comentó Saori, y June parpadeó un par de veces, antes de sonreír.

—Gracias a ti por escuchar —sonrió June, y entonces sintió un par de manos tomarla de los hombros—. ¿Eh? ¿Ikki? —se sobresaltó June, e Ikki sonrió, aunque de una forma bastante arrogante—. Buenos días. Perdona por escaparme de mi habitación tan temprano. Quería aclarar las cosas con Saori antes de que surgiera algún mal enten… —comenzó June, pero mientras hablaba, fue sorpresivamente silenciada, y tanto Saori como Aioria y Milo, perdieron la compostura. El restaurante inclusive entró en un profundo silencio, mientras Ikki, le robaba a June un beso en medio del restaurante, un beso profundo, que al romperlo, dejó a June perpleja, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¿Sigo… dormida…? —preguntó.

—No se admiten desertores en el Juego del Rey —sentenció Ikki, que entonces siguió caminando arrogantemente, y June lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Ikki pasó a un lado de Pandora y de Shun, ambos con miradas de incredulidad sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿June? —gritó Shun, extremadamente horrorizado—. ¿Po-po-po-por qué mi hermano te…? —Shun estaba sin habla, y con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas, Pandora simplemente miraba a June, luego a Ikki, y regresaba a June, y no comprendía nada en absoluto—. ¿Por qué? —se preocupó Shun.

—Este… bueno… ni yo misma sé qué decir… —se avergonzó June, y azotó su frente en contra de la mesa mientras se ruborizaba al extremo—. Ese fue… mi primer beso… —y el grupo se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué hacer.

**Las Termas.**

—Eso no suena a algo que haría Ikki —mencionó Shura, que se relajaba en las aguas termales del hotel. Milo estaba con él, mirando al techo de la habitación, y relajando sus adoloridos músculos—. Pero antes que nada. ¿Es seguro dejar a Saori con Pandora y sus mayordomos? —preguntó Shura.

—Pandora trajo únicamente al bueno para nada de Cheshire. Si es solo ese mocoso, entonces Aioria seguramente podrá manejarlo —aseguró Milo—. Además, después del esfuerzo sobrehumano que hiciste ayer, es natural que te deje descansar. Por fin entiendo por qué Mii me pidió llevar a un mayordomo de reserva, esto ha sido muy agotador —explicó Milo.

—No me quedaré cuidando la limosina por dos días. También quiero divertirme acosando a Pandora —admitió Shura, y Milo asintió con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios—. No es como que me interese mucho inmiscuirme en las tonterías de los Heinstein. Pero conocí a Ikki de cuando íbamos ambos al club de karate. Sinceramente, su actitud no daba para comportarse como un seductor. Nunca lo vi tan apegado a June de todas formas —aseguró Shura.

—Tú actitud tampoco daba para verte como a un acosador, y mira como se estremece Pandora cada vez que te ve —y Shura lo pensó, y asintió—. Tras la confusión, Pandora nos explicó que la noche de ayer jugaron el Juego del Rey, chicos contra chicas, y que cuando a Ikki le tocó ordenar a June, el papel decía: 'Besa al rey de forma erótica' —y Shura observó a Milo fijamente, y ambos hablaron al unísono—. Definitivamente una orden de Pandora —y ambos asintieron—. Cuando June salió de la habitación 301 histéricamente, estaba huyendo de ese castigo porque significaba entregar su primer beso —mencionó Milo.

—Pero las órdenes del rey son inquebrantable… ese juego es muy peligroso, Pandora mejor que nadie debería saberlo. Me molesta que lo juegue… ¿acaso no recuerda lo que pasó la última vez? —y Milo se cubrió la boca intentando no reírse—. ¿Por qué Pandora jugaría nuevamente un juego que le ha traído tantas vergüenzas? Más importante aún, ¿por qué razón Ikki se lo tomaría tan enserio? —preguntó Shura, pero Milo no tenía esas respuestas.

—Lo único que se me ocurre, es que Pandora está intentando ayudar a Shun a aceptar sus sentimientos por June —comenzó Milo—. Piénsalo, el Juego del Rey es un juego de suerte, y si estaban jugando niños contra niñas, entonces había un 50% de probabilidad de que June sacara esa orden y terminara besando a Shun en el mejor escenario posible… —y Shura asintió—. Y aunque terminó al revés, un beso entre Ikki y June, como ya comprobamos, dispararía los celos de Shun. En otras palabras, en ninguna opción Shun tenía posibilidades de ignorar sus sentimientos —concluyó Milo.

—Pandora es una harpía muy lista —concluyó Shura—. Pero… tal parece que necesita una reprimenda… esa tonta… ¿no pensó en que podría sacar su propia orden y terminar besando o a Ikki o a Shun? ¿No aprendió de su experiencia pasada? ¿Tal vez deba visitarla y darle un recordatorio? —prosiguió Shura, con suma molestia, y Milo se preocupó.

—Conociendo a Pandora, le habría hecho un dobles a la orden con tal de no elegir esa opción —explicó Milo—. De todas formas… el que te preocupes por Pandora a ese nivel… Shura… ¿podría ser que tú? —y Shura miró a Milo fijamente.

—No te confundas… Milo… —habló Shura sombríamente—. Solo soy un acosador… no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por Pandora —y Milo se rascó la barbilla, siendo incapaz de comprenderlo—. Es mi diversión —terminó Shura.

—No… definitivamente no es una simple diversión… nadie en su sano juicio tomaría el acoso como un medio de entretenimiento personal —habló Milo para sí mismo, y Shura simplemente sonrió ante esa explicación.

—Todos tenemos nuestro nivel de orgullo, ya te percataste del mío, ahora dime, ¿hasta dónde llega el tuyo? —preguntó Shura, y Milo no comprendió la pregunta—. ¿Qué pasará cuando tu señorita cumpla los 13 años, y se vea obligada a aceptar entrevistas maritales buscando a un prometido? ¿Cómo lo tomará el mayordomo que cuida de su señorita como si fuera de su propiedad? ¿Te quedarás callado, y esperarás las reacciones de Saori? ¿Aun sabiendo que alguien podría arrebatártela? —preguntó Shura.

—Eso no me importa —habló Milo, poniéndose de pie—. Soy el mayordomo de mi señorita, y nada más. En todo caso, me estoy fastidiando de que sigas intentando mover mis hilos en esa dirección, cuando eres tú quien debería estar preocupado, por saber si Pandora ya está comprometida o no —y Shura se molestó por esa mención—. Pandora tiene 15 años… y hasta hace poco nadie sabía que era una noble. ¿Qué pasa acosador? ¿Perdiste tu diversión? —y Shura se puso de pie, y miró a Milo fijamente—. Ahora tú conoces el grado de mi orgullo. Los dos tenemos mucho en qué pensar. La diferencia, es que para uno puede que ya sea muy tarde, y el otro tiene la puerta aún abierta —sonrió Milo.

—Eres un escorpión despreciable… ¿lo sabías? —preguntó Shura, y Milo sonrió arrogantemente—. Tienes una facilidad tremenda para las palabras. Tú ganas, Milo. Desecharé mi orgullo, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que desechar el tuyo también, y cuando lo hagas, espero que tomes la decisión correcta —y Milo asintió—. Gracias por la información. Tienes una forma muy peculiar de preocuparte por los demás —terminó Shura.

—Si le dices a alguien que tengo un lado blandengue… te pulverizaré… —aseguró Milo, y Shura le mostró su espada a Milo—. En verdad eres extraño… bañarte con tu espada de madera. En verdad no confías en nadie —y Shura se acomodó la espada al hombro.

—Puede que haya empezado a confiarme —y Shura salió de las Termas, y comenzó a vestirse. Milo por su parte volvió a hundirse, y a pensar en las responsabilidades futuras de Saori, sabiendo que sería egoísta de su parte aprovecharse, pero también comprendiendo el peligro de no tomar una decisión él mismo.

**Cuarto 303.**

—¡Hiciste a Shun llorar! —se quejó Pandora, e Ikki, mirando a la playa desde el balcón de su habitación, le prestó muy poca importancia—. Se supone que me odies a mí, no a tu propio hermano de sangre. ¿Por qué obligaste a June a besarte en medio del restaurante? —preguntó Pandora, e Ikki le mostró un papel con una orden, estaba escrito en la letra de Pandora, y tenía un dobles—. No tenías que ir tan lejos… —mencionó Pandora.

—Me pregunto de quien será la culpa —comenzó Ikki de forma arrogante, y Pandora se fastidió—. De la pervertida que escribió la orden, o de la que mencionó las reglas del juego estableciendo que las órdenes del rey son inquebrantables —se burló Ikki.

—¡Ambas soy yo! ¡Deja de manipular los hechos para hacerme parecer la mala! —e Ikki se burló sonoramente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? A pesar de mis palabras, si todos estamos de acuerdo no hay razón para cumplir una orden del Juego del Rey a semejante nivel de exigencia. La orden estaba encausada a unir a June y a Shun, o disparar los celos de Shun pero… —comenzó Pandora.

—Pero no lograste ningún resultado… ¿o sí? —preguntó Ikki, mirando a la playa, y Pandora se asomó y vio a Shun y a June caminando por la playa con normalidad y platicando como buenos amigos que eran. Saori estaba ocultándose de los rayos de sol bajo una sombrilla, con Aioria cargando una Sandía y mostrándosela a Saori, por lo que no estaba socializando con June y Shun. Si el plan de Pandora hubiera tenido algún efecto, la atmosfera entre June y Shun sería muy diferente—. Besé a June… y Shun sigue sin reaccionar… se preocupó en su momento pero la verdad sea dicha, Shun, o es muy distraído, o no ve a June de la manera en que June lo ve a él… —prosiguió Ikki.

—Pero eso es imposible… —se quejó Pandora—. Tras semejante evento, Shun debería estar suplicándole a June que se alejara de ti o por lo menos deberían tener una plática para remediar la situación. ¿Qué puede estarle pasando a Shun? —preguntó Pandora.

—Simplemente no le interesa… —dedujo Ikki—. Escúchame, Pandora… sé que la razón por la que quieres ayudar a June a emparentar con Shun es porque planeas tener una competencia débil por la herencia Heinstein —y Pandora se impresionó por la deducción de Ikki—. Estás en tu derecho, nosotros somos los adoptados a la familia, la herencia debería ser únicamente tuya pero, en el momento en que tratas de manipular a mi hermano para tus fines egoístas se vuelve mi problema —mencionó Ikki, y Pandora desvió la mirada, intimidada por Ikki—. Sin embargo, hay únicamente algo que me impide arruinarte el plan, y es mi hermano Shun. Planeo ir al extremo para ayudar a Shun a decidirse por sus sentimientos. No le permitiré repetir mi error… llevaré está farsa más allá de lo que sería mundanamente aceptable, si eso ayuda a Shun a darse cuenta de que tiene que madurar, y dejar de vivir bajo nuestras sombras —e Ikki tomó a Pandora del rostro, forzándola a verlo—. Esto es algo… que hago por Shun… interfiere, y me aseguraré de que Shun jamás vuelva a llamarte hermana —e Ikki soltó a Pandora, y la Heinstein lo miró con desprecio.

—Exactamente… ¿qué tan lejos planeas llegar? —preguntó Pandora, e Ikki sonrió arrogantemente—. Ya veo… entonces… establecerás un límite de tiempo para que Shun resuelva sus sentimientos. ¿Pero qué pasa si no lo hace? ¿Llevarás esta farsa hasta un altar? —preguntó Pandora.

—Ya perdí a la única mujer por la que daría ese paso voluntariamente… —habló Ikki, y Pandora asintió—. Después de Esmeralda… ya no existe nadie para mí. Así que… o Shun resuelve sus problemas sentimentales con June… o comenzará a llamarla hermana, cuando la tome como mi esposa —y Pandora lo pensó seriamente—. ¿Te parece que sea lo suficientemente drástico para que Shun lo comprenda? —y Pandora arregló sus ideas, y miró a Ikki fijamente.

—Pienso… que es el plan más egoísta que jamás he escuchado… —e Ikki asintió—. Pero… si esto no convence a Shun, nada lo hará… tienes todo mi apoyo —e Ikki se mostró sorprendido por esas palabras—. Por el bien de Shun… dos quienes nos odiamos con todo nuestro corazón… uniremos esfuerzos por lograr la felicidad de quien nos une… —e Ikki sonrió ante esas palabras, con su habitual arrogancia—. Pero… ¿qué pasa si June se niega? —preguntó Pandora.

—Le daré razones suficientes para no hacerlo —explicó Ikki—. Un corazón desesperado, es sumamente sencillo de convencer —y Pandora asintió—. La invitaré a visitar una tumba muy especial… yo también… tengo razones para realizar este viaje… Pandora… —e Ikki miró la playa, y esta vez no logró embozar una sonrisa.

**La Playa.**

—Esto es muy molesto… ¿por qué tengo que quitarle todas las semillas a la sandía si Saori no me lo pidió? —preguntó Aioria, y Cheshire, el mayordomo de los Heinstein, se horrorizó por lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Ahora qué hice? —preguntó.

—¡Cabeza hueca! —gritó Cheshire—. Frente a otros mayordomos o miembros de otras familias nobles no puedes bajo ninguna circunstancia llamar a tu señorita por su nombre —explicó Cheshire, reprendiendo al inexperto de Aioria—. En sociedad, a la única persona que se le permite llamar a su señorita por su nombre de pila es al prometido. Si un mayordomo llama a su señorita por su nombre de pila podría generar malos entendidos. Solo debes llamarla como tal en privacidad y si tu señorita te lo ha permitido así —terminó Cheshire.

—Esa es una regla tonta… Milo llama Saori a Saori todo el tiempo. O usa el honorifico de señorita Saori —prosiguió Aioria, molestando a Cheshire—. De todas formas, es una regla muy tonta. ¿Si Saori me llama por mi nombre en sociedad también está ella faltándome al respeto? —preguntó Aioria.

—No seas tonto, Aioria, con los hombres no se tiene ese problema —mencionó Milo, que llegaba a la improvisada tienda de campaña que habían levantado para atender a Saori y a los Heinstein—. Solo se tienen esas cortesías con las mujeres. Las mujeres de alta sociedad son el principal objetivo de las entrevistas matrimoniales, y cuando un noble llama a su señorita por su nombre de pila está pintando una línea que dice: 'ella es de mi propiedad', por lo que no cualquiera debe llamar a su señorita por su nombre de pila —y Aioria continuó refunfuñando, sumamente molesto por lo que consideraba una injusticia moral—. A mí tampoco me agrada, pero las reglas son reglas, no vale la pena molestarse, solo trata de no llamar a Saori por su nombre en público —y Cheshire miró a Milo fijamente, y Milo se percató de lo que había dicho—. ¡Nadie dijo que era fácil! —se quejó Milo.

—Los mayordomos de los Kido hacen pensar al mundo noble que la señorita Kido tiene un harem… —habló Cheshire sombríamente, y tanto Milo como Aioria se molestaron, y golpearon la nuca de Cheshire al unísono—. ¡Oigan! ¡También son unos violentos y salvajes! —recriminó Cheshire.

—Cierra el pico —anunciaron los dos, y salieron de la tienda con varios platos con sandía sin semillas—. Señoritas… su sandía —habló Milo, ofreciéndole a Saori y a June sus platos de sandía. Cheshire simplemente se limitó a atender a Shun.

—Gracias —se alegró Saori, ya más tranquila, y comenzó a comer su sandía—. ¡Es tan jugosa! —se alegró Saori—. Shun, ¿visitarás la tumba de la madre de Pandora también? Mañana es el día de las madres después de todo —preguntó Saori casualmente.

—A Pandora no le gusta que la acompañen a visitar a su madre… —aclaró Shun—. Se pone muy sentimental, por eso no deja que nadie la vea en esos momentos. Nosotros simplemente la acompañamos a Ática —terminó de decir—. June en ocasiones ha ido a visitar a la madre de Pandora, mi hermana le tiene mucha confianza —agregó Shun.

—No es así del todo, Shun —sonrió June—. Pero te aseguro que estoy muy agradecida porque la familia Heinstein me permita unírmeles en estos viajes —continuó June—. Aunque en ocasiones, siento que salgo sobrando —terminó.

—Tonterías, si eres como parte de la familia —llegó Pandora, acompañado de Ikki, que se sentó junto a June, intimidando a la rubia—. A estas alturas ya no es posible imaginar el viaje familiar de los Heinstein sin ti. Todos en la familia estamos en deuda contigo, ¿verdad, Ikki? —preguntó Pandora.

—No me fastidies… mujer… —se quejó Ikki, que miró a June fijamente, y la rubia no pudo evitar recordar el beso, y retraerse un poco—. Necesito hablar contigo… en privado… —y a June se le paralizó el corazón, y de inmediato miró a Shun, que estaba más concentrado en comer sandía—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas el permiso de alguien para acompañar a un amigo de la infancia a dar un paseo por la playa? —preguntó Ikki.

—No es como lo haces zona… Ikki… —mencionó June, algo nerviosa, e Ikki se puso de pie, y le ofreció su mano a June, que miró a Shun nuevamente, quien simplemente le sonrió sin inmutarse en absoluto, lo que molestó a June—. No necesito el permiso de nadie —se puso de pie June por sí misma, ignorando la ayuda de Ikki—. ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó June.

—A donde no haya oídos —le susurró Ikki, y June se avergonzó un poco, mientras Ikki se retiraba, seguido de June, que nuevamente miró a Shun, quien estaba más concentrado en su sandía—. Apresura el paso —insistió Ikki, y June asintió y lo siguió.

—Shun de verdad eres un caso perdido —se quejó Pandora, y Shun parpadeó un par de veces sin entenderlo—. No tiene caso siquiera explicarte —y Pandora observó a Saori—. Muchas cosas han pasado desde que nos encontramos esta mañana, pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre los motivos de nuestros respectivos viajes —comenzó Pandora, y mientras hablaba, Milo se dirigió a Aioria.

—Shura no debe tardar en llegar. Tomate un respiro —le informó Milo, y Aioria se lo agradeció en silencio pero con ojos llorosos, en verdad estaba agotado principalmente porque como mayordomo no podía sentarse mientras estuviera en servicio. Aiori hizo una reverencia a Saori entonces, quien le sonrió y se despidió de él con una sonrisa.

—La verdad… no debería estar aquí… —confesó Saori, y Pandora la miró esperando a que prosiguiera—. Tatsumi, mi jefe de mayordomos, aún cree que estoy en la mansión cumpliendo con mis responsabilidades. Es solo gracias a Milo y Mii, mi jefa de criadas, que fui capaz de tomarme un descanso… y venir a visitar a mi madre —continuó, y Saori observó a Milo, que sonrió, comprendiendo con la mirada las órdenes de su ama.

—Con su permiso, señorita Pandora, yo le explicaré el resto ya que a la señorita Kido le es difícil hablar de este tema —ofreció Milo, y Pandora asintió—. La señorita, perdió a su madre el día de su nacimiento. La última vez que visitó su tumba fue cuando tenía 5 años —y Pandora sintió algo que nunca pensó sentir, empatía por Saori—. Como sabe, la señorita es la última de los Kido. A pesar de su corta edad, al ser la heredera de la fortuna Kido, solo ella puede cerrar tratos de negocio —explicó Milo.

—¿Pero no tiene ningún otro familiar consanguíneo que pueda hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares de los Kido? —preguntó Pandora, y tomó a Milo de sorpresa, que por el poco tiempo que tenía como mayordomo, desconocía eso último. Pero viendo que Saori estaba algo triste por el tema, y retomando sus responsabilidades, recordó una conversación con June esa misma mañana.

—La señorita… tiene un único familiar consanguíneo directo… —y Saori observó a Milo, curiosa de lo que decía Milo—. Pero… no es un Kido… definitivamente es un familiar paterno —y Saori se impresionó por la deducción—. Metis fue hija de Mitsumasa Kido, pero con su temprana ausencia de la familia, toda la fortuna quedo en el señor Mitsumasa, y en la señorita. Ahora que el abuelo tampoco está, solo la señorita puede encargarse de la fortuna. El familiar consanguíneo directo de la línea paternal… —y Milo hizo memoria—. No puede ser el padre… así que… ¿un abuelo? —y Saori se impresionó—. El abuelo de la señorita… su abuelo paterno… —dedujo Milo.

—En verdad pones atención… —sonrió Saori, y Milo la miró fijamente—. Mi único familiar consanguíneo, es mi abuelo por parte de mi padre. Cronos Depranon —confesó Saori, y Milo asintió—. Pero mi abuelo Cronos cortó lazos familiares con mis padres cuando mi padre y mi madre se casaron en secreto. Mi abuelo jamás aprobó el matrimonio —y mientras más escuchaba, Milo sabía que más complicada debía ser la situación de Saori. Mucho más de lo que la niña aparentaba—. Jamás lo he visto. Pero Tatsumi dice que mi custodia está en manos de mi abuelo Cronos. Es algo complicado… mi abuelo tiene algunos negocios importantes que se crearon por la fortuna de mi padre pero… solo Tatsumi habla con él. No sé nada de él. Lo único que tengo bien en claro es… que mientras no cumpla la mayoría de edad… mi abuelo tiene el derecho legal de entrar e interferir con mi vida en el momento en que él lo piense necesario. De hecho, fue Cronos quien ordenó mi transferencia a Grecia tras la muerte de mi abuelo Mitsumasa. Pero hasta ahora es fecha que no sé nada más de mi abuelo Cronos —terminó Saori.

—Eso deja más incógnitas que respuestas —aseguró Pandora, y Saori asintió—. ¿No crees que sería más sencillo reconciliarte con tu abuelo ahora que puedes? Podría interferir con tu vida en el futuro —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza.

—Él interferirá… definitivamente lo hará… —mencionó Saori, preocupando a Milo y a Pandora un poco. Cheshire también estaba cerca, pero le interesaba muy poco la conversación. Shun por su parte, no pudo hacerse el desentendido, y también intentó concentrarse—. Mi abuelo… odiaba a mi padre y a mi madre… por conclusión me odia a mí también… y pienso que no tardará en interferir más. Mi traslado a la Academia Sanctuary definitivamente significa que mi abuelo Cronos me quiere cerca, y en un ambiente controlable. Tatsumi también está preocupado, me hace trabajar arduamente, forzándome a aprender a hacer negocios, yo creo… que todo son preparativos para el día en que conozca a mi abuelo… ese día está ya muy cerca… por eso… quiero intentar ser feliz ahora que puedo, hacer amigos, divertirme un poco, disfrutar de la compañía de a quienes quiero… porque no sé por cuanto tiempo continuarán estas experiencias tan gratas —y Saori cerró sus manos en forma de plegaria, y nadie pudo decir nada al respecto.

—Saori… —se impresionó Pandora—. Y yo que pensaba… que solo eras una niña mimada que se creía una princesa… no me esperaba que tuvieras una situación tan alarmante en tu familia —mencionó Pandora, algo apenada por atormentar a Saori.

—¡Soy una niña mimada que se cree una princesa! —respondió Saori con entusiasmo, llamando la atención de Pandora que la miró fijamente—. Si… soy una princesa… quiero ser una princesa, y divertirme mucho —continuó Saori, y todos intercambiaron miradas—. Quiero comer mucha comida del restaurant Capricorn… quiero tener muchas fiestas con June, Shunrei, Seiya y Jabu… quiero sentirme protegida por mis caballeros dorados… quiero reírme mucho y tener muchas aventuras con mi mayordomo… —miró Saori a Milo, que se sonrojó un poco—. Quiero aprender a usar palillos, y comer mucha sandía, y seguir escapándome de la tiranía de Tatsumi, y quiero que Mii me siga llamando Saori, quiero viajar, conocer más personas, sentirme intimidada por los acercamientos indecorosos de Julián, y ver la cara molesta de Milo cuando lo menciono —y Milo se molestó—. Quiero que Mephisto me asuste más… quiero que Afrodita me vuelva a arreglar el cabello, quiero que Aioria siga siendo divertido, y Aioros un metiche, quiero escuchar la risa de Aldebarán, y que Shaka le dé de bastonazos. Me gustaría conocer más al señor Camus, y al señor Mu, y reírme mucho con los acosos de Shura —y Pandora se ruborizó al escuchar esas palabras—. Quiero seguir viendo al señor Saga pelear con el señor Aioros, y también quiero saber más de Dohko… incluso quiero que me sigas molestando… Pandora… y no saber si debo tenerte miedo por lo mala que eres… o verte como una persona curiosa y de buen corazón que se preocupa por Shun tanto. Además de que quiero saber cómo termina el triángulo amoroso Shun, June e Ikki —y Pandora cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, y asintió—. Quiero hacer todo eso y mucho, mucho más, mientras sea capaz de hacerlo. Así que, vuelve a atormentarme si quieres atormentarme, conviértete en mi amiga si quieres ser mi amiga, pero por favor, no quiero que nadie sienta pena por mí, ¿quieren? —y Pandora asintió nuevamente.

—Entonces, aceptaré tu declaración de guerra, Saori —aseguró Pandora—. Te seguiré haciendo la vida miserable en la academia, porque lo que quiere Saori, es experimentar nuevas experiencias, ¿no es verdad? —y Saori asintió un par de veces—. Pero, solo te atormentaré en la academia. Fuera de ella, supongo, que podemos ser, digamos… conocidas de alta sociedad que no se desprecian mutuamente, pero que no son amigas tampoco —sonrió Pandora.

—En otras palabras… en verdad te desagrado, pero no tanto como esperabas —concluyó Saori, y Pandora asintió—. Lo sabía… ser tu amiga es imposible, pero afortunadamente, tengo un método para asegurarme de que nos llevemos bien incluso en este tipo de situaciones —terminó Saori.

—Mayordomo provisional, Shura Capricorn, a sus humildes servicios, señorita Kido —sonrió Shura, llegando a la mesa de playa en la cual platicaban, vistiendo su bata de las Termas de Methana, y mirando a Pandora fijamente, que se sintió intimidada, y retrocedió—. Por la diversión de mi señorita, me comportaré dentro de los límites de la decencia. Pero recordaré todo, señorita Heinstein… o debería decir… Pan-do-ra —mencionó Shura, y Cheshire se horrorizó por lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Cómo era el dicho de los mayordomos, Milo? —preguntó Shura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Umm… déjame pensar —sonrió Milo sombríamente—. Los mayordomos tenemos muchas reglas después de todos, creo que una decía algo como: 'cuando un noble llama a su señorita por su nombre de pila está pintando una línea que dice, es de mi propiedad', o algo así. Pero Shura, no eres un noble —sonrió Milo.

—No pero soy un mayordomo —y Pandora se sobresaltó, y Cheshire miró a Pandora con ojos llorosos—. Y si un mayordomo llama a una señorita por su nombre. Eso significa que la está declarando su amante —y Saori se cubrió la boca, tragándose la risa, y Cheshire miró a Pandora incrédulo, como imaginándose la escena—. Pandora, Pandora, Pandora, Pandora, Pandora —prosiguió Shura.

—¡Uwaaaaah! ¡Mi señorita Heinstein! ¡Exactamente cuando fue que ocurrió esto! —gritó Cheshire horrorizado—. ¡Se lo diré a su padre! ¡Estará sumamente desilusionado! —lloró Cheshire, y corrió en dirección al hotel—. ¡Un teléfono! ¡Un teléfono! —lloró Cheshire.

—¡Shun! ¡Por lo que más quieras, detenlo! —suplicó Pandora, y Shun asintió, y comenzó a correr tras Cheshire—. ¡Maldito pervertido degenerado! ¡Deja de decir mi nombre como si no hubieran repercusiones! ¿Por qué me acosas de esta manera? —lloró Pandora.

—¿Por qué, pregunta? —habló Shura—. Primero, porque un acosador —y Pandora se sobresaltó por esa respuesta—. Segundo, porque a la señorita Kido le divierte —y Pandora notó la risa de Saori, y las lágrimas de felicidad que se le escapaban de los ojos—. Nadie sabía que la señorita tenía una vida tan difícil, y aun así, se queda callada, guardándose todas sus penas para sí misma, pensando en que ella sola debe cargar con todo su sufrimiento, y tal vez, por el mundo extravagante al que ella pertenece, realmente no podamos hacer más, que ser los pilares que le recuerden a la señorita que siempre hay esperanza —y Pandora no pudo evitar comprender lo mucho que Saori necesitaba reír, y comportarse como una niña—. En tercer lugar… al parecer soy un fetichista que se excita cuando ve los pies de Pandora —y Pandora recordó que estaba descalza por estar en la playa, y enterró sus pies en la arena—. Los imaginaré entonces —y Pandora retrocedió horrorizada.

—¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? Si dices esas cosas… no hay forma en que pueda tranquilizar mi corazón cada vez que te vea… —y de pronto, hubo silencio, y todos miraron a Pandora extrañados de lo que acababa de decir—. ¿Qué espectros dije? —se horrorizó Pandora.

—Pandora… —se ruborizó Shura—. ¿Eres sadomasoquista? —preguntó, y esta vez fue Milo el que se soltó en una tremenda risa—. Tomaré responsabilidad —terminó Shura, e hizo una reverencia, y Saori aplaudió un par de veces.

—Que seas feliz con mi mayordomo, Pandora. Tienes mi bendición —y Pandora miró a Saori con rabia, pero se avergonzó cuando Shura se posó frente a ella defendiendo a Saori. Pandora entonces se molestó, y comenzó a correr por la playa, escapando de la situación—. Creo que nos pasamos un poco —sonrió Saori, y continuó riéndose—. Pero fue muy divertido. ¡Soy tan feliz! —y tanto Milo como Shura sonrieron por la felicidad de Saori.

—Te excediste un poco con lo de 'excitarte al ver los pies de Pandora' —mencionó Milo, pero entonces se percató de la expresión determinada de Shura—. Espera… no me digas que era enserio —y Shura le sonrió arrogantemente, preocupando a Milo—. Comienzo a sentir pena por Pandora —mencionó Milo.

—Tranquilo… —habló Shura más tranquilamente—. En realidad, jamás haría nada para lastimar a Pandora. Pero indudablemente… ella… es una mujer muy interesante —y Milo asintió—. Señorita, a pesar de su diversión, me temo que he adoptado un comportamiento impropio de un mayordomo. Nuevamente le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento inapropiado —se disculpó Shura, y Saori le sonrió.

—La situación estaba muy tensa, Shura. Ameritaba algo de diversión. En verdad te lo agradezco —y Shura asintió nuevamente—. Mañana… me gustaría que acompañaras a Pandora a ver a su madre. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? —preguntó Saori, y Milo se preocupó un poco por esa orden—. Seguramente… a la madre de Pandora… le hará feliz saber que tiene a alguien que se preocupa por ella con sinceridad… ve y demuéstrale a su madre… que Pandora ya no está sola, y que tiene amigos —sonrió Saori.

—¿Amigos? —sonrió Shura—. Dudo mucho que Pandora me vea de esa manera, yo simplemente, soy su acosador —y Saori asintió—. Me comportaré como es debido para entonces, ya tuve suficiente de bromas. Si no corrijo mi rumbo, ella jamás dejara de tenerme miedo —y Milo asintió, sabiendo de antemano los verdaderos sentimientos de Shura.

**Pabellón de Ática.**

—¿El faro? ¿Querías ver el faro conmigo? —preguntó June, e Ikki no mencionó palabra alguna. Simplemente se quedó cruzado de brazos mientras miraba a la playa, y al sol que se ocultaba a la distancia—. ¿Algo te molesta, Ikki? —preguntó nuevamente June, sin obtener respuesta—. Si algo te molesta… puedes contárselo a tu hermana June. ¿Recuerdas? Aunque eres mayor que yo cuando niños tú y Shun solían llamarme hermana June —intentó ser amigable June, pero a decir verdad se sentía muy incómoda con Ikki, mucha más después del beso forzado.

—¿No has pensado que tal vez es esa la actitud que te distanció de Shun en primer lugar? —mencionó Ikki, y June no comprendía el por qué Ikki estaba tan molesto—. Si te hubieras dejado de comportar como una hermana, y en su lugar hubieras actuado como lo que eres, una mujer, probablemente habrías logrado entregar tu mensaje antes. Pero en su lugar, Shun no te ve más que como una hermana, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó Ikki, y sus palabras eran como puñaladas profundas en el corazón de June—. Mi hermano no te ama. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —terminó.

—Lo sé… pero… tenía que intentarlo al menos —confesó June, e Ikki continuó mirando al horizonte—. Tienes razón… siempre traté a Shun como a un hermano. Tú y Pandora sin embargo, nunca me vieron de esa forma. Creo que por eso pensé que no había problema. Me sentía como una amiga de la infancia, y me gustaba cuidar de Shun. Creía que eso era todo lo que quería pero, cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, ya era demasiado tarde. Perdí a Shun al parecer, ni siquiera… ha insistido en desmentir lo del beso que me diste… —entristeció June, e Ikki por fin le dirigió la mirada.

—Yo siempre te traté como a una mujer, ¿no lo crees? —mencionó Ikki, y caminó en dirección a June que comenzó a retroceder—. Jamás te llamé hermana, porque siempre te vi como lo que eres, una mujer. Puedo darte lo que Shun no se atrevió a darte… —aseguró Ikki, y ras seguir retrocediendo, June golpeó con su espalda las paredes del faro, y se vio aprisionada por Ikki que colocó ambos brazos a cada extremo de ella, rodeándola por completo—. ¿Me veo como un hermano para ti? ¿O como un hombre que se dirige a una mujer? —y June comenzó a temblar.

—El beso… ¿acaso el beso que me diste… tenía un significado oculto? —preguntó June, ruborizándose, y desviando la mirada, no teniendo el valor de hacerle frente a Ikki—. No lo entiendo. Tú jamás te interesaste en mí y de repente, parezco ser el centro de toda tu atención. ¿Por qué me intimidas de esta forma? —e Ikki tomó de la barbilla de une, y la forzó a mirarlo fijamente—. Espera… yo… —pero Ikki no la dejó hablar. Había vuelto a besarla, en contra de su voluntad, confundiendo a June más y más.

—Al parecer soy egoísta, y no deseo que la relación que los cuatro hemos forjado durante todos estos años, desaparezca por la idiotez de mi hermano menor —mencionó Ikki, y June recordó su infancia con los Heinstein, jugando con Shun, ayudándolo siempre que se metía en problemas con Pandora, y observando a Ikki que siempre se mantenía cerca pero no se acercaba lo suficiente. Pero a los ojos de June, Ikki estaba feliz—. Quiero que esa unión siga permaneciendo. Y quiero integrarme a ella, pero jamás te veré como a una hermana. Quiero que cuides de mi hermano junto a mí. A cambio, yo te trataré como la mujer que eres —le acarició Ikki la cabellera a June, que continuaba incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Pero… si no me verás como a una hermana… ¿cómo pretendes verme? —preguntó June, e Ikki le abrazó la cintura, y la besó nuevamente. Pero June lo empujó—. Basta… no puedo… estoy, muy confundida en estos momentos. Sabes que si sigues con este comportamiento solo tengo una de dos posibilidades… odiarte… o… —se ruborizó June.

—Lo sé… —aseguró Ikki—. No soy el tipo de persona, que pretende quedarse en la zona de amigos como te pasó a ti —y June se molestó por lo que acababa de escuchar—. O me aceptas o me rechazas, ese es tu problema. Pero espero una respuesta al respecto lo antes posible. Soy un Heinstein… y ya tengo 15 años. Soy prospecto de entrevistas matrimoniales, así que no tengo tiempo de andar con juegos. Me darás tu respuesta mañana —e Ikki tomó la mano de June, y le entregó un anillo de oro blanco con una incrustación de diamante color naranja, sorprendiendo a June, que sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón—. No quiero escuchar tu respuesta, hasta que lo hayas pensado bien. Pero mañana es mi deseo que me acompañes a visitar una tumba. Cuando veas esa tumba, y escuches lo que tengo que decir, sabrás el porqué de mi comportamiento tan agresivo. Y entonces juzgarás si debes odiarme, o amarme —y June observó el anillo fijamente. En definitiva no se esperaba esto—. Mañana te veré en el lobby del hotel a las once de a mañana. No llegues tarde —e Ikki se retiró, dejando a June confundida, y con un corazón envuelto en la sombra de la pena y la duda.

**Cuarto 302.**

—Esto definitivamente no puede estar pasando —se quejó Milo, que se encontraba sentado en el piso y frente a una mesita de té. Aioria estaba frente a él, Saori estaba a su derecha, y frente a Saori estaba Pandora, con una mirada sombría en sus labios mientras miraba a Milo. Shura y Cheshire estaban también en el cuarto, Shura sirviendo bebidas y refrigerios para el grupo, y Cheshire viendo la televisión con Shun. Después de todo, con Shura atendiendo, los únicos inconvenientes eran los constantes repliegues de miedo de Pandora—. Maldición, si tan solo supieras jugar este juego correctamente —se fastidió Milo.

—Vamos, Milo. Es solo una ficha, solo tienes que elegir la correcta —mencionó Aioria, sosteniendo una pieza de dominó en su mano—. Esta vez jugué mis piezas correctamente. Me costó algo de trabajo pero por fin puedo jugar esto competitivamente —aseguró Aioria.

—Pero aquí la que lleva la mano soy yo —sonrió Saori, apuntando a su ultima ficha—. Milo es muy bueno en este tipo de juegos, por lo que sabe que su jugada es crucial. Seguramente ya sabe que fichas sobran, pero, ¿Quién tiene la ficha correcta? —continuó riéndose Saori.

—Eres perversa, no pensaba que jugar este juego contigo fuera a ser tan divertido —aseguró Pandora, que tenía tres fichas—. Aioria dio una dura batalla esta vez, pero no pueden contra el esfuerzo combinado de Saori y Pandora. Nos entendemos bien competitivamente, es como si pudiéramos leer nuestras mentes —y Saori asintió.

—Eso es porque ustedes saben contar las fichas, no como Aioria que tira a suerte —se molestó Milo, y Aioria lo miró con desprecio—. Bien… un tres de un lado y un uno del otro. Yo tengo el 3-1. Pero quedan libres únicamente la mula de unos y la mula de tres. Definitivamente uno de ustedes se va con la mula, pero quien tiene cual ficha, Aioria ya bloqueó tres y unos anteriormente… ¡Me fastidias! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre bloquear tus propias fichas! —le gritó Milo—. ¿Tres o uno? ¿Tres o uno? ¿Tres o uno? ¡Tres! —gritó Milo, colocó su ficha, y Saori sonrió sombríamente—. No otra vez —se quejó Milo.

—Así es. Quien tenía la mula de tres es la única e inigualable, princesa del dominó, Saori Domino Kido —y Saori reveló la mula de tres, y ganó el juego, y tanto ella como Pandora festejaron—. ¡Con este y van 12 juegos seguidos! —festejaron las dos.

—Milo… la mula de unos… era cerrar el juego a unos… —lloró Aioria enseñándole su ficha, y Milo se molestó y lo encaró—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? Estuve lanzando unos todo el juego —se quejó Aioria.

—¡Lo primero que haces en un juego de dominó es deshacerte de tus mulas! ¡No bloquearte tus propios unos para hacerme saber que tienes mayoría de esa ficha! —y Aioria sonrió con vergüenza ante las palabras de Milo, pero comprendió su error—. Por todos los cielos, Aioria, eres el quinto de la Academia Sanctuary. Por lógica deberías saber jugar dominó y predecir las fichas de los demás —aseguró Milo.

—Eso no importa de momento. Perdieron —mencionó Saori, y tanto ella como Pandora sonrieron—. Y eso significa que deben recibir un castigo. Es el juego de chicos contra chicas después de todo. Así que, como perdieron nuevamente, tienen que dejarse tratar como chicas —y tanto Milo como Aioria se horrorizaron.

—El trato era que el equipo que llegara a doce juegos ganados primero sería el ganador, y que el equipo perdedor sería castigado —continuó Pandora—. Si los chicos ganaban, las chicas se vestirían de mayordomos lo más masculino que fuera posible. Pero si las chicas ganaban —y ambas sonrieron con malicia—. Aioria me dejaría pintarle las uñas —sacó Pandora sus esmaltes, y Aioria retrocedió al ver las intenciones de Pandora.

—Y Milo me dejaría hacerle una trenza —apuntó Saori, y Milo se cubrió la cabeza por el horror—. Ese fue el trato. Perdieron, ahora reciban sus castigos —y tanto Shura como Cheshire, atraparon a Aioria y a Milo de los brazos respectivamente—. ¡Vas a quedar hermoso! —sonrió Saori, y Cheshire forzó a Milo a sentarse en el sillón—. Primero te lavaré el cabello. Cheshire, tráeme una cubeta y uno de mis shampoo. Vas a oler a mí cuando salgo de bañarme —aseguró Saori.

—¡De inmediato, señorita Kido! —agregó Cheshire, y corrió por cubeta, toallas y el shampoo de Saori, regresó lo más rápido que pudo, y volvió a aprisionar los brazos de Milo para asegurarse de que no se defendiera.

—¡Oye, Saori! —gritó Pandora—. Cheshire es mi mayordomo. No le des ordenes como si fuera de tú propiedad. ¿Quién va a ayudarme a mantener a Aioria quieto mientras le pinto las uñas? —y Shura forzó a Aioria a sentarse, y le jaló una silla a Pandora para ayudarla a sentarse—. Tenía ese mal presentimiento… —y Cheshire se burló mientras miraba a Pandora a lo lejos—. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito, Cheshire? —gritó Pandora con molestia.

—Ya superé mi etapa de negación, señorita Heinstein —aseguró Cheshire—. De ahora en adelante, no me queda más que desearle lo mejor para usted y el señor Shura. Piense en esto como un regalo de aceptación de la relación de parte de su mayordomo personal —sonrió Cheshire.

—¡Sabes que no es así, mayordomo de tercera! —se quejó Pandora, y Cheshire le sacó la lengua. Pandora entonces miró a Shura, pero Shura no hizo movimiento alguno para intimidar a Pandora, y simplemente mantuvo a Aioria sentado en el sillón a la fuerza—. Bien… comenzaré… dame tu mano… —y Aioria se negó, pero Shura le clavó un codo al hombro, hiriendo a Aioria, y forzándolo a soltarse y permitir a Pandora pintarle las uñas—. ¿No vas a molestarme? —preguntó Pandora a Shura.

—¿Es el deseo de mi señorita Pandora el que la moleste? —y Pandora lo miró sombríamente—. Me gusta su nombre de pila, así que seguiré usándolo. De esa forma mantendré a los demás al margen, Pandora, es de mi propiedad —y Milo observó sombríamente a Shura, mientras Saori le tallaba el cabello con su shampoo, llenándolo de burbujas rosadas.

—Tonto… si usas mi nombre solo me meterás en problemas… después de todo… yo ya… —comenzó Pandora, y Shura parpadeó un par de veces, pero Pandora se ruborizó, y continuó pintando las uñas de Aioria—. No importa… haz lo que quieras… maldito acosador pervertido… no me interesa, hum… de todas formas no eres mi tipo —aseguró Pandora.

—No parecías muy quejumbrosa durante el desafío del Juego del Rey —sonrió Shura, y Pandora se ruborizó al extremo nuevamente—. En todo caso… hay una pregunta que deseo hacerle —comenzó Shura, y Pandora lo miró con curiosidad. Por unos instantes, hubo silencio, pero este lo rompió Aioria.

—¿Les molesta? —comenzó Aioria—. Ya es suficientemente incómodo que me pinten las uñas. Ahora me siento como el mal tercio en medio de ustedes dos, tortolitos —y Shura le encajó el codo al hombro nuevamente, lastimando a Aioria—. ¡Ouch! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! —se quejó Aioria sonoramente.

—Se lo preguntaré en un ambiente más privado, señorita Pandora —continuó Shura, y Pandora volvió a ruborizarse—. Por lo pronto, Aioria, quédate quieto, acepta tu castigo con honor —prosiguió Shura.

—¡No hay honor en que me pinten las uñas! ¡Me siento como Afrodita! —se quejó nuevamente Aioria—. Y el olor a esmalte me está mareando. ¿De qué les sirve a las mujeres pintarse las uñas de todas formas? —continuó quejándose Aioria.

—Sirve igual que un hombre se ponga una corbata —aclaró Pandora, y Aioria no entendió—. Para nada, pero se ve bien —terminó, y la explicación no fue suficiente para satisfacer a Aioria—. Cuando termine con tus manos seguirán los pies —sonrió Pandora, pero entonces recordó a Shura, y el castigo del Juego del Rey, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al extremo—. Será una tortura… no me mires… —mencionó Pandora nuevamente, dirigiéndose a Shura, que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente—. En verdad… ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? Con solo tu mirada me siento en extremo acosada, maldito… —pero Shura no contestó, y Pandora se limitó a seguir pintando.

—Señorita… va a hacer un desastre en toda la habitación si sigue tallando… —se avergonzó Milo, y Saori siguió y siguió tallando—. En todo caso, señorita. Como su mayordomo no debería tolerar este tipo de atenciones de mi señorita —insistió.

—¿Como mi mayordomo sabes que es una de tus responsabilidades el lavarme la cabellera a mí todos los días? —preguntó Saori, y Milo se avergonzó—. O lo sería si esa no fuera tarea de Mii. En todo caso, solo debo dar una orden y se harán mis caprichos, ¿verdad? Tienes suerte de que no sea tan caprichosa —y Milo asintió, y Saori se separó, algo cansada—. Ve y enjuágate —sonrió Saori, y Cheshire le ayudó a quitarse el saco, y Milo se retiró a enjuagarse.

—Estas disfrutando mucho esto. No es más que un mayordomo plebeyo, ¿lo sabías? —agregó Pandora, mientras seguía pintando la otra mano de Aioria, y Aioria intentaba recargarse en su mano pintada cuando Pandora lo reprendió—. ¡Tienes que esperar a que tus uñas se sequen —reprendió, pero entonces regresó su atención a Saori—. Si Milo fuera un mayordomo noble, sabes que no habría ningún problema. Muchas señoritas han aceptado a sus mayordomos como parte de sus familias. Pero Milo no es de casa noble. Es un plebeyo, tu abuelo no lo aprobará —continuó Pandora.

—No conozco a mi abuelo, y no sé lo que aprobará o no… —comenzó Saori, mientras veía a Milo quitándose toda la espuma en el baño—. Pero antes de buscar la aprobación de mi abuelo, tengo que tener la de Milo. Ya me preocuparé por el resto después, además… —sonrió Saori—. Le prometí tener la mente abierta. Aún no sé si Milo es la persona indicada, él tiene razón, si otra persona hubiera sido amable conmigo cuando me cortaste el cabello en aquella ocasión, tal vez solo tendría ojos para esa persona —y Pandora asintió, mientras observaba a Saori fijamente—. De momento, quiero conocer más a Milo, pero no me cerraré a conocer a otras personas. Estuve recluida mucho tiempo, tengo mucho que madurar, mucho que aprender. Necesito enamorarme de verdad, no simplemente aceptar la admiración por un héroe que vino a mi rescate. Al menos eso es lo que Milo me ha dicho, las dos veces que me ha rechazado —y Pandora se impresionó por esa información.

—Pero Milo te cuida como si fueras la persona más importante en su vida… incluso fue tan lejos… como para humillarse en público por ti —y Pandora recordó a Julián, y la humillación que hizo pasar a Milo—. Es muy complejo… esa persona… —y Milo por fin salió del baño, con su cabello sumamente lizo—. Saori… no me digas que… ¿en verdad usaste uno de tus shampoos en él? —y Pandora se cubrió la boca intentando no reír.

—Afrodita me lo recomendó, deja el cabello sumamente manejable desde la primera aplicación —prosiguió Saori, como si fuera la niña en un comercial. Milo simplemente se ruborizó—. Ahora, hagamos tu trenza —y Saori le indicó a Milo que se sentara en la cama, y Milo aceptó su destino, mientras Saori se sentaba detrás de él y comenzaba a hacer la trenza—. Perdona si no tengo mucha experiencia… a la única persona que le he hecho una trenza es a Mii, y ella se corta el cabello muy seguido. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo —aseguró Saori.

—Créeme que estoy muy poco preocupado por el resultado de una trenza, esto es humillante —y Milo observó a Pandora pintarle los pies a Aioria, y a Aioria en una pose extraña y temblando por querer rascarse pero sabiendo que tendría que esperar a que se le secaran las uñas—. Bueno, ver a Aioria humillado también es un consuelo —sonrió Milo.

—¡No fastidies! ¡Tú te ves como una princesita en estos momentos! —y Milo se molestó, tomó una almohada, y amenazó a Aioria—. ¡Espera! ¡No me puedo mover! —pero Milo lanzó la almohada, y Aioria no pudo cubrirse, por lo que la almohada le golpeó el rostro—. Maldito… me vengaré —aseguró Aioria.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Intentarás golpearme? No te vayas a romper una uña —continuó Milo con orgullo, y Aioria se fastidió, y comenzó a soplar sus uñas intentando cercarlas lo antes posible para hacerle frente a Milo.

—¡Tú cabello huele al mío! —sonrió Saori mientras olía el cabello de Milo entre girones de la trenza—. Sé que no debería pero, esto es muy divertido —continuó Saori—. Ya casi termino, solo unos giros más —y Milo asintió, y observó a Aioria pararse ya con todas sus uñas pintadas y caminando extrañamente sin querer arruinar su manicura y pedicura—. Un último dobles… y amarramos con una liga, y listo —terminó Saori, y entonces se sonrojó—. No puede ser… —terminó Saori.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Milo, pero Saori simplemente se dio la vuelta sin querer que Milo la viera. Pandora también miró en dirección a Milo, y se ruborizó al verlo—. ¿Por qué todos actúan tan extraños? Cheshire, ¿dónde dejaste mi saco? —preguntó nuevamente Milo, y Cheshire le entregó el saco a Milo, que lo vistió, y fue en búsqueda de un espejo—. Veamos el daño entonces —y Milo se asomó al espejo, y lo que vio lo impresionó. La trenza, que ya le caía por enfrente del hombro derecho, no se veía para nada femenina, todo lo contrario, irradiaba masculinidad en un ambiente principesco. Como si se tratase de un príncipe medieval del norte de Europa—. ¡Me veo ridículo! —se quejó Milo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —se quejó Pandora—. Pero si te ves como un príncipe cabalgando por el horizonte en armadura de oro sobre un corcel blanco… esa es la imagen que toda mujer tendría de ti en estos momentos… y con el saco de mayordomo parecer un extravagante conde ingles que tiene a las doncellas esperando por ser invitadas a un vals una noche de invierno… —y Milo se horrorizó por lo que acababa de escuchar, Aioria se burló, Cheshire lloró por el lado femenino de su señorita, y Shura sintió un aura oscura rodearlo.

—Un príncipe en armadura de oro… —se sonrojó Saori—. Indudablemente… puedo ver un príncipe en armadura de oro… —y Milo observó el rubor en el rostro de Saori, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse él mismo—. Un caballero leal que solo ve a su princesa con admiración y lealtad… y que su princesa está tentada a dar un paso que el caballero dorado no le permitirá jamás dar… una apariencia tan noble que es inquebrantable, un verdadero caballero que existe únicamente para servir a su diosa… no puedo más… —se avergonzó Saori, y le dio la espalda a Milo—. Se fuerte… se fuerte… solo te queda un último intento, no lo arruines… —y Milo se preocupó más y más por las reacciones de Saori—. ¡Dormiré! ¡Buenas noches! —se metió a su cama Saori, e incluso se tapó.

—Pero si son las ocho de la noche —se quejó Milo, y a Saori no le importó y enterró su rostro en una almohada, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada—. Me quitaré la trenza entonces —pero Saori se incorporó en la cama, y miró a Milo fijamente, con unos ojos medio molestos, y medio avergonzados—. Creo… que la conservaré por un tiempo… —y Saori asintió en silencio, y Saori volvió a envolverse en sabanas.

—Comprendió los sentimientos de su señorita sin siquiera escucharlos —llegó Aioria aplaudiendo ante el supuesto poder mental de Milo, y Cheshire se le unió en los aplausos—. No se esperaba menos del poderoso mayordomo plebeyo de los Kido. Cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted —y Milo se molestó, y de un movimiento, le dio un trenzaso en el rostro a Aioria y a Cheshire, dejando una marca roja en el rostro de ambos—. Esa trenza es un arma mortal.

—Es el aguijón del escorpión —se quejó Cheshire, e incluso pudo imaginar a Milo con su trenza en curva hacia adelante y sobre su cabeza como la verdadera cola de un escorpión—. Hay que temer al aguijón del escorpión —temió por su vida Cheshire.

La diversión imperaba en el cuarto de Saori, inclusive cuando Saori por la vergüenza se negaba a salir de sus sabanas. Aioria y Milo discutían, Shura miraba a Pandora fijamente en ánimos de acosador para intentar alejarla de sus pensamientos principescos sobre Milo, y Shun y Cheshire simplemente se burlaban de todo lo que estaba pasando. La diversión pudo haber continuado como hasta ese momento, y sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación 302 fue golpeada gentilmente, y Milo abrió la puerta, para encontrar a una June en extremo ruborizada, pero con el rostro mirando al suelo, y a un Ikki que sin mencionar palabra alguno, entró en la habitación 303 en silencio.

—¿Está Saori? —preguntó June, y Milo la invitó a pasar. June estaba tan perturbada que ni siquiera el peinado principesco de Milo podía llamarle la atención—. Ya veo… todos están aquí… —miró June en dirección a Pandora, y luego a Shun, y al ver al de cabellera esmeralda, cerró sus manos en puños, conteniendo algo de desprecio—. Saori… podría… dormir contigo esta noche… hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo… en vista de que es algo que solo puedo contarle a una amiga, y Pandora no es mi amiga, no del todo… —susurró June.

—Nunca pensé que escuchar eso me dolería tanto… —se quejó Pandora, desviando la mirada, y June la miró con tristeza—. ¡Cheshire! ¡Es tarde y quiero mi refrigerio nocturno! —ordenó Pandora, que entonces corrió hasta Shun y le abrazó el brazo—. Además, hoy dormiré con mi hermano Shun. ¿Verdad? Hermanito querido —sonrió Pandora.

—Por supuesto, Pandora… —sonrió Shun—. Pero June, ¿estás bien? Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo también —y June miró a Shun fijamente, como esperanzada—. Somos los mejores amigos, ¿verdad? Puedes contarme lo que sea —y June se deprimió—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—Mejores amigos… dices… tal parece que siempre vas a verme bajo esa luz, sin importar lo mucho que me esfuerza… —y Saori al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco recordando su propia situación con Milo—. Estaré bien… es con Saori con quien necesito hablar en estos momentos… podrían por favor… dejarnos solas… —y Shun se preocupó, pero asintió, y junto a Padora y Cheshire se retiró a la habitación 301.

—Milo, Aioria, Shura… por esta ocasión… ¿me permitirían encargarme de mi propia cena y mis prendas? Hablare con June, y dormiré con ella esta noche —aseguró Saori, y Milo intercambió miradas con Shura y Aioria.

—Nos vamos entonces —mencionó Milo, hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a empujar a Aioria fuera de la habitación—. Por órdenes de la señorita, las actividades de los mayordomos se reanudarán el día de mañana para el desayuno —y Milo continuó empujando a Aioria.

—Espera, Milo, no seas agresivo, mis uñas todavía no se secan —se quejó Aioria, caminando torpemente—. Shura, ayúdame con mis zapatos, quieres. Con mis uñas en este estado no puedo levantar nada —continuó Aioria.

—Es preocupante lo mucho que te has adentrado en el papel de protector de tus uñas —respondió Shura, tomando los zapatos y calcetines de Aioria, despidiéndose de Saori, y cerrando la puerta, dejando a Saori y a June solas.

—Ya estamos solas… ¿de qué quieres hablar, June? —preguntó Saori, que entonces recibió un abrazo de June, que comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Saori—. ¿June? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Saori inocentemente, sin saber qué más podría decir pues no comprendía el dolor de June.

—Hoy experimento el dolor más grande de todos por saber que la persona que más amo jamás me verá de la misma manera… pero también… sentí placer… al ser amada por alguien tan inesperadamente… —lloró June, y Saori le devolvió el abrazo, sabiendo que June no necesitaba palabras, sino de alguien que la escuchara—. Debería odiarlo… me forzó a entender sus sentimientos de todas formas… pero… me sentía amada… me sentía feliz… no puedo odiarlo, eso solo me deja una última opción… y lo peor es… que no me desagrada esa opción, me hace feliz… pero al mismo tiempo me deja una horrible sensación de vacío… una sensación de derrota. Pero si me sostengo de esa sensación, Shun seguirá lastimándome, e Ikki… él me ha demostrado su afecto desde un inicio, sin titubeos… no sé qué hacer. Tengo que tomar una decisión y en cualquier instancia, en cualquier decisión, sacrifico una parte de mi felicidad… ¿qué es más importante? Intentar amar a alguien que jamás lo comprenderá… o permitir a otra persona que puede amarme… ser la única persona en mi corazón… no lo entiendo… —continuó llorando June, y Saori simplemente asintió nuevamente—. Te lo ruego… explícame… ¿cómo funcionan las entrevistas maritales? —y Saori comprendió el grado del dilema de June, y la llevó a la mesita de té del comedor.

—¿Quieres tomar algo de té? —preguntó Saori, con su habitual sonrisa, que june sabía era la sonrisa de una persona que vivía con los pesares que hoy a June preocupaban. Saori tardó unos minutos en preparar el té, lo suficiente para que June se tranquilizara un poco, y acomodara sus ideas. Saori le sirvió a June un poco de té, y se sirvió el propio, y se sentó frente a June—. Las entrevistas maritales, son fiestas en las que los nobles buscan a una pareja. Por ejemplo, los Heinstein, una vez al mes deben lanzar una celebración en la que invitan a todas las casas nobles que deseen, y todas las familias traen regalos intentando impresionar al padre o madre de la familia que ofrece a sus hijos en entrevista. Si un noble llama la atención del jefe de la familia, o de uno de los entrevistados, entonces la familia del entrevistado es invitada a la mesa a compartir la comida. Son fiestas muy costosas, con el objetivo de que nazca una promesa compromiso, un contrato que es difícil de invalidar, en el que los herederos de las fortunas acceden al matrimonio cuando los dos involucrados lleguen a la mayoría de edad ya sea legal o impuesta. Hay familias que eligen esa mayoría de edad estableciéndola a los 16 años, a los 18, o a los 21. En todo caso, entre las familias nobles, normalmente es a los 16 por la urgencia de disfrutar el resultado de la entrevista marital —terminó su explicación Saori.

—Lo comprendía así hasta cierto punto —explicó June, y tomó un poco de su té—. Pero sigue perturbándome la facilidad con la que los nobles toman ese tema. Soy una plebeya, no lo entiendo con certeza, pero hasta yo sé que no debería siquiera ser candidato para entrevista marital —aseguró June.

—Ikki y Shun son medio-hermanos de pandora —explicó Saori—. Serán Heinsteins, pero la fortuna de la herencia Heinstein lo más probable es que favorezca mayormente a Pandora. Ikki y Shun, al ser adoptados de la familia, son prospectos de heredar algunos de los negocios familiares. Las familias nobles los buscarán por supuesto, no al nivel en que buscarán a Pandora pero ningún noble está exento de entrevista marital —y June asintió—. Sin embargo, como son medio-hermanos, no es visto con malos ojos el que un plebeyo se una a la familia. Si el plebeyo está a las expectativas de la familia, entonces será aceptada —y June lo comprendió.

—Entonces en verdad podría convertirme en parte de la familia Heinstein —y Saori asintió—. Pero… la verdadera pregunta no es si puedo o no. Sino con quien… —y Saori asintió—. Quiero mucho a todos los Heinstein, siempre pensé, que estaría con ellos por siempre. Aun si Pandora es muy fría y no me considera su amiga, aún si Ikki es muy arrogante e imposible de leer, aún si Shun es un insensible distraído… desde niña he estado con ellos, y por culpa de la nobleza, esa felicidad podría esfumarse. Ikki tiene 15 años, seguro no tardará en encontrar a alguien, Shun comenzará con las entrevistas cuando cumpla los 13 años pero, ya no sé… si quiero estar con él… me ha roto el corazón tantas veces, y ahora Ikki se me ha declarado, y mi corazón y mi mente están confundidos. Mi mente me dice que es la oportunidad que he estado esperando, mi corazón me dice que debo intentar convencer a Shun nuevamente. Pero… mi corazón también se sintió muy feliz… cuando finalmente me sentí amada —terminó June, y Saori acarició los bordes de su taza de té, intentando encontrar las palabras para animas a June.

—En momentos como este, yo preferiría escuchar a mi corazón —recordó Saori sus dos confesiones, y sus dos posteriores rechazos—. El corazón es engañoso, y te lastima pero… nos dice lo que en verdad queremos. Solo piensa en lo que sientes cuando Shune te rechaza, y piensa en lo que sentiste cuando Ikki se declaró. Solo tú sabes lo que realmente quieres, el sentimiento que deseas alcanzar… nadie puede… por ningún motivo, decirte el qué debes sentir, simplemente lo sientes. ¿Qué quieres sentir? —preguntó June.

—Quiero sentirme amada… estoy cansada de sentirme decepcionada… —respondió June, y Saori no dijo más—. Mañana… debo darle a Ikki mi decisión final…y juro respetarla porque si me retraigo y dudo tras haberle dado una respuesta, viviré siempre asustada del que pudo haber pasado… mañana… será mi respuesta definitiva, mi única oportunidad de decidir. Después de eso, no tendré derecho a arrepentirme —y Saori sonrió—. ¿Es lo correcto? —preguntó June.

—Solo es lo correcto si sientes que es lo correcto. Yo solo puedo escuchar y dar consejos, jamás decirte el qué debes hacer —terminó Saori—. Somos amigas después de todo… y las amigas… escuchan y actúan, porque sus amigas sean felices —y Saori recordó a Mii, y todo lo que hizo por darle a Saori unas vacaciones de todas sus responsabilidades—. Al final, la felicidad de una amiga es tan gratificante como el sacrificio que se hace. Así que, yo solo escucharé, y aceptaré cualquier decisión —y Saori sonrió, y June sonrió también—. Es una paso muy importante, por favor toma la decisión que creas correcta, yo te apoyaré en cualquiera —y June se puso de pie, caminó a la silla de Saori, y abrazó a la de cabello lila con fuerza.

—Gracias… por ser tan buena amiga… Saori… —sonrió June, y Saori asintió—. Yo también te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes. Puedes contar conmigo, no trates de cargar todos tus problemas en tu espalda —y Saori volvió a asentir.

—Tengo muchos problemas, pero estaré feliz de que me aligeren la carga un poco —sonrió Saori—. Ahora, hay que dormir, mañana será un día muy largo —y June asintió, y Saori se lanzó a su cama—. Por cierto, duermo hecha bolita, espero no te moleste —abrazó Saori su almohada, y June se percató de lo infantil que era, y se acostó también.

**Recepción de las Termas de Methana. 12 de Mayo de 1985. Día de las Madres.**

—Muchas gracias, me aseguraré de que los cuartos estén desocupados para entonces —terminó de hablar Aioria con la persona que atendía el lobby, y se sentó junto a Milo y Shura en la recepción—. Los cuartos se entregan a la una de la tarde. Según el plan a esa hora ya deberían estar de regreso de la visita al cementerio. Espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente —se dirigió Aioria a Shura.

—Las aguas de las termas fueron muy relajantes —comenzó Shura—. Desearía poder disfrutarlas una vez más pero si salimos a la una en punto del hotel, el viaje de nueve horas será al menos tolerable —explicó Shura.

—Trataremos de regresar lo antes posible —hablo Milo, que todavía llevaba su cabello adornado en la trenza de la noche anterior—. De todas formas, no creo que nos tardemos mucho en una simple visita a las… —pero Milo no dijo más, y en su lugar vio a Saori llegando, vistiendo una túnica griega de sedad preciosas color blanco, y con su cabello adornado con una corona de muérdagos. La niña se sonrojó un poco, en especial al ver la mirada incrédula de Milo, tras de ella llegaron June y Pandora, ambas vestidas con túnicas iguales—. ¿Túnicas griegas? —preguntó Milo sorprendido.

—Es una tradición… visitar a las madres vistiendo formalmente… y esto es lo más formal que tenían en el hotel… —susurró Saori—. Son trajes tradicionales de la región… son frescos también… y quería que mi madre me viera vistiendo como una señorita griega. En lugar de mis habituales prendas japonesas —explicó Saori.

—La madre de Saori era griega, seguro le agradará ver a su hija vistiendo algo tan tradicional —sonrió Pandora, y entonces modeló—. ¿Qué les parece? Digan algo —sonrió Pandora, y Shura desvió la mirada, y Pandora se avergonzó un poco—. Esperaba una reacción… un poco más emotiva… —explicó Pandora.

—Se… se le ve bien… señorita Pandora… —agregó Shura, y Pandora se cubrió el cuerpo con gentileza, aun sintiéndose incomoda por las miradas de Shura—. Esto no está nada bien… no se supone que vea a Pandora de esa forma… —y Milo se burló de Shura.

—Bienvenido al mundo de la abstinencia. Se fuerte —se burló Milo, y Shura lo miró con desprecio—. Al parecer la señorita nos acompañará también. Si ese es el caso, probablemente sea una buena idea que Aioria nos acompañara y dejáramos a Cheshire a cargo de los cuartos para así poder… —comenzó Milo, pero fue interrumpido.

—Tonterías —habló Ikki, llegando al lobby vistiendo un traje, seguido de Shun y de Cheshire—. La señorita, viene conmigo —mencionó mientras le tomaba la cintura a June, que se avergonzó. Ikki entonces miró a Shun de reojo, que se mostró un poco incómodo por los movimientos de su hermano, pero que no hizo nada para quejarse en absoluto—. Entonces la tomaré para mí —habló Ikki, y Shun simplemente bajó la mirada.

—Joven señor Heinstein… —comenzó Cheshire notando la tensión—. No es tarde para prepararse para acompañar a la señorita Heinstein. Si así lo prefiere, le prepararé uno de mis trajes de repuesto. No hay razón para que se quede en el hotel —ofreció Cheshire.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación, Cheshire —agregó Shun—. Pero a decir verdad, yo no tengo razones para visitar el cementerio. Además de que los cementerios son lugares muy tristes —y Cheshire se preocupó, principalmente al ver a June y a Ikki—. Vayan con cuidado, hermano, Pandora… June… —mencionó al final Shun, dándole un poco de esperanza a June.

—Señorito Shun… en verdad… debo aconsejarle hacer al menos el intento… —y Shun simplemente sonrió, y miró a Cheshire con gentileza—. Mi señorito… que fuerte es… entonces permítame al menos invitarle unas fresas con crema en la playa por favor… —lloró Cheshire, y todos lo observaron con extrañeza.

—Unas fresas con crema me alegrarían un poco —sonrió Shun—. Te lo agradezco, Cheshire —y Cheshire asintió un par de veces aun llorando a cascadas—. ¿Aioria, nos acompañas? —preguntó Shun, y Aioria parpadeó en un par de ocasiones.

—Si no hay otra opción —se quejó gentilmente Aioria—. Cuidaré de Cheshire y de Shun, y me aseguraré de entregar los cuartos temprano. No se tarden mucho, Cheshire comentó que el chofer y mayordomo de Pandora vendrá a recogerla a la una treinta —y Milo asintió, y el grupo siguió a Shura a la limusina. Milo abrió la puerta y las chicas e Ikki entraron en la limosina, Milo entonces se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y Shura comenzó a manejar.

—¿Notaste la forma de comportarse de Shun? —preguntó Milo, y Shura asintió—. Me pareció… algo bastante cobarde… al menos podría demostrar que le interesa… —continuó Milo, y Shura volvió a asentir—. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente admitir que le gusta June y ya? En su lugar está por perder su única oportunidad. Al menos él tiene la libertad de elegir, no como nosotros que tenemos mucho que considerar —terminó Milo.

—Tú tienes más que considerar por tu posición de mayordomo plebeyo —y Milo se molestó, y Shura le sonrió—. Por mi parte, pienso que si sigo comportándome como un Shun, permitiré a otros llegar y robarme el trofeo. Seré viejo, pero atormentar a Pandora es muy divertido… y mi satisfacción personal… le haré conocer mis intenciones directamente —y Milo se molestó.

—Primero permite a Pandora terminar su reunión con su madre. Después la acosas todo lo que quieras —y Shura asintió, y siguió manejando—. Por cierto… buena suerte —y Shura le sonrió, prosiguiendo con el camino a Pireo.

**Cementerio de Pireo.**

El viaje al cementerio de Pireo fue relativamente corto. El cementerio estaba bellamente posicionado en una colina cercana a la playa, era una extensa zona de bastos prados verdes con lapidas muy bien cuidadas, y con una vista preciosa a la playa.

—Mi madre descansa en la cima, en la sección 12-E —explicó Saori—. Es una subida algo empinada, pero la vista al mar es preciosa allí. No tardaré mucho —terminó Saori, que tenía a Milo de guía—. Cuida bien de Pandora por favor —hizo una reverencia Saori.

—Acepto su bendición, señorita Kido —reverenció Shura, y Pandora se sobresaltó por las palabras que usaba Shura—. Le prometo cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz —y el rubor en el rostro de Pandora se incrementó.

—¡No digas las cosas como su Saori me estuviera entregando en matrimonio contigo, maldito pervertido! —se quejó Pandora, y le dio la espalda a Shura—. Solo te permito acompañarme porque Cheshire tenía que quedarse a cuidar de Shun, no por otra razón. ¿Lo entiendes? —y Shura asintió—. Mi madre está en la sección 4-C con vista a los arrecifes. Cuando sube la marea en ocasiones el agua alcanza su tumba así que… cuento contigo para ayudarme a limpiar la tumba de mi madre… —y Shura asintió—. June, ¿segura que no quieres acompañarme? Me sentiría más segura contigo a mi lado —mencionó Pandora.

—Lo siento mucho, Pandora, pero le prometí a Ikki… —comenzó June, pero Ikki ya había comenzado a retirarse—. Espera, Ikki… dije que iría contigo, aunque no sé exactamente a dónde quieres llevarme —y Pandora entristeció un poco—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó June.

—Ikki jamás ha permitido que nade lo acompañe a visitar esa tumba. Me pregunto por qué se tomaría tantas molestias. No lo entiendo la verdad —y June parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y Pandora la miró fijamente—. Escucha…odio a mi hermanastro Ikki… pero solo porque él nunca me ha dejado acercarme… tú sin embargo, por alguna razón Ikki te permitirá entrar a donde no deja ni siquiera a Shun entrar. Tómalo en consideración —y Pandora se retiró en ese momento, seguida de Shura.

—¡Ikki! ¡Espérame, Ikki! —gritó June, persiguiendo a Ikki por las praderas—. Ikki… me pediste acompañarte y yo con gusto lo hago pero… podrías al menos decirme a quien venimos a visitar. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo vea esta tumba? —preguntó.

—Para convencerme a mí mismo de que todo ha quedado olvidado, y que esta es la última vez que visitaré esta tumba para por fin seguir adelante —mencionó Ikki, y se posó sobre una pequeña tumba bajo un árbol de cerezos. Era una tumba triste, de estacas de madera, pero que se encontraba en un lugar hermoso y lleno de flores—. June… quiero presentarte a Esmeralda Guilty… ella fue… la primera mujer a la que dejé entrar a mi vida… mi primer amor… —y June sintió su corazón partirse ante esa revelación—. La razón por la que te traje aquí, es para hacer las paces con Esmeralda, por última vez… ya que hoy, la sacaré de mi vida y mis pensamientos para siempre, para intentar amarte a ti en su lugar… —y June bajó la mirada, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Esmeralda… ella es June… la persona con la que pretendo compartir el apellido Heinstein, si es que ella me acepta… —explicó Ikki.

—que cruel eres… Ikki… romperme el corazón de esta forma… —e Ikki asintió—. En solo dos días... me has hecho sentir decepción al demostrarme que Shun jamás me amará… me has hecho sentir curiosidad y gozo al confesarme tus sentimientos a tu forma muy particular… me has hecho sufrir en pena, y abrir mi mente a posibilidades que jamás consideré… y ahora… sueltas sobre mí el peso de una horrible revelación… que no soy más que un reemplazo… —e Ikki se acercó a June, intimidándola.

—¿Reemplazo? Al parecer no lo entiendes, June —comenzó Ikki, intimidando a June más y más—. No eres un reemplazo… eres la única persona por la que soy capaz de olvidar a Esmeralda. Por eso te traje a ti. Para que comprendas que no estoy bromeando. Solo tú puedes hacerme olvidar este dolor, solo a ti te permitiría entrar donde ni a mi hermano permito entrar. Podría decirse, que es una especie de dependencia, y a su vez una declaración. No volveré, a perder a una persona a la que ame. Así que, no únicamente te pido que correspondas a mis sentimientos, te pido que te conviertas en mi esposa —y June ajó la mirada, y tomó el anillo que Ikki le había dado el día anterior, y lo miró fijamente—. Olvida a mi hermano, así como yo estoy olvidando a Esmeralda. Déjalo ir, y encuentra una nueva felicidad conmigo —y June lo pensó, comprendiendo lo que Ikki intentaba explicarle. Era inútil intentar forzar a alguien a amar a otra persona. Si el amor no era correspondido, había que seguir adelante, vivir en el pasado, o en una esperanza sin fundamentos, era más doloroso que gratificante.

—¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación, si yo nunca te vi de esa manera… y tú nunca te interesaste en mí? —preguntó June—. Pienso que no debería… que debería seguir insistiendo pero… ya me cansé de intentarlo… y tú me has hecho sentir amada, a pesar de la tremenda daga con la que acabas de apuñalarme… sentir dolor… a este nivel… no lo sentiría si no sintiera un amor tan intenso también… aún estoy confundida… aun pienso, que esto ha salido de la nada pero… —y June se colocó el anillo de Ikki, mientras lágrimas le ahogaban los ojos—. Por favor… continua haciéndome sentir amada… y no vuelvas a apuñalarme el corazón… —e Ikki asintió, se acercó a June, y le limpió las lágrimas—. Acepto tu propuesta… seré una Heinstein… me esforzaré porque tu padre me acepte —terminó Pandora.

—Padrastro en realidad —mencionó Ikki, tomando a June de la barbilla—. Cuida a mi hermano, a mi lado —y June asintió, y permitió a Ikki besarla nuevamente—. A cambio yo te brindaré todo el amor que has estado buscando, a mi estilo muy particular como lo has dicho, no esperes melosidad de mi parte pero, al menos ya no estarás sola —y June abrazó a Ikki, asintiendo—. Espero que aprendas la lección, Shun… —susurró para sí mismo Ikki, y abrazó a June—. El que se duerme, el que teme cambiar, termina viendo sus grandes tesoros arrebatados. En especial cuando hay alguien más que desea esos tesoros. Cuidaré bien de ti, June —e Ikki la volvió a besar con gentileza.

* * *

—En estos momentos… June ya debería… —comenzó Pandora, sosteniendo una cubeta con agua en sus manos, mientras Shura limpiaba una tumba a orillas del mar—. A madre le gustaba mucho el mar. Por eso la enterramos aquí. Seguramente, no le importa mucho que su tumba esté repleta de algas marinas —sonrió Pandora.

—Aun así, la madre de Pandora tiene que verse presentable —prosiguió Shura, lanzando a un cangrejo al mar con algo de molestia—. Después de todo, Pandora hizo un gran esfuerzo por arreglarse para ver a su madre. Yo no podría permitir que Pandora se ensuciara haciendo la limpieza después de eso —aseguró Shura, sonriendo, y Pandora extrañamente le regresó la sonrisa—. Esto es agotador. Construiré una pequeña barricada con barro y algunas piedras para que la tumba de tu madre no vuelva a ensuciarse tanto cuando suba la marea. Mientras tanto, por favor conversa con ella, ya está lista —y Shura se hizo a un lado, permitiendo a Pandora ver la tumba limpia de su madre.

—Gracias, Shura. Hiciste un excelente trabajo —y Shura se limpió el sudor, asintió, y le quitó la cubeta a Pandora para comenzar a mezclar barro y apilar piedras de rio a unos metros de la tumba de la madre de Pandora—. ¿Quién es preguntas? —comenzó Pandora, y Shura la escuchó, pero notó que Pandora no estaba hablando con él—. Solo un acosador. Lo sé, suena preocupante pero… no es tan mala persona… —explicó Pandora, y miró fijamente la tumba de su madre—. Me he divertido mucho en la academia, madre. He hecho buenas amigas, hace poco fui a una fiesta, desde ese día, Shura no ha dejado de acosarme. Me incomoda un poco… pero… —y Shura se detuvo de construir la barricada de barro, pero Pandora lo miró fijamente—. ¡No estés escuchando conversaciones ajenas, maldito acosador pervertido! ¡Ten más respeto a mi madre! —se quejó Pandora.

—Eso dices pero… ¿Cómo se supone que ignore tu conversación, Pandora? —y Pandora se ruborizó, y Shura tuvo una idea. Tomó algo de barro, y se lo puso en los oídos, sorprendiendo a Pandora—. ¡Así no escucharé! —mencionó Shura en un tono elevado de voz pues realmente no podía escuchar.

—Es un raro ese sujeto —mencionó Pandora, y entonces se ruborizó—. ¿Eh? ¿Guapo? —preguntó Pandora—. ¡No lo es! ¡Madre! ¡Ese sujeto es un pervertido! —se quejó Pandora—. Admito que si es algo atractivo… y que por su culpa me siento muy rara cuando estoy cerca de él… y que siempre que me dice Pandora mi corazón se acelera un poco pero… no deja de ser un pervertido —y Pandora parpadeó un par de veces—. ¡Eso es imposible madre! ¡No solo es un plebeyo! ¡Sino que también yo no podría…! ¿Por qué dices cosas tan vergonzosas? —y Pandora bajó la mirada—. Lo siento, madre… pero… padre ya decidió sobre mi futuro, incluso si quisiera… no podría ir en contra de su voluntad… Shura no es más… que un acosador que me hace feliz en cierto modo… no hay forma de que pueda ser más que solo eso… —y Pandora lloró, y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas—. No te preocupes madre… es solo una basura en el ojo… de todas formas… soy una Heinstein… soy más fuerte de lo que aparento… no me dejaré conmover por un pervertido —y Pandora entonces comenzó a reír—. Tienes razón, en verdad es muy guapo, ¿verdad? Pero madre, tiene un fetiche muy extraño, no puedo mirarlo sin tenerle miedo a que me coma los pies —sonrió Pandora, pero entonces se ruborizó—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo viste? ¡Madre! ¡Respeta un poco mi privacidad! —se ruborizó Pandora—. Está bien… te dejaré dormir… te veré el próximo año, madre… tu sigue mirándome desde el cielo, seré una buena niña —sonrió Pandora, y caminó hasta Shura, y le tomó del hombro—. ¿Realmente no escuchaste? —preguntó Pandora, y Shura se limpió los oídos.

—Si hubiera sido así, en estos momentos seguramente te estaría irrespetando frente a tu madre —y Pandora se ruborizó, y cacheteó a Shura—. Dolió —mencionó fríamente—. Entonces sí dijiste algo sobre mí —y Pandora se ruborizó—. De todas formas, ya terminé la barricada. Le dejé una pequeña apertura para que tu madre pueda ver el mar —y Pandora se impresionó—. Pandora… el próximo año… me gustaría volver a visitar a tu madre. Si me lo permites… —sentenció Shura.

—¿Qué cosas dices? Es mi madre, no tienes razón alguna para acompañarme, esta vez solo lo permití porque Cheshire se quedó con Shun —y Shura le sonrió a Pandora, avergonzándola un poco más—. Shura… la verdad es que… —comenzó Pandora—. Creo que le agradaste a mi madre… así que si es posible… probablemente no me moleste que me acompañes el año que viene —confesó Pandora, en extremo ruborizada.

—Con tu permiso, necesito hacer algo —interrumpió Shura, y tomó la toalla con la que limpió la tumba de la madre de Pandora, y la colocó sobre la tablilla—. Perdone la falta de respeto, señora madre de Pandora, pero no me gustaría que viera esto —y Pandora parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y Shura se acercó a ella—. Que aproveche —mencionó Shura.

—¿Qué aproveche? ¿A qué te refieres con…? —pero Pandora no pudo seguir hablando, Shura la había besado con gentileza, sorprendiendo a Pandora, que no la vio venir, y Shura cuando rompió el beso, se retiró, tomó la toalla de la tumba de Pandora sin decir más, y se fue adelantando—. Madre… no deberías reírte… dijiste que volverías a dormir… —lloró Pandora, y miró a su madre nuevamente—. Estoy feliz… pero… también me duele el corazón… mi acosador se convirtió en algo más pero… presiento, que no será tan sencillo como el cree —admitió Pandora, mirando a Shura retirarse.

* * *

—Tengo un extraño presentimiento de que me estoy perdiendo de mucho —habló Saori, y Milo la miró de reojo—. No tiene importancia, allí está la tumba de mi madre —se alegró Saori, y llegó ante una hermosa tumba que miraba al mar desde la cima de una colina—. ¡Mamá! ¡Vine a visitarte! ¡Perdón por tardarme mucho pero, Tatsumi no me dejaba venir! —explicó Saori, y comenzó a quitar las flores secas.

—Señorita, su vestido —se quejó Milo, y detuvo a Saori—. Permítame, yo lo arreglaré. Me disculpo por la intromisión, señorita Metis —interrumpió Milo, que comenzó a limpiar la tumba de Metis—. Si no es indiscreción… señorita Kido… ¿podría permitirme decir unas palabras? —y Saori se impresionó, pero asintió—. Señorita Metis, permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Milo Antares, el mayordomo de su hija Saori Kido. Mucho gusto en conocerla —y Saori comenzó a adornar la tumba con flores mientras Milo hablaba—. Solo quería decirle, que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Yo cuidaré bien de su hija, veré que sea muy feliz, y que siempre esté sonriendo. Por favor sígala cuidando desde las estrellas —y Milo retrocedió, admirando la tumba de Metis—. Es un lugar de descanso muy placentero —aseguró Milo.

—¡Verdad que sí! ¡Aunque me pregunto si mamá se sentirá agradecida por tener una vista al mar! ¡La verdad no tengo idea! —sonrió Saori, y entonces Milo sintió que Saori le tomaba la mano—. Por favor, no quiero que mi madre me vea llorar… quiero que me vea feliz… —y Saori apretó la mano de Milo con fuerza—. Es una petición como amiga, no como ama… —y Milo le sonrió, y asintió—. Te amo mucho madre. Y espero, que donde quiera que estés, estés feliz porque tu hija tiene muchos buenos amigos, que se preocupan por ella. ¡Milo es mi favorito de todos! —abrazó Saori el brazo de Milo, y el joven se ruborizó—. Milo es… una persona que me hace muy pero muy feliz —continuó Saori, y Milo no pudo negarla más, simplemente aceptó, y no dijo más, mientras Saori seguía charlando con su madre.

**Termas de Methana.**

—¿Comprometidos? —gritó Shun horas más tarde, cuando el grupo se reunión en el lobby de las Termas de Methana—. ¿Hermano? ¿Es una broma? —e Ikki tomó a June de la cintura, y le besó el cachete, forzando a Shun a ruborizarse—. Mi hermano jamás bromearía a este nivel, ¿verdad? —se preocupó Shun.

—Sea fuerte señorito Shun. Uno siembra lo que cosecha —aclaró Cheshire, con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas por sus preocupaciones por Shun—. ¡Por eso le decía que debía ir a acompañarlos! ¡Ahora tengo una nueva ama Heinstein! ¡Tendré mucho más trabajo! —lloró Cheshire.

—¿Entonces estabas mortificado por la carga de trabajo en lugar de por los sentimientos de Shun? —se quejó Aioria—. ¡Acabas de perder el respeto de mayordomo que habías ganado de mi parte! —insistió Aioria.

—Todos lo están tomando muy enserio. Aún falta que el señor Heinstein acepte la relación. No apresuremos las cosas —calmó las aguas June—. Debo ir a entregar el traje a la recepción. ¿Puedes cuidar mi maleta? —preguntó June, e Ikki asintió.

—Ve con cuidado —y June sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, asintió, y se retiró junto a Saori y Pandora para entregar los trajes—. ¿Te molesta esto, Shun? ¿El que June y yo estemos comprometidos? —preguntó Ikki.

—Jamás podría molestarme… —mencionó Shun, y tanto Cheshire como Ikki hicieron una mueca—. De hecho, estoy muy feliz al respecto. Ikki mi hermano y June mi amiga de la infancia, es como un sueño —y tanto Cheshire como Ikki se abofetearon los rostros.

—Señor Ikki —le susurró Cheshire—. Si esto era un plan para intentar disparar los celos del señorito Shun, me temo que fue demasiado lejos para intentar lograr algo inútil —continuó susurrándole Cheshire.

—Entonces es una verdadera fortuna el que June no sea un instrumento, sino una avaricia mía, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Ikki, y Cheshire parpadeó un par de veces—. June en verdad me gusta, deja de preocuparte, mayordomo de tercera. Y si veo que la tratas descortésmente, te reprenderé. ¿Lo has entendido? —y Cheshire se puso nervioso.

—¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por que la señorita Cefius esté cómoda en todo momento! ¡Puede contar conmigo amo Ikki! —lo saludó Cheshire de forma militar, e Ikki asintió—. Señorito Shun… siento tanta pena por usted… —lloró Cheshire.

—¿Pena? ¿Por qué? —y Cheshire volvió a azotarse el rostro, e Ikki se dirigió a June, que llegaba nuevamente y vistiendo prendas comunes—. Ikki seguramente será un esposo sobreprotector. Se le nota muy feliz —aceptó Shun, mientras veía a Ikki guiar a June hasta la limosina de los Heinstein que acababa de llegar—. ¡Nos veremos mañana en clases, Saori! —prosiguió Shun, retirándose junto al resto de los Heinstein.

—Que tengan un viaje placentero —se despidió Saori junto a Milo, Aioria y Shura—. La verdad es que no me esperaba que June aceptara a Ikki pero… como le prometí… aceptaré cualquier decisión que tome —continuó Saori.

—Deberíamos irnos nosotros también —aclaró Shura, y caminó hasta su limosina, y Milo le abrió la puerta a Saori, y él y Aioria entraron mientras Shura simplemente veía a Pandora con una sonrisa, y la joven Heinstein se ruborizaba un poco. El mayordomo que le abrió la puerta sin embargo, observó a Shura fijamente—. Que tengas un buen viaje, Pan… —comenzó Shura.

—Señorita Pandora. ¿Ocurre algo? —habló el mayordomo, y Shura abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Este chofer de tercera la está molestando? Si es así, señorita Pandora, me encargaré de él antes de continuar con el viaje —habló frívolamente el mayordomo.

—Ra-Radamanthys por favor… no te preocupes por pequeñeces —habló Pandora, y el mayordomo continuó mirando a Shura fijamente—. El joven Shura Capricorn no me molesta en absoluto. Por favor no te fijes, es hora de irnos —y Pandora observó a Shura de reojo, que le regresó la mirada a Pandora fríamente—. No me odies por favor… —susurró Pandora.

—Jamás podría… —mencionó Shura, haciendo una reverencia—. Señorita Heinstein… que tenga un viaje placentero —y Pandora observó a Shura con sorpresa, y con sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos, mientras Shura entraba en la limosina, y arrancaba el vehículo—. Tenías razón… Milo —habló Shura, la ventana blindada estaba aja de todas formas—. Debí preocuparme primero por saber… si Pandora estaba comprometida… me adelanté —y tanto Saori como Aioria observaron a Milo y a Shura fijamente.

—Pandora no está comprometida… Shura… —y Shura miró a Milo—. El trabajo de un mayordomo… es saber todo sobre las personas que rodean a su señorita. No se ha anunciado ningún compromiso a nombre de los Heinstein, únicamente el de Ikki Heinstein. Seguramente lo que escuchaste… fue una declaración de guerra —aseguró Milo, y Shura sonrió.

—Así que una declaración de guerra —se alegró Shura—. Entonces… al parecer iré a la guerra —y Milo asintió, mientras Shura seguía conduciendo, con una nueva determinación—. Hoy no necesitaré cafeína para mantenerme despierto, me basta con mi nuevo odio. Yo también pintaré mi línea bien pintada, Radamanthys. Después de todo, prometí visitar cierta tumba en un año —y Milo se alegró por Shura, se acomodó en su asiento, y disfrutó del viaje.


End file.
